


You'll Breathe Me In (You Won't Release) - tłumaczenie

by shelleme



Series: driving instructor fic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17!Harry/25!Louis, Barebacking, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felching, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Virgin Kink, age gap, breath play, collaring, dom!Louis/sub!Harry, harry wears blazers and has a big wang, look i'm not saying comeplay but there's come and there's play, louis wears sweatpants and loves harry a lot, there are a lot of kinks i'm just gonna put the relevant ones at the top of each chapter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 93,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleme/pseuds/shelleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jego pierwsza lekcja jazdy z Louisem odbywa się w sobotę.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry niepewnie wychodząc przez frontową bramę w luźnych jeansach i okropnej koszulce Ramones, dostrzega Louisa, swobodnie opierającego się o samochód, przez co jego kolana niemal miękną. Podobno „inny niegburowaty nauczyciel” rozumie się jako zabójczo atrakcyjnego dwudziestoparoletniego zaniedbanego faceta, z roztrzepanymi brązowymi włosami i szaleńczo wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Najwyraźniej, Robin chyba próbuje zabić swojego siedemnastoletniego Harry’ego.</i>
</p><p>Lub AU, gdzie Louis jest 25-letnim instruktorem jazdy, a Harry 17-letnim prawiczkiem, który jest naprawdę okropny w uwodzeniu, pomijając czas, jaki daje Louisowi, by się w nim zakochał i pieprzył do nieprzytomności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> TAK! Po x miesiącach, w końcu udało mi się przetłumaczyć całe to ff.  
> Oczywiście oryginał należy do LoadedGun.  
> I naprawdę, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytają. Pamiętajcie, że tekst jest dość specyficznie napisany, nie ma tu wielkich poezji, ale jest wiele śmiesznych momentów, które są przecudownie opisane.  
> Całość także znajdziecie na moim tumblr [shelleme](http://shelleme.tumblr.com/).  
> A teraz... zostawiam was z ponad 90k słów + sequelem.  
> ENJOY!!!

\- Robiłeś to kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

Harry mruga do Louisa, zaciskając dłonie tak mocno, że jego kostki robią się białe. - Jasne, nie jestem kompletnie zielony.

Louis daje mu mały, uspakajający uśmiech. - A nie poruszamy się zbyt szybko?

Harry przegryza wargę, spoglądając spod rzęs. - A tak?

\- Rozejrzyj się.

I Harry to robi. Wie, że są na autostradzie, od kiedy tylko przez dłuższą chwilę nie było tutaj żadnej sygnalizacji świetlnej, a on sam jedzie na piątym biegu. Ale sto kilometrów na godzinę nagle wydaje się być dużą prędkością, gdy samochody wokół niego są zadecydowanie wolniejsze. - Co mam robić? - pyta nieco spanikowany.

\- Rozluźnij się - zaczyna Louis. - Możesz zmienić pas na prawy albo zwolnić.

Harry spogląda na samochody po prawej, szukając wolnego miejsca. To koszmar.

Nikt nie powiedział mu, że jazda samochodem może być taka konfrontacyjna. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy jakiś kierowca go wyklął, był bliski łez. A później, kiedy prawie przejechał dziewczynkę, która przechodziła przez ulicę na środku jezdni, nie mógł oddychać przez bitą minutę. Skąd ma więc wiedzieć, czy jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by wepchnąć się na tamten pas? Sam jest ledwo świadomy przestrzeni, kiedy chodzi, a co dopiero to, że pozwolono mu jeździć wyposażoną w silnik maszyną śmierci.

Decyduje się więc po prostu odpuścić i zwalnia, ale kiedy tylko sięga ręką do skrzyni biegów, dłoń Louisa ląduje prosto na jego. Jest ciepła, mała i bardzo rozpraszająca.

\- Możesz to zrobić, H - mówi, jakby miał to na myśli. I z tego wszystkiego, Harry nagle z całego serca mu wierzy. Ponieważ Louis nigdy nie gada mu bzdur - jest sarkastycznym dupkiem prawie przez cały czas, kiedy się spotykają, ale gdy mobilizuje do czegoś Harry’ego, jest zupełnie poważny.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech i włącza prawy kierunkowskaz. Czeka, aż niektóre samochody przejadą, aż w końcu znajduje wystarczający odstęp w ruchu, by zmienić pas. Ale i tak wciąż czeka na Louisa ‘no dajesz’.

Harry trzyma swoją rękę pod dłonią Louisa na biegu. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

*

Harry na swoje siedemnaste urodziny dostaje Louisa Tomlinsona.

Nie, to nie tak. Harry na swoje siedemnaste urodziny dostaje tymczasowe prawo jazdy i obietnicę, że jeśli zda testy, dostanie samochód. Chłopak jest zachwycony, planował już zdać prawko od kiedy tylko Niall dostał swoje i próbował nauczyć go, jak się jeździ. Oczywiście, nie udało mu się. Blondynek zbyt bardzo kocha Harry’ego, by powiedzieć mu, że jest w tym okropny, Gemma już przeprowadziła się do Stanów, a jego mama jest zbyt słaba emocjonalnie, by oglądać go za kierownicą. Natomiast Robin po prostu nie ma czasu.

Więc w grę wchodzi instruktor jazdy. Jest to porządny facet, pięćdziesiąt-coś lat z robiącymi wrażenie wąsami i nawet jeszcze bardziej imponującym kredytem, przez który kłóci się na komórkę, trzymając ją przez całą pierwszą lekcję Harry’ego. Problem to jego krótki temperament. Harry jest wyluzowanym gościem, lubi cieszyć się każdym momentem i całym tym gównem. Więc mówi wolno i macha rękoma, a czasami ma tendencję do nie gadania na temat. Jego pierwsza lekcja zaczyna się wystarczająco dobrze, uczy się biegów i „wyczucia samochodu” oraz panowania nad kawałkiem metalu. Ale wtedy rozprasza się na rondzie i przegapia zjazd, a instruktor tylko warczy na niego i mówi mu, żeby się zamknął i skupił.

Co jest okropnie niegrzeczne, ale Harry daje mu kolejną szansę. Więc przeżywa całe cztery lekcje, zanim decyduje, że facet jest totalnym chujem i prosi o innego instruktora, o kogoś mniej… gburowatego.

Jego pierwsza lekcja jazdy z Louisem odbywa się w sobotę.

Harry niepewnie wychodząc przez frontową bramę w luźnych jeansach i okropnej koszulce Ramones, dostrzega Louisa, swobodnie opierającego się o samochód, przez co jego kolana niemal miękną. Podobno „inny niegburowaty nauczyciel” rozumie się jako zabójczo atrakcyjnego, dwudziestoparoletniego, zaniedbanego faceta, z roztrzepanymi brązowymi włosami i szaleńczo wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Najwyraźniej, Robin chyba próbuje zabić swojego siedemnastoletniego Harry’ego.

Jest już za późno, by udawać swoją własną śmierć. Louis właśnie go zauważył i ściąga swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jego przyjacielski uśmiech jest wystarczająco duży, by zmrużyć kąciki jego oczu, przez co Harry musi jeszcze raz przeanalizować to, co myślał o sobie. W ogóle nie jest wyluzowany. Dzisiejszy poranek na pewno też nie będzie spokojny.

Jego plecy są proste jak drut, kiedy podchodzi do Louisa. Na wstępie powinien być grzeczny, prawda?

\- Hej - mówi bez zastanowienia, przedłużając słowo zbyt długo. - Jestem Harry Styles.

\- Serio? - pyta Louis i kurwa, jego głos jest wyższy i piękniejszy niż Harry mógłby sobie wyobrazić, ba, prawie nie pasuje do jego zarostu i mocno wytatuowanego przedramienia. Ten  _chuligan,_ co on w ogóle robi bez kurtki w połowie lutego? I czemu ma te tatuaże? No dlaczego? - Harry Styles? Jesteś praktycznie tworzącą się gwiazdą rocka. Już niedługo zrobimy z ciebie zawodnika Formuły 1.

Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się. Sam ledwo panuje nad tym, kiedy biega okrążenia, a już zdecydowanie nie należy do żadnych motorowych sportowców. Louis klepie jego plecy, jakby sam tylko rozumiał to, co powiedział, a później wdrapuje się do auta. Mając cały początek za sobą, Harry’emu jest już o wiele łatwiej wsiąść samemu do samochodu. Jednak wciąż jego większa część jest oszołomiona, że siedzi na miejscu kierowcy. Chłopak kładzie swoje ręce na kierownicy i ma wielką ochotę włączyć radio. Choć nie powinien. Być może Louis nienawidzi radia.

\- Więc, Harry - zaczyna. - Jestem Louis Tomlinson. Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, jestem z Doncaster i uwielbiam football. Opowiedz mi trochę o sobie.

Harry dziwacznie unosi brew i przygląda się Louisowi. Jego profil jest… jest jak patrzenie na słońce. Ma długie rzęsy i usta, które ułożone są w kapryśną minę oraz starannie podcięty zarost.  _Zarost._  Jak niesprawiedliwie.

\- Nie powinniśmy, em… Jeździć?

\- Jest okey, w sumie jestem trochę za wcześnie. Na początek musimy cię rozluźnić.

Harry przełyka ślinę. Naprawdę bardzo ucieszyłby się, gdyby Louis go rozluźnił.

\- W porządku. Cóż, jestem Harry, chodzę do dwunastej klasy, urodziłem się i wychowałem w Cheshire i… - rozgląda się, nagle martwiąc się tym, że nie może wymyślić nic interesującego o sobie. - Moim ulubionym owocem jest mango.

Louis mruczy, myśląc. - Interesujące. Myślisz często o mango?

\- Jak każdy - mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - W prawdzie, nie ma to żadnego komicznego efektu.

\- Racja, to nie to samo, co poślizgnięcie się na skórce od banana.

Harry przegryza wargę. Powinien już przerwać te żarty? Nie, prawdopodobnie nie. Razem mają właśnie perfekcyjnie poważną rozmowę na temat owoców. Może się kontrolować.

\- Louis, dlaczego banany nigdy nie są samotne?

Louis drapie się po brodzie, prawdopodobnie starając się nie wyglądać na rozbawionego.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ trzymają się w pęczkach.

Przez moment panuje cisza… I wtedy Louis zakrywa swoją twarz obydwiema rękoma i wybucha śmiechem. - Och, Boże. Przygotujmy się do jazdy.

Harry jest nieznośnie z siebie zadowolony. -  _Hey_.

Louis szturcha go w ramię i to jest trochę dziwne. Harry uważa, że tak naprawdę nie powinni się dotykać, ale to nie tak, że ma coś przeciwko. Sam potrafi najlepiej przytulać. Nie, że będzie przytulał Louisa w najbliższej przyszłości (lub nigdy, jeśli ma być szczery), ale co tam. Może właśnie się rumieni.

\- Ile miałeś już lekcji? - pyta Louis, a w jego głosie wciąż słychać uśmiech.

\- Cztery.

\- Och, to dobrze. Więc nie będziesz potrzebował praktycznie moich rąk. - Harry gapi się na kierownicę tak mocno, że mógłby w niej wypalić dziurę. Jeśli miałby lasery w oczach. - Po prostu jedźmy i będę mówił ci, kiedy będę chciał, żebyś skręcił, dobrze?

\- Taa, em, dobrze - mówi szybko Harry, próbując zignorować te sprośne skojarzenia o każdej jednej rzeczy, jaka płynie z ust Louisa. Chłopak wrzuca bieg i naciska na pedał gazu.

Bez opuszczenia hamulca ręcznego.

Harry rumieni się jak szalony i kładzie swoją rękę na hamulcu, ale jego mózg musiał zawiesić się gdzieś pomiędzy tym, kiedy widział Louisa wsiadającego do auta, gdyż nie może sobie przypomnieć, czy ma pociągnąć tą dźwignię do siebie, czy pchnąć ją do tyłu. Nie może po prostu spróbować, ponieważ nie chce upokorzyć się jeszcze bardziej przed Louisem. I to nie tak, że nie jest mniej idiotyczny, kiedy tylko siedzi i gapi się panicznie na swoje własne ręce. Nienawidzi jeździć.

Louis delikatnie kładzie swoją rękę na tą Harry’ego, ciepłą i pewną i pcha hamulec do tyłu. Samochód nagle przestaje wydawać głośne dźwięki. Szatyn podnosi dłoń Harry’ego i kładzie ją na dźwigni zmiany biegów. Harry w myślach dziękuje Bogu, że ma na sobie luźne jeansy.

To będzie twarda podróż do testów.

*

\- H, czy twoja marynarka jest wywrócona na drugą stronę?

Harry potrząsa swoją głową, koncentrując się na Niallu, po czym dociera do niego to, co powiedział i gówno, może właśnie jest wywrócona na drugą stronę. Chłopak ignoruje to i wywraca oczami. Przyszedł do szkoły spóźniony i na dodatek rozczochrany, tuż po tym, gdy rano wściekle robił sobie dobrze, co było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił. - Nie ogarniam dzisiaj.

\- To tylko marynarka, stary. W sumie, nikt już ich nie nosi - Niall szybko go uspokaja. I obraża w tym samym czasie.

Harry unosi brwi. - To część naszego mundurku, wiesz o tym.

\- Proszę cię, ty nawet nie masz koszuli pod spodem.

To prawda, Harry ma na sobie biały t-shirt. I jest _nieogarnięty_.

\- To był trudny poranek.

Niall prycha, jakby w to wątpił i czochra włosy Harry’ego, wciąż i tak go kochając.

\- Co się stało?

Harry przegryza swoją wargę i przybliża się do Nialla. Jest środek lekcji angielskiego.

\- Miałem lekcję jazdy.

\- I? Zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę się albo coś? - pyta blondynek z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Może oprócz mojego mózgu. - Niall wciąż patrzy na niego niepewnie. Harry wzdycha. - Chcę pieprzyć mojego instruktora.

\- Fuj, a czy nie ma on przypadkiem pięćdziesiątki albo coś?

- _Nie_ , mój tata zatrudnił nowego, który miał być młodszy i milszy. I  _gorętszy niż słońce._

Niall jak zwykle śmieje się na całe gardło, powodując tym, że ich nauczycielka wrzeszczy na nich, żeby się uspokoili. - Więc, ile ma lat?

\- Dwadzieścia pięć - Harry szepcze z westchnieniem.

Niall klepie go pocieszająco po plecach. - To nie tak źle.

Co definitywnie nie jest tym, co Harry oczekiwał usłyszeć. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Mam na myśli to, że osiem lat nie jest najgorszą rzeczą, na jaką wpadłeś.

To musi znaczyć, że Niall się z tym zgadza. Harry w zamyśleniu bierze do buzi swój łańcuszek. - Myślisz, że potrafiłbym tak jakby go… uwieść?

\- Nie wiem, stary. Po prostu wiem, że zazwyczaj dostajesz to, czego chcesz.

Błogosławiona i nieskończona wiara w ludzi Nialla. Chociaż, to prawda. Harry jest bardzo zdeterminowanym gościem. Patrzy głęboko Niallowi w oczy.

\- Naprawdę go pragnę.

\- Więc musisz być w tym delikatny. Nie może pomyśleć, że chcesz ssać jego kutasa tylko po to, by zdać prawko.

Harry automatycznie zaczyna ssać swój wisiorek z samolotem. - Więc, delikatne uwodzenie.

Co skłania go do absolutnego szaleństwa tuż przed drugą lekcją z Louisem. Cóż, do tak wielkiego szaleństwa, na jakie może sobie pozwolić. Chłopak leniwie grzebie w swojej szafie z telefonem wciśniętym między uchem a ramieniem.

\- Co myślicie o obcisłych jeansach?

\- Niee, kolego. Chyba nie chcesz wyjść na takiego, co za bardzo się stara - mówi Barbara.

Harry zastanawia się, sprawdzając każdy wieszak. A nawet gdyby, sam nie ma żadnych obcisłych jeansów. Może to będzie jego następny look, kiedy będzie w ostatniej klasie z prawkiem i prawdopodobnie z gorącym, starszym chłopakiem.

\- Więc, normalne jeansy?

\- Mmm. I może ta ładna, ciasna koszula z guzikami, którą pożyczyłem od ciebie w ostatnim tygodniu?

\- Taaa - dodaje entuzjastycznie Niall. - To dobra koszula.

Harry przewraca oczami. Powinien po prostu zadzwonić prosto do Barbary zamiast do Nialla i wcisnąć głośnik, ponieważ „skąd do cholery mam wiedzieć, jaki jest dobry outfit na ‘ _Mam klasę, ale pragnę, żebyś przeleciał mnie na masce swojego samochodu’_?”

Chłopak wciąż dziękuje im obojgu, zanim się rozłącza, ponieważ jest miły, grzeczny i ma klasę. Wyciąga z szafy swoje ciemne, sprane jeansy i niebieską koszulę, po czym zapina ją prawie do samej góry. Jego włosy są w artystycznym nieładzie - myśli - tak bardzo, jak tylko loki mogą być wystylizowane. Ma nadzieję, że wygląda dobrze.

To oczywiste, że Harry wychodząc, wciąż czuję się nieco niepewnie, gdy tylko Louis parkuje na poboczu i przesiada się na miejsce pasażera. Młodszy chłopak stara się nie ominąć auta, ale jego „uwodzicielskie kroki” w ogóle nie działają, od kiedy tylko zaczął potykać się nawet o powietrze. Jest  _okropnym_  uwodzicielem. To wszystko w ogóle nawet nie ma żadnego efektu.

Jest tak bardzo zdesperowany, że przegapia mały uśmiech Louisa, kiedy wdrapuje się na miejsce kierowcy.

\- W porządku? - pyta Harry, ostatecznie spoglądając na Louisa.

Szatyn na luzie zakłada swoje aviatorki, a jego włosy układają się dziko po drugiej stronie czoła i sterczą, jakby dopiero co zerwał się z łóżka. Ponadto, tym razem ma na sobie cienki sweter z podwiniętymi rękami, więc jego delikatne nadgarstki i tatuaże są widoczne. Wygląda jak seksowny łobuz.

\- W porządku. Jak było w szkole?

\- Dobrze, dobrze. - Oczywiście, że nie spędził całego dnia, myśląc właśnie o tym momencie. To tylko jego drugi raz, kiedy widzi Louisa, ale wydaje się, jakby znali się od zawsze. Harry tak naprawdę nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić. W sumie, jest nastolatkiem, więc w rzeczy samej nie musi tego robić. Niall twierdzi, że był zakochany w Barbarze od kiedy skończył trzynaście lat. - To był dość krótki dzień, miałem tylko matmę i angielski. Byłem w domu około trzynastej.

-  _Matma_. - Louis marszczy nos. - Szkoła była dla mnie wielkim spotkaniem towarzyskim, wiesz? Oprócz zajęć teatralnych, cholernie je kochałem.

Cóż, jeśli są na etapie przekleństw, Harry prawdopodobnie mógłby troszeczkę się z nim podroczyć, prawda?

\- Byłeś teatralnym kujonem?

Louis unosi swoje okulary aż do włosów, przygwożdżając Harry’ego swoimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, byłem teatralnym  _bogiem_.

\- Oczywiście, przepraszam. Jestem pewny, że byłeś czczony. - Harry odpala samochód i dodaje. - Przez innych teatralnych kujonów.

Louis fuka, udając urażonego. - Wiedziałem, że ta baby face była tylko grą. Jesteś bezczelnym małym gnojkiem.

Harry wydyma wargi i trzepocze swoimi rzęsami. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Nie musisz robić scen.

Ta pewność z robienia sobie jaj z Louisa skutkuje tym, że Harry samodzielnie musi wycofać się z podjazdu, rozciągając się przez zagłówek szatyna i odwracając się, by spojrzeć za tylną szybę. Kiedy już zrobił to wystarczająco dobrze, prostuje się i… Może… Możliwe, że łapie Louisa na tym, że patrzy się na jego profil. Serce Harry’ego skacze do gardła i przez przypadek chłopak zmienia bieg na drugi zamiast na pierwszy, przez co szatyn zaczyna wyjaśniać ich działanie jeszcze raz.

Harry stara się go słuchać i nie być zażenowanym. Kiedy docierają do głównej drogi, Louis wraca do swojej metody mówienia kierunków jazdy. Szczerze, to sprawia, że Harry zaczyna być trochę nerwowy, ponieważ ta cisza daje mu więcej przestrzeni do myślenia o jego jeździe i uznaje, że jest w tym cholernie beznadziejny. Oczywiście, nerwy tylko powodują, że staje się jeszcze bardziej okropny.

Jak na zawołanie, Louis zaczyna mówić. - Co będzie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką masz zamiar zrobić, kiedy dostaniesz prawko?

Harry nie wie, czy Louis potrafi go przejrzeć na wylot, czy chciał tylko zainicjować rozmowę. W każdym razie, jest wdzięczny.

\- Tak naprawdę to jeszcze nie myślałem z takim wyprzedzeniem. Prawdopodobnie zawiozę moją mamę do pracy albo coś takiego.

\- Bardzo nieposłusznie. Stać cię na coś lepszego.

Harry zwęża oczy w tylnym lusterku i znajduje pogodnie uśmiechającego się Louisa.

\- A więc jest taki pub nocny z karaoke, ale w pobliżu nie ma żadnego przystanku autobusowego i żaden z moich kumpli nigdy nie chce ze mną iść. Dlatego prawdopodobnie właśnie tam pojadę.

\- O wiele lepiej. Chociaż, nie pijesz, prawda?

Harry wskazuje na siebie, po czym znów błyskawicznie kładzie ręce na kierownicy.

\- Wspomniałeś o mojej baby face. W każdym razie, nawet niczego by mi nie sprzedali.

Louis mruczy pod nosem, jakby mu nie wierzył i naprawdę musi mieć przenikliwy instynkt, bo ma rację. Harry nie ma problemów z kupowaniem drinków. To właśnie korzyści z posiadania starszych kolegów. W każdym razie, Louis odpuszcza.

\- Lubisz śpiewać?

Harry natychmiast kiwa głową, uśmiechając się. - Kocham.

\- W tym też prawdopodobnie jesteś dobry.

Teraz, Harry promienieje i jest tak bardzo zadowolony, że radzi sobie na autostradzie bez drobnego ataku serca.

\- Co sprawia, że tak mówisz?

\- Masz naprawdę  _głęboki głos_  - wyjaśnia Louis, obniżając głos do alarmująco atrakcyjnego basu. - Jak na osiemnastolatka.

Harry nie poprawia go. Jego uśmiech zaraz połknie jego twarz.

\- Dzięki.

\- Jasne. Skręć w następny zjazd. Więc planujesz być piosenkarzem, kiedy dorośniesz?

Harry przegryza wargę, świadomy, że nadal jest okropny w zmienianiu pasów, ale nerwy spokojnie znikają, kiedy musi prowadzić i przy okazji dać szatynowi dobrą odpowiedź.

\- Może. Przypuszczam, że mógłbym też być piekarzem albo studentem, studiującym coś nudnego na uniwerku. Albo mógłbym zostać instruktorem jazdy.

Louis śmieje się. To najlepszy dźwięk na świecie. Harry jest cały rozgrzany.

\- Ja nawet nie chciałem się nauczyć, jak prowadzi się samochód.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta Harry, próbując nie brzmiąc na zbyt ochoczego, by dowiedzieć się więcej przypadkowych rzeczy o Louisie.

\- Taaak, kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat dostałem prawo jazdy kategorii A1 na małe motocykle do 125 cc. To pojemność silnika. Uważałem, że to automatycznie uczyni mnie hardcorem, wiesz?

Harry tylko kiwa głową, a jego myśli skupiają się na wizji Louisa, siedzącego okrakiem na motocyklu w skórzanej kurtce. Obawia się, że jeśli otworzy swoje usta, jedyną rzeczą, jaką z nich wypłynie będzie tylko to, co obecnie chodzi mu po głowie:  _nie rób się twardy, nie rób się twardy, nie rób się twardy._

\- Cóż, kiedy skończyłem dziewiętnaście lat, chciałem dostać prawko na większy motocykl, na coś, czym można naprawdę jeździć. - Palce Harry’ego zaciskają się mocniej na kierownicy. - Ale jestem raczej niski, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. I na egzaminie praktycznym mieli tylko ogromne modele, które były dla mnie za wielkie.

Harry wybucha śmiechem. - O mój boże. Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie mogłeś dosięgnąć pedałów.

Louis wzdycha z anielską cierpliwością. - Mój tyłek bolał mnie przez tydzień, to było takie upokarzające. Potrafię teraz jeździć czymś większym, ale wcześniej jeszcze postanowiłem zrobić sobie tatuaż, by udowodnić, że jestem poważnym gangsterem i mam prawo jazdy.

Harry zaczyna podejrzewać, że Louis mówi te rzeczy celowo i w najbardziej sugestywny sposób, jaki tylko jest możliwy. To prawdopodobnie wcale nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym, w każdym razie jest jaki jest. Harry potrząsa głową.  _Nie rób się twardy, nie rób się twardy, nie rozbij samochodu_.

\- Jaki był twój pierwszy tatuaż?

\- Zrobiłem trzy jednego dnia. Dowieź nas bezpiecznie na światła, a pokażę ci.

To mógł być podstęp, ale Harry nigdy nie jechał bardziej bezpiecznie, czy zdeterminowanie w całym swoim życiu. Louis nawet pieści jego ramię i mówi mu, że zrobił dobrą robotę na autostradzie. I po tych wszystkich rzeczach, Harry w końcu się poddaje.  _Nie rób się twardszy, nie rób się twardszy, nie rozbij samochodu._

Chłopak rumieni się jak szalony do czasu, gdy w końcu natrafiają na czerwone światło. Harry delikatnie poprawia swoje spodnie i wreszcie spogląda na Louisa. Dzięki Bogu, nie wygląda jakby to zauważył.

\- Um, te tatuaże? - Harry pyta grzecznie. - Nie musisz mi ich pokazywać, jestem po prostu ciekawy.

\- Och, w porządku, nie są w żadnym nieprzyzwoitym miejscu - mówi Lou, uśmiechając się figlarnie. Z pewnością jest najbardziej niepoprawnym instruktorem jazdy na świecie, ale Harry i tak nie chce opuścić tego samochodu. Zwinne palce Louisa wplątują się w prawy rękaw jego swetra, po czym podciąga go na maxa do góry. Harry mruga. Skóra szatyna jest złota, a jego ręka  nieco opalona, co skutkuje tym, że Harry tak trochę chciałby zamoczyć w niej usta.

\- Więc tutaj jest patykowaty pan - zaczyna Louis, wskazując na małego nabazgranego skatera, prawie niewidocznego na środku jego wewnętrznej części ramienia. - A to cytaty, które wciąż lubię - mówi, pokazując nadgarstek, powyżej linii. Harry stara się myśleć o dziesięciu milionach możliwych znaczeń, ale wtedy Louis napina swoją rękę i wskazuje na jego pieprzony, wystający biceps.  _Far Away._

Harry mógłby wciąż mrugać oczami i dosłownie obślinić wytatuowaną rękę Louisa, gdyby nie kogoś, kto niegrzecznie zaczął trąbić, powodując tym, że Harry nagle ostro zaczyna przyspieszać. Louis z łatwością przejmuje kontrolę nad prędkością, dzięki podwójnym pedałom. W każdym razie, szatyn nie upomina go za brak koncentracji, ale też nie przeprasza za rozproszenie.

Harry próbuje uregulować swój oddech, jego serce bije zbyt szybko. Jego jazda w najlepszym wypadku nie jest płynna, jest zbyt ostrożna i niepewna. Louis nie próbuje przywrócić jego dawnego nastroju, po prostu włącza radio i pozwala mu skupić się na drodze.

Harry naprawdę jest okropny w uwodzeniu.

*

Niall po raz pierwszy spotyka Louisa dwa tygodnie później. Harry zawsze prosił szatyna, by tak „na wszelki wypadek” odebrał go spod domu, szczególnie, kiedy nikogo w nim nie było. Ale po dwóch tygodniach z brakiem postępu w jego planie uwodzenia, zrezygnował z robienia wszystkiego, by Louis zapomniał o tym, że wciąż jest szkolnym chłopcem i po prostu umówił się na lekcje podczas swojego okienka. W każdym razie, tak właśnie robią wszyscy, to dobre zagospodarowanie swojego czasu. Ta myśl wciąż sprawia, że Harry jest smutny.

Nie jest kimś, kto łatwo się poddaje, naprawdę nie jest, ale te częste spotkania z Louisem tylko utwierdzają go w przekonaniu, że jest zupełnie nie z jego ligi. Ponieważ Louis jest zabawny, mądry, wysportowany i po prostu jest starszy oraz z pewnością myśli, że Harry jest niezdarny i roztrzęsiony, kiedy się denerwuje, więc wciąż rozprasza go swoimi pytaniami i historiami. Idąc tą drogą, przypadkowo kończą na poznawaniu się nawzajem i wtedy wszystko staje się gorsze. Harry nie chce już tylko dotknąć Louisa, on po prostu ma na niego ochotę. To koszmar. ( - Nie jestem seksualnie sfrustrowany, to jest tak, że moje serce też jest sfrustrowane - powiedział do Nialla podczas palenia skręta. Blondynek tylko się zaśmiał i wciągnął go na swoje kolana, by pocieszająco go pogłaskać.)

\- Co cię ugryzło? - pyta Niall, marszcząc brwi spod swoich okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

Harry przełyka ślinę i znów poprawia swoją marynarkę. Ma ładny ciemnoniebieski kolor i rozciąga się w sam raz na jego szerokich ramionach. Nie jest trudno wyglądać niczym elegancki uczeń, kiedy on rzeczywiście tak wygląda, ale Harry wciąż się martwi.

\- Nic tragicznego. Naprawdę nie musisz czekać ze mną.

Louis spóźnia się parę minut, więc Harry i Niall stoją przy bramie, gdzie szatyn wspomniał, by Harry tam czekał. Niall pcha jego ramię.

\- Nie bądź idiotą. Chcę zobaczyć, czy on naprawdę taki jest.

\- Myślisz, że  _kłamałem_? - pyta Harry, kończąc konkurs obsesyjnego gapienia się na drogę i wpatruje się ze złością na Nialla. - Pokazywałem ci jego profil na Facebooku.

\- On zawsze robi zeza i wrzuca gangsterskie obrazki. To nie jest mężczyzna, który na ciebie zasługuje.

Serce Harry’ego trochę się roztapia.

\- To kochane, stary.

\- Nie ważne - Niall spławia go. - To jego bryka?

Harry przerzuca wzrok na drogę i tak, to ten znajomy samochód. Sam już coraz lepiej reaguje na Louisa. To znaczy, nie zaczyna oddychać szybko i głęboko, kiedy szatyn wygrzebuje się z auta i przechodzi z prawej na lewą, machając do Harry’ego z uśmiechem, który marszczy mu oczy. Zamiast tego, Harry wciąż trzyma oko na Niallu, który przestaje pożerać swoją kanapkę na tak długo, by odmachać instruktorowi.

\- Więc? - pyta Harry, trącając blondynka.

Niall przełyka. - Nie powiedziałbym, że gorętszy niż  _słońce_ , ale jest atrakcyjny jak cholera.

Harry może to przyjąć. - Nie jest po prostu piękny? Jego włosy zawsze robią takie rzeczy, a jego oczy są niebieskie jak twoje, ale tak jakby…

\- Proszę, idź na swoją lekcję, zanim się zrzygam.

W porządku, okey. Harry pochyla się, by go przytulić, a potem podciąga swoją torbę i idzie prosto do samochodu.

Jednak zanim się wita, Louis pyta - Kto to był?

Brzmi trochę bardziej serio niż zwykle, więc Harry unosi na niego brew, kiedy opuszcza hamulec ręczny. Przynajmniej już wie, jak się mniej więcej jeździ.

\- Mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Louis wypuszcza powietrze. - Och. Niall, prawda?

Brwi Harry’ego unoszą się jeszcze wyżej. Pamiętał. Oboje są ze sobą zbyt blisko. Chłopak przegryza swoją wargę z podniecenia. - Taa, Niall. Jest Irlandczykiem.

\- Racja. - Louis w końcu odwraca głowę od okna w stronę Harry’ego. Jego włosy są bardziej spłaszczone niż zwykle i dotykają lekko jego czoła. Poza tym, szatyn nie golił się ostatnio, ale jego kości policzkowe nadal są w tak samo druzgocząco wyrzeźbionym stanie.

Czasami Harry zastanawia się, jak Louis nie zauważa tych rażących spojrzeń, jakie dostaje za każdym razem, kiedy Harry tak dobitnie mruga w jego kierunku. Chłopak aktualnie pewnego dnia złapał się na przegryzaniu swojego knykcia, kiedy wpatrywał się w Louisa, stojąc na czerwonym świetle. Jest okropny.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Jestem sfrustrowany. -  _Ja tak samo_. - Miałem dzisiaj początkującego i przysięgam, on celowo próbował przejechać kilka starszych pań.

Harry prycha. - Więc, był znacznie gorszy ode mnie, prawda?

Louis jest wysoko świadomy tego, że Harry potrzebuje teraz potwierdzenia. Szatyn po prostu pieści jego ramię. - Dużo gorszy, słoneczko. - To mogło brzmieć wrednie albo protekcjonalnie, ale bardziej sprawiło, że klatka Harry’ego ścisnęła się. - Czy to twój szkolny mundurek?

I wracając do depresji,  _tak, jestem dzieciakiem_. - Tak. 

\- Podoba mi się ta marynarka. Jest naprawdę ekskluzywna.

To może być ten moment, kiedy Harry się zakochuje. Ponieważ Louis skomentował ciuch, który Harry uwielbia nosić też poza szkołą. Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko i stuka palcami w swoje usta, nieświadomie za nie pociągając.

\- Luksusowa prywatna szkoła, pamiętasz?

To zajmuje Louisowi chwilę, zanim odpowiada. - Ależ tak, Harold. Skręć tutaj w lewo, chcę cię na terenie zabudowanym.

Harry marszczy brwi, ale skręca w lewo w boczną ulicę.

\- Chciałem jeździć szybko.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś, ale na początek musisz nauczyć się jeździć wolno. To twardy orzech do zgryzienia.

Harry wydyma wargi. To wszystko brzmi jak jakieś irytujące metafory. Louis nie musi rozmawiać z nim o niczym twardym. Jego czas został jasno podzielony na „wzwód” i „pół-wzwód” od kiedy tylko spotkał Louisa.

\- W porządku. Możemy ostatecznie trochę się stąd wyrwać?

\- To straszne miejsce do nauki? Pamiętaj, że to ja jestem  _nauczycielem_.

Harry prycha, klepiąc ramię Louisa zupełnie bez zastanowienia.

\- Jakbyś dawał dość dobry przykład. Wciąż myślę o twoich tatuażach.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego mówić.

Naprawdę, naprawdę nie powinien tego mówić. Louis siedzi cicho przez dłuższy czas (tak około dwóch sekund), kiedy Harry panikuje i chce zmienić bieg, ale jego ręka wyślizguje się i kończy na  _udzie_  Louisa. Zazwyczaj dotykają się w…, tak jakby, koleżeński sposób, tu się popchną albo połaskotają, ale Harry nigdy nie miał bezpośredniego kontaktu z  _udem_  Louisa przez jego czarne, obcisłe jeansy. Jest ono muskularne i solidne, po prostu takie, jak zazwyczaj doceniał je Harry za to, jak… generalnie kształtny jest Louis. Jego spojrzenie błyskawicznie spada w dół i świetnie, teraz już zna przybliżony stosunek jego wielkiej ręki do okolicy krocza Louisa.

Harry wyrywa szybko dłoń i przykleja ją do kierownicy, wylewnie przepraszając i rumieniąc się.

W końcu, Louis chrząka. - Jest w porządku, Harold. Ale trzymamy swoje ręce powyżej pasa, tak?

Louis prawdopodobnie ironicznie się do niego uśmiecha, a Harry prawdopodobnie nie spojrzy mu w oczy przez następne sto lat. Chłopak przekracza szkolny plac, zaledwie pięć minut po lekcji. Pozostało czterdzieści.

(Spóźnia się na biologię, ponieważ tak szybko, jak Louis odstawia go z powrotem do szkoły, Harry zamyka się w kabinie toaletowej i masturbuje się, szybko i wściekle, przegryzając mocno swój nadgarstek, by zagłuszyć desperackie dźwięki. Myśli o przegryzaniu silnego uda Louisa i dochodzi.)

*

Harry popełnia błąd. Fatalny błąd.

Ma dwie minuty, by przygotować się na lekcję jazdy,  _dwie_ , bo jedyny czas, w jakim Louis był wolny był dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Harry kończy swoją zmianę w piekarni, ale i tak zgadza się jak głupi idiota. Więc teraz musi zedrzeć z siebie ten głupi fartuch i zapytać Babs, czy wygląda ładnie. Kobieta szypie jego policzki i mówi mu, że oczywiście wygląda pięknie.

Harry wzdycha i myje dokładnie swoją twarz, po czym strzepuje swoje włosy, więc nie wyglądają, jakby jego głowa była przykuta do piekarnika przez ostatnie sześć godzin. Jego policzki są beznadziejnie zarumienione, a palce poparzone od wcześniejszych bułeczek, ale na szczęście pamiętał o przyniesieniu ładnej, białej koszulki polo na zmianę.

Bębni palcami w swoje usta i zastanawia się, czy nie wysłać Cal’owi swojego selfie tak tylko na potwierdzenie, ale ostatecznie rezygnuje. W każdym razie, nie ma czasu. Zabiera kilka słodkich bułeczek i ciastek, po czym wypada z piekarni tuż przed osiemnastą.

Louis czeka już na zewnątrz, siedząc na miejscu pasażera ze stopami rzuconymi na deskę rozdzielczą i rozłożonymi nogami. Harry bierze bardzo, bardzo uspakajający oddech, zanim otwiera drzwi i wślizguje się na siedzenie.

\- Hej, kolego - mówi, a jego głos jest niższy niż oczekiwał. Minęły dwa dni od incydentu z udem, ale Harry nadal nie może oderwać oczu od jego nóg.

Szatyn wrzuca swój telefon do uchwytu na kubek za hamulcem ręcznym i przesadnie wyciąga się, a jego kurtka podjeżdża mu do brzucha, po czym kładzie nogi na podłogę.

\- Hey, o mój boże - urywa, pociągając nosem jak pies. - Pachniesz niesamowicie, co to jest?

Harry natychmiastowo rumieni się, a radość przebiega przez całe jego ciało. Sięga po torbę.

\- Wiem, że jest trochę za późno na podwieczorek, ale mam dla ciebie słodkości.

Louis klaszcze w ekscytacji. Harry myśli, że to właśnie to, co kocha w nim najbardziej - szatyn z tymi swoimi kośćmi policzkowymi i wystylizowanymi włosami wygląda czasami jak wyryty z marmuru, ale oprócz tego jest też żywy i podekscytowany i przez cały czas trochę dupkowaty. Harry tak jakby go wielbi.

\- Kocham słodycze, jesteś najlepszy - twierdzi Louis, wyciągając ręce. Na początku Harry myśli, że szatyn chce wyrwać mu tą papierową torbę, ale wtedy Louis czochra mu włosy i… To coś nowego. Szyja Harry’ego automatycznie wygina się, ale na szczęście sam powstrzymuje się od mruczenia.

\- Uspokój się - mówi bardziej do siebie i otwiera torebkę. - Bułeczki czy ciastka?

Louis zastanawia się tak, jakby była to najważniejsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek musiałby podjąć.

\- Są słodkie?

\- Moje bułeczki  _(lub też „pośladki” - od tł.)_  zawsze są słodkie - stara się nie uśmiechać, więc Louis może to odebrać w dwojaki sposób, ale oczywiście szatyn śmieje się i macha palcem przed jego twarzą. To jego zwykła taktyka, kiedy tylko Harry flirtuje zbyt oczywiście.

\- Daj mi więc swoje słodkie bułeczki.

Harry wyjmuje je posłusznie i podsuwa je pod nos Louisa. Szatyn pociąga nosem i znów się śmieje. - Naprawdę powinieneś rozważyć te wyścigi samochodowe z tymi twoimi łapami yeti, które nazywasz dłońmi. - Po czym bierze dwie bułeczki w swoje delikatne ręce.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i patrzy, jak szatyn bierze swój pierwszy kęs. Louis zamyka oczy i wydaje delikatny dźwięk, który płynie prosto do krocza Harry’ego. Kurwa, dlaczego jego rzęsy są takie długie? Służą do jakiegoś innego celu niż do zamiatania pod jego policzkami? To nie jest pustynia, a Louis Tomlinson nie jest wielbłądem.

\- To jest mistrzowskie - taki jest werdykt Louisa, skoro, oczywiście, mówi z pełnymi ustami. Musi błędnie myśleć, że spragnione spojrzenie Harry’ego prowadzi prosto na jedzenie, bo wzdycha i wyciąga jedną rękę. - Tutaj, słodziutki, masz bułeczkę.

Ktoś powinien go aresztować za te wszystkie fałszywe czułe słówka, które wciąż sprawiają, że Harry dostaje rumieńców i to jest nie fair. On nawet nie chce tej głupiej bułeczki.

\- Spoko, są dla ciebie.

\- Dobry, dobry uczeń. - On nawet je cudownie. Harry powinien przestać się wpatrywać i aktualnie rozpocząć jazdę. - Powinienem oddać ci za nie pieniądze.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, sam je zrobiłem.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w zdumieniu. - Poważnie? Stary, to niesamowite. Ja sam ledwo potrafię zagotować wodę.

Harry jest z siebie zadowolony. W sumie, te słodycze miały dwa cele: by rozproszyć Louisa od jego jazdy i by wsadzić coś w usta szatyna tak, by ten nie rozpraszał  _go_ podczas prowadzenia samochodu. To pierwsze szczególnie miało odwrotny skutek.

\- To nic. Robię rewelacyjne ciasteczka z kremem oblane czekoladą.

\- Och, czy to te, które… - Louis milknie, po czym przyciska palec do swoich ust i wydaje z siebie głośny dźwięk, ale jego spojrzenie i tak kurczowo trzyma się na ustach Harry’ego. Chłopak nie może nic poradzić, więc je liże, jakby przed chwilą znajdowała się na nich _kremowa eksplozja_.

Jest to nieoczekiwanie intensywne. Spojrzenie Louisa sprawia, że Harry zaczyna się wiercić, więc Harry zaczyna dziwacznie się śmiać, by rozproszyć napięcie. Oczy Louisa szybko lądują na jego. 

\- W każdym razie, naprawdę potrafisz robić takie rzeczy? Nawet w tym tygodniu widziałem, jak są robione w  _Słodkim Biznesie_. Ten Paul serio lubi wielkie penisy, przysięgam na Boga.

\- Oglądasz?

\- Oczywiście. Nawet objadam się przy tym. Co robisz w weekendy?

Szatyn mówi to z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem, jakby myślał, że Harry jest po kolana wciągnięty w alkohol, waginy czy jeszcze coś innego. Chłopak spędza swoje weekendy opiekując się dziećmi lub wychodząc z psami swoich przyjaciół. Dorównuje Louisowi takim samym uśmieszkiem i mówi: 

\- Odrabiam lekcje, oczywiście.

Louis nieoczekiwanie stuka go w nos. - No jasne. - Kończy swoją bułeczkę, po czym ssie swoje palce, przez co, okey, Harry oddycha. - Naprawdę dzięki. Nie jadłem przez cały dzień.

W Harrym nagle wzrasta troska. - Serio? Miałeś jedną lekcję po drugiej?

\- Och, nie, dzisiaj mam tylko ciebie. - Wsadza swojego środkowego palca do ust. - Przez parę tygodni jestem wolontariuszem w dziecięcym hospicjum? No wiesz, po prostu spędzam czas z dzieciakami. To rewelacyjne, ale niezbyt apetyczne.

 _To_  może być moment, kiedy Harry się zakochuje. Co kurwa. Louis może być najbardziej niepoprawnym instruktorem jazdy na świecie, ale jest też bardzo porządnym facetem. Harry prawie czuje się źle, życząc Louisowi tego, by pieprzył swojego niepełnoletniego kursanta.

\- To niesamowite, stary.

Louis natychmiast strzepuje z siebie te pochwałki. - Nie ważne. Chcę wymienić moją bułkę na ciastko.

Harry robi wielkie show, wsadzając bułeczkę z powrotem do torebki i wyciągając super słodkie karmelowe ciastko. Louis trzyma je troskliwie obiema rękoma i bierze długi gryz, a przy tym znów robi to samo swoimi rzęsami. Harry wierci się niezręcznie na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Powinniśmy umawiać się na jazdy zaraz po twojej zmianie - mówi Louis z półpełną buzią, a okruszki spadają z każdej strony. Niektóre przyczepiły się do jego brody i Harry bez zastanowienia wyciąga rękę, by je strzepać.

To nie jest nawet tak, że ten ruch jest głupi, znajomy, czy po prostu dziwny; to jest tak, że Harry właśnie nawiązał kontakt z  _twarzą_  Louisa. Z jego  _brodą_ , z  _brodą_ jego dorosłego, gorącego i starszego chłopaka. Jest to wspaniałe oraz takie niechlujne do dotykania, ale Harry wyobraża sobie jeszcze raz dziesięć miejsc na swoim ciele, które byłyby właśnie przez nią zadrapane do czerwoności. Chłopak wzdryga się, jego oczy wędrują ze szczęki Louisa do jego różowych ust. Są one lekko otwarte, jakby Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic z nich nie wychodzi prócz małych oddechów. Palce Harry’ego suną niebezpiecznie blisko nich.

Ten surrealistyczny moment szybko urywa dzwonek szatyna. Zazwyczaj, kiedy Harry jest za kierownicą, Louis celowo odrzuca połączenia, ale tym razem praktycznie wygina się do połowy, by ocalić swój telefon z uchwytu na kubek. Harry jest zażenowanie świadomy, jak jego serce wybija dziurę w klatce, więc stara się brać głębokie oddechy, zapominając o tym, jak to jest dotykać skórę szatyna. Przy okazji, słucha też zbyt głośnego dzwonka, który jest jakąś popową piosenką wykonywaną przez dziewczynę z zespołu, której Harry słuchał kiedyś w radiu.

\- Hej, kochanie.

Cóż, to przyciąga uwagę Harry’ego. Chłopak gapi się na swoje kolana, bawiąc się materiałem spodni, co jak uważa, wygląda jakby grzecznie unikał podsłuchiwania i wysyłania sygnałów oczywistej frustracji seksualnej. Harry po prostu chce, aby Louis tak troszeczkę przejechał swoją brodą po jego udzie, czy to takie złe?

\- Właśnie zacząłem lekcję - mówi Louis. Jego głos jest delikatny w taki sposób, że Harry nie jest pewny, czy właściwie go lubi. - Taaak. Było dobrze, opowiem ci o tym w domu. - Harry’emu definitywnie się to nie podoba. Jego oczy momentalnie śmigają do ręki Lou, ale nie, absolutnie nie ma tam żadnej obrączki. Zeszłoroczny koszmar na szczęście się nie powtórzył.  _Ben cholerny Winston._

\- Nie, przyniósł mi słodycze. - Och. Czyli ta okropna osóbka na telefonie najwidoczniej zna Harry’ego? Albo Louis po prostu ma kursanta, to nabiera znacznie większego sensu. Szatyn śmieje się z czegoś, co mówi ta głupia osoba. - Obiecuję, nie będę, Zayn. Do zobaczenia później? - I kolejna wykręcająca brzuch przerwa. - W porządku. Kocham cię, pa.

I to mogłoby złamać serce Harry’ego na miliony kawałków. Zayn. Co za popieprzone, głupie, wyziębłe imię. Chociaż, prawdopodobnie jest on miły i kochany i pewnie ma niezłe ciało z takim imieniem. Do tego czasu, gdy Louis odkładał telefon z powrotem do pojemnika na kubek, Harry wyobrażał sobie ten cały letni ślub Louisa i Zayna i naprawdę ekstremalnie się wkurzył.

Wracając, Harry nagle przypomina sobie kilka przypadków, gdzie Louis wspominał o Zaynie, ale od kiedy nigdy nie łączyło to się z  _kochanie_  albo  _kocham cię_ , po prostu nie zwracał na to uwagi. To było głupie. Wiedział, że to nieuniknione, że Louis był singlem, bo tak jakby z jego cholernie perfekcyjnym ciałem oczywiste jest, że ma chłopaka albo cokolwiek innego. I nawet jeśli  _był_  singlem, to wcale nie dawało Harry’emu żadnej szansy. Chociaż chłopak nadal czuje ukłucie odrzucenia.

*

Harry spotyka Zayna tydzień później. Jest to krótkie i prawdopodobnie zupełnie przypadkowe spotkanie, ale wydaje się być znaczące. Chłopak znów zaczyna swoją lekcję pod szkołą, a kiedy aktualnie zapina swoje pasy i zaczyna rozmawiać z Louisem, zauważa jakąś osobę na tylnym siedzeniu, która na pewno nie jest kursantem, ale zadziwiająco pięknym mężczyzną. Harry gapi się w tylne lusterko zbyt długo, dlatego Louis odzywa się: 

\- Ktoś tu robi się zazdrosny.

Harry mruga, przerzucając ciągle spojrzenie z lusterka na Louisa. Zdecydowanie, w tym samochodzie jest zbyt dużo gorących ludzi. Być może Louis powinien jechać w bagażniku.

\- Przepraszam, em. Ja po prostu… Przepraszam. Jestem Harry. Nie mogę obiecać, że nie będzie to wyboista droga, ale mam świetne puk puk żarty, jeśli zaczniesz się nudzić.

\- Jest czarujący - mówi brunet z mocnym akcentem, odwracając się do Louisa.

\- Bardzo dobrze wychowany - szatyn zgadza się, jakby był z niego dumny i jakby po prostu nie było obok Harry’ego, który nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale czuje się cały rozgrzany. - Harry, to jest Zayn, mój kumpel.

\- Miło cię poznać, stary - mówi Zayn, wyciągając rękę, jakby wcale przed chwilą go nie upokorzył.

 _Zayn_ . Teraz Harry wie, że Inny Starszy Mężczyzna jest dość niezbędny do tej całej fabuły. Chłopak bardziej mu się przygląda. A więc  _Zayn_  jest cudowny, świetny i bardzo mocno wytatuowany. Harry na ogół zawsze lubi wszystkich ludzi, ale temu jednemu na pewno nie zaufa. Nie zostanie oszukany przez jego zaskakująco promienny uśmiech albo przez to, jak niewinnie mówi: 

\- Przepraszam, za zabieranie ci lekcji, ale po prostu potrzebuję podwózki do restauracji, a Louis powiedział, że jesteś zbyt miły, by mieć coś przeciwko.

Harry przegryza wargę i bawi się swoją bransoletką zamiast  _walnąć Louisa prosto w łeb_ za obiecywanie i narażanie go na jego wytatuowanego chłopaka, który zwyczajnie zwraca się do niego poprzez przemiłe ksywki. Oczywiście, Harry jest zbyt miły, by mieć coś przeciwko.

\- Żaden problem, Tylko powiedz mi, gdzie jechać.

\- Oczywiście.

Harry ma wielkie szczęście, że jest porządnym kierowcą. I to właśnie powstrzymuje go od wjechania w drzewo w ciągu tych dziesięciu minut drogi do restauracji. Ponieważ Louis wygląda wyjątkowo dobrze w ciasnej koszulce i dwudniowym zaroście (nie żeby Harry notował w dzienniku, jak rosną jego włosy na twarzy), a poza tym ma on przystojnego, z wieloma tatuażami chłopaka, z którym wciąż rozmawia o rzeczach, które muszą kupić do  _ich_ mieszkania albo o programach, które oglądają w  _ich_  telewizji. Najgorszą częścią jest to, że w tej sprawie nawet nie zachowują się jak dupki. Ciągle próbują włączyć Harry’ego w rozmowę, ale dla dobra wszystkich, chłopak kompletnie się odcina.

Harry naprawdę nie ma w zwyczaju czuć się jak gówno, ale dziś to może być jeden z tych rzadkich razy. Po pierwsze, na pewno nie powinien przywiązywać się od razu do swojego instruktora.

Przysięga, że to jak nóż w serce, kiedy Zayn w końcu mówi mu, żeby zjechał na pobocze, a Louis dodaje, żeby zaczekał i opuszcza samochód. Harry stara się nie spoglądać, ale jego oczy mimowolnie wędrują do okna. Przelotnie zerka na Louisa, który mocno ściska Zayna na pożegnanie. Harry robi się smutny. Ale i tak… zdecydowanie będzie robił sobie dobrze, myśląc o Louisie i Zaynie, kochających się na kilka różnych homoseksualnych sposobów, ponieważ cholera jasna, ta dwójka jest gorętsza niż 98 procent gejowskiego porno, ale Harry i tak nie ma zamiaru się z tego cieszyć. To na pewno nie będą jego przyjemne chwile.

Ten głęboki, naprawdę głęboki smutek sprawia, że zielonookiemu zaczyna coraz bardziej zależeć. Nie ma potrzeby dalej owijania tego w bawełnę.

Więc tak szybko, jak Louis wraca do samochodu, Harry nie daje mu sekundy na otworzenie buzi. - Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że to twój chłopak. Przecież wiesz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Sam jestem bi.

Chłopak uważa, że to dość dostateczny sposób, by pokazać Louisowi, że ukrywanie tego przez cały czas już go smuci. Kiedy Louis kieruje na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, Harry myśli, że zrobił zły ruch.

\- Nie jest. Nie mam chłopaka. On po prostu jest moim najlepszym kumplem. I współlokatorem. I właśnie przed chwilą podrzuciliśmy go na randkę z jego narzeczoną.

Harry mruga. To za dużo informacji, o które z pewnością nie prosił. Ponad to, Louis nie pieprzy Zayna. To znaczy, że Harry zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotę, ale to także oznacza, że  _Louis jest singlem i prawdopodobnie gejem i nie pieprzy Zayna._

W porządku, Harry wraca do gry. No może na ławkę rezerwowych. Ale przynajmniej na same boisko.

\- Och.

\- Tak, więc… - Louis bębni palcami w szybę. Wydaje się być dziwnie zmieszany. Czasami już tak ma, w sumie, to trochę zniechęcające. Szczególnie od kiedy taktyką Harry’ego na uspakajanie ludzi jest jego naprawdę szeroki uśmiech, który tylko sprawia, że Louis staje się bardziej roztrzęsiony. Nie ważne, Harry nie ma zamiaru być niegrzeczny. To tylko Louis. A Harry właśnie przed chwilą był niewiarygodnie wredny do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Którego Louis nawet nie pieprzy. Harry uśmiecha się szeroko do siebie, kiedy włącza się do ruchu.

\- Chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać? - pyta w końcu Louis.

\- Nie masz chłopaka? -  _Tak, tysięczny raz tak._

Louis parska. - Nie, a ty tak zwyczajnie się przede mną ujawniłeś.

\- A nie miałem tego robić? - Harry zerka w tylne lusterko, by sprawdzić, czy jest za nim jakiś samochód oraz czy może Louis patrzy się na niego. Zawsze wydawało się, że tak, dlatego Harry nie ma bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem szatyn ocenia jego jazdę, jeśli nigdy nie spogląda na drogę.

\- Dla mnie to żadna wielka sprawa. Ujawniłem się już przed wszystkimi dwa lata temu. Cóż, wszystkim, którym na tym zależy.

Harry nie uważa tego za wielki czyn. Zawsze był trochę dziwniejszy niż jego koledzy z klasy, ale to, że jest wysoki i miły oraz, że Niall Horan jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ratuje go od wszelkiego oszczerstwa. Harry powiedział na początku Gemmie, potem swojej mamie i Robinowi, a na końcu blondynkowi. I tak to się rozprzestrzeniło. Nie, że Niall powiedział wszystkim, broń Boże, ale ponieważ Harry nigdy tego nie zaprzeczył i wciąż odnajdywał siebie w głośnych dyskusjach o równości płci. Poza tym, Harry czasami też wypłakiwał się otwarcie do Nialla albo do przypadkowych osób o cudownej twarzy pana Winstona.

\- To świetnie, Harry. Mi zajęło to dłuższą chwilę, zanim się przyznałem.

\- Tak? - Harry podłapuje temat, zerkając na Louisa kącikami oczu.

Szatyn kiwa głową i przez sekundę, Harry myśli, że Louis dał sobie spokój, ale ten nagle zaczyna mówić: 

\- Kiedy byłem mniej więcej w twoim wieku, chciałem zostać słynnym aktorem. Myślałem, że skończę studia i natychmiast stanę się wielki, po czym w jakiś sposób przekonałem się, że posiadanie dziewczyny było częścią całego pakietu.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego? Dziś jest wielu brytyjskich aktorów, którzy są gejami…

\- Harold - szatyn przerywa mu. - Wiem. Wiele spraw miało na to wpływ. Byłem inny, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia lat. Przeciągałam sprawę z dziewczyną o wiele za długo, zanim po prostu… odpuściłem sobie.

\- Ją?

\- Aktorstwo. - Och. Louis powiedział znacznie więcej, niż Harry mógł się kiedykolwiek spodziewać. - Po prostu uważam, że moim przeznaczeniem jest zupełnie coś innego.

\- Bycie instruktorem jazdy? - Chłopak ma nadzieję, że nie ma żadnych oskarżeń w jego tonie. Szczerze, Harry nie osądza Louisa, po prostu czuje się szczęśliwy, mając tyle prywatnych informacji o szatynie. Ponadto wie, że Louis nie pieprzy Zayna.

\- Nie - Louis warczy, przewracając oczami. - Zrobię w tym roku kurs pedagogiczny. Mam zamiar zostać nauczycielem teatralnym.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, automatycznie rozważając ten pomysł. - Będziesz fantastycznym nauczycielem.

\- Uh, dzięki - mówi, jakby był zaskoczony jego szczerością. - Po prostu myślę, że to ważne, wiesz? By młodzi ludzie mogli wyrażać siebie w ten sposób. A do tego, moje praktyki w szkole są naprawdę spoko. System edukacji wcale nie jest taki zniedołężniały, no nie?

\- Nie, jeśli nie wiem, co to słowo oznacza. - Louis śmieje się. Harry jest usatysfakcjonowany. A Louis jest singlem. - Jesteś naprawdę dobrym gościem, nie?

Louis posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie. - Naprawdę ciężko się staram, by nim być.

To wszystko zaczyna iść w dobrym kierunku. Louis jest singlem, Louis nigdy wyraźnie nie wycofał Harry’ego z gry oraz Louis flirtuje tak otwarcie, że musi po prostu grać rolę obleśnego, starego faceta, ale co jeśli to jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafi naprawdę flirtować? Co jeśli Harry  _wrócił do gry_?

Louis nieświadomie daje mu perfekcyjną odpowiedź swoim następnym pytaniem.

\- A ty, masz chłopaka albo dziewczynę?

Harry prawdopodobnie mógłby wyślizgnąć się z tego, gdyż raczej jest to niestosowne pytanie, no ale…

\- Nie. Tak naprawdę, to nie… znalazłem odpowiedniej osoby, tak przypuszczam. - W porządku, no bo dlaczego kurwa miałby tego nie mówić? Sam właśnie powiedział Louisowi, jak bardzo jest szczery. Chłopak idzie na całość. - Mam słabość do starszych mężczyzn? Ale oni zazwyczaj mają tendencję być, tak jakby, szczęśliwie pożenieni z kobietami? Albo są moimi nauczycielami, którzy uczą mnie kreatywnego pisania? Albo tym i tym? To bardzo niewygodne. Chciałbym być w szczęśliwym związku małżeńskim.

Louis nawet nie próbuje ukryć swojego śmiechu. - Nawet tak młodym jakim jesteś?

\- Zdecydowanie - odpowiada stanowczo Harry, potrząsając swoją grzywką dla dobrego taktu. Wydaje mu się, że Louis mówi coś albo wydaje jakiś dźwięk, ale to tylko trąbiący samochód, który jest za nimi. Harry instynktownie wciska pedał gazu, jakby była to jego pieprzona pierwsza lekcja, a Louis po prostu musi uporać się z tą masakrą.

W końcu, kiedy Harry uspokaja się i upewnia, że jest na prawidłowym pasie z prawidłową prędkością, Louis dodaje: - Jestem pewny, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś. Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem, kolego.

Rozczarowanie osiedla się ciężko w żołądku Harry’ego, ale przebolewa to do końca lekcji. Mimo wszystko, jest pozytywną osóbką. Louis może po prostu zupełnie go odrzucić, ale przynajmniej wciąż będzie singlem.

W sumie, ten dzień nie był kompletnie stracony.

*

Do tej pory, była to najlepsza lekcja Harry’ego. W tym dniu umówił się na półtorej godziny, oboje szaleli do Little Mix, a Louis nie musiał używać hamulca ani razu.

Harry wie, że idzie mu coraz lepiej, ale i tak, gdy zbliża się koniec lekcji i zmieniają już drogę na tą powrotną do szkoły, chłopak pyta:

\- To była lekcja numer czternaście, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi Louis, zmieniając pas irytująco płynnie. - Myślałeś już, kiedy chciałbyś zdać egzamin praktyczny?

Tak bardzo, jak Harry ekscytuje tym, jak super potrafi jeździć, wcale nie spieszy mu się do powiedzenia Louisowi do widzenia.

-  Nie, ale myślę już, aby poprosić o samochód.

\- Co? - pyta Louis. Prawdopodobnie ma zmieszany wyraz twarzy, ale i tak za każdym razem, kiedy prowadzi, Harry bardziej skupia się na jego dłoniach i przedramionach, silnych i pewnych.

\- Taka była umowa. Zdaję test, dostaję nowy samochód.

\- Sorry, możesz powtórzyć? Nie słyszałem cię przez te monety wypadające z twoich ust na podłogę mojego taniego auta.

Harry przewraca oczami. Nic w tej chwili nie mogłoby go zdołować.

\- Jeśli polujesz na podwyżkę, możesz prawdopodobnie o nią poprosić. Te prywatne lekcje trzymają cię od tego, że nie musisz brać więcej studentów, prawda?

Taki był warunek, Harry dowiedział się. Robin dodatkowo płaci Louisowi, więc Harry ma samochód tylko dla siebie i nie stresuje się bardziej niżeliby musiał. I to nie tak, że Harry ma tremę, ale… Cokolwiek, co trzyma Louisa z dala od innych chłopaków jest dobre.

Louis wybucha śmiechem. - Uwierz mi, na nic nie poluję. Jeśli nie będziesz mi już więcej płacił, będę zmuszony zacząć dawać ci… Ostrzeżenia  _(lub też ‘koniuszek penisa’ - tł.)_

Przez tą naprawdę dobrą jazdę i piękno jego instruktora, zbytnia pewność siebie pozwala sobie na pewną myśl, która wkrada się do głowy Harry’ego. To, że Louis wcale nie miał na myśli żadnych „ostrzeżeń”. A raczej, Louis był naprawdę blisko, by poruszyć temat  _dawania loda_   w czasie lekcji.

To sprawia, że Harry pyta: - Sądzisz, że mógłbym zdać ten test?

Louis mruczy pod nosem, prawdopodobnie wciąż zagubiony przez swoje przejęzyczenie. To ostatnio zdarza się mu coraz częściej. Harry’ego natomiast zupełnie przerastają jego coraz to ciaśniejsze koszulki, więc po prostu upewnia się, że bawił się swoimi ustami przez cały dzień tak, że są one ładnie opuchnięte, kiedy spotyka się z Louisem. Od kiedy zdecydował, że wraca do gry, cholernie dobrze idzie mu ta cała zabawa.

\- Jeśli będziesz prowadzić tak, jak teraz ze mną, jasna sprawa - w końcu odpowiada.

Harry promienieje. Louis spogląda znacząco na drogę. Albo może po prostu prowadzi, nie ważne.

\- Jak bardzo okropne byłoby to, gdybym zadzwonił teraz do mojego taty i porozmawiał z nim o tym samochodzie?

\- Bardzo okropne. Zobaczysz się z nim za kilka godzin.

\- Ale wtedy nie będzie cię tu i nie będziesz mógł mnie poprzeć, kiedy będę potrzebował wsparcia. - Harry myśli, że to słuszny powód. Louis prawdopodobnie przez swoje drwiny się nie zgadza, ale ostatecznie kiwa głową.

Harry wyciąga swój telefon z podnieceniem. Robin odbiera już po kilku sygnałach.

\- Hazza, co tam? Nie jesteś na lekcji?

\- W porządku, właśnie skończyłem. Więc tak sobie myślałem… - Louis parska obok niego i Harry pstryka go w ucho. - Może moglibyśmy pójść do salonu z samochodami, co myślisz? Po prostu zacząć ten cały proces, zanim zdam test. Jestem już całkiem blisko.

Robin chichocze. - Nie jestem jakoś przekonany. Jesteś pewny, że jesteś gotowy?

Harry kiwa niecierpliwie głową, nawet jeśli Robin go nie widzi.

\- Tak, naprawdę bardzo. Nawet pan Tomlinson się zgadza, prawda? - pyta znacząco, przełączając telefon na głośnik i spoglądając na Louisa prosząco.  _Proszę, bądź cool._

Louis podnosi brwi, mówiąc bezgłośnie  _Pan Tomlinson_?

Oczywiście, jest cool. - Panie Twist, Harry zda test w najbliższym czasie.

Harry wysyła Louisowi cholernego buziaka i wyłącza głośnik, bawiąc się szczęśliwie swoimi lokami, kiedy Robin mówi, że „porozmawiają o tym w domu”.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to docenisz - mówi Louis tak szybko, kiedy tylko Harry się rozłącza. - Czuje się jak zdrajca.

Harry śmieje się dziko i szybko zakrywa swoje usta. - Bardzo dziękuję, panie Tomlinson.

Louis przewraca oczami. - W ogóle, co to było? Tak właśnie nazywasz mnie w domu?

W rzeczywistości nie, po prostu jest Louisem albo Tym Instruktorem. - Pan T, jeśli się spieszę.

Louis obraca to w śmiech. - Jakbyś kiedykolwiek kulturalnie się do kogoś zwracał, dzieciaczku.

\- Hey, nie wszyscy z nas trawią te gówniane reality shows. Nie jestem na poziomie Kardashianek.

\- Więc to sprawia, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie?

Harry zdusza kolejny chichot. - Oczywiście, że nie, przepraszam. Ja też czasami lubię pooglądać stare seriale z moim tatą. Drużyna A i M.A.S.H. są zabawne. On też jest zabawny, Robin jest świetny.

(To punkt zwrotny.)

\- Tak? - pyta Louis. Harry raczej nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, gdyż nigdy nie rozmawiali o sprawach rodzinnych - przynajmniej, nie o swoich własnych. Razem zawsze rozmawiają o Kardashiankach i nie pozwalają Harry’emu zabrać się za pieprzone Duck Dynasty. Seriale rodzinne są zawsze okropne, chłopak w ogóle ich nie czai.

W każdym razie. - Tak, taki jest. Przez dłuższy czas była to tylko moja mama, ale potem spotkała Robina i jakoś z nami został. Jest naprawdę świetny, jeśli chodzi o wyjazd mojej siostry do Stanów na uniwerek albo o moje ujawnienie. Sam wiesz, wychowuje dwóch nastolatków. Jest naprawdę dobrym tatą.

Louis uśmiecha się do siebie, jakby był zadowolony z Harry’ego. Chłopak nawet nie oczekuje szczerej odpowiedzi, więc nie jest rozczarowany, kiedy Louis mówi:

\- Więc miałby mnie w tym nowym samochodzie, naprawdę.

\- Cóż, oczywiście. Kręci go, że może być dla mnie bogaty. Jestem takim dobrym sugar baby  _(kimś, kto uprawia seks za pieniądze lub drogie rzeczy - tł.)._

(I to właśnie jest środek wielkiej, czarnej dziury.)

Louis marszczy brwi i robi się zaskakująco poważny, więc Harry zaczyna wszystko wycofywać.

\- Żartowałem, oczywiście. Jezus, on jest moim tatą. Tylko się zgrywałem. Większość naszych pieniędzy pochodzi od moich dziadków, oni mają gospodarstwo. Zresztą, nie ważne.

\- W porządku, Harry - Louis uspokaja go. Harry natychmiast cichnie. Kiedy Louis niczego nie dodaje, chłopak zerka na zewnątrz przez okno i skubie swoją bransoletkę, myśląc o swojej rodzinie i o tym okropnym żarcie Robina, mówiącym, że uczynił go swoim własnym.

\- Prawie jesteśmy - mówi Louis, ucinając myśli Harry’ego.

(To błąd. Pomyłka. Debilna, bardzo idiotyczna rzecz, którą można dodać do sterty głupich rzeczy, które wyślizgują się z ust Harry’ego w obecności Louisa.)

\- Dzięki, tatusiu.

Jest taki nieobecny przez te swoje myśli, że nie zauważyłby nawet swojej pomyłki, jeśli Louis nie skręciłby ostro w bok. Och, Harry łapie się gównianej klamki i obraca się ze spanikowanym spojrzeniem do miejsca kierowcy, by znaleźć wykrzywionego i przeklinającego Louisa.  Już ma pytać, co się stało, kiedy nagle to wszystko do niego wraca.

Aktualnie bardzo się podnieca przez to, że prawdopodobnie już jest martwy i rumieni się zanim może cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić. Ale i tak to robi. -  O mój boże, to było takie dziwne, naprawdę przepraszam. Myślałem o moim tacie po tym, jak z nim rozmawialiśmy i po prostu wyślizgnęło mi się, kurwa.

Louis nie przerywa jego rozmyślań, a Harry ma ochotę po prostu wyskoczyć z jadącego samochodu, choć w rzeczywistości już to robi, bo to dokładnie to samo, co przypadkowe nazwanie swojej nauczycielki  _mamą._

O nie, tylko nie to.

 _Tatusiu_ . To jak jakaś porno rzecz albo co najmniej pikantna piosenka Beyoncé, której kompletnie nie zna, ale Harry nawet jest bardziej podniecony niż zwykle i Jezu Chryste. Wpycha swoje kłykcie do ust, by się przymknąć, a Louis wciąż nie zaśmiał się ani  _nic_  nie powiedział. Harry bardzo, bardzo wolno, będąc kompletnie przerażonym, odwraca głowę.

Kostki Louisa na kierownicy są niemal białe, a na jego policzkach aktualnie maluje się rumieniec.

Dziwne poczucie spokoju dopada Harry’ego przez całą drogę, zanim dojeżdżają do jego domu. Spokój od żądzy seksu. Louis może po prostu być dotknięty tym zakłopotaniem Harry’ego, albo nie… Może przejmuje się czymś innym. I nie ma tu powodu, by Harry czuł się dziwnie. Jeśli tylko by potrafił.

Lekcja czternasta jest bardzo ważna.

(Harry uczy się teorii na piętnastej i szesnastej lekcji. To takie drażniące, prawda? Po prostu obraża się i mówi „Tak, tatusiu” po raz dziesiąty, kiedy Louis stara się wyjaśnić niektóre sytuacje na skrzyżowaniach. Ponieważ Harry  _wie_ , że jest przyzwoitym kierowcą. I ponieważ to dosłownie przymyka Louisa.

Ale to nie jest tak, że celem Harry’ego jest sprawienie, by szatyn poczuł się niekomfortowo. Nigdy nie myślał, że posiada taką zdolność trzymania kogoś na krawędzi, nie mówiąc już o kimś takim, jak Louis. I to zawsze denerwuje szatyna, a Harry może po prostu rozpocząć akcję Uwodzenie Plan 2.0.)

*

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zaczyna się dotykać, to całkowita wina Nialla. Tak jakby. Był weekend, tuż po wydarzeniu z  _tatusiem_ i Harry praktycznie ostro robił sobie dobrze, wciąż widząc Louisa, przegryzającego jego kapryśną, dolną wargę i spoglądającego na Harry’ego za powiedzenie  _tego_  jeszcze raz. Louis aktualnie poprosił go, by przestał. Harry wcale tego nie zrobił. Naprawdę, oszalał niczym komiczny książkowy łajdak. Tak bardzo uwielbia mieć wpływ na Louisa. Myśl podniecenia szatyna podnieca go absurdalnie często.

W każdym razie, w piątek Niall dzwoni do niego w panice przez Oficjalny Prawdziwy Czerwony Alarm, więc Harry przestaje się masturbować na tak długo, by wziąć zimny prysznic, po czym wpada do najbliższego Boots w ich okolicy. Niall wita go długim uściskiem i nerwowym śmiechem. Ma na sobie wielką bluzę Jacka Wills, która definitywnie należy do Harry’ego i stara się wyglądać na podejrzanego.

To bardzo nietypowe jak na blondynka. Harry w pełni oczekiwał Nialla, kupującego kondomy w Tesco nawet bez kasy samoobsługowej, a nie że będzie ciągał go pięć bloków dalej po 21. Ale ta cała akcja jest w pewnym sensie słodka.

\- Aktualny Czerwony Alarm? - pyta Harry.

Niall przytakuje, upychając ręce w kieszeniach. - To się dzieje naprawdę, Harry. Mam zamiar to włożyć. - To brzmi dość chamsko, ale cała twarz blondynka mówi  _ona jest boginią, a ja jestem zwykłym śmiertelnikiem z aparatem na zębach._  Tak jak być powinno, Niall będzie dmuchał Barbarę cholerną Palvin, spełniając tym samym fantazję 70% chłopaków i prawdopodobnie dziewczyn w całej szkole.

Harry znów go ściska i wprowadza do sklepu.

\- Tym razem jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, jestem kurwa pewien. Rozmawialiśmy o tym przez chwilę i jej rodzice wyjeżdżają na weekend. Jezu cholerny Chryste. Co jeśli w trakcie tego dostanę zawału serca? Albo jeśli zrobię z siebie typową pizdę?

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzają. Barbara miałaby uraz do końca życia.

\- Dlaczego kurwa mnie pytasz? Zapytają ją, ona jedyna ma doświadczenie.

Niall spogląda na niego, jakby był idiotą. - Ona nie może wiedzieć, że myślę o zawale serca, Haz. Muszę sprawić, żeby wszystko było romantycznie i te inne gówna.

Harry mruczy pod nosem. - Och, może mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie playlistę? Żeby wprawić ją w dobry nastrój. I może ty też się rozerwiesz, więc nie wytryśniesz od razu, gdy tylko założysz kondom.

Teraz Niall spogląda na niego, jakby był geniuszem. - Tak bardzo cię kocham, stary.

Harry stuka go w łokieć. - Ja ciebie też. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Nawet jeśli zostawi mnie to jedynym prawiczkiem, jakiego znam.

\- Wiesz, że to tylko przez to, że twoje standardy są niemożliwie wysokie. Pomrugaj tymi pięknymi rzęsami do kogoś innego niż do Louisa i wpadniesz od razu. Nie to, że _powinieneś_  - dodaje Niall, marszcząc brwi, jakby uraził imię Harry’ego. - Bycie singlem nie znaczy, że jesteś słaby, to znaczy, że jesteś wystarczająco silny, by zaczekać na kogoś, na kogo zasługujesz. - Harry mruga do niego. Niall schyla głowę i pociąga Harry’ego za rękę. - Teraz znajdźmy dla mnie kondom, bym mógł porządnie wypieprzyć moją dziewczynę.

Harry przewraca oczami i idzie za Niallem rozejrzeć się po sklepie. Wie, że powinien sprawdzić datę ważności, czy rozmiar albo cokolwiek, ale przez kilka powodów tak szybko, jak tylko docierają do odpowiedniej alejki, jego oczy pędzą do niezidentyfikowanego żelu w złudnie małej buteleczce.

\- Stary, to nie pasta do zębów - Niall przerywa jego śledztwo. - Uwierz mi.

Harry wygina brwi w łuk, a blondynek kiwa głową w jego prawą stronę, gdzie… Och. Lubrykanty. Hm.

Od spotkania z Louisem, porno Harry’ego drastycznie popędziło w kierunku gejów i od kiedy tylko wydarzyła się ta  _rzecz z tatusiem_ , porno nabrało trochę innego stylu. Harry trochę się lękał, ale pierwsze wideo, jakie znalazł nosiło nazwę „Harry Louis”, więc pomyślał, że to musi być znak. (Harry Louis również został bzyknięty przez dwóch gości z wielkimi penisami, więc… Harry Styles mógłby wejść w rolę jednego z nich. Jeśli byłoby to oczywiście związane z Louisem.)

Tu nie chodziło nawet o tych gości, naprawdę. Oni byli tylko dźwiękiem w tle. Tak szybko, jak Harry dotknął swojego penisa, jego oczy powolnie zamknęły się, a jego myśli powędrowały prosto do Louisa. Pocierającego go wolno, zręcznie, całującego jego szyję i zostawiającego piekące ślady od swojej brody na jego skórze. Ale i tak, w większości mówiłby, szepcząc do jego ucha, jak dobrze wygląda i jak bardzo chciałby sprawić, by Harry to poczuł. Jak bardzo chciałby mieć usta Harry'ego wokół siebie.

Sensownie mówiąc, Harry powinien prawdopodobnie fantazjować o Louisie, który robi mu loda, a nie na odwrót. Racjonalnie, Harry nie powinien aktualnie otwierać swoich ust tak szeroko, jak tylko potrafi i robić sobie dobrze tylko do uczucia rozciągającego mu szczękę z myślą, że Louis właśnie tam się wślizguje. Prawdopodobnie wygląda jak debil, kiedy to robi, ale nie ważne. Masturbuje się tak, jakby nikt nie patrzył.

Przez to wszystko, Harry ogląda gości, którzy pieprzą się i myśli o byciu pieprzonym. Chociaż sam nigdy tego nie próbował. To wydaje się być trochę zniechęcające, wzięcie dobrego lubrykantu i wprawienie się w odpowiedni nastrój i czekanie, aż dom będzie pusty i przygotowanie siebie i wszystkie te inne rzeczy, o jakich mówi internet.

Właśnie teraz, pływa w przeróżnych lubrykantach. Oczywiście, Harry ma jakąś wazelinę i ładnie pachnące mleczka w domu, nie jest barbarzyńcą, ale te tutaj specjalnie tak jakby mają napis  _anal_. Właśnie na opakowaniu. Kuszące. I wygląda to jak pierwszy krok. Ale tym razem, aktualnie ma na myśli ostatni krok, czyli opcję, że to tak bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że zostanie wypieprzony w najbliższej przyszłości. Harry drży na samą myśl.

Dotyka opakowania lubrykantów trzęsącymi się dłońmi i wie, co pociągną za sobą jego plany na wieczór.

Kończy, kupując najmniej rzucającą się w oczy buteleczkę, ponieważ jeśli to zrobi, zrobi to prawidłowo. Jest ona o smaku kiwi i truskawki. Niall nie robi nic więcej, tylko przewraca oczami, od kiedy przeżywa paniczny atak powiązany z waginami. Oboje prawdopodobnie robią się twardzi, kiedy się rozstają. Oboje prawdopodobnie zajmą się tym na wiele różnych sposobów.

Harry powinien zaczekać, aż jego dom będzie pusty. Wie, że jego rodzice zwykle chodzą na randki w piątki, ale nie może czekać przez cały dzień. Trzyma lubrykant w swoich spoconych już dłoniach. Ma  _plan_.

Zamyka się na klucz w swojej sypialni i włącza raniącą w uszy muzykę. Okej, zrobione. Gasi światło i rozbiera się do naga, praktycznie wskakując do łóżka. Prawdopodobnie działa trochę nadgorliwie. Wie, że będzie boleć, to ma boleć, ale nie ważne. To tylko on i jego ręka. Jak złe mogłoby to być?

Dla inspiracji, włącza jakieś porno na swoim laptopie, zwykły standard „przystojniak ruchany z zawiązanymi oczami”. Harry jest już twardy, ale czeka parę minut, by jeszcze poleżeć i pooglądać porno, bawiąc się sobą. Chce zrobić to w swoim tempie, zaczynając od czegoś znajomego. Ściska swoje sutki, aż robią się opuchnięte i dopóki sam syczy i kładzie pięty na materacu.

Sięga ręką w dół, przejeżdżając paznokciami po swoim brzuchu, po czym owija dłoń wokół główki swojego penisa. Przystojny chłopak na ekranie klęczy na podłodze i ślini się na koniuszku członka jakiegoś gościa, ssąc go byle jak, ponieważ nic nie widzi. Harry jęczy i wypycha swoje biodra do góry, zamiast poruszać swoją zaciśniętą pięścią, ale i tak robi mu się gorąco od samych ruchów jego bioder.

Kamera przybliża się na usta chłopaka, na jego posiniaczone i opuchnięte wargi, a Harry obniża swoją rękę, by pociągnąć za swoje jądra, przy czym jego plecy lekko wyginają się łuk. Stara się trzymać otwarte oczy na tak długo, by zobaczyć jak chłopak ostro wyciąga koniuszek z ust drugiego gościa i robi sobie dobrze tak szybko, że jego wytrysk nie jest wyraźny. Harry przez chwilę jest zmieszany, ale potem część białego płynu ląduje na twarzy tego ładnego gościa, a główka penisa pociera jego zaróżowiałą skórę na policzkach. Harry ma ciarki na całym ciele, jakby właśnie sam dochodził.

Jest tak skoncentrowany na tym, by dojść, że zanim film się kończy, Harry to robi, a ładnie pachnący lubrykant kompletnie poszedł w odstawkę. Harry jest szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany, czyszcząc swój brzuch, zanim przypomina sobie  _główny cel tego wszystkiego_. Mógłby się walnąć w łeb, naprawdę.

Cóż, znajduje inny film i tym razem jest znów w połowie twardy. Wyciska trochę żelu na swoje dłonie, choć to wcale nie pachnie jak kiwi czy truskawki, ale Harry zgaduje, że nie jest to najważniejsza rzecz. Ale w sumie, ciekawe, jaki jest cel posiadania pachnącego lubrykantu… To musi być jakiś podstęp.

Czuje, że trochę mu zimno, więc pociera swoje palce, powodując tym samym, że trochę lubrykantu rozlewa się i Harry przeklina. Wyciska go więcej, a potem jeszcze, ponieważ te miejsca są zazwyczaj suche i ma już zamiar się podnieść, ale… Jak straszne to jest?

Przesuwa jedną rękę do swojego członka i pociąga za niego, ślizgając dłonią z łatwością dzięki żelowi i spermy, którą miał już wcześniej. To wszystko wydaje trochę nieprzyzwoite dźwięki, ale Harry skupia się właśnie na nich i na oddychaniu, dopóki nie opuszczają go wszystkie lęki.

Rozkłada szeroko nogi i próbuje dostać się do swojej dziurki przez krocze, ale jego nadgarstki zderzają się i postanawia zmienić kierunek, docierając od strony ud. To naukowe doświadczenie, naprawdę. Niczym eksperyment. Kiedy Harry jest już pewny, jeśli chodzi o kąt, rozdziela swoje pośladki swoimi palcami, po czym lekko przeciąga środkowym po dziurce.

Jego ciało samo podskakuje i to wcale nie jest tak bardzo ekscytujące, jak myślał, że będzie. To tylko palec. Musi robić coś źle. Cóż, zamyka oczy i mocniej zaciska rękę na swoim penisie, próbując się wczuć. Pierwszą myślą, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy jest Louis w roli tego wcześniejszego, który od początku był na górze i wytrysnął na twarz drugiego chłopaka. Harry z łatwością robi podobny wyraz twarzy, otwiera szeroko swoje wargi, by złapać członka Louisa i boże, to takie super.

Jego biodra unoszą się w górę, a koniuszek palca wślizga się w niego, ale zamyślony Harry ledwo to czuje. Jego fantazja teraz kręci się wokół Louisa, pieprzącego go po raz pierwszy palcami, robiącego to ostrożnie, ale pewnie, dokładnie tak, jak owija je wokół dźwigni zmiany biegów i patrzy na drogę w pełnej koncentracji. Harry skupia całą uwagę na swoim ciele, biorąc w siebie Louisa. Bez zastanowienia, opuszcza tyłek w dół, wsadzając swój palec aż po kostki, zanim przeraża się i całkowicie zabiera swoją rękę. Kurwa.

Ponownie nakłada lubrykant, kilka razy bierze głęboki oddech, po czym próbuje jeszcze raz. Pierwsze pchnięcie idzie w parze z ostrym szarpnięciem za penisa, jest po prostu spragniony przyjemności i tego, by dojść. To nawet nie jest tak, że jest do dobre uczucie, to raczej wizja Harry’ego ujeżdżającego coś, a właściwie wizja Harry’ego biorącego penisa i otwierającego szerzej usta dla… Dla tatusia.

Harry jęczy dość cicho, musi odwrócić się trochę, więc może zagłębić twarz w poduszce. Jest już spocony, ale i tak może myśleć tylko o palcach Louisa, przejeżdżających po jego dygoczącym ciele i wślizgujących się w niego. Harry nabiera więcej lubrykantu i zgina kolana bliżej swojego ciała, więc ma więcej miejsca dla swoich dociekliwych paluszków.

Jego plecy przez to wszystko wyginają się, ale zanim to sobie uświadamia, po prostu kontynuuje, opuszcza się w dół na swoje palce, wsadza je i wyciąga, właściwie, pieprzy się i to takie cholernie dobre uczucie. To zupełnie coś innego niż dotykanie swojego kutasa, jest to bardziej intensywne i ponad wszystko  _hot hot hot_ , to tak, jakby musiał gonić za tym uczuciem i wie, że będzie to tego warte. Właśnie teraz jest już tak blisko, to absurd.

Jego inne palce zaczynają drętwieć od tego, jak były zgięte, więc to wydaje się całkiem naturalne, że Harry dokłada kolejnego palca do tego pierwszego. I kurwa. Dławi się długim dźwiękiem, jego ciało po prostu sobie z niego drwi. To naprawdę niekomfortowe uczucie, a poza tym to piecze i nie ma żadnej opcji, by na to spojrzał, ale tu bardziej chodzi o tą stają presję, o fakt, że wciąż będzie to czuł, po tym, kiedy dojdzie. Będzie… rozciągnięty i obolały. Stara się pojedynczo zginać palce, ale wciąż jest zbyt ciasny, by zrobiło to na nim różnicę, więc pracuje tylko swoim nadgarstkiem, wsadzając i wyciągając palce, co sprawia, że jęczy. Zaczyna poruszać swoim penisem coraz szybciej, ale jego palce wciąż go rozpraszają, po prostu jego ciało nie może znieść tylu wrażeń. Harry jest już tak blisko, że mógłby płakać, ale potrzebuje czegoś, co pchnęłoby go na samą krawędź, kogoś….

Co jeśli… Och.

Jego oczy nagle się otwierają. Wie, że to zły pomysł, ale pieprzyć to, po prostu pieprzyć. Zostawienie swojego penisa w spokoju jest psychicznie niemożliwe, ale jeśli wyciągnie swoje palce, może później nie mieć odwagi włożyć ich z powrotem, ale kurwa, on naprawdę chce dość, mając coś w sobie.

Posługując się teraz swoją wolną ręką, gramoli się po swój telefon. Jest to niemalże obrzydliwe, dotykanie go tą klejącą ręką, ale tak samo niesmaczne jest to, co ma zamiar zrobić. Więc przebolewa to i spogląda na kontakt Louisa. Potem tak jakby przestaje oddychać. Jest to raczej trudne do zrobienia, bo co z tego, że jego klatka piersiowa prawie faluje, palce są wygięte i jego biodra wciąż poruszają się tak, jakby się z kimś szarpał. Harry i tak musi zachowywać zupełny spokój.

Musi brzmieć normalnie, tak, by Louis nie dowiedział się, że w tej chwili robi sobie dobrze dwoma palcami.

Kogo on oszukuje… Myśl, że Louis wie albo ogląda go sprawia, że ciepło zbiera się w jego brzuchu. Myśl, że Louis mówi mu, żeby zadzwonił, jeśli musi dojść… Może po tym, jak w końcu Harry będzie miał orgazm, zostawi go, spoconego i zarumienionego i nieznośnie podnieconego, zupełnie bez odzewu.

Szczerze, Harry wytryśnie za jakieś dwie sekundy, Louis może nawet nie zdążyć odebrać telefonu na czas.

Ostatecznie stwierdza, że jest to tak pilne, że może zabrać swoją rękę ze swojego penisa, który jednak przekonuje go, by nawiązał połączenie i włączył głośnik w krótkim odstępie czasu. Harry przegryza mocno swoją wargę i wciąż robi sobie dobrze palcami.

Louis odbiera niedługo potem.

\- Halo? - mówi i kurwa, jego głos jest taki piękny i lekko zachrypnięty jak zwykle. I aktualnie Louis jest tutaj, dosłownie na linii.

Harry przestaje przegryzać swoją wargę na tak długo, by powiedzieć:

\- Cześć, Louis.

Cholera. Jego głos jest żenująco wysoki i łamiący się, ale nie ma nic, co mógłby zrobić, on… Masturbuje się z Louisem. Owija dłoń wokół swojego penisa, tłumiąc stękanie i łudząc się, że głośna muzyka może zamaskuje dźwięki, jakie wydają jego ślizgające się ręce.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Louis.

Harry nie może nic na to poradzić, że się uśmiecha. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie był aż tak podniecony i tak, wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Tak, ja… - przegryza dolną wargę, zatrzymując kolejny jęk. Nie może nawet stwierdzić, co sprawia, że dochodzi szybciej, jego palce czy pięść. Jego całe ciało wykręca się do góry. - W porządku. - Co za krótkie zdanie, no brawo.

\- Jesteś pewien? Jest dość późno, Harry. - Chłopak w tym momencie prawie dochodzi, gdy tylko słyszy swoje imię, płynące w dezaprobacie z języka Louisa. Naprawdę, mimo całej tej sytuacji, Harry nie może czuć się zawstydzony przez to, czego pragnie. I tak jakby chce, by Louis go upomniał. Albo powiedział mu, co robić. Jak się dotknąć. Jezus, jest taki zażenowany.

\- Tak, tak. - Kurwa, jego głos wciąż skacze z wysoko łamiącego się do chrapliwie niskiego. Louis na pewno pomyśli sobie, że jest opętany albo coś takiego. - Przepraszam za godzinę, ale ja po prostu potrzebuję jutro lekcji.

\- Och. -  _Och, och, och_. To odbija się w głowie Harry’ego. W zasadzie w tej chwili już wciska swoje palce i jest tak blisko, że nie ma już żadnego sposobu, by zagłuszyć te wszystkie dźwięki. To po prostu te niesamowite ciśnienie i uczucie pełności, uczucie bycia rozciągniętym. Harry nie może oddychać, musi ukryć swoją twarz w poduszce i zagryźć ją tak, by Louis nie usłyszał tego, jak się zatraca. - No cóż, przykro mi, kolego. Muszę nadrobić jutro rzeczy związane z programem nauczania. Ale za to, mogę w poniedziałek. Mógłbyś wtedy dojść, Harry?

O boże, to poszło lepiej, niż sam mógłby pomyśleć. Harry nie może uwolnić żadnej ze swoich rąk, by się rozłączyć, więc po prostu swoim biodrem spycha komórkę z łóżka i to ostatnia rzecz, jaką może zrobić, zanim dochodzi tak mocno, że zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Ujeżdża swoje palce i pociąga za swojego członka morderczo szybko. Kurwa, to zdaje się trwać wieczność, ale i tak masturbuje się, dopóki biały płyn pryska na jego klatkę.

Na początku zostawia swojego wyczerpanego i wrażliwego penisa. Później obraca swoimi palcami jeszcze kilka razy, upojony tym, że tak gwałtownie może to poczuć, jakby nadal jakimś cudem dochodził. Jakby mógł zacisnąć się i rozpalić się naprawdę dla Louisa… Cholera jasna, Louis!

Mózg Harry’ego wraca do siebie w przerażająco szybkim tempie, powodując tym samym, że Harry nagle przestaje bawić się sobą. Wyciera swoje ręce w kołdrę i odwraca się, by zerknąć na podłogę, gdzie… Cóż, jeśli miał nadzieję, że upuścił telefon na tyle mocno, że wyleciała z niego bateria, był w całkowitym błędzie. Połączenie zostało przerwane, choć Louis musiał rozłączyć się, kiedy Harry przestał się odzywać.

Albo może… Może słuchał. Fala ciepła przechodzi przez całe jego ciało i na samą myśl, Harry wydaje dźwięk bezsilności. Nie ufa już sobie, by znów zadzwonić, bo prawdopodobnie brzmiałby tak, jakby właśnie uprawiał seks po pijaku albo z lenistwa. Więc ostrożnie podnosi swój telefon i wysyła Louisowi smsa. Ignoruje to, że jego palce są po prostu sztywne. Ponieważ, tak, właśnie pieprzył się palcami. Niesamowite.

_Sorry, stary. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak jestpóźno, a potem upuściłem telefon i musiało nas rozłączyć. Pon brzmi dobrze! Xx_

_*_

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? - pyta niedowierzająco Louis.

Harry nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Już prawie chce powiedzieć, co dokładnie się z nim dzieje, ale tylko po to, by zaszokować Louisa. Wie, że to zawsze wychodzi mu świetnie.

\- Nic, dlaczego?

\- Jesteś po prostu… bardziej zadowolony niż zwykle.

\- Niemożliwe. Może to ty jesteś zrzędliwszy?

Louis przewraca oczami i nie komentuje nawet, kiedy Harry włącza się do ruchu i wjeżdża płynnie na pas. Zamiast tego, otwiera schowek i zaczyna w nim grzebać.

\- DNA czy Salute?

\- Salute - mówi natychmiast Harry. Louis przytakuje i wyciąga cd, a następnie naciska przycisk, by wsunąć płytę, ale jakaś już znajduje się w środku. O dziwo, to jedna z kopii Salute. - Louis, bez urazy, okey? Ale myślę, że masz obsesję.

Louis jęczy. - Pieprzony  _Zayn,_  przysięgam. Po premierze każdej z tych płyt, poszedł do HMV i kupił dosłownie trzydzieści kopii, by po prostu rozdać je przypadkowym ludziom na ulicy. Ukrył też je w moim samochodzie, w szufladach na skarpetki i nawet w lodówce. No wiesz, wsparcie dla narzeczonej i te wszystkie szaleństwa.

Harry raczej prędzej by umarł niż wspierał przywiązanie Zayna do jego niesamowitej narzeczonej, która definitywnie nie jest Louisem.

\- Myślę, że to słodkie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak myślisz, ty ckliwy…

\- Chociaż… Co jeśli, nie będziemy tym razem słuchać Little Mix? - sugeruje Harry.

Louis wypuszcza oddech, jakby właśnie został poważnie urażony. - To w ogóle… możliwe?

\- Może sprawdzimy? Mam przy sobie płytę z mixami, które sam zgrałem - mówi, wskazując na swoją torbę, która leży na tylnym siedzeniu, po czym wpatruje się, jak Louis odwraca się i sięga po nią. Kołnierzyk jego głęboko wciętej koszulki zniża się do jego tatuaży, na co gardło Harry’ego robi się suche, ponieważ Louis ma włosy na klatce. _Włosy na klatce._

Pomijając to, że Harry jest zadowolony, pewny siebie i dobrze wypieprzony (dosłownie nie wyszedł z pokoju od piątku, a jego palce przez to wciąż są lekko zdrętwiałe), dostaje wewnętrznego ataku paniki, kiedy Louis spogląda i wyciąga z torby jego oprawiony w skórę dziennik.

\- Proszę, nie - mówi automatycznie. - Proszę, błagam, nie.

Louis odkłada go z powrotem do torby, ale i tak nie marnuje szansy, by trochę powkurwiać chłopaka. - To twój pamiętnik? Pewnie masz w nim pełno rzeczy o swojej miłości, nie? Jak na przykład wasze nazwiska, które tak perfekcyjnie do siebie pasują i…

\- To po prostu myśli. Czasami teksty piosenek.

Louis musiał uświadomić sobie, że dotknął bardziej prywatnej sprawy, więc głaszcze udo Harry’ego i mamrota coś w stylu, że mu przykro, że w ogóle wyciągnął ten dziennik.

\- Więc, miałeś na myśli płytę z tytułem Wszystkie Moje Rzeczy I Wszystko czy tą Czerwony Alarm? - Oczywiście, Louis wyciąga Czerwony Alarm nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego, ponieważ - brzmi niebezpiecznie, podoba mi się.

Harry przestaje oddychać. Tak naprawdę zapomniał, że wrzucił do torby swoją idealnie-wykonaną-do-seksu playlistę po tym, jak Niall napisał mu w sobotę  _fałszywy alarm, nie ma żadnej zabawy, rodzice wciąż w domu ; ))_

Dlaczego takie rzeczy wciąż mu się zdarzają? Jak ma delikatnie zaproponować coś Louisowi zupełnie przez przypadek? Nawet z tym całym postępem, jaki już zrobił, nadal myśli, że jest gównianym uwodzicielem. Akcja z okruszkami ciasteczek, zły zwrot i teraz zamieszanie z mixami na płycie. Harry Styles wcale nie bawi się w żadną Lolita Game.

Na początek leci  _Do I Wanna Know?_ , które jest ekstremalnie inne od wszystkich piosenek, jakie kiedykolwiek Little Mix nagrało. Nawet jeszcze, zanim zostają wypowiedziane pierwsze słowa, myśli Harry’ego skupiają się na ostrym seksie, możliwie, że uprawianym naprzeciwko ściany albo na tyłach samochodu. Louis wybucha śmiechem, ale to bardziej zduszony chichot, a kiedy Harry na niego spogląda, widzi, że Louis wierci się na swoim siedzeniu.

Szatyn przestaje się śmiać, kiedy piosenka się zmienia z Arctic Monkeys na The 1975 i The Kills, a później jest morderczo cicho i pozytywnie poddenerwowany, kiedy trafiają na Beyoncé i Lanę Del Rey. Więc praktycznie Louis przez całe trzydzieści minut jest nieco zawstydzony, a to sprawia, że Harry odnosi swój największy sukces.

Lekcja powoli się kończy, a oni są już prawie przy okolicy Harry’ego, ale i tak chłopak postanawia zaryzykować. Jedzie więc celowo wolno i zaczyna śpiewać. No bo czemu nie, prawda? Właściwie, Louis jest jedynym, który powiedział, że ma imponująco głęboki głos. Szatyn także jest tym jedynym, który ściska właśnie teraz swoje kolana. To najbardziej oczywista i nierozważna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek Harry u niego widział, więc oczywiście zbiera się na odwagę. Harry jest nieustraszonym draniem.

-  _Ty i ja, kochanie, kochamy się jak goryle_  - śpiewa.

Ponieważ siedzieli cicho przez pół godziny, Louis wyraźnie przestraszył się, bo odwraca teraz swoje szerokie i niebieskie oczy ku Harry’emu. Jego ręce wędrują z jego kolan do ud, pocierając kółka. Harry tylko promiennie się uśmiecha i żuje swoją gumę szczególnie obrzydliwie.

-  _Mam pełną garść twoich włosów, ale nie wyglądasz, jakbyś się bał, tylko uśmiechasz się i mówisz „tatusiu, to twoje”._

Louis wypuszcza głośny oddech i wtedy dosłownie zakrywa swoją twarz dwoma rękoma.

\- Popełniłem błąd. Wcale nie lubię Czerwonego Alarmu.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że Harry zaczyna śpiewać jeszcze głośniej.

-  _A Ty krzyczysz „daj mi to, kochanie, daj mi to, skurwysynie”_.

Na co Louis wali głową w okno. To niesamowite. Harry naprawdę oszalał, egzystencjalnie dobrze się czuje z tym, że nie jest jedynym odchodzącym od zmysłów przez frustrację seksualną.

Harry wciąż śpiewa sprośne piosenki, nawet kiedy Louis wywleka go z miejsca kierowcy. To najlepsze doświadczenie od akcji z palcami.

*

\- Więc wysadzamy cię przy domu?

\- Właściwie… Mogę pojechać do centrum? Czy to za daleko od twojej następnej lekcji?

Louis potrząsa głową. - Nie, to żaden problem, bo właśnie ktoś zrezygnował.

\- Serio? - Kto ze zdrowym rozsądkiem odwołałby godzinę z Louisem? Harry rozważa użycie tej informacji do tego, by mieć podwójną lekcję, ale ma sprawę, której nie może odłożyć.

\- Taa, to skandaliczne, wiem. Nie każdy chłopak jest taki zdyscyplinowany jak ty.

Harry przegryza wargę. Wie, że Louis droczy się z nim, biorąc pod uwagę, że to raczej prywatny żart a nie coś, co sprawiłoby, że członek Harry’ego  by drgnął. Ale pieprzyć to, Harry nawet nie bierze tego na poważnie. Jest przecież poważną osobą. Jest rzetelny, uczciwy, zrównoważony i bardzo dojrzały. A jednak.

\- Więc jestem dobrym chłopcem?

Louis tak jakby się powstrzymuje. To dość bolesne, ale potem rozwiewa włosy Harry’ego i mówi:

\- Wiesz, że jesteś.

Harry jest naprawdę bardzo zadowolony i wymazuje z pamięci albo przegapia to, kiedy Louis zabiera rękę z jego loków i zadaje pytanie. Mruga kilkakrotnie na drogę i szura nogami na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Sorry, co?

\- Pytałem, co chcesz robić w centrum.

Och, racja. Harry nagle ożywia się. - Będę miał robiony tatuaż.

Louis siedzi cicho przez moment, co jest w porządku. Harry może poczekać na pochwałę. Jest cierpliwym chłopcem. I to wcale nie tak, że chce zrobić tatuaż, by zaimponować Louisowi, ale zdecydowanie zainspirował się jego ramieniem i być może sam chce wyglądać na bardziej dojrzałego. Więc Louis mógłby go pieprzyć. Ale serio, Harry nie robi tego dla Louisa.

W końcu, Louis przemawia: - Twoi rodzice wiedzą?

Harry mruga powoli. - Umiem dotrzymywać sekretów. (To raczej bzdura, jego mama wie i upewniła się, że Tom jest profesjonalistą, bo inaczej facet nie złamałby zasady i nie zrobiłby mu tatuażu, dopóki Harry nie skończyłby osiemnastu lat.)

\- Hmm. - Bardzo wymijające. Harry może to przetrwać. - Spotykasz się jeszcze z przyjacielem czy idziesz tam sam?

\- Och, właściwie tatuażysta jest już moim przyjacielem.

Louis niepokoi się. - Nie pozwól żadnemu dzieciakowi zrobić ci tatuażu, Haroldzie. To nie tak, że będziesz mógł to później zmyć.

Harry unosi brwi, patrząc w tylne lusterko. - Co? Tom ma trzydzieści dwa lata.

I właśnie teraz może zobaczyć, jak wyraz twarzy Louisa zmienia się z koncentrowanej na zirytowaną.

\- Masz trzydziesto-coś-letniego tatuażystę za przyjaciela?

\- Tak? Nawet mam ich więcej? Nie, że są tatuażystami, ale są w średnim wieku? Tak samo, jak kocham dzieci, więc spędzam z nimi wiele czasu, dlatego nie potrzebuję pieniędzy, ale lubię też zdobywać nowych przyjaciół.

Młodszy wie, że się przechadza, ale z każdym słowem Louis wygląda na bardziej zirytowanego i to w jakiś sposób jest słodkie.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie są oni, no wiesz, pedofilami?

Harry prycha, próbując wyobrazić sobie, jak James Corden kusi go na seks w typowo czerwonym pokoju. Ale w sumie, James jest tym jedynym, którego Haz już pocałował.

\- Proszę cię, nie są  _nimi_. - Chłopak nie wspomina o panu Winstonie. Myślenie o Benie Winstonie absolutnie nie wpłynie dobrze na jazdę z Louisem.

Szatyn wygląda tak, jakby za chwilę miała mu wylecieć para z uszu.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - stwierdza. To śmiesznie głupie, ale Louis jest cały śmieszny i głupi, więc to nabiera sensu.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Cóż, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że potrzebuję twojej zgody, by się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić,  _tatusiu_.

Ręka Louisa nagle spada z zagłówka Harry’ego do jego karku, łapiąc jego loki. Chłopak dostaje dreszczy, ale na szczęście szatyn tego nie zauważa.

\- Harry, mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. Nie jestem na tyle stary, bym był twoim tatą.

Trzeba przyznać, że to naprawdę ważne i znaczące rzeczy dla Louisa. Tatuaż wprawdzie już sprawia, że Harry jest starszy, chociaż nawet jeszcze go nie zrobił. Ale i tak, pewny siebie Harry próbuje jeszcze trochę podrażnić Louisa.

\- Sorry. Będę więc tylko nazywał Toma tatusiem.

Co naprawdę nie jest celowe, kiedy Louis szarpie za jego włoski na karku. Harry wie to, ponieważ szatyn mówi cicho i ponuro:

\- Nie, nie będziesz.

To cud, kiedy utykają na czerwonym świetle, naprawdę, bo w przeciwnym razie Harry musiałby zjechać na inny pas. Chłopak robi się dosłownie twardy w samochodzie i Jezus, to nie działo się przez kilka tygodni. Znowu popełnia gafę, ale Louis tak samo.

\- Okey - mamrocze młodszy, a jego głos żenująco załamuje się pod koniec.

W samochodzie robi się duszno, a jazda Harry’ego jest tak chwiejna, że jakoś rujnuje całe napięcie. Louis gada coś do siebie i wtedy zabiera szybko swoją rękę z włosów chłopaka ( _z jej prawidłowego miejsca_ ) i kładzie ją na dłoni Harry’ego, na kierownicy, by go ustabilizować. Prawdopodobnie może poczuć, jak Harry się trzęsie i kurwa, Harry prawie chce rozbić samochód tylko po to, by Louis nie dowiedział się, że to przez niego robi się taki zdesperowany. Ale z drugiej strony, może nie, bo teraz to naprawdę pocieszające czuć rękę Louisa na swojej i to takie uspokajające, kiedy Louis z nim jeździ.

Harry czuje się zbyt pewny siebie i cholernie przerażony w tym samym czasie, kiedy mówi:

\- A ty jesteś trochę straszy ode mnie i jakoś jesteśmy kolegami?

Nie oddycha, dopóki Louis odpowiada:

\- Tak, ale ja nie jestem w średnim wieku. I nie jestem pedofilem. Powinieneś tylko mi ufać.

W porządku. Więc są oficjalnie kolegami. A Louis jest szalony i zazdrosny i to takie gorące, że Harry prawie znów rozbija samochód.

\- Okey. - Kurwa, wie, że brzmi idiotycznie, ale nie może wymyślić nic innego niż  _Tylko tobie ufam, więc proszę, pozbaw mnie dziewictwa._

Dzięki Bogu, że Louis zaczyna coś mówić, zanim Harry się wygaduje.

\- Jak wrócisz później do domu?

Lou powiedziała, że go podwiezie, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt mówiący, że Tom jest szczęśliwie ożeniony może stłumić te wspaniałe uczucie, jakie Louis teraz przeżywa, Harry po prostu decyduje się na:

\- Tom powiedział, że się mną zaopiekuje.

Louis ściska swoje ręce przez moment. - Tak jak ja to robię?

Harry ryzykuje i spogląda na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. - Opiekujesz się mną?

Louis gapi się zdecydowanie przed siebie. To nie znaczy nic prócz tego, że jest odpowiedzialnym instruktorem. Prawdopodobnie.

\- Odwieź się. Aktualnie mam kilka spraw do załatwienia w pobliżu, więc będę wracał za jakieś pół godziny i zabiorę cię.

Harry stara się nie uśmiechać jak jakiś maniak. Ale z wszystkich atutów, jakie chce pokazać Louisowi, jego oczywisty mega szczęśliwy uśmiech mógłby prawdopodobnie poczekać do czasu, aż dostanie jego mokrego penisa.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy będę w stanie po tym prowadzić?

\- Nie bądź debilem, to nie lekcja, a przysługa.

\- Dla przyjaciela.

Louis odchrząkuje. - Taa, dokładnie.

Harry jest tak zadowolony z siebie, że mógłby latać. - W porządku, kolego.

*

\- Czy to boli? - pyta Niall tak szybko, gdy tylko Harry odbiera telefon.

\- To… tak jakby. - Harry nie może nawet tego opisać. Cóż, niby może, bo przez ten czas, kiedy miał robiony tatuaż, znalazł perfekcyjną metaforę, ale nie może się nią podzielić z Niallem, kiedy w pobliżu jest Tom.

Bo widzisz, robienie sobie pierwszego tatuażu jest jak wkładanie sobie czegoś w tyłek po raz pierwszy. Na początku było to straszne i bardzo bolało, ale potem Harry tak jakby się poddał. Ból stał się nieistotny tak szybko, gdy tylko chłopak odważył się otworzyć oczy i oglądać aktualnie pracującego Toma. Wtedy to naprawdę stało się  _cool_ , widzieć swoją skórę pokrywaną przez czarny tusz, który zostanie na zawsze, widzieć, jak śliczne pięcioramienne gwiazdki ozdabiają twoją wewnętrzną część ramienia. To wciąż bolało, ale było to już stałe i trwało przez cały czas i po prostu wydawało brzęczące dźwięki w pewnych momentach, które brzdąkały na ramieniu Harry’ego i przechodziły przez całe jego ciało. Ale w jakimś sensie było to też przyjemne. Tak bardzo, kiedy Tom musiał przytrzymać mocno jego rękę, ponieważ Harry się wiercił. I to kurwa  _w niczym_ nie pomogło.

W każdym razie, przez to wszystko Harry stał się nerwowy i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zrobi sobie drugi.

\- Widziałeś zdjęcia?

\- Em, nie. Myślałem, że była tam krew.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Nialler, zrobiłem je dla ciebie.

\- Nie ważne, stary. Zobaczę ten tatuaż jutro w szkole, dobra?

\- Oczywiście. Mam zamiar chodzić bez koszulki, by pochwalić się wszystkim.

\- Więc w zasadzie, jak w normalną środę?

Harry chichocze. Nie może dalej w sobie tego powstrzymywać. - Zapytaj mnie, jak wrócę do domu.

\- Ten przystojny fryzjer?

\- Nie. Louis mnie podwiezie.

\- Serio? Masz zamiar prowadzić po zrobieniu tatuażu?

Harry uśmiecha się do siebie. - Nie będę prowadził, on po prostu mnie podwiezie. To taka przysługa. Dla przyjaciela i potencjalnego chłopaka. Jego słowa.

Niall śmieje się gwałtownie. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że twój plan Lolita aktualnie zaczyna działać.

To wspaniałe, biorąc pod uwagę, że to Niall był tym pierwszym, który to wszystko zapoczątkował.

\- Nie pochwalasz tego?

\- Cóż, tak jakby… Po prostu martwię się o ciebie - dodaje niespodziewanie poważnie. - Chyba cieszę się, że nie jest to jakiś czterdziestoletni dziwak. W sumie przetrwałem z tobą dziesiątą klasę…

\- Hey, nie mam fetyszu na starszych ludzi - protestuje Harry. Tom głośno odchrząkuje, więc Harry szepcze dalszą część. - Prawiczki nie mogę mieć fetyszy, tak myślę.

\- To nie prawda. Prawiczki oglądają najwięcej pornoli, mamy prawo mieć dziwne fetysze.

\- Pornole z fetyszami mega koloryzują kobiety, seksualność i zdrowe nawyki, Niall. - Harry czuje, że ma obowiązek to powiedzieć, nawet jeśli jest to tak bardzo hipokryzujące, jak tylko mogłoby być. - Czekaj, myślisz, że jestem dziwny?

Niall fuka. - Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś promyczkiem słońca, a fakt, że myślisz przez większość dnia o starszych penisach, jest normą.

Harry krztusi się. - Starszych? O mój boże… Czekaj, ktoś dzwoni. - Patrzy na wyświetlacz i znajduje imię Louisa. - Sorry, stary, to Louis. On może być już na zewnątrz, więc powinienem…

\- Przestań przepraszać i odbierz, ty grzeczny  _dziwaku_.

Harry przewraca oczami, ale rozłącza się i odbiera telefon od Louisa.

Najwidoczniej, szatyn jest już przed studiem, więc Harry ściska Toma na do widzenia i wzdryga się na bezpośredni kontakt ze swoim tatuażem. Po czym dostaje ochrzan od Toma. Nie ważne. Jak powiedział Louis, to tatuaż, nie da się tego później zmyć wodą.

Kiedy chłopak wdrapuje się na miejsce pasażera, pierwsza rzecz, na jaką zwraca uwagę, to intensywny zapach papierosów.

\- Palisz? - pyta nagle.

Louis potrząsa głową, ale potem przytakuje. - Spotkałem się z Zaynem, który pali jednego za drugim. Obrzydliwy nawyk, trzymaj się od tego z daleka. Ja osobiście nie palę. Cóż, nie zawsze. Przeważnie tylko kiedy się stresuję.

\- Stresujesz się? -  _Jesteś człowiekiem? Niesamowite._  Harry odchrząkuje. - Kiedy więc byłeś zestresowany? I dlaczego?

Louis właśnie uchyla swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, by rzucić mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Bez powodu, Harold.

Harry pozwala sobie na irytujący uśmieszek, po czym wsadza sobie swój naszyjnik do ust, by się nim pobawić. - Robienie tatuażu poszło bardzo dobrze, dzięki za pytanie.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Pyskaty. Dostałeś maść i wszystko inne?

\- Taa, mam wszystko. I pomyśleć, że mam zamiar zrobić imprezę przy basenie, by się tym pochwalić.

\- Co? - Louis klepie ramię Harry’ego. - Po pierwsze, nie… Nie możesz wystawiać tatuażu na słońce albo mieć kontaktu z chlorem. Po drugie, gdzie w ogóle masz ten tatuaż?

\- Pokażę ci. - Harry mógłby po prostu podwinąć rękaw. Ale mógłby także zdjąć swoją koszulkę i to wydaje się bardziej stosowne. Przynajmniej dla Harry’ego. Louis wygląda na zakłopotanego jak cholera, kiedy Harry zrzuca z siebie koszulkę i przerzuca na jedną stronę swoją rozczochraną grzywkę, zanim podnosi swoją rękę, by pokazać dziarę.

Cały proces robienia tatuażu poszedł znacznie szybciej niż Harry przewidywał, więc przez ten czas, zanim Louis go odebrał, Harry czekał w studiu Toma wystarczająco długo, by mógł już usunąć bandaż. Zatem tatuaż wygląda tak, jakby zaraz miałby się rozmazać, ale jest naprawdę ładny i stały i Harry jest zadowolony z siebie jak cholera.

Szczególnie, kiedy Louis odpuszcza sobie to całe zakłopotanie i pochyla się, by go obejrzeć. Nie dotyka Harry’ego, ale jego spojrzenie jest naprawdę znaczące tak, że Harry musi przegryźć swoją wargę.

\- To tak, że to twój rysunek? - pyta zaciekawiony Louis.

Harry wykręca się i zabiera swoje ramię. - Nie podoba ci się?

\- Nie, podoba mi się, naprawdę! - Louis łapie jego łokieć i przykuwa go do zagłówka, więc jego tatuaż jest znów na widoku. - Jest ładny i słodki, to… pasuje do ciebie. - Harry wierzy, że Louis właśnie nazwał go ładnym i słodkim. Szatyn potrząsa do siebie głową, co wydaje się, że to potwierdza. Jego palce wciąż mocno trzymają łokieć Harry’ego. - Nie wiem, dlaczego oczekiwałem, że będzie to cały rękaw wypełniony brzydkimi smokami.

Harry chichocze na samą myśl. Gemma zabiłaby go. - Dlaczego miałbym zrobić sobie brzydki rękaw na pierwszy tatuaż?

\- Ja… Myślałem, że starałeś się zrobić wrażenie. By. Zaimponować komuś. - Louis rumieni się. To najlepszy dzień.

\- Wolę pozostać lojalny wobec siebie - stwierdza Harry, zamiast  _tak, desperacko próbowałem tobie zaimponować, proszę, pójdź ze mną do łóżka._

\- To najlepsza twoja zaleta - dodaje Louis. Cóż, nie może mieć tego na myśli, bo znów kręci głową, a jego majestatyczne włosy pływają wszędzie. I naprawdę, jeśli Harry zrobiłby sobie ten cały rękaw, mógłby źle odczytać wyraz twarzy Louisa, jakby właśnie wydziarał sobie żenujące przebite serce albo jeszcze coś innego.

Rozproszony przez myśli, pyta: - Tak? Najlepsza? - Po czym rozciąga się na maxa, więc jego właśnie-pokazujące-się-mięśnie i nieustannie twarde sutki są bardziej widoczne dla Louisa.

Szatyn to zauważa, bo tak jakby bezpośrednio patrzy na mięśnie na klatce Harry’ego i na jego naciągnięty brzuch przez całe dwie sekundy (co sprawia, że Harry’emu odruchowo robi się gorąco), zanim zupełnie puszcza chłopaka i spogląda na drogę. Kiedy odpala silnik, mówi: - Cóż, Harold. Potrzebujesz naprawdę dobrej osobowości, by nadrobić twoje gówniane umiejętności w prowadzeniu samochodu. Zakładaj koszulkę.

\- Co kurwa, Lewis. Mam najlepszą osobowość. - Fakt, że Harry wie, że Louis żartuje i… Ten fakt, że oboje są aktualnie  _kumplami_ i mogą przekomarzać się, przeklinać i drażnić się nawzajem… to powoduje, że Harry czuje coś ciepłego w swojej klatce. - I  _wiesz_ , że jestem dobrym kierowcą - dodaje, kiedy z powrotem zakłada swoją koszulkę, przeciągając ją przez swoją twarz.

Louis wygląda tak, jakby miał już coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zmienia zdanie i zaczyna wycofywać się z parkingu. Jak zawsze, Harry uwielbia patrzeć, jak Louis prowadzi. Jest on przeświadczony i pewny siebie, kiedy trzyma kierownicę, a jego oczy śmigają szybko, analizując warunki na drodze, po czym niezauważalnie zmienia biegi. Harry zastyga w miejscu. Delikatna, mała dłoń zaciska się na gałce od dźwigni zmiany biegów. Sposób, w jaki szatyn zmienia je płynnie. Sposób, w jaki jego kciuk robi kółka na wierzchu dźwigni. Sposób, w jaki te same palce kilka minut temu były na jego gołej skórze, tylko kilka centymetrów od jego pulsującego nowego tatuażu…

Droga do jego domu jest krótka i to prawdopodobnie jest błogosławieństwo. Posuwanie Louisa w czasie, kiedy prowadzi, mogłoby być rezultatem czystej masakry.

\- Dzięki za podwózkę - mówi Harry i kładzie swoją torbę na kolanach, zanim otwiera drzwi i wyślizguje się z samochodu bez czekania na odpowiedź.

\- Hey, H - krzyczy Louis, opuszczając okno. - On naprawdę jest ładny. Ale poczekaj z tym, zanim zrobisz sobie kolejny. I nie spędzaj zbyt dużo czasu na słońcu.

Harry tak naprawdę nie wie, co zrobić z tą całą troską. W sumie, to zależy od tego, czy jest ona protekcjonalna, czy przyjacielska albo… Jeszcze inna. Więc chłopak po prostu uśmiecha się słabo i mówi: - Taa, w porządku.

Louis wzdycha przesadnie. - No dalej, Haz, pokaż mi te swoje świecące oczka.

Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerza się na samą nazwę. To musiało dać jakiś efekt jego oczom, bo Louis kiwa głową i mówi: - Dobry chłopak.

Na co Harry jeszcze mocniej przyciska swoją torbę do swojego krocza. Zupełnie nie może przejść przez podjazd wystarczająco szybko.

*

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - jest zachwycającym sposobem, by rozpocząć rozmowę.

Harry przegryza swoją wargę, powstrzymując się od bezradnego uśmiechu. Nawet jeśli siedzi w swoim pustym pokoju, jest pewien, że Louis usłyszałby to.

\- Lewis, robisz coś teraz?

\- Nie, po prostu czekałem, aż zadzwonisz.

Pieprzyć to, Harry ma zamiar się uśmiechać. - Naprawdę?

\- Nie, Harold. Jestem z kumplem. - Och. Harry wydyma wargi. - Nie dąsaj się, to tylko Zayn.

Świetnie, Louis może teraz usłyszeć te dwie rzeczy to, jak się uśmiecha i dąsa. Co jeśli pokój Harry’ego ma podsłuch? Jezus, Harry ma nadzieję, że nie, tylko dla dobra Louisa. Ta liczba razy, kiedy wypowiedział imię szatyna mogłaby przestraszyć go na śmierć. Harry przestaje szukać podejrzeń, że są tu kamery, kiedy słyszy w tle kogoś, kto musi być Zaynem.

\- Tylko Zayn? Bo nie mam loków i ładnego zapachu?

Reszta jest przytłumiona, może dlatego, że Louis szybko zakrył telefon swoją ręką, albo ponieważ krew pędzi szybko do uszu Harry’ego, obejmując też jego policzki. Harry dotyka automatycznie swoich włosów, czochra je i przerzuca swoją grzywkę na bok.

\- W każdym razie - w końcu odzywa się Louis. - Przykro mi, ale dziś nie pracuję. W sumie, dopiero co mieliśmy lekcję wczoraj, nie mów mi, że za mną tęsknisz.

\- Po pierwsze, oczywiście, że za tobą tęsknię, wiesz, że żyję dla naszych lekcji. I po drugie, nie dzwonię po lekcję, dzwonię po pomoc.

\- Z?

\- No to tak. Więc idę niedługo z Robinem do salonu samochodowego, ale prawda jest taka, że wiem gówno o samochodach? Nie proszę cię, byś szedł ze mną -  _ponieważ, skończę tak, że wepchnę cię na tylne siedzenie i to będzie dziwne_  - ale może wyślę ci smsem modele i powiesz mi, który jest najlepszy?

Louis mruczy pod nosem. - Będziesz pozował z samochodami i robił głupie miny?

\- Masz to jak w banku.

Jego śmiech jest ciepły i piękny, a Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć, co sprawiło, że zrezygnował z wyciągnięcia go do nowych samochodów.

Będzie musiał wysłać to smsem.

*

*

To, co było nie do pomyślenia, właśnie staje się rzeczywistością. Harry naprawdę zapomina o umówionej lekcji. Przez ten nowy samochód, którego nawet nie może sam prowadzić, stał się bardziej roztrzepany niż przypuszczał. Nie jest nawet jakimś wielkim maniakiem samochodowym, ale to przecież kabriolet 1966 Marcedes-Benz. I przy tym jest wspaniały, gładki, biały i  _jego._

Wciąż wysyła Louisowi przypadkowe zdjęcia auta z zupełnie różnych stron i w większości dostaje od niego w odpowiedzi smutne emotikonki. Ale nie martwi się tym. Chociaż jedną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymuje go od pisania smsów jest najważniejsze spostrzeżenie: ten samochód jest w zasadzie Louisa.  To tak, jakby to wszystko mówiło „gorące, małe, luksusowe samochody sprowadzą cię do młodych kupców”. To go szokuje. (Louis tym razem nie odpowiada, kiedy Harry wysyła mu zdjęcie. Może pisze do swojego instruktora zbyt często).

W każdym razie, Harry był tak zadowolony, że musiało to mieć to wpływ nawet na samo przeznaczenie, ponieważ matematyka została odwołana i mógł wrócić wcześniej do domu. Ponadto, pogoda też była zaskakująco ładna. To wszystko zmówiło się ze sobą tak, żeby Harry zapomniał o czasie i poszedł orzeźwić się w swoim basenie.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo jest już na zewnątrz, od kiedy nie ma nikogo w domu. Harry po prostu pływa na plecach, rozkoszując się ciepłem wody pluskającej na jego lekkim ciałku i słońcem, ogrzewającym jego skórę. W pewnym momencie zaczyna pływać dookoła basenu i jest to jego jedyna forma ćwiczeń w ostatnich dniach. Nasuwają mu się mimowolne myśli o jego nowym samochodzie, o tatuażu i może o wypróbowaniu jogi, o kotach, o tym, jak bardzo nie może się doczekać lata, o tym, jak piękny jest Louis w świetle słonecznym, o robieniu pizzy. Głównie po prostu słucha, jak z każdym ruchem rąk, czy każdego odcinka mięśni, woda pluszcze. To relaksujące, miłe i takie spokojne.

Dopóki ktoś ekstremalnie głośno krzyczy: - O kurwa mać.

Harry jest tak zaskoczony, że wpada do wody jak idiota, prawie poruszając cały basen. Kiedy w końcu przestaje wdychać chlor i nieestetycznie się dławić, rozgląda się i znajduje na swoim podwórku Louisa. Harry przeciera swoje oczy od wody, która zlepiła jego rzęsy, ale nie, to wciąż Louis Tomlinson. Albo może po prostu utonął.

Chłopak wciąż z trudem łapie oddech i pływa w miejscu, kiedy Louis ponownie się odzywa.

\- Przepraszam, ja… Wciąż dzwoniłem, mamy dziś lekcje i po prostu pomyślałem, że zajrzę zanim odjadę. Nie wiedziałem, że ty… robiłeś to.

Dzwonienie w uszach Harry’ego powoli zaczyna się uspokajać. I gówno, Louis ma rację, byli na dziś umówieni.

\- Kurwa, tak mi przykro, wyleciało mi z głowy - mówi i podpływa do krawędzi basenu. Wynurza się praktycznie przy stopach Louisa i potrząsa wszędzie swoimi włosami zanim przeciera twarz.

**Moment, który zmienia wszystko:**

Harry spogląda w górę, przegryzając wargę przepraszająco. Spojrzenie, jakie daje mu Louis jest takie gorące, że zielonooki ma ochotę jeszcze raz zatopić się w zimnej wodzie. Louis zaciska pięści po obu swoich stronach, a poza tym ma dziś na sobie czarne obcisłe spodnie i dużą koszulkę bez rękawów, która odsłania jego obojczyki. Ponadto, jego włosy są nieokiełznane od wiatru, ma jednodniowy zarost i najważniejsze jest to, że wygląda kurewsko jadalnie, ale jeszcze ważniejsze jest, że patrzy na Harry’ego w ten sam sposób. Jakby chciał zatopić w nim zęby.

To uderza Harry’ego mocno i szybko, te (wciąż niepotwierdzone) przekonanie, że Louis też go pragnie.  To, że napięcie między nimi nie było tylko jego wyobrażeniem. I wszystko to jeszcze bardziej robi się podniecające. Harry mógł zrobić to wieki temu. Mógł zaprosić Louisa do basenu, poprosić go, by zdjął koszulkę i wskoczył, a sam dotknąłby jego złotej i śliskiej skóry.

Zamiast tego, kładzie swoje ręce na brzegu basenu i podciąga się, używając siły swoich rąk, po czym wygrzebuje się i ochlapuje wszystko. Louis musiał zapuścić korzenie, bo nie odsuwa się od tego miejsca, gdzie ciągle lecą krople i tym samym staje twarzą w twarz z Harrym, kiedy ten wychodzi z basenu. Harry w ogóle tego nie planował, ale ten moment robi się jeszcze lepszy i lepszy, ponieważ okazuje się, że jest trochę wyższy od Louisa. Nigdy tego nie zauważył, gdyż oboje zawsze siedzą, ale teraz stoi naprzeciwko niego i nie może nic poradzić na to, że robi krok do przodu, górując nad szatynem.

Louis wciąż gapi się prosto na gardło Harry’ego i trwa to dość długo, bo jego gardło schnie naprawdę wolno, po czym powoli przemieszcza wzrok i trafia na szczękę i policzki chłopaka. W końcu, ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Louis musi spoglądnąć w górę i to sprawia, że jego kości policzkowe są bardziej wyraźne, a właśnie w tej chwili odznaczają się pod nimi cienie, a jego oczy dygocą, jakby był kompletnie oszołomiony tylko od patrzenia na Harry’ego. Ponadto, jego źrenice też są widocznie rozszerzone.

Nie wydaje się, że szatyn miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, kiedy szepcze „kurwa”. Harry doskonale to wie, ponieważ po wszystkim jego usta nagle się zamykają i Harry wie  _to_ , ponieważ sam gapi się na śliczne wargi Lou. Jest wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć jego oddech, wystarczająco blisko, by policzyć jego piękne rzęsy, wystarczająco blisko, by naturalnie się przybliżyć.

W tym momencie, jest przekonany, że Louis pozwoliłby mu. Oddałby pocałunek, wplątałby swoje palce w mokre włosy Harry’ego albo pociągnąłby za jego jasnofioletowe kąpielówki. Nie pozwoliłby mu ociekać wodą i się trząść.  _Dotknąłby go_.

Przez długą minutę nic się nie dzieje. Harry stoi mega-świadomy wszystkiego, od krótkiego oddechu Louisa po twardniejące jego własne sutki od wiatru, który uderza jego mokre ciało i po swędzenie w jego palcach u stóp. Praktycznie ich zamurowało. Do czasu. Harry jest tak skupiony na wpatrywaniu się w usta Louisa, że praktycznie czuje, jak jego zarost przesuwa się po jego własnej gładkiej skórze tak, że na początku nawet nie słyszy słów, które zostają wypowiadane.

\- Co?

\- Mówię, że złapiesz grypę.

Harry przewraca oczami. Napięta atmosfera całkowicie nie zanika, to tak, że są naprawdę pogrążeni, ale teraz Louis tak się w to wciąga, że Harry rumieni się po czubki uszu. Chce zakryć swoją klatkę. Klatką Louisa. Próbuje ratować tą sytuację, przez co oczywiście sprawia, że robi się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Przestań się martwić,  _tatusiu_.

Louis nie piorunuje go wzrokiem ani nie drwi z niego ani nie obraca tego w żart. Zaciska swoje dłonie i mówi bardzo spokojnie z bardzo wielką kontrolą.

\- Więc bądź dobrym chłopcem i ubierz coś na siebie.

Harry niemal żałośnie skomli. Louis właśnie zaczął z nim współgrać, a przecież to zawsze było jasne, że żartuje, przesadzając z  _ojcowską_ troską albo uczuciem. Ale teraz absolutnie nie ma tu nic ojcowskiego w sposobie, jakim spogląda na Hazzę. Różnica pomiędzy tatą a tatusiem jest ostra. Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak ma niby złapać grypę, kiedy czuje się tak, jakby miał właśnie zacząć płonąć.

Okey, musi jeszcze raz to rozważyć. Louis nie ma właściwie zamiaru pieprzyć go przy basenie, pomijając fakt, że Harry robi się prawie twardy, kiedy przed nim stoi. Jest za tym, by zaryzykować.

\- Pójdę zatem pod prysznic. Nie chcę, żeby mój samochód przesiąknął chlorem. Mógłbyś poczekać w domu?

Louis aktualnie się waha, co jest dobre i wtedy mówi, że poczeka po prostu w jego samochodzie i wykona parę telefonów, co jest okropne. Harry z trudem wraca do domu, biorąc pięciominutowy prysznic i robiąc sobie dobrze, a dziesięć minut później wybiera ciuchy (ciemne jeansy i swoją koszulkę Ramones) i z powrotem nastrasza włosy, upewniając się, że ładnie pachną. Jego twarz wciąż jest lekko poczerwieniała od słonecznego popołudnia, ale Harry myśli, że to też wygląda ładnie. Nie wszystko stracone, prawda? Louis nie odwołał lekcji. Louis  _włamał się mu do domu._

Lekko się uspokaja, kiedy znajduje Louisa poza samochodem, palącego papierosa. I ma to na niego podwójny wpływ, ponieważ to jest takie gorące, że jego kolana robią się miękkie  i ponieważ pamięta, że Louis pali, kiedy czuje się… zestresowany. I tak szybko, kiedy szatyn zauważa Harry’ego, upuszcza papierosa i zdeptuje go podeszwą swoich Vansów.

\- W porządku? - pyta z oddali.

Harry tylko kiwa głową, potrząsając swoimi mokrymi włosami. Powinien wziąć beanie; będzie tak, że złapie grypę. Ich oczy znów się spotykają. Okey, może pozbycie się loków było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Więc? Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

Louis przytakuje natychmiastowo, ale potem potrząsa głową tak, jakby się na siebie wkurzył.

\- Co?

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, szczęśliwie i z dołeczkami.  - Ten nowy samochód. - Po czym wlecze się do niego i umieszcza swój tyłek na masce. Oczywiście jest to bardziej pozbawione gracji niż seksowne z tym, jak opuszcza swoje stopy i ześlizguje się w dół, ale Louis i tak czule uśmiecha się do niego i poprawia swoją grzywkę.

\- Popatrz na te zachwycające cudo - grucha Louis, a jego głos wciąż jest trochę gniewny niż zazwyczaj.

Jeśli próbuje być wkurzony przez to, że, Harry jest w drodze na miejsce kierowcy, wykonuje okropną robotę. Harry odchrząkuje.

\- Louis, chciałbyś poprowadzić samochód?

Louis praktycznie biegnie na fotel kierowcy i rzuca się do środka. Harry jak zawsze porusza się trochę wolniej, ale wystarczająco szybko, by załapać się na najlepszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział - na Louisa ustawiającego siedzenie. Ponieważ potrzebuje on mniej miejsca na swoje nogi. Ponieważ jest niższy od Harry’ego. Chłopak jest tak z siebie zadowolony, że musi być to widoczne na jego twarzy, ponieważ Louis klepie go w ramię. Harry nachyla się, zamiast uniknąć ataku, po czym Louis wyrywa swoją rękę i umieszcza ją na kierownicy.

I jeśli to nie było wystarczająco niezręczne, tak szybko, jak Lou odpala samochód, stereo włącza się na maxa  i odpala dziewiczo-popową playlistę Harry’ego. Chłopak nie był przygotowany na tą lekcję. (Albo jest rzeczywiście najmądrzejszym i najsprytniejszym uwodzicielem w historii).

Wtedy następuje najbardziej niezręczne piętnaście minut jego życia. Louis oczywiście prowadzi pociągająco płynnie i Harry oczywiście jest niespokojny na swoim siedzeniu, podkurcza swoje kolana i przegryza nieświadomie wargę. Louis normalnie komentował samochód, ale teraz siedzi cicho, a cisza tylko sprawia, że muzyka brzmi głośniej, Matt Healy jęczy pomiędzy nimi. Harry nie może tego dłużej znieść. Otwiera  już swoje usta, by przeprosić, że przez niego wszystko robi się kłopotliwe, ale gwałtownie zatrzymuje się, gdy tylko spogląda w dół.

**Moment, który naprawdę zmienia wszystko:**

Harry uświadamia sobie, że nie jest jedynym, przez którego rzeczy robią się niezręczne. Louis jest cichy i nienaturalny, ponieważ  _Louis jest twardy._  Jest tutaj wybrzuszenie, tak widoczne w jego jeansach, które są wystarczająco ciasne, że Harry może aktualnie dostrzec jego kształt - jego  _twardego kutasa_  w obcisłych jeansach. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, jego penis drga radośnie, a usta praktycznie robią się mokre, gdy coraz dłużej gapi się na kolana Louisa. Sprawił, że zrobił się twardy. Miał rację. Louis Tomlinson jest nim zainteresowany.

Harry myśli, że słyszy w oddali śpiewające anioły. Przełyka głośno ślinę, a potem uświadamia sobie, że jego usta wciąż są otwarte, po czym po prostu wypala:

\- Louis, czy odbierzesz to w niewłaściwy sposób, jeśli zapytam cię, czy mogę ssać twojego kutasa?

-  _Jezu Chryste_  - syczy Louis. Samochód nagle zaczyna szarpać, ponieważ jego noga musiała się ześlizgnąć i nawet pod wpływem tych zachwycających myśli, Harry potrzebuje tylko sekundy, by docenić ironię, że Louis jedzie jak idiota z jego powodu. W pewnej chwili ręka szatyna zeskakuje z kierownicy do jego krocza tak, jakby odczuł ulgę, że Harry zauważył jego erekcję, więc spokojnie może się poprawić. To niesamowite, ręka Louisa na jego własnym penisie, to… Fantazje Harry’ego właśnie spełniają się jedna po drugiej.

Harry nie może nawet czekać na odpowiedź, po prostu instynktownie pochyla się jeszcze bardziej, odważnie kładzie rękę na tej Louisa i napiera swoim nosem na miękkie, zawijane włosy za jego uchem. Bierze głęboki oddech i szepta, a jego mokre usta ocierają się o skórę Louisa po raz pierwszy.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym to zrobił?

Louis znów syczy i łapie za podbródek Harry’ego, więc ten musi się odsunąć. Ale i tak nie przenosi ręki Harry’ego ze swojego krocza. Czyż to nie fantastyczne? Harry chciałby trzymać ją tam na zawsze; jego duża dłoń należy do ciepłego krocza Lou. Samochód gwałtownie zatrzymuje się, prawdopodobnie na czerwonym świetle, ale Harry’ego nawet to nie obchodzi. Louis patrzy mu głęboko w oczy i mówi, zarumieniony:

\- Nie sądzę, że naprawdę tego chcesz.

To prawdopodobnie jego sposób, by delikatnie przynieść mu zawód, ale jego policzki pięknie zmieniają kolor i jego biodra wbijają się w rękę Harry’ego; szatyn po prostu pociera się o Harry’ego i to właśnie jest odpowiedź na pytanie. Więc Harry odpowiada na pytanie Louisa, szarpiąc za jego pas i schylając się, by trącić nosem jego rozporek, a krew huczy w jego uszach i pędzi do jego penisa. Jest tak podniecony, że mógłby od tego wybuchnąć, jest absolutnie zakochany w tym sposobie, że może poczuć kutasa Lou tuż przy swoim policzku. Nie wie, co robi, ale tak, on naprawdę, naprawdę chce to zrobić.

Jest zbyt przytłoczony wrażeniami, by usłyszeć, jak Louis przeklina, ale wyłapuje jedną rzecz, która sprawia, że robi się jeszcze goręcej.

\- Harry, ktoś może zobaczyć.

Chłopak przyciska jeszcze mocniej swoją płonącą twarz do krocza Louisa i wydaje żenujący, cichy dźwięk. Jego serce przyspiesza na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby to zobaczyć, jakiś obcy człowiek łapiący Harry’ego z jego głową pomiędzy nogami Louisa, w końcu biorącego to, czego pragnie. To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, ale Harry czuje się jakby czekał na to od pierwszego dnia. Nawet nie ma zamiaru przestać, kiedy jest już tak daleko.  _Ha. Głową._

\- Tak - mamrota, mimo, że nie pamięta nawet pytania, jeśli przynajmniej jakieś było. Po prostu. Wielkie tak do tej całej sytuacji.

Louis wciąż wydaje z siebie pomrukliwe dźwięki, może nawet mówi Harry’emu, że nie powinni, że weźmie odpowiedzialność na siebie, ale nigdy nie powiedział, że go nie chce, więc Harry zaciska swoją dłoń tak mocno, że jego paznokcie wbijają się w udo Louisa i mówi, a jego usta moczą jeansy Louisa tuż nad jego penisem.

-  _Tatusiu._

Harry sądzi, że to nie słowo złamało Louisa, ale karcący ton. To tak, jakby Harry oskarżył go o bycie nieodpowiednim tatusiem, nie dając mu swojego kutasa. Jego reakcja jest super. Jedzie ekstremalnie szybko przez próg zwalniający, więc nagle Harry ląduje twarzą na jego kroczu. To prawdopodobnie jest pojebane, ale jego pierwsza myśl jest taka, że jeśli rozporek byłby rozpięty, jeśli penis Louisa byłby właśnie teraz w jego ustach, mógłby się na nim zakrztusić, mógłby mieć zakneblowane usta, kiedy on uderzyłby w tylną ściankę jego gardła i wypełnił go jak… Jezus, Harry chce tego tak bardzo, że wierci się rozpaczliwie.

Jest tak pochłonięty, dysząc podniecająco nad twardością Louisa i czując, jak jego własna twarz robi się czerwona, że przegapia moment, kiedy szatyn zjeżdża na pobocze. Dopóki czuje, że palce Louisa wplątują się delikatnie w jego loki i pobudzają go,  to właśnie to, to jego moment. Przesuwa nosem po kroku jeansów Louisa i kładzie rękę na zamku, kompletnie bez tchu. Louis tylko szarpie za jego włosy, wystarczająco mocno, by podnieść jego twarz i odsunąć ją. Harry skomle zarówno przez to uczucie, jak i przez jego skutek, a Louis wydaje z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty, jego palce po prostu pieszczą go raczej miło niż boleśnie.

\- Na początek porozmawiajmy, kochany.

Harry otwiera wolno swoje oczy, trzęsąc głową, by bardziej się skupić. Ledwo zauważa, kiedy Louis odpiął oba ich pasy.

\- Rozmawiajmy.

\- Tak, racja. - Szatyn wciąż trzyma swoje palce we włosach Harry’ego. Harry chciałby, żeby były tu na zawsze.

Jego ręka wciąż leży na udzie Louisa, więc przesuwa ją wyżej i naciska na jego spodnie. Louis oczywiście robi się nawet jeszcze twardszy. A Harry jest po prostu… Zafascynowany przez wszystko, nie chce pozwolić, by zmarnowała się jakakolwiek minuta. Więc właśnie teraz nieprzepraszająco dotyka Louisa.

\- Ty… Nie chcesz mnie?

Brzmi chorobliwie bezbronnie, ale Louis drapie go po głowie i sam kręci głową.

\- Ja… Oczywiście, że cię chcę, Jezus, po prostu. Robiłeś to kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

Mięśnie Harry’ego natychmiast się rozluźniają, zarówno przez sprytne palce Louisa jak i przez to długo-oczekiwane zdarzenie. Więc Louis chce go.  Może już tylko domyślić się reszty.

\- Wiesz, że szybko się uczę.

Louis śmieje się, ciągnąć za kosmyk jego włosów. - Nie mów takich rzeczy. Brzmią tak, jakbym grał w porno, gdzie jesteś moim niegrzecznym uczniem, który zrobi wszystko dla dobrej oceny.

Harry’emu wcale się to nie podoba. - Wiesz, że to nie dlatego - mamrota, marszcząc brwi. - To tak, że ja naprawdę, naprawdę cię lubię i nie ma to nic do lekcji.

\- Taa, hey, wiem, że wcale nie starasz się mnie uwieść. - Jego kciuk pociera tył szyi Harry’ego. - Jesteś taki niewinny. I jesteś też całkiem dobrym kierowcą.

Harry przegryza swoją wargę, czując się zawstydzonym. - W sumie, próbuję cię uwieść. I to nie tak, że na tym nie skorzystasz.

Po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które Harry zrobił w ostatnich kilku minutach, to zdanie sprawia, że Louis zatrzymuje się na chwilę.

\- Właściwie. Udało ci się.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Taak?

\- No żartujesz?

\- Nie?

Teraz Louis marszczy brwi w jego stronę. - Harry, nie szedłem spać bez zrobienia sobie dobrze, tylko od  kiedy cię spotkałem. Wciąż myślę o tobie, gdy się masturbuję i wtedy czuję się taki winny, że muszę robić listę, dlaczego jest to złe, kiedy robię sobie dobrze do cholernego ucznia, ale wtedy znów myślę o pieprzonych uczniach i przyrzekam, Zayn chce mnie wyeksmitować.

Harry powinien się zgodzić. Albo, tak jakby szczegółowo wyjaśnić, dlaczego Louis nie powinien czuć się winny, gdy masturbuje się, myśląc o Harrym, ale no  _Louis chce pieprzyć Harry’ego._ Louis robi sobie dobrze, myśląc o Harrym. (Harry poniekąd chciałby, by Louis masturbował się  _na_  Harrym.) Chłopak przesuwa się na swoim siedzeniu, by być już gotowym, żeby wczołgać się na kolana Louisa i się na nich rozłożyć.

\- Myślisz o mnie? W jaki sposób? - chce się tylko upewnić.

Louis potrząsa głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

\- Jesteś cholernie niegrzeczny. Myślę o twoich dużych ustach, o twoich miękkich włosach i o twoich pięknych dłoniach i… Jak ładny jest twój uśmiech i o tym, że jesteś zawsze szczery i wiesz, czego chcesz, o wiele bardziej niż ja, kiedy byłem w twoim wieku.

Harry pochyla się i trąca nosem bok szyi Louisa, zbyt szczęśliwy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Proszę, czy teraz mogę już ci obciągnąć?

\- Tylko, jeśli najpierw mnie pocałujesz.

Harry jest tak tego spragniony, że prawie uderza łokciami w klakson. Podnosi delikatnie podbródek Louisa, czując jak jego kilkudniowy zarost drażni jego palce, ale co ważniejsze, czuje uśmiech Louisa. Kiedy w końcu przyciskają swoje usta do siebie, też zaczyna się uśmiechać i jest to strasznie niezamierzone, ale Harry promienieje. Czuje ostre, małe zęby, lekko gryzące jego wargę i to powoduje, że wraca do gry. Rozdziela swoje usta, po czym napotyka język Louisa, przez co napiera bardziej, ssąc go lekko, tak tylko na wstępie.

Ręka Louisa zaciska się mocniej na jego włosach i przechyla jego głowę do tyłu, na co chłopak zaczyna dyszeć w usta szatyna. Harry pozwala mu przejąć kontrolę, a potem zostaje tak dokładnie wycałowany, że jego usta mrowieją, a penis naciska mocno na zamek jego spodni. Harry wie, że dobrze się całuje, ale nie chodzi tu o to, by popisać się przed Louisem, a raczej o to, by brać wszystko to, co Louis chce mu dać.

Dość szybko robi się gorąco i desperacko, kiedy Harry ośmiela się zatopić palce w super-miękkich włosach Louisa i wzdychać na to uczucie, gdy w tym czasie Louis mocno gryzie jego dolną wargę. Harry nie może tak dłużej, z powrotem kładzie rękę na Louisie. Tym razem szatyn nie protestuje, ale nagle rzuca się na jego biodro. Harry wydaje z siebie pełen zachwytu dźwięk, który prawie zagłusza szum otwierającego się rozporka Louisa.

Nie ma zamiaru czekać, zamiast tego wsadza rękę pod pasek od bokserek szatyna i zaciska dłoń na jego kutasie. To niczym Apokalipsa, dotykać po raz pierwszy penisa kogoś innego. W sumie, jest tu główka, podstawa i napletek, nic szokującego, ale jest tu też Louis, sapiący przed policzkiem Harry’ego i Louis wiercący się przez jego rękę na skórzanym fotelu, którego palce mocno trzymają włosy Harry’ego.

To zajmuje chłopakowi tylko parę chwil, by wykombinować, jak poruszać swoją ręką, kiedy jest ona ustawiona pod dziwnym kątem i w jakiś sposób są tu jeszcze spodnie Louisa, ale szatyn w ogóle się nie zniechęca, tylko całuje bok jego ust i mruczy:

\- Właśnie tak.

Jego przyrodzenie jest takie gorące i niesamowicie twarde w uścisku Harry’ego i kiedy tylko Louis uwalnia swoje usta tylko po to, by pocałować jego szyję, Harry podnosi swoją rękę i liże ją. Nie wie, czy Louis to zauważa, gdy przesuwa swoim językiem po pulsie Harry’ego i ssie jego skórę, ale z pewnością zauważa, kiedy ręka Harry’ego wraca do niego mokra. Szatyn jęczy prosto do jego ucha. Serce Harry’ego przystaje na sekundę, jakby właśnie miał dojść w swoich majtkach, ponieważ  _on_  właśnie to zrobił. Doprowadził Louisa do tego, że wydał z siebie seksowny jęk. Wysoki, mimowolny, piękny dźwięk, który prawdopodobnie będzie prześladował go na wieki.

Od tego momentu, staje się pewniejszy, zaciska mocniej swoją rękę i pociąga ją tak, jak się mu podoba. Jego nadgarstek już trochę go boli, ale wciąż może kontynuować, może doprowadzić Louisa do orgazmu, nawet jeśli sam nie pamięta, jaki miał cel. Harry po prostu chce otoczyć go ustami. Chce, żeby jego pierwszy lód był istnym bałaganem w zaparkowanym samochodzie w środku dnia, zaledwie kilka przecznic od jego własnego domu. Chce, żeby Louis musiał po wszystkim prowadzić i myśleć o jego wargach.

W momencie, kiedy zdobywa się na odwagę, by przechylić swoją głowę, Louis wydaje zrozpaczony dźwięk tuż przy jego gardle i odsuwa się.

\- Cholera, nie mam przy sobie gumki.

Harry bardzo wolno otwiera swoje oczy, urażony, że Louis zostawił jego szyję.

\- Do robienia loda też potrzeba prezerwatywy?

\- Oczywiście, nie wiesz, gdzie byłem. - Louis mierzy go znaczącym wzrokiem. - Nie ma znaczenia z kim jesteś, zawsze używaj zabezpieczenia.

Cóż, to po prostu głupie, biorąc pod uwagę kontekst.

\- Louis,  _ty_  wiesz, gdzie byłeś. Ufam ci. Jesteś, no wiesz, czysty? - Louis automatycznie przytakuje. Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i beztrosko całuje jego policzek. - Więc, jaki jest problem?

Louis potrzebuje chwili, by sobie to uświadomić. Może nie było tu żadnego problemu albo może jest zbyt rozproszony przez Harry’ego, całującego jego piękną szczękę.

\- Próbuję dać ci lekcję na przyszłość.

Harry stara się powstrzymać uśmiech. - Z kim kurwa innym mam zamiar być?

Louis waha się, zanim coś tak jakby go oświeca. Odpycha Harry’ego z powrotem i rzuca mu srogie spojrzenie.

\- Nikt inny nie dotknie cię nawet palcem. - Harry mógłby mruczeć z radości, szczerze. Louis chwyta jego szczękę, a jego oddech ląduje prosto na niej. - Nie jestem twoim nauczycielem od seksu, nie?

\- Nie, tatusiu.

W połowie oczekuje, że Louis będzie się kłócił przez to przezwisko, ale wszystko, co dostaje to dumny uśmiech Louisa, który chwilę potem pociąga za jego jeansy i bokserki tak, że lądują w połowie jego ud.

\- W takim razie, zróbmy to, skarbie.

I to właśnie to całe zaproszenie, którego potrzebuje. Harry odwraca się, a potem pochyla się w dół i okey, ma penisa tuż przy swojej twarzy. Wie, że to właśnie tutaj jest to, czego pragnie, ale jest tak podniecony, że nie porusza go jego brak doświadczenia. Harry nigdy nie robił nikomu loda, nigdy nie zaszedł z nikim tak daleko. Więc oddycha głęboko i wystawia swój język, by polizać nim główkę penisa Lou. Jest ona gładka i… i Louis wydaje z siebie ciche dźwięki, które sprawiają, że Harry przestaje analizować ten moment. Znów liże i mocno owija swoją rękę wokół podstawy jego kutasa, by utrzymać go w miejscu.

\- Droczysz się - syczy Louis.

Harry nie sądzi, że szatyn miał na myśli krytykę, ale i tak trochę zaczyna panikować, chcąc zrobić to dobrze. Więc bierze główkę penisa Lou swoimi ustami jeszcze dalej, dopóki jego oczy nie zamykają się i dopóki nie zapomina o oddychaniu. Harry słyszy przekleństwa szatyna, dzwoniące w jego uszach, po czym czuje, jak ręka szatyna drapie go głowie i łapie za włosy, przez które podciąga go do góry.

Harry oddycha głęboko i trąca nosem brzuch Louisa.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze automatycznie, po czym przestrasza się, bo jego głos jest bardziej zachrypnięty.

\- Nie przepraszaj, kochanie - mówi czule Louis. Też ma zachrypnięty głos, pewnie przez Harry’ego, śliniącego całego jego kutasa. - Chcesz, żebym powiedział ci, co robić?

Natychmiastowa reakcja Harry’ego na ten pomysł powinna być niepokojąca albo przynajmniej zbliżona do tego, ale kończy tak, że kiwa szybko głową, ciągnąc za koszulkę Louisa swoimi zębami. Szatyn znów pieści jego włosy, przez co jego brzuch skręca się z przyjemności. Ma przeczucie, że Louis czeka, więc mówi:

\- Więc mnie naucz. Chcę ssać cię dobrze.

\- Jezus - oddycha Louis, mocno ciągnąc za włosy Harry’ego, co może nawet nie było zamierzone. - Poliż jeszcze raz swoją rękę i połóż ją mokrą na mnie.

To proste. Harry skupia się całkowicie na głosie Louisa, więc nie jest zbyt przytłoczony przez jego szerokość albo zapach. Robi po prostu to, co mówi mu szatyn i jeśli wykona to dobrze, dostaje pochwałę - Louis ciągnie go za włosy. Harry sprawia, że szatyn robi się śliski, więc jest mu łatwiej go brać, ale zanim może przysunąć się do przodu, Louis mówi mu, by pociągnął za jego penisa tak, by jego ręka spotykała się z ustami. Szatyn robi się coraz bardziej niezrozumiały, kiedy Harry robi te dwie rzeczy jednocześnie.

\- Teraz… O tak, teraz masz miejsce, by poruszać swoim językiem, prawda? Po prostu liż i przysuwaj go do góry. Och, kurwa, właśnie tak, niesamowite uczucie.

Harry może zrobić naprawdę dużo, by utrzymać Louisa w tym stanie. Porusza się tak, jak mu kazano, więc napiera na szatyna swoimi ustami i językiem, przez co jego ślina zjeżdża wzdłuż penisa Lou, aż do podstawy. Harry zauważa, że sam jęczy, kiedy czuje, jak kapie ona pomiędzy jego palcami, ponieważ oznacza to, że jego usta są zbyt pełne, a to z kolei oznacza, że robi niezły bałagan z Louisa. Harry pojeżdżą swoją ręką do góry i zaczyna ssać Louisa, mocno zaciska swoje usta wokół niego, sprawiając, że zaczyna on przeklinać i ciągnąć jeszcze bardziej za kosmyki. Zielonooki znów jęczy, a dreszcze przechodzą przez jego kręgosłup z każdą chwilką, gdy Louis bawi się jego włosami.

\- To jest takie dobre, Harry, ty… Boże - mówi Louis, ochryple i niespójnie, a Harry mruczy i podjeżdża do góry tak, by zabrać się za główkę, ssąc ją i obracając ją wokół swojego języka. Przez cały czas, jego ręka znajduje się na kutasie Lou i porusza się tak szybko, że wydaje mokre dźwięki, od których Harry mógłby się uzależnić.

Chłopak przechyla głowę i powoli przesuwa swoją rękę w dół, więc może zostawić pocałunki na całej jego długości, liżąc od postawy aż do koniuszka. Wie, że znów go drażni, ale tym razem jest pewny siebie, tym razem Louis wydaje z siebie sfrustrowane odgłosy i wysuwa swoje biodra do góry, więc podbródek Harry’ego uderza w jego udo. W odwecie, Harry drapie udo Louisa swoją wolną ręką i dlaczego kurwa ma on wolną rękę? Przesuwa ją wolno wzdłuż nogi Louisa, po czym kładzie ją pod swoją drugą dłonią tak, by mógł przejechać nią po jądrach szatyna. Louis nie ma do tego żadnych uwag innych niż wydawanie zdławionych dźwięków i pchanie swoimi biodrami. Louis jest zdesperowany.

Bez wolnej ręki, Harry nie ma żadnej szansy, by rozpiąć swój rozporek i ulżyć swojemu boleśnie twardemu penisowi. Przerażające jest to, że może nawet tego nie potrzebuje. Jeśli Louis wciąż będzie pociągał za jego włosy i… będzie…. Louisem, Harry może po prostu dojść bez dotykania. Ta myśl jest tak żenująca, że Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, ale także płonie, podniecając się samym dochodzeniem.

W sumie, Harry nie chce jeszcze mieć orgazmu, dlatego próbuje się skupić. Louis jest teraz absolutnie i znakomicie niepomocny, więc Harry po prostu liczy na swoje przeczucie. Bawi się koniuszkiem, po czym zniża się jeszcze bardziej i śmielej niż robił to wcześniej. Jest to niewygodne, ale niewątpliwie gorące, trochę mniej, jeśli chodzi o jego bolącą szczękę i trochę bardziej, jeśli chodzi o dyszącego i poruszającego delikatnie swoimi biodrami Louisa tak, jakby chciał po prostu pieprzyć usta Harry’ego, ale wie, że nie powinien.

Wiedza, że Louis ekscytuje się tak mocno sprawia, że Harry’emu robi się nagle wystarczająco wygodnie, by otworzyć usta jeszcze szerzej i wziąć w nie kolejny centymetr. Podciąga się gwałtownie, kiedy jego oczy zaczynają łzawić, ale przed tym mocno zasysa skórę szatyna. Robi to tylko po to, by pozbyć się śliny ze swoich palców, ale przez to Louis owija palce wokół jego loków.

Harry nawet nie dochodzi z pełnymi ustami penisa Lou. Dochodzi bez dotykania, zaraz po tym, gdy wycofuje się, a jego usta luźno owinięte są wokół główki. Dochodzi, ponieważ sfrustrowany Louis zaskakująco mocno zaciska rękę na jego włosach i mocno za nie ciągnie.

\- Harry,  _weź go_.

Dochodzi, ponieważ Louis może również mówić  _proszę._

Harry desperacko wierci się na swoim siedzeniu i przez chwilę ma pustkę w głowie, jest zszokowany i przytłoczony w czasie, gdy mocno dochodzi w swoje majtki tylko od ssania Louisa. Wydaje z siebie niepokojąco głośny dźwięk, po czym szybko bierze Louisa głębiej, wypełniając nim swoje usta tak, by szatyn nie zauważył jego zażenowania. Harry naprawdę nie może wziąć głębokiego oddechu, kiedy owinięty jest wokół penisa Lou i  nie może nawet złapać tchu, dlatego dyszy prawie tak samo, jakby znów dochodził, pożyczając przyjemność, którą otrzymuje Louis od jego ust.

Robi to teraz niestarannie, nawet nie stara się wymyślić jakieś innej techniki. Louis nie narzeka, nawet nie wdaje się w pełne zdania.

\- Tak, tak, to takie dobre uczucie - szepcze, przesuwając się odrobinę do przodu na tyle, ile pozwala mu Harry. Chłopak jęczy wokół niego i czuje stracony i rozproszony. Kręci się od tego, jak  płytkie oddechy może wziąć, od tego, jak lepkie są jego spodnie i od tego, jak mocno Louis wciąż trzyma jego głowę.

\- Jestem blisko - w końcu wzdycha Louis. Harry mruczy szczęśliwie i porusza swoją ręką szybciej, biorąc go głębiej. Może aktualnie poczuć, jak Louis jest coraz bliżej, kiedy pracuje swoją głową, dopóki szatyn nie zatrzymuje go brutalnie.

\- Kurwa, ja… Kochanie, musisz się podnieść, podnieś się teraz.

Harry robi tak, jak mówi szatyn, nie może zrobić nic innego i nawet, kiedy Louis mocno dochodzi w jego zaciśniętej dłoni, Harry przybliża swoje usta do jego penisa, więc czuje, jak pulsuje, po czym trochę spermy ląduje na jego policzku. To może być po prostu najlepszy moment w jego życiu. Jest nadal trochę nieprzytomny z braku tlenu, a jego szczęka boli jak skurwysyn, nie mówiąc już o szyi i plecach, ale i tak nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Całuje wewnętrzną część dłoni Louisa, ponieważ właśnie tu jest i dlaczego nie.

Louis wolno i ostrożnie rozplątuje swoje palce z włosów Harry’ego i nawet zakłada spocony bałagan za jego ucho, zanim łapie za podbródek chłopaka i delikatnie go przysuwa. Harry może rzeczywiście usłyszeć, jak strzelają mu stawy, kiedy siada prosto po byciu skulonym przez tak długi czas. W sumie i tak tego nie odczuwa, jeszcze nie. Jest zbyt usatysfakcjonowany, by o to dbać.

\- Co się tak uśmiechasz? - pyta Louis, ponieważ wciąż jest Louisem, ale Harry nie musi odpowiadać, ponieważ szatyn go całuje. Nie jest to takie trudne, jak było wcześniej, a raczej ich pocałunek jest teraz pełen wdzięczności i… słodki, adorujący, taki ociągający się, że Harry rumieni się i podkurcza palce u stóp. Chciałby, żeby Louis już zawsze go tak całował, ale szczególnie po tym, jak zrobi mu loda, ponieważ jego usta są po tym spuchnięte i mrowieją, jego podbródek jest brudny, a w gardle czuje coś nienaturalnego i może posmakować Louisa, podzielić się tym w pocałunku.

Louis puszcza go na wystarczająco długo, by przetrząsnąć swoją torbę i wytrzeć w coś ręce, a później bierze obie ręce Harry’ego i robi z nimi to samo, po czym masuje jego piekący kark i pieści jego szyję, całując go i szepcząc, jaki był dobry. Harry jest tak oszołomiony, że zapomina, dlaczego jest to Zła Rzecz, kiedy ręka Louisa przesuwa się z jego klatki w dół jego brzucha, aż do kolan. Kręci się, kiedy szatyn kładzie ciężką dłoń na jego wykończonym penisie, po czym przełyka ślinę, gdy Louis zamiera w bezruchu.

\- Jesteś cały mokry - zauważa. - Chryste, doszedłeś?

Harry jest tak zażenowany, że ukrywa swoją głowę w szyi Louisa i obrzydliwie się przyznaje.

\- Ja, um. Może? Przepraszam, jesteś taki atrakcyjny i podobało mi się…

Dzięki Bogu, Louis zatrzymuje go zanim zaczyna bezsensownie gadać. Całuje go jeszcze raz, kradnąc słowa prosto z jego ust.

\- Nie martw się o to, to gorące, kocham to, jak bardzo ci się podobało. Po prostu szkoda, że nie mogę się teraz odwdzięczyć.

Harry skomle i wciska nos pod szczękę Louisa.

\- Chcę tego.

\- Wiem, że chcesz. Pojedźmy do domu, nie chcę, żebyś prowadził w tym stanie.

Harry powoli kiwa głową i odsuwa się, czując się nagle wyczerpanym. Patrzy na Louisa przez prawie zamknięte powieki i uśmiecha się, kiedy szatyn pochyla się i znów go całuje, ssąc jego posiniaczone usta.

\- Taki piękny jak teraz - szepcze, sprawiając, że Harry napawa się dumną i jeszcze mocniej oddaje pocałunek. - Zawsze pragnąłem twoich ust.

Zajmuje im to wieki, zanim w końcu odpalają samochód. Harry po tych wszystkich pocałunkach robi się zbyt zmęczony, by nawet zapiąć swoje pasy. Już prawie zasypia, kiedy Louis zatrzymuje się na podjeździe, a jego własna ręka ląduje na zagłówku, więc może zaplątać swoje palce we włosach Louisa.

\- Hazza, jesteśmy już.

Harry tylko przytula się bardziej do swojego siedzenia.

\- Hmm.

Louis śmieje się. - Powinienem wiedzieć, że będziesz bezużyteczny.

\- Hey - mamrocze Harry, lekko obrażony. - Nie taki bezużyteczny, by doprowadzić cię do orgazmu.

\- Racja. - Harry czeka na dalszą część przekomarzania się, ale żadna nie nadchodzi. Ledwo otwiera jedno oko i widzi Louisa, wpatrującego się w kierownicę. To dziwne, Louis zawsze musi mieć ostatnie słowo. Harry pochyla się bliżej, by pocałować jego brodę, ale Louis cofa się i niezręcznie odchrząkuje.

\- Twoi, um. Twoi rodzice mogą być w domu.

Zimno zaczyna przenikać przez szczęśliwe oszołomienie Harry’ego, w którym właśnie się znajduje. - Więc?

Louis nadal na niego nie patrzy. - Więc nie mogą do końca mnie zobaczyć.

Prawda. Ponieważ Louis jest jego dwudziestopięcioletnim instruktorem jazdy i Harry wciąż jest w licealnej klasie. Jezus. Stara się być dojrzały, jeśli o to chodzi, nawet jeśli po prostu chce, by to delikatne i pełne radości uczucie wciąż trwało.

\- Oczywiście. Myślę, że będę… Po prostu pójdę, tak?

Jest trochę rozczarowany, kiedy Louis nie zaprzecza. Tylko trochę. Ale ma ważniejsze rzeczy do zmartwienia, jak na przykład skurcz w szyi albo przemoknięte majtki.  Gdy tylko wychodzi z samochodu, świeże powietrze sprawia, że staje się zamroczony i zauważa, że minęła ledwo godzina i że wciąż nie ma tu samochodu jego rodziców. Odwraca się, by powiedzieć to Louisowi, może coś zasugerować, ale Louis już wdrapał się do swojego auta i wyciągnął papierosa.

Harry dość szybko zaczyna czuć się jak gówno. Każdy mięsień w jego klatce boli i sam wciąż jest nieprzyzwoicie brudny, ale nie ma w tym nic gorącego bez Louisa, patrzącego na niego jak na najlepszą rzecz na świecie, która spotkała jego oczy. Harry stara się nie odczuwać bólu ani rozczarowania, nigdy nie tłumił emocji, ale jego szczęka nadal boli. Nie chce też być agresywny. Więc po prostu podchodzi do samochodu Louisa i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Louis, co się stało?

\- Nic - szatyn kłamie, ale przynajmniej odwraca twarz do Harry’ego i pochyla się, by go pocałować. Jest to krótki pocałunek, ale jest też słodki, normalny już dla Harry’ego. Tak w każdym razie ocenia to Harry, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie wczoraj pocałowanie Louisa było odległym marzeniem, na pewno czymś, do czego się nie przyzwyczaił.

Louis odsuwa się i jak idiota pociera razem ich nosy, rozpraszając wystarczająco Harry’ego, by zamknąć drzwi od samochodu i  wpakować się do środka. Harry mruga przez chwilę.

\- Okey, um. Co z następną lekcją?

\- Po prostu napisz mi smsa, kiedy będziesz wolny, tak?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Na pewno dzieje się coś dziwnego, ale Harry po prostu chce iść pod prysznic, położyć się i całować Louisa jeszcze raz. Napisze do niego. Razem coś wykombinują.

*

Problem z posiadaniem miłości jest taki, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie planujesz się _zakochać_. Więc kiedy Louis nie odpowiada na smsy, nie odbiera telefonu i wysyła innego gościa ze szkoły jazdy, to naprawdę dotyka Harry’ego. Ponieważ we wszystkich jego nadziejach i fantazjach, nigdy nie miało do tego dojść. Nigdy nie miał zostać wywalony z gry tak całkowicie. I to właśnie sprawia, że zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo polega na Louisie, jak wiele czasu spędza, myśląc o nim i jak nieustannie wysyła do niego smsy, nawet jeśli to już trzeci dzień, od kiedy szatyn milczy.

Więc w zasadzie, Harry zachowuje się jak żałosny wrak człowieka. Niall daje mu trzy dni, by się wypłakał, zanim dzwoni do Louisa, wyzywając go wszystkimi rodzajami wyzwisk.

Oboje przytulają się w sypialni Harry’ego, gdzie Haz odciął się od wszystkich, by płakać, słuchać smutnej muzyki i aktualnie odrabiać lekcje. Nawet nie podniósł się, by wpuścić Nialla do środka, dlatego jego mama  _zaprosiła_  blondynka, by wciągnął Harry’ego „z jego załamania”. Oczywiście nie wie ona o tym obciąganiu, ale Niall tak.

\- Założę się, że zrobiłeś niesamowitego loda - mówi Niall z dumą, klepiąc plecy Harry’ego. - A Louis jest pierdoloną ciotą.

Harry jest wdzięczny. - Dzięki, stary. Ja  _naprawdę_ myślę, że mu się podobało. Może właśnie uświadomił sobie, że to  _ja_  mu się nie podobałem.

\- Więc po raz kolejny jest debilem. Na pewno mu się podobasz, bo dlaczego kurwa nie?

Harry chowa twarz w ramieniu Nialla. - Nie wiem, nigdy mi tego nie powiedział. Wiem - mówi, zanim blondynek otwiera swoje usta. - Jest totalnym chujem. Chcesz usłyszeć najsmutniejszą rzecz?

\- Jest coś smutniejszego niż ja, który trzyma cię płaczącego w twoim nowym, markowym i drogim samochodzie?

Ugh. - Najsmutniejszą rzeczą jest to, że ja nawet tego nie żałuję.

\- Czego? Tego, że mu obciągnąłeś?

\- Nie, tego, że się podkochuję… Cóż, faktycznie tak. Całkiem mi się to podoba. - Harry znów trąca nosem ramię blondynka. Wstydzi się, ale Niall tylko przytula go mocniej.

\- To w porządku, stary, czaję to. Znaczy,  _nie czaję tego_ , ale B zawsze robi się mokra, kiedy mi to robi.

Codziennie uczysz się czegoś nowego.

\- Och.

\- Tak, więc… Nie czuj się źle. Louis jest seksualnym zboczeńcem, który pieprzy siedemnastolatków i jest gównem bez serca.

Harry niekoniecznie czuje się  _źle_. - Jestem bardziej smutny.

\- Więc powinieneś przestać być taki przygnębiony, zanim zostanie ci tak na zawsze.

-  _Heeey._  Myślałem, że przyszedłeś, by też się ze mną smucić.

\- Jedynym powodem, dla którego muszę być smutny jest to, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel też jest smutny. Będę szczęśliwy, kiedy ty też będziesz szczęśliwy.

Harry wzdycha w rozpaczy. - Więc jak mogę stać się szczęśliwy?

\- Możesz się oczywiście schlać.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy byłem pijany, zwymiotowałem do twojego kapelusza i nie rozmawiałeś ze mną przez dwa tygodnie. - Albo dni. Nie ważne.

\- Mój kape… Mój  _designerski snapback_ … Tym razem nie ma zamiaru trzymać się blisko ciebie. Wyjdziesz z domu i znajdziesz jakiegoś kutasa, który nie należy do żadnego chuja.

Harry parska śmiechem. - Zachęcasz mnie na przypadkowy seks po pijanemu?

-  _Nie_ , ale jeśli to się zdarzy, będzie to w 100 procentach bezpieczne i odbyte za zgodą obu stron - mówi stanowczo Niall. - Ja tylko zachęcam cię do zabawy. Tym razem bez sikania w krzaki i bez pozwalania innym na zrobienie zdjęć twojemu tyłkowi.

\- Mojemu świetnemu tyłkowi - podkreśla Harry.

\- Proszę cię, nie każ mi mówić o twoim tyłku. Idę z tobą do klubu gejowskiego, kto wie, co zobaczę.

Niall jest po prostu najlepszy.

\- Nie idziesz ze mną.

\- Co? Dlaczego nie?

\- Będzie po prostu łatwiej, jeśli pójdę z kolegą, który jest gejem. Będzie okey. Jeśli wrócę.

Niall szturcha go, by spojrzeć i zauważyć jego wielki grymas, który znika, kiedy tylko Harry na niego spogląda. Blondynek nie może fizycznie pokazywać tego, że nie jest wspierającym człowiekiem. (Rezygnuje z bycia skrzydłowym, kiedy okazuje się, że Barbara  _naprawdę_  będzie miała pusty dom w ten weekend. Harry nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Myśli, że to na pewno wzmocni ich bro-więź, jeśli oboje stracą swoją niewinność tej samej nocy. To tak jakby taki rytuał.)

Harry wychodzi w sobotnią noc. Po pięciu dniach milczenia Louisa, Harry w końcu przekonuje się, że jeśli nie otrząsnąłby się z tego, to zeschnąłby i umarł. A przecież jest zbyt młody, by umierać. Jest również zbyt młody, by wejść do tego klubu, ale pokazywanie się z Nickiem Grimshawem ma swoje zalety. Naturalnie, pierwszym przystankiem jest bar, gdzie Harry kupuje sobie słodki koktajl, a następnie pozwala komuś kupić mu dwa kieliszki tequili. Kiedy już dobrze kręci mu się w głowie, w pewnym momencie zdaje sobie sprawę, że zgubił Nicka.

To miejsce jest ogromne, zatłoczone i głośne; neonowe światła i głębokie basy przepełniają umysł Harry’ego. Właśnie teraz, jest cudownie. Nic go nie denerwuje, z wyjątkiem lepkiego potu, formującego się na jego plecach. Dobrze, że ma na sobie niemal przezroczystą koszulkę i że nie ubrał bielizny pod swoje ciasne jeansy. Przechyla ostatniego shota, po czym wchodzi na parkiet, gdzie jest już pewien, że nie będzie tego pamiętał.

Przez chwile, sam podryguje, przyzwyczajając się do muzyki i alkoholu, płynącego w jego żyłach. Wkrótce zaczyna się ruszać, kołysze biodrami w rytm i zaczesuje swoją grzywkę do tyłu. Nie są to jego typowe ruchy na „żenującego tatę tańczącego przy grillu”, jak to pięknie swój styl tańca nazwał Niall. Jest on raczej leniwo-pijany i spokojny. Harry śpiewa piosenkę, która aktualnie leci, ale nie może nawet siebie usłyszeć i myśli, że to też fajne, że może krzyczeć i słyszeć tylko swoje głośne tętno. Powinien przyjść tutaj wcześniej.

Wcale nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy czuje, że jakieś obce dłonie dotykają jego bioder, to bardziej jak miła niespodzianka. Im dalej idzie w stronę parkietu, tym bardziej robi się on zaludniony, a ręce już nie tylko dotykają jego bioder. Ma też dłonie na swoich ramionach i ludzi po wszystkich stronach. Harry uwielbia to. Kocha czuć się pożądany. Zawsze jest przyjacielski, ale teraz jest to zdecydowanie sprośniejsze niż na przykład rozmawianie z nieznajomymi w autobusie. Są tu spoceni i kurczowo trzymający się niego ludzie, którzy tańczą tuż przed nim, obok i za nim.

I to ostatnie właśnie lubi najbardziej. Harry nie może nawet  zobaczyć tego kogoś, ale może to jakaś część tego wszystkiego. Jest o wiele łatwiej tańczyć, kiedy ktoś porusza się tuż za nim, kiedy wszystko, co musi robić to dopasowywanie swoich kształtów do ciała kogoś innego. W sumie, to więcej niż taniec. Nieznajomy ekstremalnie ociera się o jego tyłek i Harry może mógłby przesunąć się do przodu, jeśli nie miałby czyjeś ręki w swoich włosach. Nie, że trzyma je ona dość mocno, by go powstrzymać, ale ponieważ robi to wystarczająco mocno, by go podniecić.

Harry też zaczyna przylegać do tego kogoś, a ręka zaciska się na jego biodrze. Muzyka robi się coraz głośniejsza albo może to po prostu jego puls. Chce kolejnego drinka, ale nie może się powstrzymać od tańczenia i od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy są wokół niego. Co jeśli straci swoje miejsce w tłumie? Co jeśli zgubi gościa, który przypiera do jego pleców? Nie może na to pozwolić, dlatego przechyla się tak, że jego plecy przyciśnięte są do klatki nieznajomego i Harry myśli, że ich serca biją w jednym rytmie.

Harry wydaje z siebie trochę rozczarowany dźwięk, kiedy facet puszcza jego włosy, ale potem znów za nie pociąga i przyciska swoje usta do jego ucha. Harry zapada się, jest zbyt przewrażliwiony, że prawie przegapia to, kiedy słyszy:

\- Chryste, jesteś taki atrakcyjny. Jak masz na imię?

Harry mruczy na komplement i wygina plecy tak, że jego tyłek bardziej naciska na krocze nieznajomego i jest to takie uczucie, jakby sam grał jakąś postać, która ma większe pole do popisu niż on, ale ten obcy koleś tego nie wie. To daje mu piękny napływ uczuć.

Nie chce powiedzieć mu swojego imienia. Harry odwraca szyję, bo to jedyne co może zrobić, po czym dłoń nieznajomego, która wciąż jest za jego uchem, zbliża się do jego ust. Więc Harry może przegryźć jego palec wskazujący. Słyszy przekleństwo za sobą, na co drży i owija swoje wargi wokół opuszka.

W końcu, koleś załapuje o co chodzi i wsadza dwa palce do ust Harry’ego. Jest to wulgarne i poniekąd perfekcyjne, a przynajmniej Harry jest na tyle pijany, by udawać, że  _jest_  to perfekcyjne, że zna te palce i że znów znajduje się w swoim samochodzie z Louisem. Harry ssie je i jeszcze raz wypycha swoje biodra; jest tak podniecony w swoich jeansach, że to niemal niewygodne. Ten koleś wciąż krzycząc-szepcze o tym, jak bardzo Harry jest atrakcyjny i w tej chwili, zielonooki zaczyna w to wierzyć. Nie ma nawet znaczenia, co mówi ten facet, ponieważ moment, w którym Harry wspomniał o Louise, stał się wszystkim o czym  _mógł_ teraz myśleć.

I kiedy słyszy jakieś krzyki i czuje, że ktoś nowy chwyta go i zaczyna odciągać, w ogóle nie myśli o tym, jak gorący jest Louis; myśli ze złością, że wcale go nie potrzebuje. Że mógłby po prostu właśnie teraz obciągnąć komuś w klubowej toalecie, ponieważ taka właśnie jest kolejność rzeczy, prawda? Nie powinien szukać kogoś starszego, gorętszego i zainteresowanego nim na jakkolwiek długo. On po prostu chce ssać kutasa, który nie należy do żadnego chuja. Harry odwraca swoją twarz do mężczyzny, który wciąż go ciągnie, by grzecznie zapytać, czy jest w jego typie i…

Cóż, po prostu.  _Kurwa_. Harry nie może, kurwa, uciec od Louisa, nie? Nie może nawet zatrzymać się w pół kroku i wyrwać się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest naprawdę świadomy tego, że to  _naprawdę_  Louis Tomlinson, który ze złością odciąga go od ładnego mężczyzny, który  _właśnie_  chciał go pieprzyć.

Harry jest tak osłupiały, że nie może nawet się wściec, by  _nie_  popatrzeć na Louisa. Minęło już milion lat i Louis wciąż nosi brutalnie ciasne, czarne, obcisłe jeansy i czarną koszulkę, ponieważ jest dupkiem, który ubrałby się w codzienne ciuchy na swój własny ślub i tak wyglądałby piękniej niż ktokolwiek na kontynencie. I jeśli Louis tylko zatrzymałby się i przestał go ciągnąć, Harry z pewnością wolałby napierać na niego niż na kogokolwiek innego. W tej sytuacji, byłby odwrócony do niego twarzą, oplótłby ręce wokół jego szyi i całowałby go, po czym potarłby ich penisy o siebie właśnie na parkiecie.

To chyba nawet nie wydaje się być pisane w kartach. Dobrze, że im dalej Harry oddala się od środka klubu, coraz bardziej zaczyna sobie przypominać, dlaczego jest wściekły na Louisa. W sumie, Louis też jest na niego wściekły; jego ręka zaciska się mocno wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego i jest to bezlitosne, zaborcze i w jakimś sensie gorące, ale także irytujące.

Miejscem docelowym nie jest bar albo toaleta. Louis faktycznie prowadzi go do wyjścia i tak szybko, jak tylko drzwi gwałtowanie się otwierają, intensywna, otrzeźwiająca i zimna fala powietrza uderza w Harry’ego. Chłopak mruga na wiatr i trzęsie się; przezroczysta koszulka nie robi nic, by okryć jego spoconą skórę. Harry spogląda niepewnie i czuje kolejny dreszcz, kiedy widzi, że Louis jest  _wściekły_. Wciąż niewiarygodnie atrakcyjny, ale wściekły. I rzeczą, której Harry nie mógłby przegapić jest fakt, że Louis wciąż ściska jego dłoń tak, jakby źle się zachowywał.

\- Co do kurwy tu robisz? - jest tym, co w końcu mówi Louis, a jego głos jest chrapliwy nawet w pulsujących uszach Harry’ego. Nie  _co tam u ciebie_  albo  _pamiętasz, kiedy obciągnąłeś mi, a później cię olałem_ albo  _przepraszam za tamto._

Harry marszczy brwi. - Myślałem, że to dość oczywiste, Louis. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ty w ogóle tu będziesz. - To nie jest tak, że Harry próbuje zwrócić jego uwagę albo coś.

Wyraz twarzy szatyna nieznacznie łagodnieje. - Nie powiedziałem, że wiedziałeś. Ale wiem, że jesteś zbyt młody, żeby tu być, nie mówiąc już o piciu. Z kim przyszedłeś?

Świetnie. Po spierdalaniu przez prawie cały tydzień, to właśnie, co dostaje Harry.

\- Z kolegą.

\- Którym kolegą? Gdzie on jest? - warczy.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiem, może wyszedł z jakimś gościem. - Jego oczy się rozszerzają, kiedy Louis wyciąga swój telefon, ręką, która nie jest  _jeszcze na Harrym_. Harry wypala pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu na myśl. - Proszę, nie dzwoń do mojej mamy.

Louis przewraca oczami, prawdopodobnie powstrzymując coś sarkastycznego. - Nie dzwonię, piszę do mojego kolegi, że zabieram cię do domu.

\- Ty… tak?

\- Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby podwiozła cię taksówka. - Louis mówi to z taką złością, że Harry’emu zajmuje to moment, by zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście jest tak traktowany.

Młodszy przegryza swoją wargę. - Ja… Dziękuję, ale nie mogę teraz wrócić do domu. Powiedziałem im, że zostaję u Nialla.

Louis znów patrzy na niego stalowym wzrokiem. I jeśli penis Harry’ego byłby choć odrobinę miększy, Harry byłby naprawdę teraz cholernie wkurzony.

\- Więc gdzie masz zamiar nocować? - odgryza się Louis.

Oczy Harry’ego mkną w kierunku klubu, myśląc o jednym z tych gości, który go dotykał. Ale nie, prawdopodobnie raczej znalazłby drogę do domu Nialla. Stchórzyłby. Harry wzrusza ramionami, na co Louis wzdycha:

\- No to chodź, zabiorę cię do mojego domu.

Och. To jest. Pomysł.

Louis prowadzi go do jakieś bocznej uliczki, a jego gorąca dłoń wciąż znajduje się na jego skórze i im bardziej Harry robi się trzeźwiejszy, tym bardziej wszystko robi się absurdalne. Wracanie do Louisa po tygodniu, w tym samym miejscu, które miało pomóc mu się z niego otrząsnąć. Louis dostający szału i wyprowadzający Harry’ego z klubu. A potem, upewniający się, że weźmie go bezpiecznie do domu.

Jest coś agresywnego nawet w sposobie, w jakim Louis zatrzaskuje swoje drzwi i Harry po prostu… Nie może wytrzymać tego napięcia między nimi.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem legalny, prawda? - pyta dość niewinnie. Louis unosi swoje brwi w tylnym lusterku. - Okey, nie do picia, ale żeby się pieprzyć. Ustalony wiek to szesnaście lat.

Louis zwęża swoje oczy i kręci  kierownicą tak, że jego kostki robią się białe,  _dokładnie_ w ten sam sposób, jak Harry pragnie, by go złapał. Kurwa, jest tak cholernie okropny w kłótniach.

\- Nie kiedy mam odpowiedzialne stanowisko osoby, której możesz zaufać - mamrocze Louis. Więc ktoś szperał w Googlach. Interesujące. - I tak czy inaczej, nie znaczy to, że lubię oglądać, jak twój niepełnoletni tyłek ociera się o przypadkowych skurwieli.

 _Bardziej interesujące_. - Patrzałeś?

\- Widziałem. Nie ważne. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że można być tak nieodpowiedzialnym. - Harry schyla głowę i wzdycha, wie, że dostanie wykład. - Co jeśli nie byłoby mnie tam i jakiś straszy gościu położyłby na tobie swoje napalone ręce i wziął cię do domu i pieprzył zbyt ostro? Wiesz, kto chodzi do takich miejsc? Ludzie jak  _Nick Grimshaw_  - Taaak, Harry zdecydowanie będzie siedział śmiertelnie cicho. Będzie musiał zapytać Nicka, skąd zna Louisa, jeśli przeżyje najbardziej niezręczną jazdę samochodem w historii. Bez płakania. I także bez zrozumienia, dlaczego nagle Louis go nie lubi. - Oni nie dbają o ciebie, oni zwyczajnie chcą cię wykorzystać.

Harry nienawidzi, jak smutno brzmi, kiedy mówi: - Tak, jak ty, to masz na myśli?

Louis przegrywa. Jest cicho przez moment. -  _Co?_

Harry przejeżdża dłonią po swojej twarzy, przecierając mocno oczy. - Powiedziałbym, że posiadanie ucznia, który robi ci loda, a następnie pozbywanie się go bez słowa, jest dość dobrą definicją  _wykorzystania._  I jeśli po tym wszystkim masz zamiar być zazdrosny, możesz od razu spierdalać.

-  _Nie_  - syczy Louis i robi to tak przygnębiająco, że Harry spogląda na niego jeszcze raz. - To jestem ja… Dbający o ciebie i odwożący cię do domu.

To jest jeszcze gorsze.

\- Więc jednak ci zależy?

Louis wygląda na zszokowanego i zaczyna jechać szybciej. Droga jest praktycznie pusta o tej godzinie, więc gdziekolwiek jadą, na pewno dotrą tam wkrótce. - Oczywiście, że mi  _zależy_ , właśnie dlatego w pierwszej kolejności cię ignorowałem.

\- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem. Nie obraź się - dodaje.

Louis tylko wzdycha. - Być może. Jestem oczywiście głupi, jeśli myślisz, że dałem sobie z tobą spokój, ponieważ właśnie cię zdobyłem.

Harry nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by zapomnieć o tej myśli, ale uznaje fakt, że Louis uważa, że właśnie uratował go od jakiegoś szatańskiego prawiczka (w klubie, do którego  _Louis sam chodzi_ ). Więc może Louis jeszcze całkowicie z nim nie skończył.

\- W ogóle cię nie czaję.

\- Wiesz, że jest to… Wiesz co? Zrobimy to. Ale nie teraz. Chcę, żebyś był przynajmniej trzeźwy i nie pachniał jak…

Harry wącha siebie, kiedy Louis przerywa.

\- Pot i papierosy?

\- Jak ktoś inny.

\- Racja.

*

Mieszkanie Louisa i Zayna wygląda trochę jak pudełko na buty, co znaczy, że jest małe i przytulne i wszędzie leżą tu buty. Harry jest wciąż dość pijany, by zastanawiać się, ile oni mają nóg, ale nie jest aż tak pijany, by o to zapytać. Oczywiście, jako gość u Louisa, pierwsze, co robi, to strąca drewniany pojemniczek na klucze i wzdryga się na spowodowany hałas.

Louis wzdycha i zatrzymuje Harry’ego, zanim ten schyla się i je podnosi.

\- No dalej, moja miłości, utulmy cię do snu - mówi, prowadząc Harry’ego obok kuchni, do jednej z sypialni. Przynajmniej jest teraz mniej złośliwy.

Tak więc, Harry jest w sypialni Louisa, w magicznym i cudownym miejscu, którego nawet nie miał nadziei zobaczyć. Jest ospały i jeśli Louis nie prowadziłby go do łóżka, prawdopodobnie strąciłby jeszcze kilkanaście innych rzeczy. Wiadome, że jest spocony i śmierdzi, ale i tak rozkłada się na pościeli Louisa.

\- Będziesz ze mną spać?

Louis kręci głową, ale pochyla się bardziej, by przejechać dłonią po włosach Harry’ego. Są one prawdopodobnie niemożliwie roztrzepane, nic prócz prysznica nie może ich uratować, ale Harry jest zbyt zmęczony, by się ruszyć, nie wspominając już o tym, że wtedy Louis przestałby go dotykać. To jest po prostu… Absurdalne, że jest tak zdesperowany, że mógłby nawet zapomnieć o tym, jak Louis go skrzywdził. Ale Harry i tak zawsze będzie nieco zdesperowany, jeśli chodzi o Louisa.

\- Nie, prześpię się na kanapie. Nie chcę, żeby Zayn przestraszył cię, kiedy wróci do domu.

Harry jest miażdżąco rozczarowany. Zwija się w kulkę.

\- Racja.

\- Posłuchaj, nie zasypiaj jeszcze. Przyniosę ci jakąś wodę i Paracetamol. No i zdejmij buty, zwierzaku.

Harry jęczy na samą myśl, że musi się poruszyć, ale Louis wychodzi, zanim może zaprotestować. Więc, powoli prostuje się i zsuwa swoje buty, a potem swoje skarpetki, a następnie koszulkę. Wie, że szybko zmarznie, ale odczuwa teraz wielką ulgę, kiedy opada znów na chłodną pościel. Wyciąga obie ręce, aż łapie nimi oparcie łóżka i prostuje nogi, rozciągając mięśnie i napinając ciało. W sumie, nadal czuje coś niepokojącego pod swoją skórą; ten złudny dotyk wielu mężczyzn, którzy adorowali go i byli cali jego, zanim Louis wkroczył do akcji i go „uratował”. Może Louis myślał, że był to bohaterski wyczyn, ale prawda jest taka, że to właśnie sprawiło, że Harry nadal jest sfrustrowany.

Chłopak skomle do siebie cicho i tak właśnie znajduje go Louis. Harry może tylko patrzeć, jak szatyn przeczesuje wzrokiem jego długą postać rozwaloną na łóżku, po czym szybko otrząsa się, kręci głową i rzuca wodę oraz tabletki na nocny stolik.

\- Dobranoc - mówi z dystansem i wycofuje się, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Rozczarowanie nadal tkwi w Harrym; zaszedł z tym wszystkim tak daleko, a Louis nawet nie może na niego spojrzeć. Odwraca się, by schować twarz w poduszce, ale to wszystko kończy się tak, że zostaje zalany przez zapach Louisa, czysty i piękny. Chryste, jest w łóżku Louisa i o wszystkim, o czym może teraz myśleć, to robienie mu loda. Ta myśl nawiedza go od momentu, kiedy to się stało, a teraz w połączeniu ze znanym zapachem, z wiedzą, że Louis jest tylko w drugim pokoju, to wspomnienie robi się zbyt wyraźne. On naprawdę nie może się zmyć, kiedy Harry jest właśnie teraz w jego łóżku. I to tylko przypomina zielonookiemu, że był ściśnięty ze swoją erekcją przez prawie trzy godziny, przez co teraz zaczyna ocierać się bezmyślnie o materac.

To zbyt dobre uczucie, by mógł przestać, kiedy już zaczął; wciąż ma zaciśnięte ręce wokół ramy łóżka. Wciska swoją twarz w poduszkę, by być cicho, pomijając fakt, że to naprawdę utrudnia mu oddychanie i przez to mniej skupia się, by wciąż myśleć o Louisie. Na początek, penis szatyna wypełnia usta Harry’ego i jest to coś, co Harry już cudownie zna, ale potem jego penis znajduje się w jego dłoni i Louis leży dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co Harry, który teraz szybko porusza ręką.  _Wciąż myślę o tobie, gdy się masturbuję._

Harry przegryza poduszkę, bardziej się w nią wgłębiając i myśli o Louisie mówiącym jego imię i dotykającym się, myśli o jego pięknej, świecącej i spoconej skórze, jego mocno rozciągniętych mięśniach i tatuażach, które wyróżniają się, błagając Harry’ego, by je polizał. Myśli o Louisie, który tańczy z nim w klubie, który dopasowuje do niego swoją mniejszą sylwetkę i tańczy, a Harry oplata wokół niego swoje ręce i napiera coraz bardziej, po czym zaciąga go na loda do kabiny w łazience z otwartymi drzwiami. Harry wzdycha, kiedy w końcu dochodzi, jest zadowolony i odczuwa ulgę i nawet nie myśli o tym, że nie ma na sobie majtek i brudzi swoje jeansy.

Podnosi głowę tak, by mógł odpowiednio oddychać i kiedy się uspokaja, zsuwa swoje jeansy i rzuca się z powrotem do łóżka. Pamięta, by wypić całą butelkę wody, a potem zwija się wokół poduszki Louisa i zasypia w ciągu kilku sekund.

*

Kiedy się budzi, jest mniej skacowany niż dezorientowany. Jego brzuch wciąż skręca się, a jego ciało całe pokryte jest zaschniętym potem i Harry jest pewny, że śmierdzi. Jęczy do siebie, po czym potyka się o własne nogi i idzie po omacku do łazienki, by znaleźć prysznic.

Jest już w połowie drogi, by nałożyć odpowiednią ilość szamponu, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to jego kwiatowy szampon, ponieważ nie jest to jego prysznic, ponieważ nie jest to jego dom. Harry głośno wzdycha i przyciska rączkę prysznica do swojej piersi, rozglądając się z przerażeniem. Jezus Chryste, to wszystko zaczyna do niego wracać. Tańczenie z nieznajomym i sprawianie, że Louis zrobił się tak zazdrosny, że uprowadził Harry’ego do swojego łóżka. W którym, kurwa, Harry robił sobie dobrze. Co on sobie myślał? Louis powiesi go, jeśli się dowie.

Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek wyjdzie spod tego prysznica. To najbardziej niegrzeczna rzecz, jaką zrobił. Na pewno, zanim używa się czyjekolwiek prysznica, powinno się o to zapytać. Kurwa, on nawet nie przyniósł ze sobą ciuchów, za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do chodzenia nago we własnym domu. Na dodatek, nie sprawdził też, która jest godzina, to może być nawet środek nocy i mógł wszystkich obudzić. Obudzić Louisa. A on po prostu przed chwilą użył jego szamponu. Wczoraj myślał, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy, a teraz właśnie ochrzcił jego łóżko. Harry powinien rozważyć zrobienie kariery w tym nieświadomym uwodzeniu rzeczy.

W porządku. Harry myje się tak dokładnie, jak to możliwe, by pozbyć się zapachu klubu ze swojej skóry, a później wychodzi i używa płynu do płukania ust, mając nadzieję, że nie jest przeterminowany. Jego ubrania magicznie się nie pojawiły, więc znajduje ręcznik na podłodze, który nie jest mokry i owija go wokół talii. W porządku.

Z szaleńczo bijącym sercem, otwiera drzwi i o dziwno nie znajduje tu Louisa ani Zayna, stojących na zewnątrz z policją. Wychodzi cicho na palcach i zauważa, że salon jest pusty, co prawdopodobnie znaczy, że Louis już wstał. Harry nie ucieka, a raczej wdzięcznie galopuje z powrotem do sypialni. Kiedy jest już bezpieczny, cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Okrąża łóżko i uchyla okno, więc do pokoju wpada skrawek światła i świeżego powietrza. A to z kolei prowadzi do niepokojącego odkrycia, że jego koszulka jest zbyt obrzydliwa, by mogła być założona bez wcześniejszego wyprania, a jeansy są tak samo bezużyteczne. Orgazmowe jeansy. Nie jest to coś, w czym teraz chciałby paradować w domu Louisa.

Więc jedyną opcją jest wpakowanie się znowu do łóżka. Harry jest zbyt niespokojny, by mógł znów zasnąć, wciąż myśli o tym, co się stało, dlaczego Louis go tutaj sprowadził. I czy Louis doceni to, że spał nagi w jego łóżko, czy faktycznie go powiesi.

Oddycha z ulgą, kiedy w końcu Louis puka do drzwi. Podciąga kołdrę pod brodę i poprawia włosy, kręcąc je bardziej niż zazwyczaj robi to po prysznicu.

\- Proszę - chrypi.

Louis powoli otwiera drzwi i włóczy się do pokoju, używając łokci i niosąc dwa kubki herbaty.

To był najbardziej frustrujący tydzień w czasie krótkiego życia Harry’ego, które w większości spędził na złoszczeniu się na Louisa, smuceniu się przez Louisa i przekonywaniu siebie, że Louis jest geniuszem zła. Ale właściwie wszystko, co teraz widzi, to jego kolega, który opowiada nieodpowiednie żarty, by tylko Harry się zaśmiał, który staje się dziwnie emocjonalny, kiedy ma wybrać jakąś sałatkę i który pewnego dnia naprawdę bardzo go wkurzył. Poza tym, jego włosy są takie puszyste i rozczochrane przez spanie, że Harry chce wczołgać się na jego kolana i całować całą jego twarz. Szatyn przyniósł mu herbatę, na litość boską!

Louis rzuca na niego okiem i pociąga nosem. Prawdopodobnie miał zamiar zacząć od „dzień dobry” albo „mam nadzieję, że lubisz herbatę”, ale zamiast tego wypala „użyłeś mojego szamponu”.

Harry kurczy się pod kołdrą. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Podoba mi się ten… Zapach.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Tak, to ma sens. Skoro należy do ciebie.

\- Nie, miałem na myśli… Okey, obejdźmy się z tym.

Harry nagle przypomina sobie coś, co Louis powiedział ostatniej nocy, o nim pachnącym jak ktoś inny. Wie, że jest to głupie i dziwne, ale teraz, w łóżku Louisa i po używaniu jego kosmetyków, myśli, że prawdopodobnie pachnie jak Louis i… To prawdopodobnie to, co Louis miał na myśli. Harry przejeżdża dłonią po swojej twarzy, mając nadzieję, że ukryje rumieńce.

\- Um. To trochę dziwne widzieć cię stojącego, od kiedy tylko widziałem cię w samochodzie.

Szczerość jest najlepszą bronią i przynajmniej rozładowuje napięcie. Louis prycha i porusza się po pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przekręcając klucz, co… Okey. Po tym przybliża się do łóżka i podaje Harry’emu kubek.

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteś dziwakiem, który lubi zieloną herbatę, ale mam tylko czarną, więc… Pogódź się z tym.

\- Jesteś gównianym gospodarzem - mówi Harry, na co Louis patrzy się złośliwie. - Masz chociaż cukier?

\- Kurwa. Myślałem, że jesteś wystarczająco słodki? - przekonuje.

Harry znów przewraca oczami i przegryza wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech.

\- Dzięki. - Herbata ma odpowiednią temperaturę, by można było ją pić, co znaczy, że Louis musiał chwilę odczekać. Harry wyobraża sobie Louisa stojącego w kuchni nad bardzo gorącą herbatą i nastawiającego się psychicznie na to, żeby przyjść i z nim porozmawiać. - Więc… Przepraszam za poprzednią noc, myślę, że naprawdę nie musiałeś mnie tutaj ukrywać.

\- Nie, ja… Myślę, że to  _ty_  zasługujesz na przeprosiny Mogę usiąść?

\- To twoje łóżko. - Harry przesuwa się do tyłu, upewniając się, że kołdra wciąż leży ponad jego talią. Louis nie musi wiedzieć, że jest teraz nagi.

Szatyn siada ostrożnie, podkurczając nogi i owijając swoje małe ręce wokół swojego kubka. Jest na tyle blisko, by ich ramiona się dotykały, zero przestrzeni osobistej. Harry znów przegryza swoją wargę, odstawia swoją herbatę na stolik i czeka na niego, by zaczął. W końcu, Louis mówi do swojej herbaty - Przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem.

I kiedy nie wygląda to tak, że Louis ma zamiar dodać coś jeszcze, Harry chrząka.

\- Czy zrobiłem coś…

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - Louis przerywa mu, owijając dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka i zaciskając ciasno palce. To dziwnie intymne. - Zrobiłeś wszystko dobrze. Ja…. - bierze głęboki wdech. - W chwili, kiedy się pocałowaliśmy, czułem… Wiedziałem, że będzie to taka rzecz, której w pewien sposób nie będę w stanie przerwać. A potem obciągnąłeś mi i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ty też tak bardzo tego chciałeś i ja bał… Boję się, że próbowałeś mnie zadowolić, ponieważ jesteś jeszcze taki młody, Harry. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czego chcesz?

Okey, Harry potrzebuje chwili, by to wszystko do niego dotarło.

\- Louis, czy ja kiedykolwiek zmarnowałem twój czas? Byłem chyba dość oczywisty, tak że… Wiem, czego chcesz. - Harry odwraca swoją rękę tak, że ich palce splatają się razem.

Louis wzdycha. Naprawdę ciężko jest dojrzeć tętniącego życiem i głośnego Louisa, kiedy teraz wygląda na tak przegranego. - Tak naprawdę nie wiesz. Twój pierwszy chłopak powinien być w twoim wieku, tak? To powinno być normalne, zasługujesz na eksperymentowanie i odkrywanie różnych rzeczy, nie potrzebujesz kogoś takiego jak ja.

Harry nie może uwierzyć, że doprowadziło to do tego, że Louis jest teraz niepewny.

\- Mówisz, że ja… nie jestem normalny?

Louis odstawia swoją herbatę na bok i przyciąga wzrok Harry’ego. - Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś cholernie niesamowity.

Harry odwraca się do niego, ściskając jego dłoń. - Więc…

\- I nie podoba mi się to spanie z kimś doświadczonym, ale…

\- Louis, to w ogóle nie tak - przerywa mu, pochylając się instynktownie, by trącić jego ramię swoim czołem. Jego instynktem zawsze będzie to, by dotykać Louisa. - Nie chodzi mi o starszych mężczyzn, chodzi mi o ciebie. To, że jesteś zabawny, opiekuńczy i rozumiesz mnie. Chcę ciebie, wiem to. Będę pragnął cię nawet, kiedy będę miał osiemnaście lat i nawet kiedy będę miał dwadzieścia dwa, okey? I jeśli byłeś na tyle wściekły, że nie mogłeś sobie tego uświadomić, to dlaczego ostatniej nocy przywiozłeś mnie tutaj zamiast wrzucić mnie do Nialla?

Wyraz twarzy Louisa robi się oschły. - Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś inny cię dotykał. Chciałem tylko cię stamtąd zabrać. - Jego głos jest surowy i Harry tak jakby chce wtopić się w materac. - Co tak naprawdę tam robiłeś?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i przysuwa się bliżej do Louisa. Już chyba czas to powiedzieć.

\- Starałem się dojść do siebie po naszym rozstaniu.

Louis zaczyna chichotać i kiedy Harry unosi brwi w jego kierunku, szatyn tylko potrząsa głową.

\- Ja też. Cholernie poetyckie, nie?

Harry mocno przegryza swoją wargę i trąca nosem miękki materiał luźnej koszulki Louisa.

\- Więc oboje zgadzamy się, że jesteś głupi i że chcę, żebyś właśnie teraz mnie pocałował i ewentualnie później pieprzył?

\- Przepraszam bardzo, nie jestem głupi, mam bardzo uzasadnione moralne dylematy jak każdy rozpustny mężczyzna, który… - Harry całuje jego głupie usta, ponieważ właśnie tu są i bycie asertywnym względem Louisa ma naprawdę kluczowe znaczenie.

I za to zostaje nagrodzony przez Louisa, który natychmiast się w to wciąga, owijając rękę wokół jego szyi tak, że jego palce plączą się w jego lokach. Harry otwiera swoje usta, perfekcyjnie dopasowując je do warg Louisa. Wzdycha, kiedy czuje, jak zarost szatyna drażni jego podbródek, gdyż nie golił się rano. Harry myśli, że to niczym prezent od boga.

Zostaje rozproszony przez jego język, który wślizguje się do jego ust i w jakiś sposób Harry przegapia moment, kiedy szatyn kładzie rękę na jego klatce i pcha go do tyłu na poduszki. Zaraz po tym, Louis w połowie wtacza się na niego, głęboko i mocno go całując, a koce zaczynają plątać się między ich nogami. Harry próbuje wyprostować się tak, by mógł położyć ręce na Louisie, ale w jakiś sposób prowadzi to do tego, że noga szatyna wślizguje się pomiędzy uda Harry’ego i… Jezus, plecy Harry’ego wyginają się na ten kontakt, a jego nogi zaciskają się wokół tych Louisa.

Louis przestaje go obcałowywać i zastyga w bezruchu na tak długo, by zdezorientowany Harry otworzył swoje oczy. Znajduje Louisa wpatrującego się w niego ze swoimi pięknymi, otwartymi ustami i opuchniętymi od całowania. Harry pochyla się, by znów go pocałować, ale Louis odpycha z powrotem.

\- Jesteś nagi. Gdzie twoje majtki?

Harry natychmiast się rumieni, naprawdę bardzo stara się nie pocierać o jego dobrze-ulokowane uda.

\- Ja, um. Nie miałem żadnych?

Louis mruga na niego. Jego rzęsy są nieprzyzwoicie długie. Harry chce go pocałować. Jest nagi pod Louisem i całowanie jest jedną z opcji, co za wspaniały poranek.

\- Więc ostatniej nocy…

\- Tak - mówi Harry, nawet nie będąc pewnym, co Louis ma na myśli. Chce po prostu zakończyć tą dyskusję tak, by znów mógł wrócić do całowania i być może zająć Louisa tym, by poruszał się na nim. - Spałem nagi w twoim łóżku.

Louis jest wciąż irytująco nieruchomy. - Miałem na myśli w klubie.

\- Och. Więc prawdopodobnie nie chcesz widzieć moich jeansów.

Oczywiście, że Louis chce. Przynajmniej przemieszcza się w taki sposób, że znów dotyka twardego penisa Harry’ego, więc Harry liczy to jako zwycięstwo. Louisowi potrzeba pół sekundy, by uświadomił sobie, co znaczą orgazmowe jeansy, po czym wydaje z siebie głęboki dźwięk, a jego ręce fruną do ramion Harry’ego i przypierają go do ramy łóżka. I to wcale nie tak, że Harry się gdzieś wybiera, ale Louis obchodzi się z nim w trochę brutalny sposób i… Tak, to może być rzecz.

Szatyn siada na jego udach, jest taki piękny i jest tak blisko jego penisa. Pochyla się, by pocałować szyję Harry’ego, ale nie, to nie mogłoby być uznane za pocałunek. Louis mocno gryzie jego skórę i ssie ją w swoich ustach tak, że Harry jęczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu.

\- Harry - Louis warczy mu do ucha, po czym również je gryzie, pociągając za płatek. Jego paznokcie wciąż wbijają się w ramiona młodszego. - Onanizować się w moim łóżku? - pyta, besztając go. Harry wie, że w rzeczywistości Louis nie może być zły, bo przecież wcześniej też nie wywalił go z łóżka za dziwne i podstępne masturbowanie się w domu innej osoby. Więc udaje. Grając. Trafia w dziesiątkę, kiedy dodaje:

\- To właśnie to, co robią grzeczni chłopcy?

Nawet Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo się tym podnieca. Mógłby być całkowicie zadowolony nawet przez same migdalenie się z Louisem  i przyleganie do jego uda, mając normalny, leniwy, poranny seks, ale jak wcześniej ustalono, nie jest w rzeczywistości normalny. A to jest o wiele lepsze, wygląda na to, że Louis podnosi temperaturę w pokoju. Harry zawsze był chętny, by kogoś zadowolić.

Chłopak podnosi się, kiedy Louis ssie kolejną malinkę na jego szyi, dlatego szatyn musi jeszcze raz go zniżyć i skręcić za karę jego sutek. Harry wydaje z siebie żenujące, bezradne, ciche dźwięki, ponieważ jego sutki zawsze były wrażliwe, a Louis wcale nie jest delikatny. Najlepsze jest to, że Harry wie, że to z jego powodu. To, że Louis nie zachowywałby się tak, gdyby Harry nie reagowałby w ten sposób, jaki to robi, kiedy Louis ciągnie go za włosy i ostro się z nim obchodzi.

Szatyn przejeżdża zębami wzdłuż obojczyków Harry’ego, ssąc je i liżąc i wciąż przejeżdżając brodą po jego skórze. To pali i sprawia, że to naprawdę robi się trudne powstrzymywać swoje biodra od wypychania w górę. Louis nawet jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Bardzo zdenerwowałeś mnie ostatniej nocy, kiedy tańczyłeś w taki sposób i ssałeś palce jakiegoś gościa… - Urywa, przyciskając język do twardego sutka Harry’ego. - Widziałem, jak wszyscy patrzą się na ciebie i nie mogłem ich nawet za to winić, byłeś kurewsko obsceniczny. Mogłeś oddać się każdemu.

Harry wierci się i kręci głową. - Pragnąłem tylko ciebie.

\- Nie wyglądało na to - mówi Louis, mocniej pociągając za jego sutek i całując go tuż pod szczęką, gdzie jego puls zaczyna bić szybciej. - Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś był gotowy wypiąć się dla nich wszystkich. Oni też cię chcieli. Pragnęli twojego tyłka, pragnęli twoich pięknych ust wokół ich kutasów. Ale to ja jestem tym jedynym, który miał twoje usta, czyż nie?

Harry tym razem kiwa głową, a jego oczy ściskają się, a usta otwierają. Jego penis drga na jego brzuchu, ale Louis wciąż mocno go przypiera, siedząc na jego udach i kładąc dłoń na jego sercu.

\- Tylko ty, przysięgam, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

Przynajmniej otrzymuje za to pocałunek. Jest on niespodziewanie słodki, biorąc pod uwagę te ślady, które czuje, jak tworzą się na jego klatce, ale Louis tym razem obchodzi się delikatnie z jego ustami, ssie jego dolną wargę i przyciąga ich bliżej siebie, ostrożnie otwierając usta młodszego. Harry wzdycha i uspokaja się na ten moment. Ale to uczucie znika tak szybko, gdy tylko Louis zaczyna znów mówić.

\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś. Ale wciąż byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny. Powinienem cię za to ukarać?

Harry kiwa głową, zanim Louis nawet dokańcza pytanie. Cokolwiek Louis pragnie, Harry może się na to zgodzić. Nie wie, dlaczego tak bardzo mu ufa, nie ma pojęcia, kiedy ich więź stała się taka, jaka jest, ale jest całkiem pewny, że do południa straci z Louisem swoje dziewictwo, tak więc… Nie ważne, co teraz się stanie. Louis powoli całuje go, przenosząc rękę do góry tak, by w nagrodę pociągnąć go za jego wilgotne włosy.

\- W porządku. Chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobię?

Harry rozważa to, mimo faktu, że jest tak bardzo podniecony, iż ledwo może myśleć. Chociaż, z jednej strony, może byłoby to gorące, gdyby pozwolił Louisowi całkowicie przejąć kontrolę i trzymać go w nieświadomości, ale z drugiej strony  _potrzebuje_  słów Louisa. Więc kolejny raz kiwa głową. Ale kiedy Louis nie reaguje i nawet nie ściska znów jego sutka, Harry wzdycha:

\- Tak, tak, chcę.

\- Cóż, myślę, że klasycznie byłoby cię zbić, ale to twój pierwszy raz i nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Przynajmniej, nie aż tak bardzo. - Brzuch Harry’ego skręca się, a jego palce u stóp zwijają się, a to wszystko od myśli, że Louis  _daje mu klapsy_ , jakby naprawdę znajdował się w porno i po prostu, Louis mówi  _pierwszy raz_ , jakby to właśnie się działo. To przekracza wszystko, czego Harry mógłby się spodziewać. Ma to. Ma, czego chciał.

Louis nie spieszy się z wyjaśnieniami, trzymając tym samym Harry’ego na krawędzi. Od kiedy nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by otworzyć swoje oczy, wciąż jest zaskoczony; w jednej sekundzie usta Louisa zatrzymują się przy miejscu za jego uchem, a potem jego zęby wdają się w bójkę z jego sutkiem.

\- Mógłbym… Nie pozwolić ci dojść. Trzymać cię zdesperowanego na krawędzi przez kilka godzin. Nie uważasz, że na to zasługujesz, po tym jak doszedłeś w swoich spodniach  _dwa razy_  i nie pozwoliłeś mi się sobą zająć?

To bardziej brzmi jak jakieś uprawienie, na które Harry odmówił. Z przyzwyczajenia mimowolnie się podnosi, ale silne uda Louisa wciąż trzymają go w miejscu, co tylko sprawia, że Harry zaczyna bardziej się wiercić. Myśli o Louisie, który właśnie dalej tak postępuje, który, siedzi tuż obok, ale niewystarczająco blisko, który dotyka go, ale odsuwa się, dogadza mu, ale nie pozwala mu dojść. Który właśnie w taki sposób go kontroluje. Harry kiwa gorączkowo głową, wijąc się pod Louisem, który uspokaja go pocałunkami.

\- W sumie, nie, nie mógłbym. Nie teraz - dodaje, kiedy Harry wydaje z siebie rozczarowujący dźwięk. - Jesteś po prostu taki piękny, otwarty, czysty i nagi w moim łóżku. Nie mógłbym powstrzymać się od zabawy z tobą.

Podkreśla to, owijając swoje wargi wokół sutka Harry’ego i mocno ssąc, przez co jego plecy znów się wyginają. Louis po prostu się wkręca, ale robi to tak, by nie dotknąć penisa młodszego. Harry prawdopodobnie niedługo umrze. Ale nadal nie chce, by to się skończyło. Chce, żeby Louis bawił się z nim przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat.

\- Otwórz oczy, kochanie - szepcze szatyn. Harry natychmiast to robi, po czym mruga na ostre światło. Gwałtownie zatrzymuje się, kiedy jego oczy łapią sylwetkę Louisa. Jest on absolutnie wspaniały, kiedy siedzi tak okrakiem na jego udach i wygina się nad jego ciałem. Zapiera mu dech w piersiach, kiedy dodaje do siebie wszystkie atuty Louisa; to, jak się rumieni, to, że jego oczy wyglądają tak, jakby właśnie wziął narkotyki oraz że to właśnie Harry jest sprawcą tych wszystkich rzeczy. I również to, że Louis wciąż jest w pełni ubrany.  _I wciąż mówi._

\- Wyglądasz od tego wszystkiego tak, jakbyś był naćpany. Chcę zobaczyć, jak daleko mogę się z tobą posunąć.

Harry nie wie, co to znaczy, ale nie może nawet tego przemyśleć, ponieważ Louis puszcza jego sutek i podnosi swoją rękę do ust. Zielonooki bezradnie patrzy, jak Louis liże swoją dłoń, a jego oczy wlepiają się w niego i cholerny uśmieszek pojawia się na jego ustach. Tak. Harry unosi swoje biodra do góry, jest na to tak gotowy, że drapie je z roztargnieniem.

Ale na pewno nie jest przygotowany na Louisa, który przyciąga jego biodra w dół i który owija rękę wokół swojego własnego penisa. Porusza nią powoli, więc Harry może zobaczyć całą jego długość i… Miał ją całą w swoich ustach nie aż tak dawno temu, ale działo się to w samochodzie i był to jego pierwszy raz i Harry trochę się niepokoił. Ale teraz, Louis pozbawił go wszelkich obaw, on po prostu siedzi na nim i nie może być bardziej oczywisty, nawet gdyby próbował. Harry nie może przestać patrzeć na pracujące biodra szatyna, ledwo czuje, jak jego własne ciało przez to podskakuje. Jego oczy wracają do twarzy Louisa, kiedy słyszy, jak wydaje on z siebie ciche odgłosy.

Jego twarz jest po prostu niebiańska, oczy są w półprzymknięte, a szorstkie oddechy uciekają z jego różowych ust. Harry nie może uwierzyć, że może to oglądać, że przydarzyło mu się posiadanie Louisa, który pieprzy się swoją pięścią,  _siedząc na jego klatce._

\- Przestań jęczeń - mówi nagle szatyn. Cholera, Harry nawet nie zauważył, że połowa dźwięków, które słyszał należały do niego. Zaciska swoje usta, nawet kiedy Louis mówi swoją następną instrukcję.

\- Możesz dotknąć teraz swojego penisa. Chcę, żebyś doszedł.

Louis mógłby być prawdopodobnie przyzwoitym MI6, a to wszystko przez to, że zmusza Harry’ego do oglądania tego, jak umiejętnie masturbuje się swoją własną delikatną, wytatuowaną i z widocznymi żyłami ręką, ale też narzuca zielonookiemu, by sam zadowalał się swoją niezdarną dłonią. Harry chce jęczeć jeszcze głośniej, ale wie, co powie Louis. To, że nie zasługuje na to przez swoje zachowanie. To, że jeszcze na niego nie zasłużył.

Tak więc, Harry robi to, co mówi Louis, zresztą jak zawsze. Rozplątuje swoją wilgotną dłoń z kołdry  i kładzie ją na swoim penisie. Jego oczy zamykają się, a nogi prostują, gdy tylko zaczyna się dotykać. Jest to takie uczucie, jakby minęło już wiele lat i Harry wie, że jest głośny, ale nic na to nie może poradzić, ponieważ Louis też zawsze jest głośny i ponieważ ich dźwięki razem unoszą się w powietrzu, no i ponieważ jego ręka sprawia, że robi mu się naprawdę dobrze po tym całym droczeniu się.

Louis wcale mu nie pomaga, a raczej ekstremalnie uważa na to, by nie zbliżyć się do jego penisa, ale i tak jest wciąż tym jedynym, który doprowadza Harry’ego do orgazmu, kiedy pochyla się, by znów go pocałować, zapierając mu tym samym dech w piersiach.  I to nawet nie przez jego spragnione usta, ale przez to, kiedy mamrocze: „jesteś taki duży” albo „chcę zobaczyć, jak dochodzisz”.

Harry po prostu rozpada się, strzela aż do swojej klatki i wije się pod ciężarem Louisa, który siedzi mu na udach. Szatyn całuje go, co łagodzi to uporczywe rozczarowanie, że doprowadził siebie do orgazmu, kiedy Louis siedzi tuż w pobliżu. Następnym razem, myśli. Po tym, jak złapie oddech.

Tylko, że tak naprawdę nie znajduje chwili, by go złapać. Ponieważ, gdy tylko próbuje się wydostać, czuje, jak ręka Louisa owijają się wokół jego nadgarstka i przenosi go tak, że znów znajduje się na jego ciele i pociera jego wrażliwego penisa. Harry pomrukuje i otwiera wolno swoje oczy, jest rozproszony i zdezorientowany.

\- Nie przestawaj - mówi po prostu Louis. - Musisz być na to twardy.

\- Na co? - pyta Harry, po czym uświadamia sobie z opóźnieniem, że nie mówił przez jakiś czas, ponieważ ledwo może rozpoznać swój głos. Teraz jest on głęboki i chrapliwy i trochę bez znaczenia, ponieważ i tak robi to, co mówi Louis; wciąż porusza ręką po swoim penisie, na którym znajduje się jego biały płyn, nawet kiedy jego ciało jednocześnie jest wykończone, napięte i które stara się ze wszystkim nadążyć.

\- Ty mi powiesz - mówi Louis, po czym przestaje się dotykać, ale jego spodnie są nadal obniżone, więc Harry może zobaczyć jego kutasa. Jest on zaczerwieniony i boleśnie twardy, wygląda tak, jakby Louis po prostu czekał. Harry w zasadzie się ślini.

Jeśli poprzednie pytanie było o tym, co Harry chciałby robić dalej, nie musi nawet zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Pieprz mnie.

Oczy Louisa przez chwilę rzeczywiście się rozszerzają, jakby był zaskoczony tym, że Harry’emu przeszło takie coś przez głowę. Jakby nie myślał on o tym co najmniej raz dziennie od Nieszczęsnej Palcówki. To może być tak, że Louis przytrzyma go i będzie go pieprzyć, wypełni go, rozciągnie i sprawi, że dojdzie. Harry kręci się na samą myśl, jego ręka wciąż pracuje na jego wrażliwym penisie.

Louis dochodzi do siebie wystarczająco szybko.

\- Tak? Chcesz tego? Chcesz, żebym pozbawił cię dziewictwa? Żebym wypieprzył cię tak dobrze, że będziesz zrujnowany dla kogoś innego?

Te słowa przepływają przez całe ciało Harry’ego, zmieniają coś w nim, coś, co sprawia, że ruchy na jego penisie przestają sprawiać mu ból, a zamiast tego robią się odurzające, coś, co nakłania go do wyszeptania słowa, którego nie sądził, że użyje podczaj swojego pierwszego razu, kiedy uprawiałby seks. Ale pieprzyć to.

_\- Tatusiu._

Na co Louis wyraźnie się wzdryga. Harry myśli, że w Louisie też musiało coś się przestawić, gdyż może wyczuć sposób, w jaki napinają się jego ramiona i jak jego oczy robią się ciemniejsze. Właśnie taki jest kurewsko wspaniały. W sumie, zawsze jest wspaniały z tymi swoimi kośćmi policzkowymi, niesfornymi włosami i zarostem, ale teraz wygląda tak, jakby chciał rozedrzeć Harry’ego i Harry nie miałby nic do powiedzenia. I wszystko robi się jeszcze gorsze, kiedy Louis mówi:

\- Nie zrobię tego. Nie sądzę, że na to zasłużyłeś - ponieważ Harry wie, co to oznacza. I to go niszczy.

Harry wygina się i ściska swojego własnego penisa, na co skomli i podnosi swoją rękę do góry, by zacisnąć ją na swoich włosach, więc  przynajmniej jest trochę rozproszony przez ból. Ale i tak wylewa swoje emocje.

- _Proszę_ , tatusiu, użyj swoich palców, potrzebuję czegoś… Potrzebuję  _cię_ , proszę, zrób to w końcu, bo kiedy sam próbowałem… Też cię potrzebowałem.

Harry nie może martwić się tym, że czuje się zakłopotany, po prostu ma nadzieję, że doprowadzi to do czegoś, ponieważ uważa, że właśnie o to mu chodzi. Musi dostać więcej Louisa, mógłby wziąć cokolwiek. Louis wciąż zachowuje kamienną twarz, dzięki Bogu, ale Harry może zobaczyć, jak jego penis, który leży na jego brzuchu, jeszcze bardziej robi się czerwony. Jego ucisk na nadgarstku Harry’ego zacieśnia się i zatrzymuje jego rękę. Jego ciało wciąż się napina, a penis pulsuje w jego dłoni. To nie do zniesienia, ale czuje się tak, jakby… Był już na to obojętny. Harry potrząsną swoją głową i skupia się na głosie Louisa.

\- Co takiego? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że próbowałeś?

Harry przegryza swoją wargę. Jeśli istnieje jakiś czas na bycie szczerym, to właśnie jest to idealna pora.

\- Kiedy próbowałem po raz pierwszy się pieprzyć, nie mogłem… Byłem blisko, ale nie mogłem dojść, więc ja… Um, zadzwoniłem do ciebie.

Louis przez chwilę trzepocze swoimi oczami, po czym bierze głęboki wdech.

\- I?

\- I co?

Ucisk Louisa na jego ręce jest teraz niemal bolesny i Harry myśli o siniakach, które będzie miał wokół swojego nadgarstka i nagle uderza go fala podniecenia.

\- I doszedłeś, kiedy do mnie zadzwoniłeś?

Harry mruga. - Oczywiście. Usłyszałem twój głos.

Louis denerwuje się tak, że jego nozdrza się rozszerzają i musi on wziąć kolejny uspakajający oddech, zanim mówi:

\- Więc to już trzy razy, kiedy doszedłeś bez mojej wiedzy. Zapamiętaj tę liczbę. - Nagle schyla się, przyciskając usta do przegrzanego policzka Harry’ego. - Dzwonić do kogoś, podczas robienia sobie dobrze? To cholernie wulgarne, Harry. Czy to właśnie to, co robią grzeczni chłopcy?

Harry pamięta, że Louis pytał już o to wcześniej, w jakimś odległym czasie. Ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, czy wtedy odpowiedział. Teraz zna odpowiedź. Potrząsa swoją głową, zawstydzony i dziwnie zawiedziony przez coś, co zrobił kilka tygodni temu.

\- Nie. Tak mi przykro, tatusiu.

Nie powinien przepraszać, prawda? Ale Louis wydaje się myśleć, że powinien. Szatyn mruczy ze współczuciem i mówi:

\- Racja, kochanie, grzeczni chłopcy tego nie robią. Nie proś o mojego kutasa, jeśli nie będziesz wystarczająco dobry. Nie zasługujesz nawet na moje palce.

Harry mógłby płakać, szczerze. Nisko jęczy i przekręca się pod Louisem, szczęśliwy, że nie widzi on jego oczu, ponieważ Harry jest taki  _zawstydzony_  tym, że został złapany na byciu złym chłopcem. Wie, że potrafi być dobry, musi być. Będzie dla Louisa.

\- Proszę - szepcze. Brzmi smutno i przygnębiająco.

Louis nagle przysuwa się i kładzie swoją delikatną dłoń na podbródku Harry’ego, aby podnieść jego głowę do góry. Niespodziewanie, jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć i to pomaga Harry’emu, kiedy próbuje się na nich skupić. Myśli o ich kolorze. Łatwiej jest mu wtedy oddychać.

\- Harry, chcesz przestać? - pyta szatyn. Zanim Harry może pokręcić głową, Louis dodaje - Mam na myśli przestać grać. Wciąż będę cię pieprzył i będzie to tak samo dobre, okey?

Harry rozważa to.

I w sumie, nie, nie będzie to takie dobre.

W każdym razie, kręci głową, a natychmiastowy dumny uśmiech Louisa jest dowodem, że jest na dobrej drodze. Louis słodko całuje jego czoło i szepcze:

\- Tak dobrze się bawię. Robisz to tak dobrze. Obiecaj, że powiesz mi, jeśli pojawi się czerwone światło.

\- Obiecuję - Harry zapewnia go. - Obiecuję, obiecuję. Jest całe zielone. - Jego palce zaciskają się mocniej w jego włosach. Teraz, mają… Granicę, do której Harry chce wrócić. Chce tatusia z powrotem.

Louis wyczuwa to, jego twarz jest teraz władcza i wyraża dezaprobatę, kiedy znów prostuje swoje plecy. Harry wzdryga się. Uwielbia to niecierpliwe wyczekiwanie, przez które jego brzuch ściska się. Nie ma pojęcia, co dalej zrobi Louis.

Wciąga powietrze, kiedy szatyn klęka i przekłada nogi do tyłu tak, że siada pomiędzy bolącymi udami Harry’ego zamiast na nich.

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Louis dotyka penisa Harry’ego, mocno owija on swoją rękę wokół niego i mówi:

\- Dojdziesz kolejny raz. Bez palców. Tylko od moich ust. - Po czym przyciąga go pomiędzy swoje usta i Harry mocno zamyka oczy i jęczy tak głośno, że odbija się to w powietrzu, może nawet przekracza granicę w krzyczeniu.

I jeśli Harry myślał, że robienie loda było wielką sprawą, to sytuacja, gdy  _ktoś bierze do ust twojego członka_  jest całkowicie inna. Wargi Louisa zaciskają się wokół niego i nie marnuje on ani sekundy, by brać go głębiej, jego język idzie pierwszy. Harry nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego, jest kompletnie przytłoczony wrażeniami przez jego wilgoć i Louisa, który ssie. Harry nawet nie myślał, że to możliwe, by znów stał się twardy, zaraz po tym, jak kilka minut wcześniej doszedł, ale usta Louisa potrafią załatwić tą sprawę.

Ciepło przepływa przez całe jego ciało, przez co trzęsie się pod Louisem i wymawia słowa, które nie mają sensu. Louis robi to boleśnie powoli, bierze go centymetr po centymetrze, ale zatrzymuje się, zanim dociera do połowy. Harry nigdy nie myślał, że nadejdzie czas, w którym będzie żałować, że ma dużego penisa, no ale…

Jego oczy trzepotają i niemal znów je zamyka, a to tylko na widok, który ma pomiędzy swoimi nogami. Louis ma zamknięte swoje oczy, jakby… Rozkoszował się tym, co robi, a jego włosy spłaszczyły się na jego czole, a kości policzkowe wystają przez to, jak ssie. Jego własny członek niemal wydaje się mały w porównaniu z tym, jak Harry widzi go znikającego w ustach szatyna, które są śliczne, spuchnięte i ubrudzone białym płynem Harry’ego, który został z poprzedniego razu. Louis właśnie teraz może go posmakować, Harry nie musi nawet dochodzić w jego ustach… Kurwa, biodra Harry’ego podskakują do góry, przez co jego penis zagłębia się jeszcze dalej w ustach Lou.

Louis nie karze go za to, po prostu bierze go i wciąż porusza swoją głową, dając Harry’emu tarcie, którego potrzebuje. To niemal uderza Harry’ego, że Louis potrafi sobie z tym poradzić, że jest doświadczony z tego typu rzeczami i to jeszcze bardziej na niego wpływa. Wiedza, że nie potrzebuje myśleć o niczym innym, ponieważ Louis się nim zajmuje.

Harry może tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak sam szarpie lekko biodrami, na co Louis otwiera szerzej usta i wciąż trzyma język na podstawie, która, jak Harry wie, jest pokryta jego orgazmem. Ogląda, jak Louis robi się niestaranny, gdy czuje i widzi, jak odrobinę śliny spływa po jego członku tak, że robi się on śliski na tyle, że kiedy Louis owija swoją rękę wokół podstawy, jest ona gładka tak, jak jego usta.

Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu na poduszki i walczy z tym odurzającym uczuciem podniecenia, prawdopodobnie spowodowanym przez to, że nie jest w stanie oddychać, a na pewno spowodowanym przez twarz Louisa. Szatyn porusza swoją ręką szybko, ale ssie go wolno, więc jego usta i ręka zupełnie się nie spotykają i Harry nie ma jednego określonego uczucia, na którym bardziej by się skupił. Louis wciąż rozprasza go swoim językiem, który przenosi na samą główkę albo tymi ruchami jego małej dłoni, która tylko sprawia, że penis Harry’ego wygląda na większego. Harry jest na dobrej drodze, by zwariować.

A na pewno zatraca się, kiedy Louis zaczyna lizać czubek jego główki i zaczyna wydawać przy tym usatysfakcjonowane, ciche dźwięki, ledwie słyszalne nad nierównymi oddechami Harry’ego, które są teraz bardziej przytłaczające. Louis jest głośny nawet z penisem w ustach, a Harry chciałby, żeby szatyn został tu na zawsze. Może już poczuć ten ścisk, budujący się w jego brzuchu, przyjemność staje się coraz większa.

Udaje mu się powstrzymać ją na chwilę dłużej, teraz patrzy tylko na Louisa, który umiejętnie na nim pracuje. Nie jest pewny, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do tego uczucia, ale prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli za każdym razem będzie temu ulegał. Louis znów bierze go głębiej, a nogi Harry’ego w niekontrolowany sposób się rozszerzają. Wtula głowę w poduszki, zawstydzony przez swoje reakcje. Nie chce wyglądać na zbyt spragnionego, na wypadek, gdyby Louis pomyślał, że wciąż na to nie zasłużył.

Szatyn podnosi w górę kolana Hazzy i kładzie je na swoje ramiona, po czym zaczyna pracować swoim językiem na całej jego długości, zanim wciąga jego jądra w swoje usta. Harry skomle, jest taki słaby, słaby i jeszcze raz słaby. Myśli i uczucia zderzają się w jego głowie, jego serce wali gwałtownie w jego piersi. Louis wsuwa obie ręce pod łydki Harry’ego, dopóki nie wsuwa ich po kolana na swoje ramiona, rozdzielając je od siebie. Nogi Harry’ego znów spadają, a on sam nie może na niczym się zacisnąć, więc jego pięty kopią w plecy Louisa w nadziei, że weźmie go głębiej. To go rozdziera.

-  _Proszę._

Harry znów żałośnie skomli, kiedy Louis odsuwa się i tylko oddycha na jego wilgotną skórę, jest nadal tak blisko zielonookiego, że może on praktycznie poczuć jego wargi, które po nim przejeżdżają. W sumie nie są to jego usta. To jego broda, która nagle pociera jego uda i to pali, ale jest takie dobre, to za dużo…

Kurwa, Harry nie może pobrać powietrza do płuc, a jego mięśnie niemal płoną, po czym wygina całe swoje ciało i znów dochodzi, tryskając na swój brudny już brzuch. To nie trwa tak długo, ale potrzebuje więcej czasu, by dojść do siebie. Przynajmniej na tyle, ile może. Oddychanie na przykład, to już trochę problematyczne.

Harry zabiera swoje nogi z Louisa, który wciąż siedzi pomiędzy nimi i rozciąga je tak, że to uczucie trafia nawet do jego palców u stóp. Jest wciąż mokry od ust Louisa i to tak, że nadal może czuć go na swoim penisie. I za każdym razem, kiedy myśli, że jest już w porządku,  _przypomina sobie to wszystko_  i znów zaczyna wiercić się na kołdrze.

Więc jest całkiem zaskoczony, kiedy czuje, że Louis znów go dotyka. Wzdryga się, to zbyt wrażliwe, ale Louis tylko całuje całą jego długość i robi to słodko i sprośnie w tym samym czasie. Harry powoli otwiera oczy, jego obraz rzeczywiście jest trochę rozmazany.

Okazuje się, że przez ten czas, kiedy był na granicy wytrzymałości, coś się zmieniło. Louis jest teraz nagi, a Harry jest wykończony, że nie może nawet na chwilę na niego spojrzeć. Jest porażony przez każdy jego tatuaż i mięsień oraz centymetr jego opalonej skóry. Louis znów pochyla się w dół i Harry wpatruje się w jego silne, napięte ramiona i obojczyki, które w jakiś sposób zaczynają wystawać. Harry wydaje z siebie wysoki dźwięk taki, którego nigdy nie wydał, kiedy Louis liże jego całego miękkiego i wyczerpanego penisa. Harry nie ma nawet energii, by drgnąć.

\- Ja… Nie mogę, to za dużo - szepcze.

\- Harry - upomina go Louis swoim szorstkim głosem, a zielonooki wie, że nie robi on tego specjalnie jako tatuś; to jego gardło, które jest ostro wypieprzone od ssania kutasa. Harry znów skomle i próbuje odsunąć nogi od twarzy Louisa.

\- Jak wiele razy jesteś mi winien?

Mija długa chwila, w której Harry nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje ani dlaczego oczekuje się od niego, by funkcjonował na tyle dobrze, by odpowiedział na to pytanie, po czym następuje jeszcze gorszy moment, kiedy Louis podnosi głowę i Harry instynktownie podąża za nim, podnosząc biodra. Jego ciało wciąż o to błaga, nawet po tym wszystkim. Drży, kiedy zaczyna rozumieć.

\- Trzy.

\- To prawda - mówi ciepło Louis, całując posiniaczone uda Harry’ego i sprawiając, że zaczyna on krzyczeć. - Wiem, że możesz dać mi trzy. Nie chcesz, żebym był z ciebie dumny, kochanie?

Jezus, Harry może ledwo poruszyć swoimi nogami, nie mówiąc już o obietnicy, że będzie w stanie dojść trzy razy pod rząd, ale nawet, gdy o tym myśli, wie, że nie ma to znaczenia. Teraz liczy się tylko to, by Louis był z niego dumny. Jeśli musi dojść trzy razy, dojść w bólu i… Bez wytrysku, pchnąć swoje ciało tak daleko, to niech tak będzie.

\- Mogę… - Trudno jest mu teraz sformułować słowa, wciąż jest wstrząśnięty od tego wszystkiego, a Louis jeszcze prosi o więcej. - Mogę spróbować, tatusiu.

\- Dobry, dobry chłopiec - chwali go, sprawiając, że coś ciepłego przebiega przez klatkę Harry’ego. Wielki uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy i nawet nie wije się, kiedy Louis znów całuje główkę jego penisa. Brnie przez to, czując się tak dobrze i będąc w euforii. To uczucie nie jest już wcale niekomfortowe, teraz Harry wie, że to jego cel. Jest dobrym chłopcem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak pięknie wyglądasz, gdy dla mnie w kółko robisz z siebie bałagan - kontynuuje Louis. Szatyn przenosi się, ale Harry jest zbyt zajęty zachwycaniem się tą uwagą, by to zauważyć. - Twoja niewinna twarz jest cała zarumieniona i perfekcyjna. A ty, jesteś taki wykończony, ale chcesz więcej, prawda? - Harry kiwa głową gorączkowo, rozkładając nogi jeszcze szerzej. Louis mruczy: - chcę po prostu dać ci wszystko.

Najwidoczniej wszystko zaczyna się od palca, który przejeżdża przez jego dziurkę. Harry tak szybko łapie swój oddech, że zaczyna dyszeć, a jego plecy wyginają się, chociaż biodra przybliżają się do Louisa. Szatyn okrąża jego pierścień mięśni przez chwilę i nakłada lubrykant, przez co robi się on śliski, a Harry jęczy niecierpliwie. Louis nie jest z tego zadowolony i Harry ma zamiar znów przepraszać, ale… Nic nie wypływa z jego otwartych ust, ponieważ wchodzą w niego dwa opuszki palców.

Jego całe ciało zaciska się, a on sam szuka po omacku czegoś, czego mógłby się złapać. Znajduje zagłówek i chwyta się go mocno. Palce Louisa są  _perfekcyjne_ , lepsze niż Harry mógłby sobie wyobrazić, nawet kiedy robił to sam i wbijał w siebie swoje trzy palce. Są one grube i zwinne i wciąż dygotają, kiedy Louis wpycha je coraz bardziej, bardziej i bardziej, wypełniając go. Harry jest tak przewrażliwiony, tak nadmiernie pobudzony, wypieprzony i  _ponad wszystko_ , że to rozciąganie jest dla niego niczym, jak czymś cudownym tak, że odchyla się z powrotem i wydaje z siebie ciche dźwięki. Nie musi czekać na to, by poczuć się dobrze. To uczucie jest niesamowite od samego początku.

I dopiero wtedy, gdy jego uda zaczynają go palić, Harry uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo ma rozłożone nogi. Nie czuje nawet ukłucia upokorzenia, ponieważ po prostu, gdy spogląda na siebie, jego długie nogi przylegają do Louisa, jego biodra dociskają się jeszcze bardziej do palców i to jest  _gorące_. Lubi czuć się w ten sposób, uradowany i rozciągnięty w każdym kierunku dla Louisa, chętny i łatwy i… Louisowi też to się podoba, biorąc pod uwagę jego ciemne spojrzenie, którym go przykuwa.

\- Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny, nie myślałem… Czujesz się dla mnie tak dobrze, kochanie.

Harry czuje się tak, jakby unosił się na wodzie, jest szczęśliwy, że Louis jest z niego zadowolony. Uśmiecha się promiennie i zniża się na palce Louisa, wreszcie biorąc je aż po końce. Mocno zaciska się, gdy tylko słyszy westchnienie szatyna.

\- Poproś mnie o to jeszcze raz - mówi.

Harry nie wie, co chce on usłyszeć, więc po prostu wypala:

\- Pieprz mnie, tatusiu… - łapie oddech, kiedy Louis wbija swoje palce jeszcze głębiej. - Proszę, zrób to w końcu, czekałem, ah, czekałem tak długo, myślałem tylko o tobie…

I Louis robi to. Wyciąga praktycznie całkowicie swoje palce, po czym mocno wbija je z powrotem. To boli, chociaż nie, jest to zbyt dobre, by mogło to boleć, to wszystko na raz spowoduje, że Harry znów robi się twardy. Szatyn wciąż pieprzy go palcami, sprawiając, że Harry wstrzymuje oddech za każdym razem. Łatwo jest mu przyzwyczaić się do rytmu, można powiedzieć, że Harry porusza się w odpowiednim czasie, kiedy napina się i kiedy z powrotem się zniża.

Więc oczywiście, Louis podnosi poziom, trzymając swoje palce głęboko w jego wnętrzu i poruszając nimi. Szatyn zgina je i przekręca, na co Harry krzyczy, ponieważ sam nigdy nie dostał się tak głęboko, nigdy wcześniej nic takiego nie miał. Teraz czuje się zbyt pełny i tak jakby… Louis wciąż w jakiś sposób go powstrzymuje, jakby z zapartym tchem czekał na coś…

I wtedy czuje to. Jak iskrę. To tak, jakby był naprawdę twardy i nie dotykał swojego penisa przez tydzień i dobrze wie, że kiedy położy na nim swoją rękę, będzie to niesamowite uczucie. Te mrowienie nie tylko dotyka jego penisa, ale też jego miednicy, jąder i wewnętrznej strony ud. Jest  _silne_  i kurwa paraliżujące.

Louis uderza powoli w to miejsce, przekonany, że właśnie teraz je znalazł, a Harry nie może wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jego usta są szeroko otwarte, ale nie może pobrać wystarczająco dużo powietrza. Jest też szeroko otwarty, ale nie może się ruszyć, po prostu boi się, że Louis mógłby przestać.

\- Jakie to uczucie, kochanie? Czułeś je kiedykolwiek? - pyta Louis. Harry gwałtownie potrząsa głową, a jego spocone loki opadają mu na oczy. Jego całe ciało wygina się mocno w łuk i tym razem czuje to w każdym jednym kawałku siebie.

I mimo, że Harry nie odpowiedział, Louis naprawdę zaczyna się w to wkręcać. Po prostu zgina odpowiednio palce i pociera nimi niekończące się kręgi, nie dając Harry’emu sekundy na oddech. Harry znów czuje się tak, jakby mu przerwano, jakby został złapany kilka sekund przed orgazmem, którego nie miał, bo po prostu ktoś przestał. W pewnym momencie zaczyna bełkotać, jęczeć i marudzić i zbyt bardzo boi się słuchać słów, które wylewają się z jego ust, ponieważ wie, że zaczyna błagać. Nie może już dłużej wytrzymać, nie po dwóch orgazmach, dlatego teraz czuje się tak, jakby miał eksplodować.

Próbuje się kołysać, więc przynajmniej tworzy jakiś ruch, coś, co go trzyma, kiedy Louis jest kurwa w nim i kiedy chwyta on jego biodro swoją wolną ręką. Nie jest to na tyle silny ucisk, by go nie uruchomić, ale Harry sam postanawia się nie ruszać, wiedząc, że teraz lepiej będzie nie sprzeciwiać się Louisowi. Szatyn wciąż porusza swoimi szalonymi palcami, sprawiając, że Harry coraz bardziej i bardziej traci rozum.

I kiedy to w końcu się dzieje, efektem jest tylko odrobina białego płynu, ale jest to tak intensywne, że trochę boli, Harry czuje, że dochodzi przez dobre kilka minut. Skomle, kiedy Louis nadal się w nim porusza i jęczy, kiedy się odsuwa. Harry jest po prostu płaczącym bałaganem, czuje się całkowicie pozbawiony kontroli i wszystko robi się jeszcze gorsze, kiedy Louis wdrapuje się na jego ciało i znów całuje po raz pierwszy od wieków jego usta, policzki, nos i uszy, po czym przestaje, tylko by wyszeptać:

\- Byłeś taki, taki dobry, kochanie, jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Jesteś po prostu perfekcyjny.

Harry znów jęczy i udaje mu się poruszyć swoimi kończynami na tyle, by owinąć nogi wokół bioder Louisa i przycisnąć swoje rozgrzane policzki do niego. Syczy, kiedy ich penisy się stykają, ale potrzebuje tego - choć nie czuje się jeszcze  _dobrze_  - i nie może tego wyjaśnić, wie, że Louis by mu nie uwierzył. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką może powiedzieć, to:

\- Tatusiu. Kurwa.

Louis jęczy i kładzie ręce na udach Harry’ego, wbijając w nie paznokcie. Jednak w pewnej chwili przestaje i zamiast tego pociera je delikatnie.

\- Byłeś mi winien tylko trzy, moja miłości.

 Harry potrząsa głową, szukając słów.

\- Tatusiu… Powiedziałeś, że jeśli będę grzeczny, jeśli sobie zasłużę, to będziesz mnie pieprzył. Czy nie zasłuży…. Czy nie zasługuję na to?

Coś ciemnego pojawia się w jego oczach, ale Louis zdusza to w sobie dość skutecznie, gdy całuje Harry’ego głęboko i pożądliwie.

\- Zasłużyłeś na to, wiesz o tym, byłeś w takim pięknym stanie, nawet nie mogę uwierzyć, że dane mi było to zobaczyć. Będę cię teraz pieprzyć, okey? Tatuś się tobą zaopiekuje.

Harry czuje się taki zadowolony, że jest pewny, że to widać. To tak, jakby jego skóra błyszczała pod opuszkami Louisa. Harry trzyma go tak mocno, że Louis musi przenieść jego nogi, tak żeby mógł… Coś zrobić, może założyć kondom, wziąć lubrykant albo cokolwiek. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest sposób, w jaki w końcu wślizguje się w niego, jego penis jest o wiele większy niż jego palce. Harry czuje się pełny i rozciągnięty i niebiańsko, jest tak wrażliwy, że jego twarz zrobi się jeszcze bardziej mokra od większej ilości potu.

Chłopak owija się wokół Louisa i zmusza go, by jego pchnięcia były wolne i głębokie, by trącił on znów jego prostatę i spowodował, że zacznie krzyczeć. I po tylko kilku pchnięciach, Louis dochodzi, jęcząc w jego ucho i zaciskając ręce na tyłku Harry’ego. Harry nie chce go wypuścić, zanim nie stanie się całkowicie miękki, prowokuje Louisa, by zaczął narzekać na to wielkie uczucie.

Wtedy Louis wyślizguje się z niego, pozbywa się prezerwatywy, a następnie siada z powrotem przed Harrym. Sięga po jego ręce, które wciąż tak mocno trzymają się zagłówka, że mogłyby być do niego przyklejone. Ale Louis i tak je bierze i kładzie po swoich obu stronach, po czym całuje jego obolałe bicepsy, a później jego nadgarstki i dłonie. Całuje jego tatuaż na jego wewnętrznej stronie ramienia i malinki, które zostawił wzdłuż jego klatki, a potem zagłębienie przy jego szyi i jabłko Adama i jego podbródek. Również kąciki jego oczu, gdzie Harry jest pewny, że spływały łzy.

Harry mruczy w ramię Louisa przez ten czas, kiedy ten dociera do jego włosów, chłopak czuje się bardzo cenny przez to, że zadowolił tatusia. Louis przejeżdża palcami przez jego włosy, rozplątując kołtuny. To drobiazgowa praca, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego włosy obecnie są istnym chaosem, ale jest to po prostu taka nieurozmaicona, drobiazgowa czynność, że Harry uspokaja się.

\- Taki piękny - mruczy Louis, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Oboje są teraz cicho, robią wszystko powoli i jest to perfekcyjne.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Harry. Wciąż tkwi na nim to zaklęcie, to tak, że jego ciało jest zdrętwiałe, jakby właśnie stracił przytomność, ale dopóki jeszcze jej nie stracił, musi to powiedzieć. - Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, głupiutki. To ty wszystko zrobiłeś.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy czuje usta Louisa na swoim czole. Przytula się bardziej do klatki szatyna, próbując zwinąć się w kłębek.

\- Nie odejdziesz kolejny raz?

Louis troskliwie zaciska swoje ręce wokół niego. - Nie. Obiecuję. Na tak długo, jak będę przy tobie.

Harry myśli, że czuje coś takiego, jak szczęście. Wie, że ze swoją papką w mózgu nie powinien zaczynać teraz rozmowy dotyczącej ich bliższej relacji, ale… Zanim jednak otwiera usta, Louis mówi łagodnie:

\- Kochanie, zachowajmy to na później, po drzemce, okej?

\- Ale ja…

\- Ponieważ w tej chwili zrobię wszystko, czego tylko chcesz - urywa mu Louis. - Nie mogę logicznie myśleć.

Harry uśmiecha się promiennie, całkowicie uwielbia to. Ten fakt, że Louis był tym jedynym, który… Zdominował go, ale Harry w zamian dostał nad nim tyle samo władzy. Mruczy z zadowoleniem i wtula się w jego zgięcie szyi. Zasypia skulony przy szatynie, pewny, że Louis zostanie właśnie w tym miejscu.

  


	2. The Filth

Harry budzi się, kiedy Louis składa delikatne pocałunki na całej jego twarzy. To sprawia, że zaczyna chichotać, po czym przypomina sobie, że nie powinien tego robić, ponieważ jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Oczywiście, ten dźwięk znowu się z niego wydobywa, kiedy tylko czuje, jak Louis uśmiecha się do jego policzka.

Szatyn po prostu całuje go przez chwilę, a potem udaje mu się wytoczyć go z łóżka i postawić na nogi. Trudno się nie chwiać; Harry wciąż jest trochę zdezorientowany i właściwie niedawno miał penisa pomiędzy swoimi pośladkami. Ale Louis stoi tuż obok, by go podtrzymać. Harry czuje się jak kwiat odwracany ku słońcu, chętny na uwagę, opiekę i bycie przez to wszystko rozpieszczanym.

\- Czy, um. Zayn jest w pobliżu? - pyta, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że Louis ciągnie go w stronę drzwi.

Szatyn kręci głową i prowadzi go na korytarz. - Nie, w większości czasu siedzi u Perrie. I właśnie jedynym powodem, dla którego się do niej jeszcze nie wprowadził jest to, że ona ciągle podróżuje z zespołem, a my nie chcemy, żeby Zayn był sam.

\- Racja. - Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Harry rozumie z tego wszystkiego jest to, że mają mieszkanie tylko dla siebie. Tak więc, nie musi zwijać się wokół Louisa, by ukryć się przed światem, kiedy wychodzą z pokoju. Ale i tak to robi.

Gdy docierają do drzwi łazienki, Louis odwraca swoje ręce, by głęboko wpić się w usta Harry’ego. Chłopak wzdycha i opiera się o ścianę, zaplątując palce za małymi plecami Lou. Zaważa, że szatyn ma na sobie mięciutkie spodnie od piżamy i że jego skóra pod jego dłońmi jest wilgotna, co prawdopodobnie znaczy, że wziął już prysznic. Widzi też, że sam jest absolutnie brudny i że pociera swoją gołą pupą o ścianę.

Harry rumieni się, ale Louis tylko całuje go mocniej. Kiedy w końcu odsuwa się, szatyn szeroko uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Weź prysznic, a ja przygotuję nam jakiś obiad. Umieram z głodu.

Harry’emu nie podoba mu się myśl, że właśnie ma zostać sam, ale przecież nie będzie prosił Louisa, by go umył. Nie jest dzieckiem. Całuje szatyna ostatni raz , po czym wchodzi do łazienki i kieruje się prosto pod prysznic, nie zadając sobie trudu, by zamknąć drzwi.

Stoi pod strumieniem wody przez dłuższą chwilę, pozbywając się spermy i potu z całego ciała. Wciąż jest nadmiernie czuły, więc nawet przez samą wodę, która dotyka jego skórę, czuje się dobrze. Kiedy wychodzi, wcale nie myśli trzeźwo. W przeciwieństwie do nielegalnego prysznica, który brał wieki temu, tym raz czekają na niego ciuchy. Nie jego własne, dzięki Bogu. Louis zostawił na zlewie t-shirt z zespołem, który Harry widział już u niego kilka razy oraz parę bokserek.

Koszulka nie leży na nim całkowicie dobrze, jest za ciasna na jego wciąż-poszerzających się ramionach i rosnących mięśniach, ale to właśnie ukazuje tą oczywistość, że należy ona do  _Louisa_  i Harry’emu się to podoba. Bokserki natomiast są na tyle krótkie, że widoczne są pod nimi ślady, które szatyn zostawił swoim zarostem. Harry’emu bardzo się to podoba. Nastrasza on swoje włosy ręcznikiem i wychodzi, nie patrząc w lustro.

Oboje przez cały dzień kręcą się wokół mieszkania, oglądają telewizję, drzemią, pałaszują i dużo się całują. Louis wciąż bawi się z Harrym i nie szczędzi się z poświęcaniem mu uwagi. Harry jest naprawdę szczęśliwy i czuje się tak, jakby jego serce było zbyt duże w jego klatce. Ale niebawem to uczucie zaczyna tracić na sile.

Nie trwa ono długo, dlatego do południa Harry czuje się… inaczej. Bardziej sobą. Albo przynajmniej tak, że nie umarłby, jeśli Louis by go nie dotknął. To tak, jakby dochodził do siebie po narkotykach, ale jest pewny, że nie palił niczego zeszłej nocy. Nie to, że jara przez cały czas albo coś, po prostu robi to, kiedy jest u Nialla w piwnicy i razem grają w FIFĘ i po prostu siedzą tam ze skrętem.

W każdym razie, Harry wciąż leży zwinięty na kolanach Lou. I tylko dlatego, że nie jest już w ekstazie-po-seksie, nie znaczy, że szatyn powinien przestać bawić się jego włosami.

To dziwne, prawda? Czuć się w ten sposób tylko od seksu. Nie, że był to „tylko seks”, było to wyjątkowe, myśli, używając swojego własnego ograniczonego doświadczenia. Ale zapewne to on jest tym dziwnym. Prawdopodobnie powinien poszukać tego w Google. Powinien wygoglować to zanim… pozwolił, by to wszystko skończyło się w ten sposób. To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. Powinien powiedzieć Louisowi, ale przecież może on pomyśleć, że to właśnie przez niego stała się ta zła rzecz.

Harry kręci głową i powoli się prostuje. Oczy Louisa łapią go momentalnie, po czym przejeżdża on ręką po brzuchu Harry’ego, pod jego koszulką. Teraz, czuje się normalnie, zaczyna odczuwać inne rzeczy, jak na przykład to, jak miło jest, kiedy Louis niedbale go dotyka.

\- W porządku, kochanie?

Chryste. Harry musi… zachować jakiś dystans, zanim znów faktycznie stanie się twardy. Nie chce, żeby Louis pomyślał… by dowiedział się, jak mocno jest zdesperowany. Co jeśli go to zniechęci?

Harry chrząka. - Tak, kolego, po prostu pomyślałem, że wyślę mamie jakiś sygnał, że żyję.

Od razu chce dać sobie w łeb za poruszenie tematu o swojej mamie albo faktu, że wciąż z nią mieszka. Louis nie wydaje się wyglądać tak, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, prawdopodobnie zużył już całą swoją panikę po tym, jak Harry zrobił mu loda w samochodzie. Teraz po prostu całuje kącik jego ust i mówi:

\- Jestem tutaj, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.

Harry kiwa głową i ześlizguje się z jego kolan. Nie ucieka do sypialni, raczej wdzięcznie do niej galopuje. Słyszy, że Louis podgłaśnia telewizor, ale i tak zamyka za sobą drzwi. Bierze głęboki, uspakajający oddech i właśnie wtedy ten zapach uderza go jak cios w brzuch. Pot, seks i… On naprawdę to zrobił, uprawiał seks. Uprawiał seks z Louisem. Uprawiał  _dużo_  seksu z Louisem.

Harry czuje się teraz bardziej roztrzepany niż zdenerwowany i praktycznie podskakuje do okna, wpuszczając do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Podnosi swoje ubierania i wyciąga telefon. Ma kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Nicka i jakieś smsy od różnych ludzi, ale bez patrzenia, zamyka wszystkie powiadomienia i dzwoni do jedynej osoby, z którą ma ochotę pogadać.

\- Ty gnoju, spałeś aż do teraz? - pyta Niall, odbierając po pierwszym sygnale. Brzmi, jakby miał pełne usta, zupełna norma.

Harry szeroko uśmiecha się do siebie. - Nie, po prostu zapomniałem, gdzie zostawiłem telefon.

\- Łoł, twój głos jest dziwny. Nick przyciskał poduszkę do twojej twarzy czy coś? Znów zadzwoniłeś do mnie zamiast na policję?

Harry pociąga za swoją dolną wargę i zaczyna wyjaśniać. - Nie jestem u Nicka.

\- Och, wróciłeś do domu? Nie mogłeś nikogo wyrwać? Mówiłem ci, że byłbym lepszym skrzydłowym, gdybyś  _widział_  moją dziewczynę…

\- Jestem u Louisa - przerywa mu, nie mogąc trzymać tego w sobie ani minuty dłużej. Jego oddech zacina się. Mówienie tego komuś z poza bańki HarryiLouis jest ekscytujące.

Niall przeklina po drugiej stronie. - Jak  _to_  się stało? Proszę, nie mów mi, że upiłeś się tak, że szedłeś za nim do domu, dopóki nie wyznał ci swojej miłości.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Przepraszam bardzo, on zabrał _mnie_  do siebie. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem w klubie, to było dziwne.

\- No dobra, a przeprosił za to, że był ciotą? - Oczywiście Niall interesuje się jedynie tym. Blondynek jest najlepszym przyjacielem ever.

\- Zrobił o wiele więcej. - Harry śmiesznie zakrywa swoje usta i szepcze resztę. - Niall, zrobiliśmy to.

Niall wzdycha. Albo po prostu przełyka głośno, ale to bardziej dramatyczne wzdychanie. - Zrobiliście co?

-  _To._

Teraz naprawdę zaczyna wzdychać. -  _Poważnie?_

\- Tak, on naprawdę mnie pieprzył - mówi podekscytowany.

Niall wydaje z siebie niedogodny dźwięk. - Ugh, pozwoliłeś mu, żeby wcisnął to w ciebie?

\- Cóż, technicznie stało się to już wtedy, kiedy robiłem mu loda.

\- No tak, ale nie wsadzał tego do twojego  _tyłka_  - odpiera szybko. - Czy to bolało?

\- Tak jakby, ale potem - Harry zatrzymuje się. Nie ma nic, czego nie powiedziałby blondynkowi, ale teraz chce zachować coś dla siebie i Louisa. - To po prostu było niewiarygodne.

Niall mruczy sceptycznie. - Ja jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że mam w sobie kutasa.

\- A powinieneś! - Och, Boże, brzmi tak, jakby go pouczał. Ale gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, naprawdę życzy tego Niallowi. Jeśli ktoś zasługuje, by poczuć się tak dobrze jak Harry, to właśnie Niall. - Chodzi mi o to, że od kiedy zamierzasz wsadzić penisa w swoją dziewczynę, powinieneś zawsze myśleć o tym, jak poczuje się twoja partnerka. - Harry uwielbia ten fakt, że nie jest już dziewicą. Niall nie ma wyboru, ale mu wierzy. To tak jakby akceptacja swojego rówieśnika. Albo tego kogoś po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Louis mógłby dać ci wskazówki - dodaje, po prostu będąc dupkiem.

Niall znów wydaje z siebie zdegustowany dźwięk. - I właśnie teraz tak będzie, prawda? Masz zamiar być nieznośny i gadać ciągle o swoim idealnym chłopaku, kiedy ja wciąż jestem dziewicą?

Harry uśmiecha się promiennie. - Tak.

\- Przynajmniej oszczędź mi szczegółów seksu, nie kocham cię tak bardzo, by tego słuchać.

\- To  _kłamstwo_ , przecież jesteś taki ciekawy.

Niall burczy. - Przestań, bo się rozłączę. Kurwa, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś to w gniazdku swojego ukochanego.

\- Myślałeś, że odbierze mi dziewictwo na tyłach samochodu?

\- A czy nie jest on twoim instruktorem jazdy?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, spoglądając na zmiętoszone, brudne łóżko. - No cóż, jest teraz wieloma osobami.

\- Więc po co ze mną rozmawiasz?

\- Najwyraźniej dlatego, że jestem idiotą - mówi, przewracając oczami. Powinien prawdopodobnie wrócić do Louisa i zapytać, czy mogą się jeszcze trochę poprzytulać. Harry podchodzi do wysokiego lustra, które wisi na drzwiach szafy, by poprawić swoje włosy, na co nagle wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy widzi stan swojej szyi. Louis poszedł na całość. - O mój Boże.

\- Co jest?

\- Czy malinki mają w zwyczaju być _fioletowe_? - pyta, pochylając się bliżej lustra i przecierając kciukiem po różnych śladach. Nie czuje niczego, ale są one tak widoczne na jego bladej skórze, że wyobraża sobie, że jednak coś czuje. Kładzie palec na środku największej malinki i przełyka ślinę. - To wygląda tak, jakby zaatakowało mnie dzikie zwierzę.

Niall parska śmiechem. - Powinieneś poprosić swoją mamę o korektor albo coś podobnego, zanim przyjdziesz do szkoły, jeśli oczywiście nie chcesz, by ludzie obrzucali cię gównem. Czekaj, możesz nawet powiedzieć o tym swojej mamie?

Och. Harry w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał.

Tak naprawdę nie chce myśleć za dużo, więc wraca do oglądania swojej szyi. - Nie wiem.

\- Stary, myślę, że powinieneś pogadać o tym z Louisem.

Ma rację, oczywiście. Harry przekłada swoją grzywkę na bok i poprawia swój kołnierzyk od koszuli.

\- Dobra. Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy dotrę do domu. Kocham cię.

\- Jak chcesz. Też cię kocham. Jestem teraz u B, więc miejmy nadzieję, że do tego czasu będę uprawiał seks. Nie mogę znieść, że zrobiłeś to pierwszy.

Harry wciąż śmieje się, nawet po tym, kiedy Niall się rozłącza. Gdy wraca z powrotem do salonu, Louis też wisi na telefonie. Harry zakłada, że mógłby wykazać się szacunkiem i zająć się sobą w kuchni. Ale i tak idzie prosto do kanapy, na której szatyn leży w poprzek i trąca go swoim kolanem aż do oparcia. Louis przewraca oczami, ale przesuwa swój tyłek, dopóki Harry znajduje wystarczająco miejsca, by na nim zwinąć się w kłębek.

\- To do zobaczenia - mówi do słuchawki Louis. - Myślę, że ktoś domaga się uwagi.

Harry rumieni się, ale wciąż nie może pozbyć się uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. Stara się ukryć ją w nagiej klatce Louisa, ale oczywiście nie udaje mu się, bo szatyn właśnie wsadza swój palec w jego dołeczek.

\- Bye, stary.

Rzuca słuchawkę na podłogę i owija obie ręce wokół Harry’ego. - Więc po prostu chciałeś mnie zmiażdżyć? - pyta i dla podkreślenia wydaje z siebie duszące dźwięki.

Harry jest zdumiony różnicą ich wysokości, przygniata szatyna tak, że jego ciało kompletnie go zakrywa. Chciałby być zwinny albo na tyle skoordynowany, by odwrócić ich tak, by Louis był na górze, a nie odwrotnie. W sumie, nawet kiedy sam próbuje się teraz poruszyć, prawie spada z kanapy.

\- Zamieńmy się.

Louis wydaje z siebie wielki-cierpiący dźwięk i ześlizguje się spod Harry’ego, zwijając się pod oparciem, zanim rzuca się na chłopaka i mocno wbija łokcie w jego brzuch. Harry wyje z bólu, ale Louis tylko śmieje się i całuje jego nos. Ma on złożone ręce na jego klatce i skrzyżowane nogi w powietrzu. Uśmiecha się mocno tak, że pojawiają się zmarszczki przy jego oczach. Harry traci oddech i to wcale nie z powodu wciskających się w niego łokci.

\- Zapomniałem, że jesteś tylko taki malutki - mówi, przejeżdżając ręką wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. - Jak skrzacik. Kto w ogóle pozwolił ci być instruktorem jazdy?

Louis trąca głową jego podbródek. - Nie słyszałem, żebyś narzekał na to dziś rano - przypomina mu ze złością. - I nie jestem  _skrzatem_.

\- Oczywiście. Jesteś  _mężczyzną_. - Podkreśla, ściskając jego pośladki, po czym wciąż trzyma na nich swoje ręce. Och, Boże. Unosi głowę, by spojrzeć. Louis ma najlepszy tyłek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział w swoim życiu, odznaczający się, seksowny, miękki i… Pieprzyć go, jakim cudem nie zauważył tego wcześniej? Jak żył nieświadomy tyłka Louisa?

 _Pieprzone samochody._  Harry już wcale nie chce, by Louis znów musiał siadać. Wsuwa swoje ręce bez pytania pod jego spodnie i pociera jego krągłości, trzymając te perfekcyjne pośladki w swoich dużych dłoniach. Pasują. To było pisane.

Louis onieśmiela go, śmiejąc się i potrząsając głową. Nie ważne, Louis po prostu całkowicie kręci się na boki. Nie może ukryć niczego przed Harrym, kiedy tak na nim leży. Szatyn podnosi swoje ręce do klatki chłopaka i umieszcza swoje łokcie na jego ramionach, więc teraz podpiera się i wypina swoje plecy. Jego palce oczywiście wplątują się we włosy Harry’ego i przeczesują jego grzywkę do tyłu, więc z podłokietnika zaczynają zwisać kaskady jego loków.

\- Wiesz, że nim jestem. Masz obsesję na puncie mojego zarostu.

Harry kiwa głową. Przyznaje, że teraz bardziej skupia się na subtelnym masowaniu jego tyłka niż na żartach. I pomyśleć, że zawsze mówił, że to jego własny tyłek jest świetny. Harry chce wgryźć się w Louisa.

Szatyn przewraca oczami i pociąga za włosy młodszego, by zwrócił na niego uwagę. - Rozmawiałeś ze swoją mamą?

Harry marszczy brwi i przesuwa rękę wyżej, do dużego wgłębienia w jego dolnej części pleców. Nie może mówić o swojej mamie, kiedy w rękach trzyma pośladki.

\- Nie, gadałem z Niallem.

\- Oczywiście. Chciałeś się pochwalić, tak? - pyta Louis z zadowoloną miną.

\- No cóż. - Jeśli nie byłby tak oczarowany, bardziej zająłby się tym tematem. - Więc chciałem zapytać, um. O moją mamę.

Louis magicznie nie zaczyna łapać o co chodzi. - Urocza pani z twojej mamy.

\- Mówimy jej?

Humor opuszcza twarz szatyna. - Och. Nie sądzę, że powinieneś - mówi, wahając się. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, że ona, tak jakby, daje nam swoje błogosławieństwo.

Harry wygina wargi i przejeżdża swoim kciukiem po wgłębieniu nad tyłkiem Louisa.

\- Nie myślisz, że polubiłaby cię?

Louis unosi brwi. - Tego dorosłego mężczyznę, któremu  _nie płaci_  za kalanie swojego dziecka?

Och. Harry jeszcze bardziej wygina swoje wargi. - Mówiłem ci, to legalne. Albo będzie, kiedy zdam test.

Louis nagle uspakajająco go całuje. - Wiem, ale to wciąż ogromnie nieodpowiednie i nie sądzę, że twoja mama będzie miała na uwadze ustawę o przestępstwach na tle seksualnym.

Harry może przyjąć jego punkt widzenia. I tak jak bardzo wspierająca i niesamowita jest jego mama, to mogłoby być trochę za dużo.

\- To jest do bani.

\- Kochanie - mruczy Louis, całując jego szczękę tak, jakby próbował go pocieszyć. - Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy, zanim będziesz miał osiemnaście lat, prawda?

Harry czuje się lepiej. Na pewno potrafi poczekać kilka miesięcy. I wtedy, zdaje sobie sprawę, co Louis miał przez to na myśli. Cholera, właśnie odbyli rozmowę na temat związku, a Harry się nie pokapował. Uśmiecha się promiennie i trąca twarz Lou tak, by znów mógł go pocałować, tym razem ociągająco i szczęśliwie.

\- W porządku. W takim razie nie nikomu nie powiem.

*

Louis gładzi go po włosach, z jakiegoś powodu jest mniej szczęśliwy niż Harry. - Przepraszam - mamrocze.

Harry przechyla głowę i skrada mu kolejnego całusa. - Za co?

\- Za sprawianie… problemów. Nie musisz…

\- Hey - Harry przerywa mu, przyciągając go bliżej, za jego tyłek. - To nie jest wielki problem. A nawet gdyby, jesteś tego wart. Więc…

Louis posyła mu mały uśmiech, ale nie wydaje się być przekonany. Harry musi rozproszyć to swoim humorem. - Przynajmniej będę musiał jej powiedzieć, że mam chłopaka.

\- Będziesz musiał? Dlaczego?           

Harry dziwnie unosi brwi i odchyla głowę, odsłaniając swoje gardło. - Wątpię, że uwierzyłaby, że sam sobie to zrobiłem. Albo, że zostałem zaatakowany przez wściekłego psa.

Jeśli spodziewał się, że Louis się przez to zawstydzi, był idiotą. Szatyn chwyta go za tył jego szyi i przyciąga go bliżej, przytwierdzając swoje usta do jego gardła i mocno ssąc jego skórę. Harry dyszy i zaciska swoje ręce na tyłku Lou. W takim tempie, nie tylko będzie potrzebował korektora, będzie potrzebował maski narciarskiej.

\- Przecież jesteś  _moim_ chłopakiem - stwierdza stanowczo Louis, trącając nosem jego ucho.

Harry przytula go mocniej i bez wątpienia uśmiecha się przy tym jak idiota. - Więc nie jesteś mój?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mówi Louis, potrząsając swoją głową tak, że jego włosy lądują na twarzy Harry’ego. - Jestem twoim mężczyzno-chłopakiem.

Harry nieznośnie się z tego śmieje. - O mój Boże, jesteś taki niedorzeczny, dlaczego znów chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył?

Louis nagle ożywia się, a jego uśmiech jest bardziej sprośny niż rozbawiony. - Tak?

\- Mhm. - Harry znów rozkłada swoje palce na pośladkach Louisa i przyciąga go do siebie. Nie trzeba nic dodawać. Hazza jest naprawdę napalony od samego momentu, kiedy znalazł się cały nad Louisem. Więc oczywiście, że pragnie, by Louis znów go pieprzył. Może co najmniej raz dziennie przez resztę jego życia.

Louis wydaje się całkowicie z tym zgadzać. Zdejmuje z niego swoje nogi, więc ich penisy ocierają się o siebie, a później porusza się przed Harrym. Harry robi to jeszcze raz, po czym owija nogę wokół biodra szatyna.

\- Chcesz tego właśnie tak? - pyta Louis trochę bez tchu. Jego ręka przejeżdża wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Harry’ego do jego ud i zaciska je jeszcze mocniej wokół siebie. - Chcesz zrobić to

szybko na środku salonu, do którego Zayn może wejść w każdej chwili?

Harry pomrukuje, kopiąc piętą w udo szatyna tak, by poruszał się on szybciej.

\- Chcę tego… - Młodszy nie jest pewny, jak wyjaśnić to, czego teraz pragnie. Jak powiedzieć, że nie chce… znów się zatracić, że tym razem serio chce mieć tylko penisa w swoim tyłku.

Nagle przypomina sobie wcześniejsze słowa Lou. - Nie chcę tym razem grać.

Louis tylko kiwa głową, nie zniechęcony. Wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach tylko mocniej zaczyna ocierać się o Harry’ego, sprawiając, że tarcie staje się niebiańskie.

\- Nie musimy grać. - Jego biodra zatrzymują się i sfrustrowany Harry nie może nic na to poradzić, że wypycha swoje własne biodra. Louis gryzie jego szyję, by go zatrzymać. A Harry po prostu… wydaje z siebie jęk.

\- Ale potrzebujemy prezerwatywy.

Harry ponownie jęczy i przesuwa się tak, że noga Louisa wsuwa się pomiędzy jego własne. Tym razem, kiedy Harry zaciska swoją nogę wokół szatyna, jego penis przylega do silnego uda Lou i Louis zniża się, trochę się przy tym trudząc. Cała jego sylwetka opada na klatkę Harry’ego i coraz trudniej mu oddychać, ale Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza. Nie, kiedy Louis  _rucha jego nogę_. Mógłby od tego dojść, prosto na kanapę.

I właśnie w tym momencie, jednak… - No dalej, naprawdę chcę teraz twojego kutasa. Naprawdę potrzebujemy prezerwatywy? Mówiłem ci w samochodzie…

\- Harry, przestań się ruszać - mówi Louis, poważnie i bardzo nerwowo w tym samym czasie.

Harry zatrzymuje się. Jest rozważny. Ale i tak wciąż trzyma ręce na tyłku Louisa. Szatyn upewnia się, że patrzy on w jego oczy, zanim mówi: - To co innego, okey? I nie podlega dyskusji.

Harry dąsa się. Louis trąca jego dolną wargę swoim językiem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: ‘’ _jesteś_   _śmieszny’’_ albo ‘’ _chcę cię pieprzyć’’_. Jedno z tych. Harry daje mu szybkiego buziaka, po czym zaczyna znów poruszać swoimi biodrami i czuje twardą długość Louisa wbijającą mu się w udo.

Louis zaciska dłoń na jego nodze i gryzie mściwie jego wargę. To tylko nakręca Harry’ego. Chce tego  _teraz._

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - mówi Louis, zanim młodszy otwiera swoje usta. - Posłuchaj, mam już umówione badanie kontrolne za kilka tygodni. I jeśli do tego czasu nadal będziesz tego chciał, zrobię dokładniejsze badania. Ale teraz, zabieraj ze mnie swoją nogę tak, żebyśmy mogli się ruszyć. - Pochyla się, by polizać płatek ucha Harry’ego i wyszeptać: - Chcę, żebyś ujeżdżał mojego kutasa i nie sądzę, by ta kanapa to wytrzymała.

Harry naprawdę w to wchodzi, nie daje Louisowi nawet sekundy, by ponownie to rozważył. Chłopak stawia swoje stopy na podłodze i podciąga się, więc w jakiś sposób teraz pochyla się nad oparciem z Louisem, który go obejmuje. I nawet pomimo faktu, że właśnie miał on szatyna na swojej klatce przez tak długi czas, czuje, że teraz są jeszcze bliżej. Z kolanami Louisa, kopiącymi w jego biodra i ramionami owiniętymi wokół jego szyi. Harry spogląda w górę i to jeden z tych głupich momentów, gdzie jego mózg wybiera sobie drobny szczegół z wyrzeźbionej twarzy Louisa i Harry nie może oddychać ze szczęścia.

Palce Louisa przejeżdżają po jego włosach, zanim docierają do jego szyi. Szatyn przechyla twarz Harry’ego i jego usta są już nastawione na pocałunek, ale nagle zaczyna się śmiać. I nie przestaje. To piękne i melodyjne, ale całkowicie nie na miejscu. Harry marszy brwi.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne?

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się, jak zabrać twoje ręce z mojego tyłka.

Racja. Ponieważ one wciąż tu leżą. Harry wzrusza ramionami, całkowicie nie widząc w tym nic złego.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Właśnie użyłem gorącego kleju. Utkniemy tak na zawsze.

Louis wzdycha. - Cóż, to było po prostu nieodpowiedzialne, Harry. Udzielam lekcji aż do maja, a ty chodzisz do szkoły i nie możesz uczęszczać na wszystkie zajęcia, jakie mam, więc będę musiał siedzieć na twoich rękach.

Harry chciałby się z tym zgodzić - w zasadzie, ma już kilka propozycji, które prawdopodobnie uczyniłyby z nich milionerów, ale Louis podciąga swoje uda i przyciska ich krocza do siebie.

Oczy Harry’ego trzepoczą i kończy on, tylko mówiąc:

\- Myślałem, że rozmawialiśmy o mnie, siedzącym na twoim kutasie?

Louis wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i podnosi swój tyłek, by jeszcze bardziej dostać się do Harry’ego i przejechać swoim penisem po jego. Harry dobrze ustawia swoje ręce na jego pośladkach, po czym wstaje na równe nogi i nie upada. Louis skomle i owija swoje nogi wokół jego talii, a ręce wokół jego ramion i Harry i tak się nie przewraca. Najwyraźniej jest bogiem seksu.

\- Jezu Chryste, Hazza - mówi Louis, chichocząc, wyraźnie onieśmielony boskością Harry’ego. Oczywiście, im mocniej szatyn zaczyna się go trzymać, tym więcej tarć Harry czuje na swoim penisie. Jest na tyle twardy, że ruchy na jego bokserkach są absurdalne. Nie są nawet jeszcze nadzy, ale jak na razie Harry tak bardzo wczuł się w to, że Louis znów będzie go pieprzył, że bierze się w garść i dosłownie biegnie do sypialni.

Chce rzucić Louisa na łóżko i zgwałcić go, przepełniony tą całą pobożnością, ale oczywiście kładzie go delikatnie na najmiększych poduszkach i puszcza jego tyłek, by poprawić jego włosy. Louis podnosi głowę do pocałunku, który Harry daje mu chętnie, zachwycając się miękkością jego ust. Harry był zbyt podekscytowany, by zauważyć wcześniej te małe rzeczy.

Jest zbyt wciągnięty w to wszystko, by uświadomić sobie, co robią ręce Louisa, dopóki nie przejeżdżają one z tyłu jego kolan. Harry piszczy zbyt głośno i odruchowo kuca, siadając okrakiem na jego udach, tak więc… to działa. Ale i tak mimo tego.

\- Oszukujesz - Harry skarży się, ze złością stukając w nos Lou.

Louis wydaje się być przez chwilę w szoku przez ten sposób, w jaki Harry wyraża swoje oburzenie, po czym odrzuca głowę w tył i zaczyna się śmiać. Co jest urocze i w ogóle, jego szczęka jest jak… W każdym razie, to niegrzeczne, więc Harry ściąga swoją koszulę, kiedy Louis nie patrzy. To miłe, kiedy śmiech Louisa nagle ustaje, gdy tylko spogląda on na niego.

Jego oczy skanują cały tułów młodszego, a Harry nieporadnie przegryza swoją wargę i przerzuca na bok swoją grzywkę. Kiedy nic się nie dzieje, będąc tak na widoku, czuje się boleśnie zakłopotany. Zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam spędził cały dzień wpatrując się w wytatuowaną i lekko owłosioną klatkę Louisa. Ale Harry ma cholerne oponki po bokach.

W końcu Louis, cudownie odstawiając sportowe show, siada, używając tylko swoich mięśni brzucha i zaczyna całować wszystkie ślady na obojczykach Harry’ego. Jego dłonie spoczywają po jego bokach, są ciepłe i relaksujące.

\- Jesteś taki atrakcyjny - mamrocze przy jego skórze. - Przysięgam, jeśli mnie aresztują, to wszystko, co będę musiał powiedzieć w swojej obronie.

Harry prycha i przebiega palcami po włosach Lou. - Będę cię odwiedzał.

\- Harold, nieletni nie przychodzą do więzienia. Nie sądzę, że pozwolą młodemu kochankowi na wizyty małżeńskie.

Nieletni i młody kochanek za jednym zamachem. Harry’emu podoba się to jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Louis mówi, że jest atrakcyjny.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć, że jesteś tatusiem mojego dziecka. Moglibyśmy być jak Amerykanie.

Louis śmieje się w jego pierś. - To dlatego chcesz, żebym ostro cię pieprzył? Czekasz, aż zmajstruję ci dziecko?

\- Zamknij się.

\- Okey, dobrze - ustępuje. Mruczy do siebie  _tatuś dziecka, no serio_. - Masz zamiar wciąż opowiadać kawały czy zabrać się za to? - Jego ręce zsuwają się z bioder Harry’ego do jego tyłka, po czym szatyn daje mu przyjaznego, małego klapsa i…

Harry bardzo chciałby, żeby szatyn kontynuował. Wygina się spod Louisa, by poszukać lubrykantu i prezerwatywy, i kiedy ogląda się za siebie, znajduje szatyna podpartego o stos poduszek, minus majtki i plus ręka, która porusza się na jego twardej długości. Harry, oczywiście, reaguje tak, że upuszcza wszystko i sprawia tym, że Louis znów się śmieje, ale i tak nie przestaje on wolno ruszać dłonią, ciągnąc za swojego penisa i generalnie powodując, że usta Harry’ego robią się mokre.

Harry pozbywa się swoich bokserek i zbiera upuszczone rzeczy. Nie przeszkadza mu czekanie, aż Louis przestanie się dotykać, po prostu kładzie nogę nad jego biodrem. Louis właśnie prostuje swoje plecy, przez co jeszcze bardziej jego twarz się przybliża i Harry decyduje, że bardzo mu się to podoba. Podoba mu się to, jak Louis z łatwością owija swoje ręce w jego dolnej części pleców i Harry sam pochyla się, i całuje go mocno, znajduje jego język w swoich ustach i ssie.

Louis bierze rękę Harry’ego i owija ją wokół własnej szyi tak, że teraz ich klatki są ze sobą ściśnięte. Młodszy wzdycha w pocałunku, wyobrażając sobie, że może poczuć serce Louisa, które szalenie bije tuż przed jego własnym. Szatyn wykorzystuje ten moment, by odwrócić głowę na bok i w jakiś sposób jego usta znajdują tatuaż na wewnętrznej stronie bicepsa Harry’ego. Harry powinien prawdopodobnie tak jakby powstrzymać go od robienia kolejnych malinek po tym, jak zobaczył jaki to ma skutek, ale po prostu nie może. Uwielbia, kiedy Louis poświęca mu tyle uwagi, uwielbia ten sposób, w jaki szatyn skupia się i sprawdza te ślady, upewniając się, że są wystarczające.

Zaczyna on gryźć jego biceps i Harry instynktownie porusza się do przodu, więc ich penisy ocierają się o siebie. Tego nawet nie można porównać do uczucia, kiedy oboje mieli na sobie spodnie. Harry czuje przed sobą, jak bardzo  _twardy_ jest Louis i jest to takie gorące i intensywne, że jego kolana zaciskają się mocniej wokół Louisa.

Szatyn wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i puszcza biodro Harry’ego, by złapać lubrykant. Hazz nie jest tym zbytnio zainteresowany, bardziej skupia się na poruszaniu się przed jego kroczem. Jednak zatrzymuje się nagle, kiedy Louis kładzie palec naprzeciwko jego wejścia. To tak, że przestaje się ruszać, oddychać i myśleć. Wszystko mówi mu, by się zatrzymał, ponieważ nie tak dawno temu nie był zdolny myśleć, więc nie jest pewny, czego może oczekiwać tym razem.

Kiedy Louis wsuwa powoli swój palec, Harry po prostu dławi się i ukrywa twarz w szyi Lou, lekko spoconej, ale takiej znajomej, po czym automatycznie odsuwa się od jego palca, lądując tak, że znów znajduje się naprzeciwko jego penisa.

\- Przestań się śmiać, co do cholery - mówi Louis, ale brzmi co najmniej zabawnie.

Harry wzrusza bezradnie. - Nie mogę - chichocze bardziej do siebie. Jest zdyszany i brzmi dziwnie, od kiedy Louis nie przestał poruszać w nim swoim palcem i gardło Harry’ego po prostu się zamyka.

\- Idiota - mruczy czule Louis, po czym zaczyna szybciej poruszać palcem. W tym momencie Harry śmieje się tylko dlatego, że ma coś w rodzaju… Zawrotów głowy, jeden palec naprawdę wystarczy, bo go zadowolić. Jest wciąż luźny i przyjemnie obolały od poprzedniego razu, więc nie mija dużo czasu, zanim wciska się z powrotem i prosi o więcej.

Więc Louis daje mu trzy palce, a Harry zaciska się mocno. To już dużo, ale też się do tego przyzwyczaja, wciąż ociera się o penisa Lou i porusza się na jego palcach. Druga ręka szatyna uspakajająco bawi się jego włosami, a raczej ciągnie za nie mocno, kiedy tylko jego palce uderzają w jego czułe miejsce. Harry drży przez cały czas, to zbyt wiele wrażeń dla jego ciała i chłopak wie, że mógłby dojść tylko od tego, ponieważ faktycznie zrobił to już rano. Więc szepcze w szyję Louisa:

\- Jestem gotowy, po prostu pieprz mnie.

Louis jeszcze raz wsadza w niego palec, a następnie wyciąga go. Używa swojej ręki, którą ściska włosy Harry’ego, by przechylić ją do tyłu, po czym dokładnie mu się przygląda. Harry chce znów oprzeć się o jego ramię, ale kiedy spogląda na zgięcie jego szyi, widzi, że jego skóra jest mokra od jego własnej śliny, ponieważ wcześniej przez chwilę w nią dyszał i teraz czuje się trochę zażenowany.

Rozprasza go Louis, który nagle macha kondomem przed jego twarzą.

\- No to uczyń mi ten honor. Chyba, że nie możesz.

Harry przewraca oczami i bierze prezerwatywę. Wie, jak jej użyć, całkowicie ćwiczył to, kiedy razem z Niallem kupił serię paczek na Czerwony Alarm, Który Nigdy Się Nie Wydarzył. Teraz jedynym wyzwaniem jest to, by odsunąć się od kutasa Lou, by to na niego założyć. Potem znowu myśli, że jednak może poświęcić te parę tarć na swoim penisie, jeśli Louis i tak będzie go pieprzył.

Jest cały gorący, podekscytowany, chętny i wdzięczny, kiedy Louis odchyla się na poduszki i pozwala Harry’emu robić, co chce. Harry kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu dla wsparcia, kiedy podpiera się na swoich kolanach i ustawia prawidłowo penisa Lou. Oboje z szacunkiem milczą, gdy Harry zniża się, powoli i stale aż do podstawy.

Jest to… Och, Boże. Jest on taki gruby i rozciąga go tak, że może  _poczuć_ , jak jego ciało dopasowuje się do tego. To takie dziwne, że przez dłuższy moment wszystko, co Harry może robić, to wpatrywać się w wytatuowaną klatkę Louisa i próbować na próżno oddychać.

\- Lou - mamrocze zarumieniony, jakby prosił o pomoc.

Louis natychmiast zaczyna podejmować działania. Albo, no dobra, głosi przemowę.

-  _Kochanie_ , jesteś taki ciasny, to takie dobre - mówi z nierównym oddechem, po czym kładzie ręce na biodrach Harry’ego, by go podtrzymać. - Zacznij się poruszać, kiedy będziesz gotowy, po prostu pieprz się na moim kutasie, jak tylko chcesz.

Harry kiwa głową do siebie, a potem znowu ukrywa twarz w szyi Louisa i unosi swoje biodra.

 _Och._ To wszystko co, czuje w środku jest… Piękne. Sprawia, że jest pełny i zaciska się wokół Louisa, tak dużo Louisa w jego ramionach i wokół niego, i w nim, i to też jest piękne. Kiedy tylko znajduje wolny rytm, do którego się przyzwyczaja, otwiera swoje usta, by zapytać szatyna, czy tak jest okey, ale wszystko, co wychodzi z jego ust jest tylko długim jękiem. Chryste, to zaczyna robić się dobre, przemykając przez te wszystkie właściwe miejsca.

Zaczyna lekko podskakiwać na jego penisie, przytłaczając się wrażeniami i wypuszczając jęki i słuchając, jak wychwala go Louis i nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Tak, kochanie, właśnie tak, jesteś taki dobry dla mnie, używasz mnie by dojść.

To jak ogień rozchodzący się po kręgosłupie Harry’ego, każde subtelne przesunięcie jego bioder, każde nowe słowo, opuszczające usta Louisa.

Z rękami Louisa na swoich biodrach, oboje są na tyle blisko, że musi robić to wolno tak, że teraz robi małe kółka i drży, kiedy jego penis ociera się o brzuch Louisa. Od tego ma to mrowiejące uczucie, jakby utknął w jakieś pętli i chce to zmienić. Tym razem, to on ma władzę.

Harry wykorzystuje swoją pozycję do eksperymentowania z tempem i kątami, więc odchyla się do tyłu zamiast poruszać się w górę. To jest takie dobre, czuje to na całym swoim ciele i kończy wbijając swoje paznokcie w ramiona Louisa. To tak, jakby jego mózg miał jakieś zwarcie, kiedy w końcu znajduje  _odpowiedni_ kąt, by uderzał w jego prostatę. Harry wciąga się w to desperacko, podnosi się na swoich kolanach, po czym przeklina, kiedy Louis wyślizguje się z niego, ponieważ Harry jest nieskoordynowanym idiotą.

Jednak, Louis nie przejmuje się tym, po prostu wciąż trzyma go i pomaga mu skierować swojego penisa z powrotem do środka.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie, to twój pierwszy raz - mówi mu Louis. Ale zanim jednak Harry dostaje szansę poczuć się jak niedoświadczona niezdara, niewarta kutasa Lou, ponieważ taki oczywiście jest jego tok myślenia, Louis wbija się w niego i dodaje:

\- Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo czuję się przez to szczęśliwy?

Harry skomle i owija ręce wokół ramion Louisa, pracuje razem z nim, by nabrać tempa i znów znaleźć ten kąt. Kiedy go mają, Harry ujeżdża go szybciej, porusza się wspaniale w górę i w dół, wydając bezsensowne dźwięki do ucha Louisa. Jego uda płoną, ale nie może przestać się ruszać, skupiając się tylko na sposobie, w jaki Louis wciąż wbija się w niego, sposobie, w jakim ich ciała łączą się w jedność.

Harry jest zbyt spocony i chaotyczny, by skończyć tak, że znów się wyślizgnie, ale tym razem jest również zbyt blisko, że nie może myśleć, nie może się skupić. Po prostu, wydaje z siebie zdesperowane dźwięki i przyciska nos do szyi Louisa. Dzięki Bogu, Louis bierze go w ramiona i przewraca ich tak, że zaczyna górować. Harry mruga, zdezorientowany tą nagłą ulgą na swoich łydkach, a Louis jest właśnie tutaj i ,kurwa, jest spocony, i zaczerwieniony, i dziki. Bierze więcej lubrykantu na swojego penisa, po czym łapie kostki Harry’ego i rzuca jego nogi na swoje ramiona.

Harry’emu z trudem udaje się kiwnąć głową, zanim Louis znów wbija się w niego, głęboko i ostro. Plecy Harry’ego wyginają się w górę, kiedy jego nogi zaciskają się razem, ale to nie powstrzymuje Louisa. Szatyn pieprzy go bezustannie i bezlitośnie, i tak, tak dobrze, wchodząc w niego i doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Harry z przyjemności odchyla głowę do tyłu, ale trzyma oczy szeroko otwarte, zahipnotyzowany tym, jak wspaniale wygląda Louis pomiędzy jego nogami, jak pracują i wysilają się jego wszystkie mięśnie, a jego włosy spadają na jego wychudzoną twarz.

Harry jest coraz bliżej i bliżej, jego penis tryska preejakulatem na jego brzuch. Wie, że Louis też już jest blisko przez to, w jaki zmienny sposób się wbija ale też od sposobu, w jaki przegryza swoją dolną wargę. Harry nagle jej pragnie, puszcza z mocnego uścisku kołdrę i wbija paznokcie w klatkę Louisa, domagając się uwagi i ściska jego twardy sutek. Louis otwiera oczy i mierzy go wzrokiem naprawdę ciemnym.

Co staje się jeszcze trudniejsze, by cokolwiek powiedzieć niż ‘ah’ i tego rodzaju rzeczy, ale łapie litery i jakoś udaje mu się utworzyć słowo.

\- Buziak.

Louis nie waha się, zanim pochyla się i zgina Harry’ego w pół. Tak naprawdę nie jest to buziak, a raczej zderzenie, taka brutalna rzecz, gryzienie i stękanie na siebie nawzajem. Taka kombinacja, że Harry nie jest w stanie oddychać i zmienia kąt, co w końcu spycha go na krawędź, a Louis podąża za nim tuż po kilku pchnięciach.

\- Ja pierdolę - podsumowuje Louis i zostaje w nim jeszcze przez chwilę. Gdy się odsuwa, pomaga Harry’emu rozprostować nogi, całując jego kolana, zanim Harry pomrukuje i robi zachłanny ruch. Wtedy Louis opada szczęśliwie na niego i wtedy zaczyna się całe przytulanie.

Tym razem trwa to odrażająco szybko, więc Harry jest tym pierwszym, który decyduje się wziąć prysznic. Louis zgadza się do niego dołączyć, o ile będzie mógł znów wybrać dla niego ciuchy. Jakby i tak do niego nie dołączył, albo jakby Harry próbował dostać się do szafy Louisa, by wybrać coś dla siebie.

Tym razem jest to t-shirt i jeansy, które prawdopodobnie oznaczają, że przygotowuje on Harry’ego do wyjścia. I to nabiera sensu, jest już dość późno i Harry ma tak jakby lekcje, rodziców i takie tam. Nie dąsa się, kiedy Louis go ubiera. Nigdy nie traci okazji, by pocałować szatyna.

Naprawdę, Harry myśli, że razem są naprawdę słodcy jak na parę w nieodpowiednim wieku. Na pewno będzie odwiedzał Louisa w więzieniu.

Ale to nie tak, że będzie musiał. Projekt Lolita jest oficjalnie skończony.

Teraz, musi jedynie rozszyfrować tą całą  _mam chłopaka_ sprawę.

*

Wybija 19, a Harry wciąż jeszcze siedzi u Louisa. Jest to niebezpieczne, ponieważ to tak, że im więcej czasu spędzają razem, tym przyciąganie między nimi robi się silniejsze. Przynajmniej, to właśnie wymówka Harry’ego, kiedy ignoruje kolejny telefon, bo woli w tym czasie obściskiwać się z Louisem na kanapie. Nie przesadzi, zostając u niego jeszcze jedną noc, prawda? Bo to wcale nie tak, że spał z Louisem ostatniej nocy. Harry chciałby być już w pełni doświadczony.

Ale zanim jednak może to zasugerować, oboje zrywają się na dźwięk kluczy, który dochodzi z frontowych drzwi. Mają wystarczająco dużo czasu, by Louis rozłożył się na całym ciele Harry’ego, jakby mógł po prostu zasłonić go z pola widzenia. Harry kończy tak, że śmieje się zbyt głośno, ponieważ Louis jest trochę od niego mniejszy. Młodszy nie jest nawet nagi, Louis nalegał, by miał na sobie spodnie, by „uniknąć pokusy”. Nie to, że  _Louis_  nie ma niczego pod swoimi dresami. I jest bez koszulki, fałszywy kutas.

\- Tommo, czemu pojemniczek jest… Och, to. Och.

Harry wyciąga szyję, by zobaczyć Zayna znad ramienia Louisa. On właśnie się na niego gapi. Harry chrząka i przykleja uśmiech. - Heeey.

Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się. - Co on ci zrobił?

Harry przegrywa wargę. Jest opuchnięta i mrowieje. Ostatnim razem, kiedy spoglądał w lustro nie wyglądał na  _tak_  wypieprzonego, ale to było przed ostatnią sesją migdalenia się. W każdym razie, Harry poniekąd… Lubi to. Lubi patrzącego się Zayna.

\- Jezus - Louis mamrocze w szyję młodszego, powtarzając swoją ostatnią myśl. Wzdycha, po czym podnosi się i schodzi z chłopaka. - Cześć, Zayn, witaj w domu, pamiętasz Harry’ego, jest legalny.

Zayn otrząsa się z szoku. - Witam ponownie, Harry, też jestem legalny. Właściwie, mam dwadzieścia cztery lata. Co znaczy, że jestem młodszy od Louisa.

To bardziej uszczypliwe niż się spodziewał. Harry siada i z zapałem poprawia swoje włosy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien przyjąć to jako krytykę, czy…

Nie musi przyjmować tego wcale. Louis uspakajająco ściska jego kolano, po czym wstaje z kanapy i ciągnie Zayna do kuchni.

Jak do tej pory, powracając do rzeczywistości, nie było to najbardziej pozytywne doświadczenie. Harry powinien był się tego spodziewać, Zayn ma obowiązek chronić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i zgaduje, że jego związek z Louisem nie jest do końca normalny. Louis sam na początku miał zastrzeżenia. To po prostu jest do bani, że poniekąd może usłyszeć szatyna, krzyczącego w kuchni. Harry zazwyczaj oczarowuje ludzi, a nie ich wkurza.

Chłopak wzdycha i chwyta swoją koszulkę z podłogi. Patrzy na pojemniczek na klucze, którego nawet nie pamięta, że strącił, ale podnosi go, ponieważ jest dobrze wychowany. Potem obchodzi kuchnię, by zabrać z sypialni swój telefon, portfel i znoszone ubrania. I to już wszystko. Powinien po prostu się wymknąć? Byłoby to niegrzeczne, ale może tak właśnie robią dorośli?

Do tego czasu, kiedy przesmykuje się z powrotem do salonu, Zayn i Louis już tam są. Rozmawiają cicho, jakby na niego czekali, więc Harry chrząka. Zayn robi to samo, po czym przyjaźnie się do niego uśmiecha. To  _szokujące_ , ponieważ ma on najbardziej przerażająco piękną twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział Harry, ale kiedy się uśmiecha, wygląda jak głupkowaty szczeniak. Harry nic nie poradzi na to, że oddaje uśmiech.

\- W porządku, kolego? - pyta Zayn.

Harry przytakuje. - Tak, po prostu zbierałem moje rzeczy. Um. Dobrze cię widzieć? Ponownie?

\- Tak, ciebie też. - Louis, który ciekawie obserwował tą wymianę zdań z drgającą ręką na podłokietniku, daje kuksańca Zaynowi w żebra, podpowiadając mu, by kontynuował. - Przepraszam za wcześniejsze, byłem w pewnym rodzaju zaskoczony. Nie sądziłem, że Louis mówił poważnie, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, ale zgaduję, że był. - Brunet wykrzywia swoją twarz, kiedy Louis tyka go jeszcze raz. - Przepraszam za przerwanie i za to, że zrobiło się niezręcznie.

Louis kiwa dumnie głową i całuje policzek Zayna. Harry nie jest pewien, jak powinien się przez to czuć, ale szybko przyjmuje przeprosiny.

\- W porządku, rozumiem. Powinienem prawdopodobnie iść, tak, jestem pewny, że macie jakieś plany.

Louis zrywa się i obejmuje ramieniem talię Harry’ego. - Odwiozę cię, chodź.

Chłopak waha się, zanim kładzie rękę na ramionach Louisa, ale Zayn kiwa głową, kiedy to robi.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry.

I tylko, kiedy drzwi zamykają się za nimi, Harry zdolny jest oddychać. - Chryste, to było straszne.

Louis śmieje się i trąca go w ramię. - Nie bądź niemądry, przejdzie mu.

\- Racja. Um, naprawdę musisz mnie odwozić? Mógłbym….

\- Harry. - Louis zaczepia swój palec w szlufce młodszego i przyciąga do bliżej. Mruga w jego kierunku z czułym, małym uśmiechem, praktycznie zmuszając go, by się pochylił i go pocałował. Harry jest o wiele spokojniejszy, kiedy tylko się dotykają, dopasowuje się do piersi i talii szatyna. Oboje stoją tak przez dobrą minutę, całując się słodko.

I do czasu, kiedy odsuwają się od siebie, Harry całkowicie zapomina o stresującym spotkaniu. Jest szczęśliwy i rozluźniony. Louis poprawia za niego grzywkę. - Chcesz, żebym zabrał cię do twojego domu?

\- Do Nialla. Nie mogę powiedzieć mamie, że to tam, gdzie byłem, w rzeczywistości tam nie będąc.

\- Co za dobry chłopiec - żartuje Louis, na co Harry przewraca oczami. - Chociaż nie za bardzo praktycznie. Mam wrażenie, że będziesz mówił jej, że zostajesz u Nialla bardzo często. - Szatyn ściska tyłek Hazzy dla podkreślenia.

\- Jasne, mam nadzieję, że nie będę jej widzieć, dopóki to trochę nie zblednie. - Harry robi kluczowy błąd, wyciągając szyję, by pokazać Louisowi, co ma na myśli, ponieważ szatyn wykorzystuje to, znów wpijając swoje usta w jego skórę. Harry zostaje wytrącony z równowagi, jakby Louis nacisnął napalony guzik i Harry musi pchnąć jego plecy i zbiegać po schodach, nie patrząc na niego.

*

Niall przyjmuje to o wiele lepiej niż Zayn. Ale to było do przewidzenia, gdyż nie widział on Harry’ego i Louisa razem i Harry przez cały dzień ciągle mówił mu najnowsze wieści. Niall, w sumie, robił to samo podczas swojego Czerwonego Alarmu. Louis, na szczęście, był spoko, jeśli o to chodzi, tylko trochę jęczał, kiedy Harry przerwał czwartą rundę, by odebrać od blondynka telefon i słuchać o waginie Barbary przez dobre pięć minut.

I kiedy tylko Niall otwiera drzwi, mocno ściska Harry’ego i ciągnie go do piwnicy, gdzie skręty są już zwinięte. Oboje przez chwilę oglądają Top Gear zamiast plotkować, ponieważ Harry nie ufa Niallowi, że będzie mówił o Barbarze z szacunkiem i Niall naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć wszystkiego, co Harry może mu powiedzieć. Są naprawdę okropnym towarzystwem, kiedy ciągle piszą smsy, ale to tak miło spotykać się i nie-być-dziewicą razem.

\- To twój samochód, nie? - pyta nagle Niall z pełną buzią taco.

Głowa Harry’ego podnosi się w stronę telewizora, gdzie znajduje Clarksona w klasycznym aucie, który wcale nie wygląda jak jego Merc. - Może, jeśli był przerobiony.

\- Dlaczego mieliby przerobić samochód na inny samochód? - zastanawia się Niall.

\- Nie wiem, pewnie robią to tajnie. To tak, jakbyś był gangsterem.

Niall zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać, a jego sos pomidorowy ląduje wszędzie. - Twój tata załatwił ci gangsterki samochód?

\- Hey, sam go wybrałem - poprawia go Harry.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Hey, bro, czy ty teraz, tak, automatycznie dostaniesz prawko? Skoro pieprzyłeś swojego instruktora?

 _Pieprzyłeś swojego instruktora._  To brzmi tak nielegalnie. Harry uwielbia to. Przechyla się i kładzie głowę na kolanach blondynka. - Raczej nie. Ale mogę zdać test nawet jutro, jeździłem dużo z moim tatą, od kiedy dostałem samochód i z Louisem, od kiedy dostałem mojego Louisa.

\- Oczywiście. - Niall zaplątuje włosy Harry’ego na swoje palce. To miłe. - Chociaż, masz jutro lekcję? Jak w każdy poniedziałek w czasie okienka?

\- Pamiętasz - grucha Harry, uśmiechając się. Niall ma jedzenie w swoim aparacie, ale i tak wciąż jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Oczywiście, B wtedy też ma wolną godzinę… Och, Jezusie, ja faktycznie ją przeleciałem.

Harry dumnie gładzi kolano Nialla. - Tak, zrobiłeś to. Dwa razy.

\- Niesamowite. Jak niesamowici jesteśmy?

\- Najbardziej - Harry zgadza się, odwracając się, by pocałować kaptur blondynka. - Powinienem napisać do Louisa o tej lekcji?

\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś?

\- Nie, pisałem z Tomem. Myślę o kolejnym tatuażu.

\- Taa? Wydziarasz sobie coś hardcorowego tym razem?

Harry mamrocze wymijająco, myśląc o pięknym kompasie Louisa. A później ogólnie myśli o pięknie szatyna. - Napiszę do niego.

\- W porządku, nie paliłeś za dużo.

Racja, Harry’ego całkowicie da się zrozumieć.

*

Minęło zaledwie czternaście godzin odkąd Harry widział Louisa, ale i tak jest poddenerwowany, kiedy czeka na niego pod szkołą. Alexa kiedyś powiedziała mu, że kiedy kobiety uprawią seks, wydzielają się u nich tak jakby hormony albo cokolwiek innego i właśnie dlatego przywiązują się one do mężczyzn i trudno im oddzielić miłość od seksu. Harry nie wie, czy jest to legalne, w sumie i tak go to nie dotyczy, ponieważ nie jest kobietą, ale to właśnie to, co teraz myśli. Może powinien napisać do Gemmy i powiedzieć jej, co się dzieje.

Prostuje się, kiedy słyszy zbliżający się samochód i nagle serce podskakuje mu do gardła. Wydaje mu się, że nie mieli lekcji od wieków, ale Harry wciąż ma ślady na swoim ciele od tego, co wczoraj wyprawiali. Przełyka ślinę i przez nerwy nie rusza się z miejsca. Nie rozmawiał z Louisem od czasu upokarzających smsów, które wysłał, kiedy był naćpany. Ostatnim razem, kiedy się pożegnali, stracił szatyna na cały tydzień.

Uh, tym razem nie jest to zastępczy instruktor. Louis właśnie wychodzi z samochodu i wolno - jak pieprzona gwiazda filmowa - zdejmuje swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, po czym daje Harry’emu jasny uśmiech. Harry natychmiast się uspokaja. Wygląda na to, że Louis ma już do niego podejść, może przyciągnąć go za stopę, ale wtedy przesiada się na miejsce pasażera i kiwa do niego głową, by wsiadł do samochodu.

Harry idzie tak szybko do fotela kierowcy, że się potyka.

\- Hej - zaczyna, ale brzmi zdyszanie i dziwnie, więc chrząka i mówi normalnym tonem - Hey.

Louis wciąż szeroko się uśmiecha. - Cześć, co tam?

\- Jestem rozczarowany - wypala Harry.

Szatyn marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego?

\- Spędziłem z tobą cały dzień będąc nago, a teraz masz na sobie ubrania. - Jeansy. I prawdopodobnie pod nimi bieliznę. Są piękne i opinające, ale lepiej wyglądałyby wokół jego kostek. Harry powinien przestać gapić się na jego kolana.

Louis musi się z tym zgadzać. - Harold, mimo, że dobrze cię wypieprzyłem, zaczynamy lekcję od uruchomienia samochodu.

Więc Harry tak robi. Zabranie ich z terenu szkoły wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie kiedy Louis przerzuca swobodnie rękę na siedzenie młodszego i wplątuje swoje palce w jego włosy.

\- Dotarłeś do domu bez problemu?

Harry przegryza wargę. - Tak. Rodzice nie złapali mnie. Chociaż, mój tata widział mnie dziś rano, myślał, że ja i Niall biliśmy się pięściami. Ja, um. Przepraszam za te smsy. Wydawało mi się to wtedy zabawne.

\- W porządku, kutasie - mówi Louis, drapiąc przyjemnie jego głowę. - Podnieciłeś mnie.

Harry spogląda na niego. - Tak?

Louis kiwa głową i rzuca mu oczywiste spojrzenie. - Podniecam się po prostu patrząc na ciebie.  

Ręce Harry’ego zaciskają się na kierownicy. Wspaniałe w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie jest to tylko seksualnie frustrująca rozmowa. Nie są już na tym poziomie. To takie oczywiste, jak bardzo są sobą zainteresowani. Harry mógłby po prostu zaparkować w jakimś opuszczonym miejscu i oboje pieprzyliby się na tylnym siedzeniu.

To chyba nieuniknione.

Nie mija piętnaście minut, a oni już obściskują się na tyłach samochodu. Są na przypadkowym parkingu i umieścili zasłonkę przeciwsłoneczną na przedniej szybie, więc są w większości dobrze-ukryci, pomijając fakt, że znajdują się w aucie stojącym na zewnątrz w środku dnia. Harry może jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Louis podnieca się tym tak samo jak on.

Harry dotyka plecami drzwi, a Louis siedzi pomiędzy jego nogami i całuje go mocno, jego ręce wplątane są we włosy chłopaka. Harry nie może przestać go dotykać, przejeżdża po jego biodrach do jego rąk, a później do miękkich włosów, ale to nie wystarczy, Louis obchodzi się z nim zbyt gorąco, by mogło to wystarczyć. Więc, Harry odsuwa się i szarpie za koszulkę Louisa. Jego ręce nagle pędzą do jego wytatuowanej klatki, przejeżdżają po niej i trącają jego sutki.

Ma już zrzucić swoją marynarkę, kiedy Louis zatrzymuje go mocnym pociągnięciem za włosy.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył? - pyta cicho.

Harry kiwa głową, nawet nie musi się nad tym zastanawiać. Zostaje nagrodzony przez zachwycający uśmiech od Louisa.

-Chcę, żebyś miał na sobie tą marynarkę. Ale pozbądźmy się twoich spodni. - Wraca do dawnej pozycji i rozpina pasek Harry’ego, a część jego dłoni ociera się o jego penisa zapewne celowo. Zielonooki jest niemal zażenowany tym, jak twardy zrobił się tylko od całowania, ale i tak unosi swój tyłek dla Louisa, by zdjął on jego bieliznę.

To prawdopodobnie wygląda dziwnie, że jest nagi od pasa w dół, a Louis od pasa w górę, ale nie powstrzymuje ich to od ponownego rzucenia się na siebie. Harry zgina swoje kolano i kładzie jedną nogę wzdłuż tylnych siedzeń, podczas gdy drugą ma na podłodze, więc Louis dostaje dużo miejsca, by usadzić się pomiędzy jego udami i przycisnąć się do niego.

Harry wzdycha, kiedy ręce Louisa zupełnie omijają jego penisa i kierują się w dół, przemykając i drapiąc po wewnętrznej stronie jego wciąż obolałe  uda. Nawet nie zauważa, że na ten dotyk podnosi się, dopóki jego tyłek nie znajduje się w powietrzu i Louis kładzie na nim obie dłonie, masuje go i ściska. Szatyn całuje teraz jego szyję, liżąc długi pasek od jego ramienia do szczęki, po czym szczypie wzdłuż to samo miejsce.

Harry jak zwykle czuje się taki bez gracji, kiedy dotyka Louisa, myśli, że jego ręce są dziwnie duże na gorącej skórze szatyna, ale i tak nie może przestać. Louis czuje się zbyt dobrze, gdy jest tak blisko, gdy jego serce szybko bije i gdy jego plecy są wygięte przez rękę Harry’ego, który nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że te ciepłe podmuchy na jego szyi nie są spowodowane przez Louisa, który się z nim droczy, ale śmieje.

\- Co? - pyta w roztargnieniu, wciąż zajęty przejeżdżaniem dłonią po całych plecach Louisa.

Szatyn przechyla czoło do jego ramienia. - Radio. Trochę psuje nastrój.

Kiedy zaczęli romansować, w tle leciała Top 40, ale w pewnym momencie musiała się skończyć, bo teraz obściskują się do seksownych dźwięków z reklamy keczupu Heinz. To nie do pomyślenia.

\- Powinienem to przełączyć, nie chcę, żeby utknęło mi to w podświadomości. Wyobraź sobie, że robisz się twardy, gdy tylko pomyślisz o keczupie.

Louis odchyla się, by rzucić Harry’emu niedowierzające spojrzenie. - Gadasz jakieś głupoty, Harry.

Harry wystawia rękę w stronę radia. - Następna będzie o środkach do czyszczenia!

\- Więc dajesz. - Louis odsuwa się od chłopaka, ale siada na środkowym siedzeniu. Samochód nie jest taki duży, by mógł przechylić się do przedniego siedzenia, Harry będzie musiał… Chryste, Louis uśmiecha się szeroko do niego.

Harry wymachuje nogą nad Louisem i przeciska się między przednie fotele, by dosięgnąć stereo, boleśnie świadomy faktu, że jego nagi tyłek znajduje się właśnie przed twarzą szatyna. Louis nie dotyka go, może nawet nie patrzy. Zamiast tego, do uszu Harry’ego dochodzi specyficzny dźwięk. Rozpinanie. Zielonooki zastyga w bezruchu, na co Louis mlaska językiem.

\- Po prostu wciśnij play. Chyba jest tam twoja seksowna płyta.

W porządku, okey. Harry może zignorować twarz Louisa, która jest dość blisko jego tyłka i może też zignorować Louisa, kładącego rękę na swoim penisie i również może zignorować nadciągający seks. Ale nie uchodzi mu na uwadze to, kiedy naciska przycisk i wysoki głos Perrie Edwards z kawałka numer osiem przeszywa cały samochód. Harry dostaje pieprzonego ataku serca.

-  _Kiedy_  udało ci się zmienić płytę z moimi mixami z powrotem na Salute?

\- Harry. - Chłopak nie może rozszyfrować jego tonu, wciąż dzwoni mu w uszach.

Postanawia znacznie to ściszyć. - Tak, wiem, że to dla dobra Zayna, ale…  _Kurwa_ … - Osuwa się pomiędzy siedzenia, kiedy czuje, jak gładki palec Louisa wślizgują się pomiędzy jego pośladki. - _Lou_.

-  _Harry_. Machasz tym przed moją twarzą. Powinieneś dostać klapsa za to, że każesz mi czekać. - Louis pcha opuszek swojego palca do środka, na co plecy Harry’ego wyginają się, a jego łopatki strzelają na to, jak ciasno znajduje się pomiędzy siedzeniami. Zielonooki wraca na tyły, ale Louis tym razem wsadza cały swój palec i klepie głośno jego tyłek, zaskakując go tak, że znów opada. - Zmień płytę, kochanie. Twoja jest w schowku.

 _Boże._  Harry musi rozciągnąć i wykręcić się, by tam dosięgnąć. Naprawdę nie porusza celowo biodrami do tyłu, ale i tak usta Louisa natykają się na jego pośladek i Harry nie może oddychać. Louis wciąż porusza wolno swoim palcem, wsadza go i wyciąga i Harry byłby całkowicie z tym w porządku, jeśli Louis nie zatopiłby zębów w jego tyłku i nie wydawał cichych, uradowanych dźwięków.

Potrzebuje… Wie, czego potrzebuje. Harry zmienia te cholerne CD i nie sili się, by zwiększyć głośność, zanim z powrotem przeciąga się na rękę i usta Louisa. W jednej sekundzie oboje odsuwają się, zostawiając Harry’ego dyszącego w swoje własne ramiona i zawieszonego nad kolanami Louisa. On po prostu chce opaść i wziąć go w siebie, chce znów go poczuć.

\- Odwróć się - mówi delikatnie Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze. - Chcę cię widzieć. Jesteś taki piękny.

Harry zagryza swoją wargę i jakoś manewruje sobą tak, że się odwraca. Jego jedynym sposobem, by dostać to, czego chce jest ujeżdżanie Louisa, więc wdrapuje się na jego kolana i siada na nich okrakiem, kładzie kolana na siedzeniach, a stopy dla równowagi umieszcza naprzeciwko przednich foteli. Louis pochyla się, by go pocałować, co wcale nie pomaga w oddychaniu, po czym wsuwa w niego dwa palce. Co powoduje to, że Harry podskakuje i uderza mocno głową w dach.

Oboje zastygają w bezruchu, wpatrując się w siebie przez moment, a potem Harry mówi: - Skurwysynie, to boli - i razem wybuchają śmiechem. Louis ucisza go i przejeżdża wolną ręką po czubku jego głowy, nieco łagodząc ból.

-  _Jesteś_ idiotą - twierdzi Louis, nawet kiedy bawi się jego włosami.

\- Wszystko jedno, ale i tak ci się to podoba. - Harry pociera się o palce szatyna, które wciąż w nim są. Jego plecy wyginają się, ale nie ma na to miejsca, więc musi się kontrolować. Dla Louisa. - Możemy…

\- Tak, za sekundę - mówi szybko Louis, wbijając w niego swoje palce i rozciągając go. To zaskakujące, jak mała przestrzeń powoduje, że jego głos brzmi głośniej nawet z muzyką w tle. Jak jego jęki stają się  _oczywiste_. Harry przegryza wargę, ale wciąż porusza się, dopóki Louis w końcu mówi, że wystarczy i zakłada prezerwatywę.

Harry powoli zniża się na jego kutasa. Nie ma innego wyjścia, zupełnie nie ma tu żadnego miejsca, by się poruszyć. Uwija się tak, że uderza głową w dach jeszcze pięć razy, ale przyjmuje to, ponieważ ma w sobie penisa Lou i nie może prosić o więcej. Harry jest taki… Wypełniony, próbuje się unieść i poczuć więcej, ale ręce Louisa zaciskają się na jego biodrach.

\- Nie ruszaj się - prosi. Mówi. Nakazuje.

Harry kręci się, ale jednak udaje mu się. Tym razem nie wyślizguje się ani w trakcie nie zmienia pozycji. Zielonooki musi zostać w jednym miejscu, więc nie załatwi sobie wstrząsu mózgu, a Louis po prostu jest w nim tak  _głęboko_ , że może dać mu tylko małe pchnięcia. Harry pochyla głowę i chwyta się zagłówków, zaciskając się, kiedy Louis wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, by wypchnąć swoje biodra.

\- Kurwa - szepce Harry. - To takie dobre. - Oboje mogą tylko morderczo wolno się poruszać, dzięki czemu Louis wbija się jeszcze głębiej. To sprawia, że ich ruchy są nieprawdopodobnie ciągłe, jakby Harry zawsze czuł się taki pełny i naprawdę ma się z tym dobrze. Za każdym razem przesuwa się do przodu, jego penis ociera się o mięśnie brzucha Louisa, zahaczając o jego własną koszulkę i to naprawdę całe tarcie, jakie dostaje, ponieważ Louis trzyma jego biodra tak mocno, że mogą pojawić się od tego siniaki.

Potem ręka szatyna podjeżdża do jego boków, skrada się pod koszulkę i unosi ją, dopóki nie znajduje się na wysokości jego pach. Uczucie szorstkiej tkaniny marynarki na jego skórze jest dziwnie dobre, Harry mógłby prawdopodobnie mówić dosłownie o wszystkim, siedząc tak na kutasie Louisa, ale szatyn widocznie ma inne plany. Pochyla się i owija swoje usta wokół sutków młodszego, trącając twardą grudkę swoim językiem.

Zielonooki czuje, jak to szarpnięcie trafia prosto do jego penisa i musi przegryźć szyję Louisa. Szatyn zaraz odpłaca się, ocierając jego sutek swoimi zębami, na co biodra Harry’ego zacinają się, powtarzając te same ruchy. Harry klnie i zabiera rękę z siedzenia, by włożyć ją w miękkie i długie włosy Louisa. Nie ma odwagi przybliżyć do siebie jego twarzy, ale Louis musiał to spostrzec, bo zaczyna gryźć go mocniej. Ten delikatny ból jest jak… Po prostu jest to przyjemne uczucie, które dostaje od zagłębionego w nim kutasa Lou. Harry po prostu musi go przyjmować, ponieważ nie ma miejsca, by mógł się odsunąć. Ponieważ są w samochodzie, w miejscu publicznym, w środku dnia i niedaleko od szkoły.

Louis uświadamia sobie to w tym samym czasie. Porusza swoimi biodrami mocniej, celując prosto w czułe miejsce Harry’ego i sprawiając, że zaczyna on trochę podskakiwać. Puszcza bolący sutek chłopaka, ale za to owija mocno dłoń wokół jego penisa. Pracuje nim szybko w szokującym przeciwieństwie do wolnych pchnięć jego bioder i jest to takie dobre, że Harry mógłby krzyczeć. Znów uderza swoją głową o dach, ale ledwo nawet to zauważa, po prostu przez to kręci mu się w głowie. A sprośnie mówiący Louis z pewnością też nie pomaga.

\- Lepiej się pospiesz i spraw, żeby tatuś doszedł zanim ktoś nas przyłapie.

Jezus, Louis nazywający siebie tatusiem sprawia, że ciepło rozchodzi się po plecach Harry’ego. Szatyn wydaje z siebie jęk, dmuchając na jego wrażliwy sutek.

\- Podoba ci się? To, że ktoś obserwuje, jak dobrze mnie ujeżdżasz?

-  _Tatusiu_  - wzdycha Harry, poruszając się na nim szybciej. Jest zdesperowany, chce dość i nie może znieść wolnych ruchów kutasa Lou albo tych gorąco-szybkich pociągnięć jego ręką. - Tak, kurwa,  _tak_.

I wszystko dzieje się, kiedy tylko Louis swoją wolną ręką skręca mocno jego sutek i szepcze:

\- Chcesz, żeby wiedzieli, jak zadowalasz tatusia?

Harry dochodzi mocno w pięści szatyna, wbijając się w niego; nie ma żadnego centymetra pomiędzy ich ciałami, nawet ręka Louisa jest ściśnięta między ich brzuchami. Zielonooki chce go jeszcze bliżej, obejmuje go swoimi nogami i zaciska się mocno wokół jego kutasa, dopóki biodra Louisa nagle nie zatrzymują się, po czym łapie on pośladki Harry’ego dwiema rękami i rozdziela je szeroko, by wbić się w niego ostatni raz, a potem dojść.

Harry zostaje na jego kolanach przez dłuższy czas, próbując złapać oddech po tym, jak Louis wysuwa się z niego i rzuca gdzieś kondom.

\- To było świetne - mówi szatyn, a jego głos jest wciąż szorstki.

Harry słabo kiwa głową. - Taak. Można powiedzieć, że… Delight.  _(Rozkoszne - od tł.)._

Louis nagle przestaje pieścić jego włosy. Jest wyraźnie gorszy w żartowaniu.

\- Rozumiesz? Afrernoon  _delight_? - Louis wciąż milczy. Harry wzdycha. - Po prostu daj mi się nacieszyć, wciąż nie mogę przyswoić faktu, że jestem osobą, która od teraz ma szybkie numerki na tyłach samochodu.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - ustępuje Louis i w końcu wraca do bawienia się jego włosami. - Naprawdę to lubisz, prawda?

\- Tą rzecz z włosami? Oczywiście, czuję się jak kociak. I wszyscy…

-  _Chcą być kotami_ , nawet tego nie kończ. Ale nie no, mam na myśli bycie posuwanym.

Harry wzdryga się, jakby przechodził bardzo opóźniony szok. - Chyba tak. Czy to… nie jest normalne?

\- To kochane - mówi szybko Louis, całując jego ucho. - Po prostu nigdy… nie miałem takiej osoby jak ty. Ja nie lubię tego za bardzo.

\- Och. - Harry nagle zasypuje się wyobrażeniami, gdzie Louis jest pieprzony, jak rozkłada swój wspaniały tyłek i zniża się na wielkiego penisa Harry’ego, dosłownie tak, jak przed chwilą robił to Harry. Chryste. To gorące, ale Harry uznaje, że to z jakiegoś powodu jest stresujące, to tak, że byłaby to zbyt duża odpowiedzialność. (No bo co, jeśli by to zrobili i nie mógłby doprowadzić Louisa do orgazmu?  _Upokorzyłby się_.) Powinni prawdopodobnie zająć się na razie pierwszą opcją. Harry uważa, że są na dobrej drodze.

Louis popycha jego plecy na przednie siedzenia i całuje go, zanim ten może zaprotestować, wspominając o jego bolących udach. Szatyn rozkłada ręce młodszego i prostuje jego koszulkę, jakby próbował sprawić, by wyglądał bardziej poprawnie. Harry czuje się dziwnie zadbany. Louis oczywiście miał swój ukryty cel.

\- Och, popatrz, jest cała brudna.

Harry spogląda w dół na swoją czystą, aczkolwiek spoconą, białą koszulkę z zakłopotaniem.

\- Nie, nie jest, co…

I właśnie wtedy, Louis klepie jego klatkę swoją pokrytą-w-spermie ręką i pociera ją dookoła. Harry po prostu… Nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Jesteś małym gnojem, wiedziałeś?

\- Już mi to powiedziano, tak - Louis zgadza się, dziko uśmiechając się do niego. - Zdejmij marynarkę.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się. - Nie brudź marynarki, będę musiał zapytać mojej mamy, jak to wyczyścić…

\- Nie wybrudzę tej eleganckiej marynarki, po prostu zdejmij ją, więc będziesz mógł zmienić koszulkę.

Harry unosi brew. - Na co?

Louis chwyta swoją porzuconą koszulkę i porusza brwiami. Harry potrząsa głową, ale posłusznie ściąga marynarkę.

\- Jesteś  _najgorszy_. Ludzie zauważą, że zmieniłem koszulkę w środku dnia. I to wcale nie pasuje do marynarki.

\- Aw, biedne dziecko - dokucza mu Louis, ściągając jego t-shirt i zakładając mu swoją własną czarną koszulkę z zespołem. - Jego chłopak  _zmusił_  go do ubrania jego ciuchów, ponieważ myśli, że to gorące.

Cóż, jeśli tak jest… Harry przeciąga koszulkę przez swoje ramiona i zakłada na siebie marynarkę. Myśli, że nie wygląda to tak źle. Trochę rock’n roll’owo. Co z niego za punkowy uczeń, noszący koszulki z zespołami i opuszczający lekcje, by pieprzyć się ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- W porządku. Chyba się na to godzę.

\- To dobrze. - Louis pochyla się, by dać mu kolejnego buziaka, po czym klepie jeszcze raz jego tyłek. Dzięki bogu, przemilczał ten dziwny dźwięk, jaki wydobył z siebie Harry na ten ostry kontakt. - Chodź, jesteśmy już spóźnieni. Zakładaj swoje spodnie.

To dziwne tak z powrotem wbijać się w swoje ubrania w ciasnej przestrzeni, nawet jeśli później Louis wyskakuje z samochodu, by zrobić trochę miejsca. To dziwne, ponieważ Harry wciąż jest obolały, wciąż czuje się nieco pełny. Chciałby po prostu się zdrzemnąć.

Kiedy zapada się na fotelu kierowcy, Louis już rozciągnął się na miejscu pasażera, ubierając bluzę z kapturem i prawdopodobnie nie ma nic pod nią. Ma na szyi jasny czerwony ślad, przez który Harry jest z pewnością zadowolony. Razem zdejmują zasłonkę przeciwsłoneczną i młodszy wzdycha, gdy promienie słoneczne zalewają samochód.

\- Wydajesz się być rozczarowany - komentuje Louis po chwili. - Chodzi znów o te ubrania?

\- Nie, po prostu myślałem, że okna zaparują tak, jak w Titanicu.

Louis śmieje się. - Myślę, że zaparowały one w Titanicu, ponieważ byli oni w pobliżu pomieszczenia z węglem. To zależy tak jakby, od izolacji albo klimatyzacji albo jeśli byśmy palili papierosy.

\- Och. Musimy więc spróbować jeszcze raz - decyduje. Kiedy ma już otworzyć okna i przewietrzyć samochód, Louis zatrzymuje go. Harry unosi brew. - Pachnie tu seksem, nie masz kolejnej lekcji?

Louis kręci głową. - Nie, muszę iść na uniwerek. Ale ty za to masz kolejną lekcję.

Cholera, ma rację. Będzie musiał wkraść się jakoś do siłowni i wziąć prysznic.

Albo może nie zrobi tego. Może wróci z powrotem na lekcje jakby nic się nie stało, przesiedzi chemię, pachnąc jak pot i seks, jakby tylko nazwał swojego chłopaka tatusiem i został wypieprzony na tylnym siedzeniu jego samochodu.

\- Włącz silnik - przypomina mu Louis. Harry potrząsa głową i zaczyna jazdę.

Kiedy w końcu docierają do szkoły, Harry jest dziesięć minut spóźniony na chemię, ale wcale nie ma ochoty wysiadać. Louis całuje go i w tym czasie odpina jego pasy.

\- Mykaj już i zadzwoń do mnie później.

W porządku. To jest plan. Harry może robić plany. - Czy ja, um… Powinienem zapłacić ci za lekcję.

Louis śmieje się, kręcąc głową. - Nie jesteś jeszcze chłopcem na usługi seksualne. Nie musisz płacić mi za to, że cię pieprzę.

\- Ale ja jeździłem. Nie mogę ci nie zapłacić, ponieważ mnie pieprzyłeś. - To nabiera sensu.

\- Dobrze, zapłać mi za dwadzieścia minut i umów się na ten cholerny test, wiesz, że zdasz.

Harry niezręcznie wzrusza ramionami. Robin już ustalił dla niego termin egzaminu, kiedy razem kupowali samochód, więc musi poczekać jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni. - Chciałem wciąż się z tobą spotykać.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Będziesz, idioto. Powiedziałem ci, że zrobimy to. Zdaj test, a zabiorę cię do pubu.

Harry przestaje szukać swojego telefonu i rzuca Louisowi ostre spojrzenie. A potem całuje go na śmierć.

*

Harry zdaje egzamin za pierwszym razem. Jest taki szczęśliwy, że właśnie przytula swoją egzaminatorkę i dziękuje jej przez pięć minut, na co ona uśmiecha się i nie zachowuje się już tak oficjalnie. Kiedy wraca do domu, oboje jego rodzice stoją z gratulacyjnymi serpentynami i truskawkowym tortem. Harry mógłby płakać z radości.

Niall musi po południu coś załatwić i nalega, by Harry podwiózł go tak za pół godziny. To takie dziwne, że będzie robił to bez Louisa, ale hey, Harry zdał egzamin za pierwszym razem, więc spełnia wszystkie warunki, by mógł to zrobić.

Zaczynają swoją wycieczkę do domu, kiedy Louis w końcu wysyła mu wiadomość. Nie, że Harry na nią czekał, ale tak, naprawdę tak było.

\- Przeczytaj mi to - prosi, siorbiąc loda, którego blondynek trzyma naprzeciwko jego ust, bo Harry musi prowadzić. Istna profeska.

Niall wepchnął resztę tortilli do swoich ust, więc ma wolną rękę, by wyjąć telefon Harry’ego z jego kieszeni, dokładnie go obmacując. Harry gapi się na niego, ale Nialla - jak zawsze - to nie rusza.

\- To od Louis Nowy Instruktor - informuje.

\- Wiem. Wyczułem to.

Niall prycha. - Mogę zmienić jego nazwę, skoro nie jest już twoim instruktorem?

\- Jasne. Ufam ci - dodaje znacząco.

Blondynek promienieje. Harry tylko zerka na swój telefon, tak jakoś dwa razy. Naprawdę mu ufa. Niall nigdy go nie zawiódł, to takie dziecko. - W porządku, nowa wiadomość od Louis BF emotka emotka. - Tak jest super. Jest pięknie. -  _Sorry, byłem na zajęciach cały dzień. Gratulacje. Wykrzyknik._

 - Wyślij mu uśmiechniętą buźkę. Ale emotkę, a nie straszny dwukropek z nawiasami. - Harry całkowicie gotowy jest na swoją maturę z angielskiego.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć emotki podobnej teraz  do twojej twarzy. Napiszę mu po prostu _uśmiecham się do loda jak debil._

Harry przewraca oczami. - Dobra, cokolwiek.

\- Aw, odpisał kilka iksów.

Harry liże trochę więcej loda, by się powstrzymać. - Ile?

\- Trzy. Jest z ciebie dumny.

\- Za nie udławienie się lodem? - pyta Harry, unosząc brew.

Niall wsuwa loda do jego nosa. To nie był dobry pomysł. - Nie, to, co napisał to:  _X x x, jestem z ciebie dumny._  - Blondynek wybucha śmiechem, na co nagle noga Harry’ego podskakuje do pedału gazu. Niall nawet nie przeprasza, tylko stara się wyjaśniać, nadal się śmiejąc. - Mówi, że ma nadzieję, że nie uwiodłeś też swojej egzaminatorki. Jest zabawny!

Harry’emu podoba się, jak pochlebnie brzmi Niall, nawet jeśli się z niego nabija. - Jest. A ja  _nie_. Powiedz mu, że to, co stało się pomiędzy mną a egzaminatorką jest prywatne.

\- Nie wkurzy go to? - pyta, ale i tak zaczyna pisać.

Harry nie wie, jak wyjaśnić, że po prostu stara się go drażnić. - Zobaczmy.

\- Och, on już odpisuje. Ha, mówi, że przynajmniej wie, z kim będziesz świętował. Myślisz, że pogodzi się z tym, że zawsze będziesz kochał bardziej mnie niż jego?

Harry śmieje się i bierze kęs stożka. Jego cała twarz jest lepka, ale przecież kocha lody, kocha Nialla i kocha jeździć, więc… - Nie sądzę, że miał na myśli świętowanie z tobą, stary. Powiedz mu -

\- Czekaj, wciąż pisze. Mówi i  _jeszcze jak_. Czy masz plany albo coś… Och, wyjaśnia, czekaj.  _Mam zamiar rozłożyć_ \- Jezu Chryste - wykrzykuje Niall, upuszczając telefon pomiędzy swoje kolana i robiąc show, wycierając swoją rękę. Harry prawie dławi się na wygląd jego twarzy. - H, nigdy więcej nie zapraszaj mnie na swoje uroczystości.

\- Będzie rozkładał Jezusa Chrystusa? Nie wiedziałem, że jest religijny.

Niall kręci gwałtownie głową. - To było niepotrzebnie opisane.

\- Było?  _Ktoś_  przerwał przed najlepszym.

Niall robi się trochę czerwony, ale to urocze. - Dobra, przeczytam ci więcej, ale muszę wytrzeć ci twarz, bo wyglądasz śmiesznie.

Ale zanim jednak to robi, telefon Harry’ego zaczyna dzwonić. Niall podnosi go niechętnie, a Harry zerka w dół na ekran.  _Louis BF brzoskwiniowa emotka bananowa emotka_. - Och, mój boże, Niall, ufałem ci.

\- No co, to zabawne. Chcesz, żebym odebrał?

\- Tak, włącz głośnik.

Niall wrzuca resztę loda do woreczka i akceptuje połączenie. - Cześć, Louis, tu Niall. Jestem z Harrym, a ty jesteś na głośniku - zaczyna bardzo głośno.

Śmiech Louisa brzmi pięknie nawet przez telefon, jak niesamowicie. - Cześć Niall, cześć Harold.

Harold? Mówi bezgłośnie do niego blondynek. Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się głupio do siebie. - Hey, Lou.

\- Jesteś za kierownicą?

\- Tak. Zdałem egzamin, słyszałeś?

Niall i Louis prychają w tym samym czasie. - Tak, dostałem twoje wiadomości. Co nie znaczy, że powinieneś rozpraszać się w czasie jazdy.

\- To ty jesteś tym, który dzwoni - zaznacza Harry.

\- Cóż, chciałem po prostu ci pogratulować i zapytać, czy chcesz się spotkać dziś wieczorem.

Niall obrzydliwie chrząka. Harry przegryza wargę. Brzmi bardzo ozięble, kiedy mówi: - Tak, jasne, raczej tak. Chodzi ci o ten pub z karaoke, do którego chciałem iść?

\- Właściwie, jest jeszcze takie ładne miejsce, troszkę bardziej… prywatne? Mają tam karaoke, nie martw się.

\- Och. Takie jakby… nieuczęszczane?

\- Tak, dokładnie.

Żołądek Harry’ego trochę się zaciska. - Ale nie będzie tak, że ktoś w tym pubie powie mojej mamie, że wiesz…

Louis wzdycha. - Harry, robię certyfikat, by uczyć nastolatków. Nie mogę zostać przyłapany na pieprzeniu jednego, to źle by wyglądało.

Chłopak wie, że to ma sens, ale i tak mały ból wkrada się do jego klatki. Jednak zanim może odpowiedzieć, Niall piszczy. - Hey, Louis, słyszałem, że lubisz piłkę! Za jakim jesteś klubem?

I jeśli Louis zauważył, że Niall próbuje jakoś wymknąć z tej sytuacji, nie komentuje. - Hey, Niall, tak, jestem za Man U oczywiście. Harry mówił mi, że jesteś za Derby.

\- Możemy awansować w tym roku, mamy wspaniały sezon - przechwala się blondynek. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, jak sądzę.

\- Uważaj - Harry i Louis ostrzegają w tym samym czasie. - Nie jesteście nawet w naszej lidze - Harry wzdycha już chyba setny raz.

\- Spokojnie, chłopaki - Niall śmieje się. - Raz wygrywamy, raz przegrywamy.

\- Jesteś w porządku, Niall - mówi Louis, a w jego głosie słychać uśmiech. - Przynajmniej nie jesteś za City.

\- Co, wspierać tą szumowinę? - Niall dyszy dramatycznie. Harry klepie go po plecach. Dobrze go wychował.

\- Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie porządnego chłopaka z Cheshire.

Harry jednak wyłącza się z rozmowy i koncentruje się na skrzyżowaniu. Louis mówi, że porozmawia z nim później, wtedy, gdy dojedzie do domu Nialla. Chłopak zatrzymuje samochód, ale trzyma kierownicę tak mocno, że jego kostki robią się białe. Niall lekko trąca go w ramię i Harry natychmiast odwraca się do niego.

\- Myślisz, że zachowuję się jak głupek?

\- Nie ma opcji, żebym o tym gadał. Znasz mnie, lekkoduch, bezstronny, nie oceniający innych Nialler. Chyba, że mówimy o zjadaniu owoców znalezionych w dziwnych miejscach, bo raz, to o raz za dużo, Harry.

Harry wydyma wargi - To była tylko pomarańcza i miała przecież skórę, a ona jest po to, by chronić owoc przed uszkodzeniami. Po prostu… Pomóż mi to przemyśleć.

Niall wzdycha, jakby Harry zmuszał go do ponownego pomalowania paznokci. - Myślę, że chyba nie ma to znaczenia, gdzie pójdziecie. I widząc stan twojej szyi, wątpię, że wyszliście z łóżka, od kiedy spiknęliście się trzy tygodnie temu, więc to będzie wasza pierwsza randka, nie? Pomyśl o tym.

Och. Przez jego żołądek przechodzi fala nerwów i jest to tak intensywne, że Harry myśli, że zwymiotuje albo się zsika. - To ekscytujące, prawda?

\- Wyluzuj - mówi Niall, perfekcyjnie go wyczuwając. - Wyjdziesz na kilka godzin, nachlejesz się, a potem wrócisz do domu i zrobisz cokolwiek będziesz chciał. Mogę dołączyć, jeśli sądzisz, że będzie niezręcznie.

Harry po prostu przyciąga go do ciasnego uścisku.

Gdy tylko dociera do domu, dzwoni do Louisa, by przeprosić, a później spędza następne kilka godzin myśląc o swoich włosach i ubraniach. W pewnym momencie, po prostu poddaje się i wysyła Louisowi zdjęcia, prosząc go, by wybrał. Oczywiście, Louis wcale nie jest pomocny.  _‘Nago proszę.’_

W końcu, stawia na czerwoną koszulę z przypinanym kołnierzykiem i rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci oraz na obcisłe jeansy, które wcale nie są takie ciasne. Może wreszcie powinien zainwestować w ładne pieprz-mnie jeansy. Nie to, że Louis nie będzie go w tych pieprzył, no ale… Harry chce się postarać. Decyduje też, że nie weźmie marynarki, skoro ma wyglądać na starszego. Układanie włosów do całkowitego porządku zajmuje trochę więcej czasu, ale Harry jest  _pewny_ , że warto. Wszystko jest tego warte, jeśli zachęci Louisa do tego, by przejechał swoimi palcami po jego włosach.

Harry może tylko dramatycznie wzdychać, kiedy Louis parkuje przed jego domem i wysiada. Ma na sobie obcisłe jeansy, doskonale obejmujące jego perfekcyjne uda i jego perfekcyjny tyłek. Jest jeszcze taka sprawa, że ma na sobie  _koszulkę Ramones Harry’ego_. Jest na niego nieco za duża, odsłania jego obojczyki, ale jest to też  _ulubiona koszulka zielonookiego_. Nawet nie pamięta, że zostawił ją w domu szatyna, ale będzie szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli już nigdy jej nie założy, bo na Louisie wygląda świetnie. Szatyn ma także perfekcyjnie przycięty zarost, a jego potargane włosy są stylowo przeczesane na bok i wygląda on całkiem inaczej niż z codzienną postawioną grzywką.

Największym problemem Harry’ego z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami nie jest to, że jest nimi przytłoczony, ale to, że ledwo trzyma się od padnięcia na kolana właśnie tutaj, na podjeździe i nazwaniem go tatusiem.

_\- Nie mogę uwierzyć ze spędziłem nad swoim outfitem tyle czasu tylko po to, by teraz wyglądać przy tobie jak gówno - wypala oskarżycielsko._

Szatyn odrzuca do tyłu głowę i śmieje się, sprawiając, że jego włosy lekko podskakują. Gardło Harry’ego robi się suchuteńkie.

\- Mam elegancką koszulę, ale jeśli uważasz, że nie jest odpowiednia…

\- Nie, nie, jest dobrze - mówi szybko Harry, po czym pcha Louisa na miejsce pasażera. Przez moment ma ochotę po prostu usiąść mu na kolanach i zamknąć drzwi, ale są nieco za blisko domu. Tak więc, obchodzi samochód i siada na fotelu kierowcy, po czym odwraca się i całuje szatyna, głęboko i sprośnie. - Wygląda na tobie lepiej.

\- Twoja koszulka czy ty? - pyta Louis, przejeżdżając swoim zarostem po całej szczęce Harry’ego.

\- Przestań. Nie będę w stanie śpiewać z penisem w ustach.

\- Więc przestań mnie dotykać.

Ugh, racja. Harry wyciąga swoje palce z długich włosów Louisa i całuje jego usta ostatni raz, zanim odpala samochód.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze - wyjaśnia.

\- Ty też, kochanie. To takie świetne, że zdałeś egzamin, gratulacje.

Harry prawie o tym zapomniał. Spogląda, by podziękować Louisowi, ale szybko zatrzymuje się, kiedy zauważa, że jego nogi są ułożone pod siedzeniem. To może być sprawa zaufania, pokazując mu, że nie będzie używał dodatkowych pedałów, skoro nie mają już oficjalnych lekcji. To może być również po prostu przerażająco słodka rzecz, bo Louis właśnie podkurcza nogi i kładzie swój okropny podbródek  na kolana.

\- Jesteś przerażający. Dokąd nawet mam jechać?

Louis odpowiada, rozkładając szeroko kolana, uderzając jednym w klamkę, a drugim w bieg. Wygląda otwarcie, zrelaksowanie i wydaje się być rozbawiony, a jego ręce lądują na udach i Louis naprawdę powinien przestać się dotykać, jeśli liczy na to, że Harry nie zrobi tego za niego. Powinien być przykładem. Jest nauczycielem.

\- Zacznij od wyjechania. Samochodem. Z podjazdu.

To miejsce jest naprawdę odosobnione, ale Harry zupełnie zachowuje spokój. Długa droga daje mu możliwość na przechwalanie się jego świetnymi umiejętnościami, a Louis wciąż siedzi tak ładnie ze swoimi nogami i gada głupie anegdoty. Samo miejsce jest naprawdę ładne, to przytulny, mały pub, gdzie w większości dominuje scena. W porównaniu do znanej przez Harry’ego placówki, która ma gówno związane z karaoke, ta jest raczej dla poważnych artystów.

\- Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? - pyta Harry, oczarowany przez każdą małą rzecz, zaczynając od Louisa, który obejmuje jego talię bez żadnego wahania.

\- Ja i Zayn kiedyś tu graliśmy. Znaczy, ja grałem, on śpiewał.

Och. To nagle uderza Harry’ego, że Louis jako dorosły mężczyzna nie jest wcale tak dużą przeszkodą, gdyż to raczej nieskończenie fascynujące. Harry przecież może tak wiele się o nim nauczyć i chce to wszystko wiedzieć.

\- Byłeś w zespole?

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie - mówi szybko Louis. - Po prostu dużo działaliśmy, kiedy zaczynaliśmy uniwerek. To był jego pomysł, a ja poszedłem na to razem z nim, bo przez większość czasu byłem naćpany. A Zayn. To głos anioła.

Harry nie wie, na czym ma się skupić.  _Zaczynaliśmy uniwerek_ , ponieważ Louis już zaczął i skończył jego nadchodzący koszmar, a teraz nawet kończy ten cholerny kurs podyplomowy. Wow. Ponadto, dużo ćpał, co jest godne uwagi. A także, głos jak anioł. Kurwa. Harry jest nagle wdzięczny, że są w samym środku pustkowia, ponieważ śpiewanie na tej scenie na pewno będzie zupełnie inne niż śpiewanie na zapleczu piekarni. Zielonooki ma nadzieję, że da sobie radę.

\- Zacznijmy od drinków - decyduje nerwowo. - Jakiego chcesz?

Louis uśmiecha się do niego figlarnie. - A to nie ja powinienem je zamówić? Czemu myślisz, że ktoś cię obsłuży?

Harry odrzuca do tyłu swoje włosy i trzepocze rzęsami. - Mogę zamawiać drinki, Lou.

Twarz szatyna natychmiast kamienieje. - Usiądziesz, gdzie będę miał cię na oku. Wezmę dla nas po piwie.

\- W porządku - młodszy zgadza się, chichocząc. Zajmuje dla nich stolik dla dwóch osób niedaleko sceny i upewnia się, że jest na nim świeczka. Ta randka musi wypaść świetnie. Super romantycznie.

Louis wraca z dwoma kuflami i oczywiście, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważa jest świeczka.

\- Serio?

Harry uśmiecha się do niego. - Świeczki są bardzo uspakajające. Sam mam kolekcję zapachowych świec w domu. Cynamonowych.

\- Uspokajające? - pyta Louis, po czym bierze łyk swojego piwa. Kiedy stawia z powrotem szklankę, przejeżdża swoimi wilgotnymi palcami po powierzchni dłoni Harry’ego, powodując, że pojawia się u niego gęsia skórka. - Denerwujesz się? Nie musisz wychodzić i śpiewać, wiesz o tym.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. - Jest tym raczej podekscytowany, uwielbia śpiewać. Ale zamiast wyjaśniać dalej, bierze łyk własnego piwa, zadowolony z tego, jakie jest płynne; gorzka ciecz spływa w dół jego gardła.

Kiedy znów otwiera oczy, Louis ma uniesioną brew. - Denerwujesz się, jeśli chodzi o… To? - Wskazuje pomiędzy nich.

Harry przegryza wargę i kiwa głową. Szatyn odwraca jego dłoń i zaciska ich place razem, po czym pochyla się, uważając na świeczkę. - Naprawdę nie powinieneś, nie jest to żadna niezręczna pierwsza randka. Pomyśl o każdej lekcji jazdy jako o takiej przesuwanej randce. - Mówi szeptem, po czym dodaje - chciałbym wiedzieć, że czujesz się dość dobrze, by wylizać cię tak, jak zrobiłem to dwie noce temu.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz rację - mówi Harry, zupełnie nie drżąc na wspomnienie mokrego języka Lou, który się w niego wbijał. - Jednak ta jest inna. Oficjalna.

Louis odchyla się z powrotem na miejsce i przytakuje. - W porządku, zróbmy z tego oficjalną randkę. Zapytaj mnie o coś.

Harry uśmiecha się, przypominając sobie pierwsze przedstawienie się Louisa, które było już tak dawno temu. Chłopak relaksuje się trochę (to całkowicie dzięki tej świeczce, nie ma to nic wspólnego z uśmiechem, jaki daje mu Louis). - Powiedziałeś, że poszedłeś na uniwerek z Zaynem. Co studiowałeś?

\- Aktorstwo, oczywiście - odpowiada, odwracając głowę. - A ty, myślałeś, co chcesz studiować?

\- Nie. Gwiazdy rocka nie chodzą na studia, Lewis. - Macha swoim palcem dla podkreślenia i Louis przesuwa jego rękę na bok, zanim zdąża poparzyć się świeczką. Dzięki Bogu za jego ratujące-życie instynkty. To chyba właśnie to, czego nauczył się w szkole jazdy. I może załatwi Harry’emu jeszcze kilka lat życia na ziemi.

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Nialla, dwie godziny mijają im po prostu na rozmowie i piciu, a nerwy Harry’ego zredukowały się do motylków w brzuchu. I nawet kiedy, nie ma nic do powiedzenia, jest zadowolony po prostu patrzeniem na Louisa, ładnym i ożywionym w świetle świeczki, który zawsze ma w zanadrzu jakąś swoją historię. Harry kocha to.

Praktyczna szkoła naprawdę ekscytuje Louisa. Nie jest ona jak ta Harry’ego - jest mniej ekskluzywna. Louis, oczywiście, wyróżnia się, sprawił, że wszyscy nauczycielowi i uczniowie zakochali się w nim w pierwszym dniu jego kursu Nauczania Praktycznego.

\- Zapewniam cię, że oni wszyscy chcą cię pieprzyć - komentuje Harry, popijając niechętnie swoje piwo.

\- Jedna dziewczyna, przyjezdna z Manchesteru, próbowała jakiś prób uwodzenia. Ale co możesz zrobić, kiedy jesteś gorącym, młodym nauczycielem?

Czekajcie. - Poważnie?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Tak, no wiesz. Wypychanie cycków i proszenie się o moją uwagę. Nieco tandetne moim zdaniem.

\- Tak?

\- Tak, wolę skromniejszą wersję. Zapraszanie mnie na imprezę przy basenie albo sprawianie, że robię się zazdrosny o innego faceta albo zmuszanie mnie do słuchania seks piosenek.

Harry jest nieźle zszokowany. Oboje nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co ich tu sprowadziło, więc Harry nie wiedział, że jego  _nieudane_  próby były tymi, które miały wpływ na Louisa.

\- Nic z tego nie było zamierzone.

\- Jestem pewny, że wcale tak nie było.

Harry patrzy się na niego, dopóki nie dostaje buziaka. To dość skuteczne.

Wykonawcy przychodzą i odchodzą, aż nagle ktoś wpada do ich stolika i mówi, że Harry jest następny. Nawet nie był świadomy, że Louis go zapisał.

\- Będziecie oboje występować? - pyta dziewczyna, nawet nie zauważając ich złączonych rąk.

Harry jest tak szczęśliwy, że jego serce zachowuje się tak, jakby gotowe było wybuchnąć. Ściska dłoń Louisa.

\- Nie wiem - mówi w końcu szatyn.

Dziewczyna tylko uprzejmie kiwa głową. - No dobra, macie piętnaście minut na występ. Róbcie, co chcecie.

Harry czeka, aż odejdzie, zanim stuka ramię Louisa. -  _Piętnaście minut_? Co kurwa mam robić przez piętnaście minut?

\- Spokojnie, to tylko trzy pięcio-minutowe piosenki.

\- Taa, albo  _pięć_ piosenek trwających po trzy minuty.

Louis prycha. - A czy piosenki Arctic Monkeys nie mają minimum cztero-minutowych piosenek?

Harry ma nadzieję, że jego uszczęśliwiony uśmiech zasłoni jego rosnącą panikę. - Dlaczego myślisz, że zaśpiewam piosenki Arctic Monkeys?

\- Ponieważ twój głos jest głębszy niż skorupa ziemska i bardziej szorstki niż papier ścierny.

Harry naprawdę ma nadzieję, że jego maniakalny wybuch śmiechu zasłoni jego histerię. - Po prostu chcesz, żebym zaśpiewał coś seksownego.

\- Oczywiście. Może być to akustyczna wersja Do I Wanna Know.

Co powoduje kolejny problem. - Cholera, nie wziąłem gitary Nialla.

\- Więc poproś kogoś, żeby dla ciebie zagrał. No bo, skoro możesz  _zamawiać też drinki_ …

\- Czy to wyzwanie?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, podnosząc podbródek.

Dziesięć minut później, Harry stoi na scenie z gitarzystą i basistą. Louis może ssać. Lokal nie jest pełny, ale dwudziestu pięciu widzów to więcej niż wystarczająco, by Harry stał się podenerwowany. Podoba mu się ta presja, cieszy się tymi niczego nie podejrzewającymi oczami, które się w niego wpatrują. Odciąga stołek od krawędzi sceny i decyduje się stać zamiast przeciągać stojak mikrofonu pomiędzy swoje kolana.

-  _Heeey_  wszystkim. Jestem Harry, a to mój pierwszy raz tutaj - wyznaje, wklejając słodki uśmiech. Jego oczy automatycznie wędrują do Louisa, który ponosi wspierająco kciuki w górę. - Więc, um, tak naprawdę nie byłem pewny, co chciałbym zaśpiewać, ale mój chłopak prosił o coś seksownego, więc… - Kilka osób śmieje się, ale Louis i tak przewraca oczami. Nikogo nie obchodzi to, że ma chłopaka. Nikt nie wie, ile ma lat. Harry strzepuje ręce i kiwa głową do grajków.

I potem zaczyna akustyczną wersję piosenki Christiny Aguilery. Wybrał ją głównie, by wywrzeć szok i tak szybko, jak tylko ludzie poznają, co śpiewa, zaczynają klaskać i gwizdać. Harry uśmiecha się i obniża głos jeszcze niżej, więc związek między jego chrapliwym barytonem a Christiną cholerną Aguilerą jest nawet jeszcze bardziej marny. Louis zrywa boki ze śmiechu w pierwszym rzędzie, bezradnie klaszcząc i Harry jest śmiesznie z siebie zadowolony.

-  _He had tattoos up and down his arm, there’s nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm._

Harry nie jest taki, że nie bierze pod uwagę zdania innych. Na życzenie Louisa, wybrał jedną z jego sugerowanych piosenek. Szatyn z pewnością nie śmieje się, kiedy Harry przygotowuje go swoim z opadającymi powiekami wzrokiem i owija ręce wokół mikrofonu, by zaśpiewać wolno -  _By now I’m getting all bothered and hot, when he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot._ _He had lips like sugarcane, good things come for boys who wait._

Harry czuje się podekscytowany tą adrenaliną i oklaskami, jest wystarczająco pewny, by założyć, że pochylający się i ssący swoją wargę Louis oznacza, że ktoś robi się napalony. Harry tłumi wszelką ochotę, by wyrzucić ręce w górę i zacząć tańczyć jak „żenujący tata, tańczący przy grillu” i zamiast tego, bezwstydnie przyciąga stojak z mikrofonem i jęczy na -  _He’s a one stop, got me hot, making my_ ah _pop._

To nie tak, że ludzie gwiżdżą i potwierdzają tym jego potencjał na gwiazdę rocka. To szczęka Louisa, która opada i potwierdza jego potencjał przez to, że zostanie dziś wieczorem nieźle wypieprzony. I właśnie to trzyma się niego przez całą piosenkę. Harry nawet nie patrzy na nikogo innego, prócz Louisa.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s60ERyDcpkk&feature=youtu.be&t=2m20s))

Chłopak najbardziej jest z siebie zadowolony, kiedy kończy, a publiczność przez chwilę rzeczywiście klaszcze w dłonie, a większość z nich jest zdecydowanie oszołomiona. Harry kocha to, że nikt nie oczekiwał, że takie dziecko jak on będzie miało tak głęboki głos. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zrobi to, co właśnie zrobił z tym zgwałconym stojakiem mikrofonu. Jego policzki bolą od uśmiechania się i sam może poczuć, jak wściekle rumieni się od napływających uczuć i od świateł, które skierowane są na niego.

Odpina kilka guzików, uśmiechając się, kiedy ktoś właśnie zaczyna gwizdać.

\- Czy to było wystarczająco sexy? - pyta, podczas gdy stojące za nim anioły z gitarami stroją swoje instrumenty. Harry dostaje głośne tak. To może być najlepsza noc w jego życiu.

Reszta jego występu jest taka, jak przypuszczał Louis, Arctic Monkeys i Cage The Elephant. Ale kiedy dostaje znak, że ma już kończyć, czuje, że musi zrealizować to w romantycznym stylu. Do głowy na raz przychodzi mu dwanaście różnych piosenek, ale patrząc teraz na Louisa, kiedy tak mocno uśmiecha się, że jego oczy aż marszczą się w kącikach, kiedy cały jest taki wystrojony dla niego i kiedy dumnie kiwa głową i wywołuje zamieszanie, Harry wie, że nie powinien nawet myśleć o słowie miłość, ponieważ to, co teraz czuje jest tak wielkie, że mógłby zemdleć.

Pieprzyć to, jeśli przepuści okazję na to, by nie być ckliwym i śmiesznym idiotą. Nie może uwierzyć, że  _ma_  nawet taką okazję. To miejsce jest cholernie niesamowite.

\- Jako ostatni utwór, mam zamiar spróbować zaśpiewać coś specjalnego. Problemem jest to, że ta piosenka jest dość szybka, a ja jestem bardzo wolny, ale zobaczymy, jak to pójdzie. Wytrzymacie ze mną, nie?

\- Po prostu śpiewaj, Harold - krzyczy charakterystyczny piskliwy głos.

\- W porządku, kochanie, jedziemy. - Czeka, aż grajkowie kiwną głową, po czym znów odwraca wzrok do publiczności. Potem natychmiast spogląda na swoje buty. - Więc… Kończąc występ, chcę zadedykować tą piosenkę mojemu chłopakowi. - Jego głowa szybko unosi się, kiedy słyszy dziewczynę mówiącą aww. Harry chce się tutaj przeprowadzić. - Wiem, że to ckliwe jak shit, ale to  _nasza_  piosenka.

Louis przygląda się mu z ciekawością. I wtedy Harry śpiewa spowolnioną wersję Salute.

To po prostu najlepsza randka ever.

*

Harry sądzi, że coraz bardziej punktuje u Zayna. Minął już miesiąc i nadal spędza on przynajmniej dwie noce w ciągu tygodnia w jego mieszkaniu, więc jeśli  _nie przypodobał się_  Zaynowi, to wszystko musi być w chuj niezręczne. W sumie, w większości czasu bruneta nawet tam nie ma, ale kiedy jest, zwykle się do niego uśmiecha. Razem rozmawiali już całe cztery razy.

Zayn jest naprawdę niesamowity. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zostali sami, Harry wpadł w panikę i zaczął rozmawiać z nim o sztuce, co poszło świetnie, ponieważ Harry ma wielu przyjaciół, którzy wiedzą wiele rzeczy o wielu rzeczach, więc udało mu się jakoś przebrnąć. Natomiast za drugim razem, kiedy robił śniadanie, Zayn przyczłapał się w samych bokserkach Marvela i okularami z grubymi oprawkami. Brunet w 80% jeszcze spał, więc Harry pospiesznie nałożył mu jajecznicę na talerz, a potem zaczął rozmawiać z nim o komiksach, ponieważ było to coś, o czym rzeczywiście miał jakieś pojęcie, więc przebrnął  bez większego uczucia desperacji. No i również, miał nadzieję, że odwróci tym uwagę Zayna od faktu, że był nagi.

Więc po odkryciu, że Zayn jest wielkim maniakiem, dogadali się bez problemów. Harry nie wie, czy to dlatego, że Zayn udaje, że Harry ma dwadzieścia lat, czy świadomie wysila się dla dobra Louisa, ale tak czy inaczej,  Harry korzysta ze swojego uroku osobistego. W większości, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.

W każdym razie, wszystko wskazuje na to, że Harry zaczyna się czuć całkiem swobodnie w ich mieszkaniu. Przynajmniej na tyle, że szczęśliwie przytula się z Louisem, kiedy Zayn czyta w fotelu.  Jest mu tak wygodnie, że dzięki sprawnym palcom szatyna, które głaskają jego włosy, powoli zaczyna zasypiać i dlatego wtula się jeszcze bliżej w jego klatkę. Jednak i tak może usłyszeć, jak Louis i Zayn cicho rozmawiają, coś o kotach, ale Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Z szokiem budzi się przez Louisa, który całuje jego szyję. Jego oczy nagle otwierają się i Harry rozgląda się dookoła, ale Zayn musiał spierdolić w jakimś momencie, więc to tylko Louis, który teraz kuca obok niego na kanapie. Harry uśmiecha się śpiąco i całuje szatyna, który odpowiada mu uśmiechem. To instynkt, mógłby to robić nawet podczas snu. Louis oddaje pocałunek i rozciąga się, więc teraz leży na nim z rękoma na jego klatce piersiowej. Klatka Harry’ego jest jego ulubionym miejscem, jak powiedział przy wielu okazjach. Sesje migdalenia się na kanapie są najlepsze, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Louis wtula się w niego i całuje całą jego szyję.

Harry automatycznie obejmuje szatyna w pasie i wsadzają ręce pod jego koszulkę, głaskając delikatną skórę.

\- Gdzie poszedł Zayn?

Louis ssie jego skórę szczególnie mocno i puszcza z głośnym cmoknięciem.

\- Poszedł do swojego pokoju. Powiedział, że jesteś zbyt słodki.

Harry chichocze i przejeżdża paznokciami po jego plecach.

\- Jestem w porządku.

Louis podgryza bok jego szyi, drapiąc go swoją brodą.

\- Jesteś bardziej niż w porządku, Harold. Zdejmij swoją koszulkę, chce się pobawić twoimi sutkami.

\- Jezus. - Harry podnosi się i pociąga za swoją koszulkę, rzucając ją w jakieś nieokreślone miejsce. Louis śmieje się z jego gorliwości, ale serio, jest za to całkowicie odpowiedzialny. Harry do niedawna nie wiedział  _jak_ bardzo wrażliwe są jego sutki. To niesprawiedliwe, że Louis wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść. Harry całuje go mocno tylko po to, aby go zamknąć, na co Louis popycha go na podłokietnik i ociera się o jego biodra, a jego kutas widocznie unosi się w jego bokserkach.

Szatyn ciągnie go za włosy, by przechylić jego głowę do tyłu, a potem zostawia sprośne pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi, po czym dochodzi do obojczyków, aż w końcu dociera do sutków. Harry rozkłada nogi, więc jego penis ląduje na brzuchu Louisa. Przeszywa go dreszcz, kiedy szatyn zaczyna lizać jego sutek, a potem pociera go między palcami, dopóki nie staje się twardy.

To po prostu. Boże, to jest po prostu… Harry nawet nie poczułby tego, gdyby nie był podniecony, gdyby Louis nie wbijał swoich paznokci lub używał zębów. Albo bez tego szarpiącego uczucia, czy bólu, które podniecają go jeszcze bardziej. Louis kręci językiem po jego sutku, a drugiego drażni swoją dłonią, pocierając go i podszczypując. Za każdym razem, kiedy coś się na nim zaciska, zęby, usta lub paznokcie szatyna, plecy Harry’ego przez to wyginają się i chłopak wydaje z siebie mały, zdyszany jęk.

Dźwięk.

Zajmuje mu to sekundę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to co właśnie usłyszał, nie było jego własnym dźwiękiem ani też Louisa. To były otwierające się drzwi. Harry natychmiast wzdryga się, ale Louisowi najwyraźniej musi nie przeszkadzać Zayn chodzący po mieszkaniu, bo nie przestaje on drapać jego sutka swoimi zębami. Harry musi zagryźć swoją wargę, aby być cicho, jest mega świadomy tego, że nie wie, gdzie mniej więcej może być Zayn i jest mega… przez to poruszony.

Louis zaczyna mocno ssać mokrą skórę, ale nie zakrywa swoich małych ostrych zębów, czegoś, na co nigdy nie pozwoliłby przy robieniu loda. To jest właśnie takie brutalne i Harry kocha to tak, że rozciąga teraz całe swoje ciało. Dyszy, kiedy Louis nagle puszcza oba jego sutki, zostając blisko, ale nie dotykając go. Wypina swoją pierś do przodu, ale Louis nadal utrzymuje szaleńczy dystans, dmuchając tylko na naprężoną skórę.

\- Proszę - mamrocze, nie martwiąc się, że nie mówi tego cicho. To nieważne, teraz liczą się tylko usta Louisa.

\- Proszę co? - Szatyn pyta surowym głosem, trzymając ciężką dłoń na jego mostku, by przestał się wiercić.

To dobry chwyt, ponieważ, gdy tylko Harry rozumie, czego chce Louis, drży i wymawia:

\- Proszę,  _tatusiu._

Harry podskakuje i o mało co nie uderza Louisa z główki, kiedy oboje słyszą głośny trzask dochodzący z kuchni, a za nim głośne przekleństwa Zayna. Louis wybucha śmiechem, kompletnie rozproszony, ale Harry’emu trochę trudniej się z tego otrząsnąć. Kończy tak, że w pewnym rodzaju trąca szyję szatyna i powtarza do siebie:

\- Proszę, proszę, nie przestawaj, proszę.

Więc Louis pomaga mu się podnieść z kanapy i ciągnie go do sypialni, by skończyć to, co zaczął.

*

Harry budzi się ze swojej drzemki sam. Przez chwilę jest zdezorientowany, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest w mieszkaniu Louisa i że jest już ciemno. Prawdopodobnie powinien niedługo wracać do domu. To chyba jego druga albo trzecia noc pod rząd, kiedy jest tutaj. Coś (a raczej ktoś ) zawsze przekonuje go, by został. Jego mama pewnie zaczyna się martwić. Od kiedy razem oglądali Breaking Bad, jest pewna, że jedna zła decyzja - a jej syn zacznie gotować amfę.

Chłopak wyciąga swoje ramiona, aż chwyta za nagłówek, a jego mięśnie strzelają jakby z siedemnastolatka zamienił się w siedemdziesięciolatka. Do tego czasu, gdy znajduje swoje spodnie i telefon, Louis nadal się nie pojawia. Harry jednak rezygnuje z szukania całusów zamiast po prostu otrzymywania ich jak normalny człowiek.

Otwiera szafę, aby obejrzeć się w wielkim lustrze, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że ściągnął całą spermę ze swoich włosów i dopiero wtedy wymyka się z pokoju. Zimne powietrze uderza jego skórę i mija tylko sekunda, by zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego - drzwi balkonowe są otwarte. Zayn musi palić na zewnątrz. Harry ma już iść do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbatę, kiedy w końcu słyszy Louisa. Który też jest na zewnątrz.

Są dwa wyjścia. Powinien zrobić sobie herbatę i wyjść albo wrócić do sypialni albo… Podejść na paluszkach do balkonu i podsłuchiwać. Nie, tak nie może. Został lepiej wychowany. To głupie, dziecinne i złe. Wraca do kuchni, by zrobić trzy herbatki i zrekompensować się za to, że chociażby rozważał -

I wtedy słyszy swoje imię. Jak słodko. Okna z kuchni wychodzą właśnie na balkon. Harry po prostu nie może przyznać sobie żadnych punktów do moralności.

\- To nie jest żaden  _układ_  - słyszy, jak Louis naciska. Jeśli spojrzałby na zewnątrz, zobaczyłby jego sylwetkę, opierającą się o balustradę i dzielącą papierosa razem z Zaynem. - To tak po prostu pojawiło się i oboje to polubiliśmy. Jest dobrym chłopakiem. Ładne, małe ciałko.

Nie jest trudno zgadnąć, o czym rozmawiają. Harry powinien sobie pójść.

\- Jasne - mówi Zayn, choć brzmi na nieprzekonanego. -  Co jeszcze lubi?

\- Nic  _ci_ nie powiem. Jestem dżentelmenem.

Harry przewraca oczami, właśnie tak, jak teraz najprawdopodobniej robi Zayn.

\- Dobra, nieważne.

Zapada cisza, albo dlatego, że się zaciągają, albo wyczerpali temat. Harry załamuje ręce i nawet się odwraca, ale wtedy Louis dodaje: - Ma też porządną pałę, muszę powiedzieć.

\- Serio?

\- Ogromną. Większą od Liama.

\- Cholera, nawet bez wzwodu?

Harry praktycznie może usłyszeć uśmieszek Louisa, kiedy ten mówi: - Nigdy nie widziałem go bez wzwodu.

Co jest  _kłamstwem_ , takim kłamstwem, przecież Harry ma dużo samokontroli. Nie może uwierzyć w to oszczerstwo. Które  _ciągnie się jeszcze dalej._

\- Kurwa, Tommo. A bolało, kiedy ten niepełnoletni kutas w ciebie wchodził?

\- To jest ogromnie niestosowne. A on jeszcze mnie nie dymał.

Jeszcze. Harry ma tyle samokontroli, że zupełnie nie zatraca się, tylko i wyłącznie na myśl o pieprzeniu Louisa. Nie wcale.

Zayn wydaje zaskoczony okrzyk. - Nazywa cię tatusiem i jeszcze cię nie pieprzył?

\- Pracujemy nad tym - wiesz co, to nie twój interes. - Mówi ostro szatyn.

\- Harry Styles jest jedyną rzeczą, o której gadasz od miesięcy, nie możesz tak po prostu odepchnąć mnie tylko dlatego, że dobrałeś się już do jego spodni.

Więc w zasadzie Harry stoi w kuchni i uśmiecha się jak idiota, podsłuchując bezwstydnie jak Louis rozmawia o nim ze swoim najlepszym kumplem. Jest naprawdę zdemoralizowany. Będzie gotował amfę jak nic.

\- Więc, no nie, jeszcze mnie nie pieprzył, ponieważ myślę, że może być to dla niego ważna sprawa i… - Louis milknie i Harry słyszy dźwięk szkła, prawdopodobnie któryś z nich odkłada właśnie butelkę z piwem.

\- Hej kochany, wszystko jest w porządku - mówi delikatnie Zayn i coś się przewraca w klatce Harry’ego.

\- Ja tylko. Chcę  _tak bardzo_  z nim _,_  cały czas, ale jestem jego pierwszym i to tak, że… Nie chcę go przestraszyć. Umarłbym, gdybym go skrzywdził.

Harry czuje uścisk w żołądku. Dzięki Bogu za Zayna.

\- Nie sądzę, abyś brał więcej niż on chce ci dać.

\- Ta?

\- Tak, Lou. Po pierwsze, on patrzy na Ciebie jakbyś dał mu gwiazdkę z nieba. A po drugie, okręcił sobie  _ciebie_  wokół palca.

Louis wzdycha głośno. - To jest właśnie najgorsze. Jestem dla niego jak licealne zauroczenie, a on dla mnie… Ja po prostu -

Harry ma już ochotę wskoczyć przez szybę balkonową i owinąć się wokół Louisa i obcałować jego głupią, cudowną twarz.

\- Proszę cię. Jeśli to, co stało się z Liamem czegoś mnie nauczyło, to właśnie tego, że czasami coś się udaje za pierwszym razem, a czasami w ogóle.

\- Więc mówisz że mogłem trafić gorzej?

\- Nie - w sumie, tak naprawdę każdy, kto marnuje swoją młodość na takiego dupka jak ty, jest skarbem…  _Ale_ chcę powiedzieć, że po prostu powinieneś pozwolić temu  _trwać_. To może minąć, ale może być też czymś więcej niż tylko zauroczeniem.

W jakim wszechświecie Harry ma zauroczenia? Może i jest młody, ale jest też w takim wieku, kiedy wie czego potrzebuje, a Louis to właśnie  _to_. Nie sądzi, aby było w tym coś dziecięcego (przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nie bawią się w nadawanie sobie roli). Prawdopodobnie powinien powiedzieć Louisowi. Ale dopiero po tym, kiedy przestanie podsłuchiwać.

\- Jest świetny, co nie? - pyta nagle Louis. Harry ożywia się. - Jest taki słodki i miły i cieszy się wszystkim, ale jest także bezczelny i  _seksowny._ Chryste.

Cóż, Harry jest teraz zdecydowanie przeszczęśliwy. Nigdy nie uważał się za szczególnie seksownego, a na pewno nie, od kiedy Louis Tomlinson został jego chłopakiem, ale musiał zrobić coś dobrze, skoro otrzymał taki komplement.

\- Stary, przestań, bo robisz się ckliwy. Idź obudź go, robiąc mu loda czy coś.

Harry biegnie do łóżka tak szybko, że najprawdopodobniej zostawia za sobą chmurkę dymu, która zawsze pojawia się w kreskówkach.

*

Wbrew temu, w co może wierzy Louis, Harry naprawdę chodzi do szkoły. Nie spędzałby tyle czasu z rozłożonym tyłkiem, gdyby nie miał dobrych ocen. Nadal odwala kawał dobrej roboty, przygotowuje się do egzaminów, pracuje w piekarni i opiekuje się dziećmi. W tej chwili jest wzorowym uczniem, ślęczy nad podręcznikami razem z Niallem w swojej sypialni. Automatycznie chce wysłać wiadomość do Louisa, ale wtedy przypomina sobie że on i Niall schowali głęboko w spodniach swoje telefony, by naprawdę zabrać się do pracy.

\- Kurwa, cały czas czytam te same słowa - jęczy Niall, zakopując się w pufie wypełnionej kuleczkami. Harry nawet nie pamięta, dlaczego ma tą pufę, ale pewnie i tak nigdy się jej nie pozbędzie. Jest ładna. I fioletowa. - Chciałbym zajarać.

\- Ale nie możemy, po to robimy to wszystko. By się skupić - przypomina mu Harry, rzucając w jego głowę papierowym samolotem. To był błąd strategiczny, Niall zaraz go odrzucił. Harry sobie ułatwia; jego głowa ląduje na brzuchu blondynka.

\- Tak, oczywiście.  _Tylko dlatego, że jesteście już po egzaminach gimnazjalnych i macie jeszcze cały rok do matury nie znaczy, że powinniście się lenić._ W ogóle nie rozumiem nauczycieli. Jeśli nie będziemy się lenić w maju na dwunastym roku, to kiedy będziemy to kurwa robić?

Harry nawet nie potrafi się z tym nie zgodzić. - Kogo to obchodzi, jest już półrocze. Mam zamiar  _nic_ nie robić.

\- Jasne, będziesz pieprzył jak popadnie, kiedy twoi rodzice wyjadą na Majorkę, czy gdzie tam w tym roku jadą.

\- Jamajka - poprawia Harry . I tak właściwie, to nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Jego rodzice zawsze wyjeżdżają gdzieś na swoją rocznicę, ale aż do poprzedniego roku, to Gemma się nim zajmowała. Teraz jest w Nowym Jorku, a Harry jest na tyle dorosły, aby mieć całą chatę dla siebie. I Louisa też, może. Wow. - Jezu, masz rację.

\- A kiedy nie mam? - pyta Niall, głaszcząc jego włosy.

I jeśli jego mama miała radar, mówiący jej kiedy o niej rozmawiają, puka do drzwi, tak jakby szesnasty raz, i wchodzi z jego praniem. Długo na nich zerka i Harry chce już zaoferować jej, aby przyłączyła się do nich na tej fantastycznej pufie, ale nigdy nie zapomni czasów kiedy Niall po prostu jej pragnął. Najlepiej trzymać ich z dala od siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - pyta w końcu jego mama, rzucając jego ciuchy na łóżko.

\- Taa, po prostu odrabiamy trochę lekcji - mówi Harry, machając podręcznikiem - Pomóc ci z praniem?

\- Nie, nie trzeba - mówi szybko, ciągle dziwnie na nich patrząc. - Rozumiem.

Harry unosi brew, ale zanim może zapytać, co miała na myśli, Anne odwraca się i wychodzi z pokoju. I zamiast zamknąć za sobą drzwi, otwiera je jeszcze szerzej.

\- Co to do cholery było? - pyta całkowicie zdezorientowany Harry.

Niall zaczyna się śmiać na całe gardło, podrzucając głowę Harry’ego, aż ten musi usiąść i rzucić mu gniewne spojrzenie. -  _Co?_

\- Ona myśli - o Jezu, ona sądzi, że _ja_ jestem twoim chłopakiem!

Harry gapi się to na Nialla, to z powrotem na drzwi. O Boże.

Musi przyznać, że dla niego, to wcale nie jest takie śmieszne. Ponieważ jego instynkt mówi mu, że powinien biec za nią i wszystko jej wyjaśnić, ale co powie?  _Tak naprawdę to jestem z Louisem Tomlinsonem, no wiesz, instruktor jazdy, osiem lat starszy ode mnie?_ Nie może mówić bzdur o szatynie. Kiedy po raz dziesiąty uniknął rozmowy o „tym tajemniczym chłopcu”, przestała pytać, a on dał się wciągnąć w ten wir kłamstw i uników. Nienawidzi kłamać, a zwłaszcza do swojej mamy.

Pomimo tego, że nie może powiedzieć jej prawdy, po tym, jak wychodzi Niall, upewnia się, że może z nią spędzić czas i razem robią obiad. Harry opowiada jej o szkole i gdzie jeździł samochodem, a ona mówi mu o historiach Gemmy. I jeśli jest trochę niezręcznie, Harry sądzi, że będzie musiał to zaakceptować. I jeśli jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, kiedy jego mama pyta go, czy będzie spał dzisiaj w domu, nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć.

Problem jest taki, że on kocha swoją mamę. Zrobiłby wszystko dla niej i Gemmy. To tak jakby jego nastoletni bunt przeskoczył fazę „nienawidzę swojej rodziny” prosto w pieprzenie się z instruktorem jazdy. I jest ciężko, trzymać coś tak wielkiego przed nią w tajemnicy.

\- To tylko fakt, że to sekret, nie? - mówi cicho Louisowi przez telefon w nocy. - To frustrujące.

\- Wiem kochanie, to dla mnie też ciężkie - odpowiada delikatnie Louis. - Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz wpaść?

\- Taa, i przepraszam za odwołanie, po prostu nie mogłem jej tego zrobić po dzisiejszym dniu, wiesz?

\- Oczywiście, nie przejmuj się tym. Wiem, że nie mogę cię trzymać w ukryciu przez cały czas.

Harry wtula się w swój koc. Jest już przyzwyczajony do oplatania się wokół Louisa. To dziwne gadać do niego w łóżku i nie czuć go przy sobie.  

\- Może w ten weekend moglibyśmy wyskoczyć do tego pubu? Z karaoke? -  _Gdzie mogłem nazywać cię swoim chłopakiem i śpiewać dla ciebie?_

\- A co powiesz na to żebyśmy zostali w domu?

\- Lewis, my zawsze zostajemy w domu, dopiero co powiedziałeś -

-  _Miałem na myśli,_ żeby jeszcze zaprosić Zayna i Perrie. Taka podwójna randka. Ale jak zwykle, będziemy oglądać telewizję i się opierniczać.

Harry uśmiecha się w poduszkę. - I będziemy swoimi chłopakami?

\- Taa. Leniwymi chłopakami.

\- Bardzo mi się podoba. Ale to ja będę gotować, proszę.

Louis parska. - Moja zdesperowana gospodyni domowa. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, nie? Potrafię zrobić obiad. Jak kurczaka. I inne rzeczy.

-  _Kurczak i inne rzeczy_  nie brzmi jak coś, co umieściłbym w menu.

\- Wepchnę tam  _Ciebie,_ jeśli nie przestaniesz ze mnie drwić. Możesz zająć się deserem.

Harry obraża się. - Umowa stoi.

\- Widzisz? Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to współpracować.

_Kocham Cię._

Kurwa. Harry błyskawicznie prostuje się w łóżku, a serce wali mu jak dzwon. Prawie to powiedział. Czemu jego mózg powiedział to tak, jak wszystkie inne zwykłe rzeczy? Powinien to powiedzieć? Po przypadkowym podsłuchaniu niepewności Louisa, może to właśnie to, czego potrzebuje usłyszeć? Ale Harry jest w cholerę przestraszony, by wypowiedzieć te słowa. Musi przestać się tak rozbudzać. - Um, więc robimy to w czwartek?

\- Nie mogę, zajęcia. Zrobimy to w piątek i będziesz mógł zostać na noc.

\- Brzmi nieźle - mamrocze.

Louis natychmiast wyczuwa. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne, a co?

\- Masz dziwny głos. Robisz żabią czy smutną minę?

 _O mój Boże._ Harry z powrotem kładzie się do łóżka i wsadza twarz w poduszkę. - Żadnej, zamknij się.

\- Dobra. Zmęczony?

\- Nie bardzo. - Był, ale przed tym niewielkim zawałem serca. Ale jeśli Louis proponuje, żeby znowu przyszedł -

\- Chcesz sobie razem powalić?

\- Um. Przez telefon?

Louis się śmieje, ale jest to spokojny głos, sugerujący, że może już zaczął bez niego. Napływ adrenaliny z poprzedniego ataku paniki zaczyna zamieniać się w coś zupełnie innego. Nie czeka, aż Louis odpowie mu na jego głupie pytanie, zanim mówi:

\- Dobra, wchodzę w to. Jak?

Więc Louis wyjaśnia. Szczegółowo.

Do momentu, w którym wciska w siebie trzy palce i pociera swojego fiuta na rozlanym lubrykancie, pieprząc się w materac, nie był w pełni świadomy, jak bardzo zakochany jest w Louisie. W pewnym sensie nauczył się, jak ogromną władzę ma nad nim szatyn, kiedy po raz pierwszy robił sobie palcówkę i doszedł, gdy tylko usłyszał jego głos. Ale to jest już zupełnie co innego. To jest Louis, który dyszy mu do ucha i który pieprzy swoją pięść tak mocno, że Harry słyszy, jak jego pierdolone jaja uderzają o skórę. To jest Louis, który mówi mu jak bardzo Harry go podnieca, bo nie może mu pokazać. Szepta mu sprośnie rzeczy, jak teraz pieprzy Harry’ego od tyłu, przygwożdżając go i nie pozwalając mu się unieść. To jest takie żywe w jego głowie, sposób w jaki Louis chwyciłby go za nadgarstki tak ciasno, że zostawiłby ślady, sposób w jaki mógłby wcisnąć jego głowę w materac i…

 _Kurwa,_ Harry dochodzi, wstrzymując oddech i czułby się jak jakiś pieprzony zboczony dziwak, gdyby nie Louis, który mówi mu jaki jest piękny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju, albo gdyby nie pamiętał tego delikatnego dotyku, jaki mu daje, kiedy tylko go potrzebuje. Chwyta chusteczki, by się wyczyścić i wtedy zwija się w kłębek z kocem, kompletnie wycieńczony.

\- Powinno pomóc ci wytrwać do piątku, nie sądzisz?

Harry mamrocze do telefonu coś kompletnie niezrozumiałego, jego niezdarne palce już unoszą się nad Zakończ Połączenie. - Może - udaje mu się powiedzieć, przeciągając samogłoski.

\- Idź spać kochanie. Napisz do mnie jutro.

\- Tak, tak, kocham cię - Harry mamrocze bardziej do siebie i odpada bez żadnej innej myśli.

*

\- Piesek! - krzyczy Harry, kompletnie zszokowany.

Spędził cały dzień, zamartwiając się tą podwójną randką - co powinien zrobić i co powinien ubrać i co powinien powiedzieć, ale zupełnie nie był gotowy na taki scenariusz, gdzie otwiera drzwi Perrie Edwards, trzymającej malutkiego pieska. Harry oczywiście bardziej jest za kotami, ale tylko beznadziejni cynicy mogliby zignorować puszystego, malutkiego pieska, trzymanego przez wspaniałą kobietę. I pomyśleć, że jego największym zmartwieniem było to, jak ma ułożyć swoje włosy. Rozważał nawet quiffa, ale w końcu zatrzymał swoje bujne loki, więc nie wygląda to tak, jakby  _za bardzo_ się starał.

\- Tak - mówi Perrie, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. To prawdopodobnie tylko automatyczna odpowiedź na jego szczeniacki uśmiech, ale to i tak kochane. - To Hatchi.

\- Cześć - Harry z podnieceniem mówi do nich obojga. - Jestem Harry.

Hatchi szczeka na niego. Jest uroczy, nawet jeśli Harry trochę boi się go pogłaskać.

Wracając do beznadziejnych cyników. - Kochana, przyniosłaś tego pieprzonego psa? - krzyczy Louis z kuchni, nieco stłumiony przez rękawicę kuchenną, którą trzyma w ustach.

Hatchi podszczekuje wesoło i wyrywa się z rąk Perrie, po czym biegnie tak szybko do Louisa, że jego maleńkie łapki ślizgają się na podłodze. Wskakuje na nogę szatyna i wciąż szczeka, dopóki Louis wzdycha i pochyla się do niego. Harry może tylko wpatrywać się bezradnie, kiedy Louis podnosi malutkiego pieska i tuli go w ramionach, chowając twarz w jego miękkim futerku.

\- Słodki, nie? - pyta Perrie z uśmiechem, stukając Harry’ego w łokieć i w końcu przechodzi przez drzwi. - Hatchi jest zakochany w Louisie.

-  _Jesteś_ , prawda? - pyta  szatyn dziecinnym głosem, uśmiechając się szeroko do dyszącego psa. - Wszyscy są zakochani w Louisie, nie?

Oczywiście, spogląda na Harry’ego, co za drań. Harry dobitnie przewraca oczami i zamyka drzwi za Zaynem, kiedy ten wreszcie wchodzi do środka za swoją narzeczoną.

\- Hey, stary - mówi brunet z ciepłym uśmiechem do Harry’ego i od razu podbiega, by uścisnąć Louisa z psem, jakby naprawdę nie widział go dziś rano, kiedy to opracowywali strategię na obiad.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulony albo coś, nie mogliśmy go z nikim zostawić. To nasz uroczy, mały shit - mówi Perrie, zwracając z powrotem uwagę Harry’ego. Racja. Rozmowa. To się dzieje. Podwójna randka.

\- Jest okey, naprawdę. Dorastałem z dwoma kotami. A on, ile ma lat?

\- Och, tylko sześć miesięcy. Proszę, nie mów mi, że jest młodszy od ciebie.

Harry wybucha śmiechem, jest zupełnie zaskoczony. Myślał, że będą musieli omijać ten temat przez cały wieczór, ale najwyraźniej Perrie jest bezpośrednia. Harry’emu się to podoba.

\- Przysięgam, jestem legalny.

\- To dobrze - mówi, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. - Nie chciałabym Tomma w więzieniu. Lubi myśleć, że jest na to zbyt ekskluzywny. - Mówi bezgłośnie słowo  _Yorkshire_ i Harry naprawdę decyduje, że jest zakochany.

Wszyscy schodzą się w kuchni, by sprawdzić, jak idzie gotowanie obiadu i Harry jest nieco zaskoczony, że tak łatwo rozmawia mu się z Perrie. Nie, że powinno być to zaskakujące, jest ona zabawna, sarkastyczna i nie gada bzdur. Harry już kocha kogoś takiego.

\- Wiesz, że miałem zamiar jechać na przesłuchanie do X Factor w zeszłym roku - mówi jej, kiedy podkrada dla niej sos do spróbowania, prosto z garnka.

\- Tak? A czemu nie pojechałeś?

\- Stchórzyłem, tak myślę. I tak raczej bym się nie dostał - przyznaje.

Louis nagle trąca go w ramię i owija rękę wokół jego talii, chłopak ma czerwony sos na całych swoich ustach i podbródku, jest najbardziej niesubtelną osobą ever. Mama Harry’ego pewnie skarciłaby go za jedzenie prosto z garnka, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie ma na sobie fartuszka.

Louis najwidoczniej musiał podsłuchać rozmowę Harry’ego i Perrie. - Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że byś się dostał. Mówiłem ci, że zostaniesz gwiazdą rocka. - Po czym odwraca się do Perrie - ma świetny głos.

\- Musiałeś to powiedzieć - ripostuje Harry, robiąc się bardziej zakłopotany. Kim on do cholery jest, by opowiadać Perrie Edwards o wspaniałych głosach?

\- Zamknij się - mówi Louis, ściskając jego biodro. - Chodzimy na karaoke co drugi tydzień. Harry śpiewa dla  _mnie_.

\- Aw, to słodkie - mówi Perrie, czochrając włosy młodszego. - A co śpiewa?  _I Got You Babe_?

\- Właściwie, to zaśpiewałem Little Mix po raz pierwszy - mówi dumnie Harry. Dziewczyna wygląda, jakby czekała na wyjaśnienia, więc Harry idzie na całość. - To tak jakby nasza muzyka, do której się przytulamy? Ponieważ to jedyna rzecz, jaka gra w samochodzie Louisa?

\- O mój boże, jesteście bezwstydni - mówi, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Chodźmy do salonu i nakryjmy stół, chcę to wszystko usłyszeć.

Harry nie powiedziałby, że zawrócił jej w głowie, ale wciąż liczy liczbę razy, kiedy sprawił jej uśmiech i razem dobili już do liczby dwucyfrowej. Chłopak po prostu  _dobrze się bawi_ , pije piwo i mówi o sobie i o Louisie tak, jakby to wszystko było słodką anegdotą, a nie jakąś nielegalną sprawą. Perrie opowiada mu o byciu piosenkarką i życiu w trasie i Harry’emu bardzo się to podoba. Kiedy Zayn i Louis do nich dołączają, od razu robi się lepiej, ponieważ wyciągają z siebie nawzajem zabawne historie i Harry po prostu świetnie się bawi i wcale nie czuje się wyłączony.

Chociaż, jest jeden moment, kiedy robi się znacznie niezręcznie. Kiedy Hatchi drapie kolana Perrie, a ona odpycha go i mówi: - Mamusia teraz je, idź do tatusia -  co przyciąga uwagę  _Louisa_. On i Harry patrzą się na siebie z szerokimi oczami, dopóki Zayn nie zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać i Perrie żąda, by wyjaśnili jej, co jest takie zabawne. Dzięki Bogu, nikt jej nie mówi.

Wszyscy są dość wstawieni, kiedy Harry przynosi swój spotted dick  _(pudding z rodzynkami - od tł, dick - penis)._ Zapowiada swój deser i wcale nie dziwi się, kiedy wszyscy zaczynają chichotać jak małe dzieci. Ale to i tak to jedna z tych rzeczy, którą uwielbia piec. - Patrzcie, to pudding i żart w jednym!

Louis przewraca oczami i przyciąga Harry’ego, by usiadł obok niego, prawie na jego kolanach. - Więc włóż mi swojego penisa do ust.

Harry posłusznie karmi go kawałkiem puddingu. Louis przyjaźnie podszczypuje jego palce, więc Harry jest moralnie zobowiązany, by pochylić się i słodko go pocałować.

\- Ej, dość tego. Ja też chcę trochę penisa Harry’ego - przerywa głośno Perrie, sprawiając, że Harry zaczyna śmiać się w usta szatyna. Chłopak kroi więcej kawałków i daje im po kolei, przyjmując różnorodnie kreatywne komplementy na temat swojego pysznego ‘penisa’.

Zgodnie z planem, pudding perfekcyjnie rozluźnia atmosferę. A oni mówią, że Harry nie potrafi opowiadać żartów.

Choć od tej pory, robi się trochę dziwnie. Ponieważ jedno pocałowanie Louisa sprawia, że Harry ma ochotę znów to zrobić i bardziej się do niego pochylić, ale tak szybko, jak kończą deser, Louis przysuwa się na stronę Zayna i oboje rozmawiają o tym, o czymkolwiek Louis i Zayn rozmawiają. Perrie stara się znów zaangażować Harry’ego w rozmowę o podróżach, ale tym razem Harry nie może się na niej skupić, wciąż wpatruje się na Louisa i Zayna przytulonych do siebie.

Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, że to raczej Louis ma tendencję do bycia zazdrosnym, tak, to ta Louisa  _głupia_  rzecz. Ale to i tak nie pomaga. Kiedy Zayn przypadkowo kładzie rękę na udzie Louisa i sprawia, że zaczyna się śmiać, to nawet mega podekscytowany szczeniaczek na jego kolanach nie może powstrzymać jego morderczego spojrzenia. Harry trzyma ostrożnie Hatchi, kiedy przesuwa się, by usiąść po drugiej stronie szatyna, przypadkowo dotykając jego uda, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Na początku myśli, że Louis tego nie dostrzega, kiedy po prostu głaszcze główkę pieska i wciąż rozmawia z Zaynem o jakiś kreskówkach, które zawsze oglądają. Stukanie go kolanem też nie wydaje się mieć żadnego efektu, ale potem Harry zauważa uśmieszek, wkradający się na twarz Louisa, nawet jeśli pochyla się on bliżej Zayna. On robi to _specjalnie_.

Harry wbija paznokcie w jego udo i to zdaje się działać.

\- Będzie lepiej, jak pozmywamy naczynia - mówi nagle Louis, klaskając w dłonie, zwracając tym uwagę wszystkich i zaskakując psa. Harry przeprasza Hatchi w jego imieniu i całuje jego główkę. Louis to kutas. Harry powinien po prostu zabrać pieska i wyjść. - Harold? - pyta Louis w drodze do kuchni.

Harry natychmiast kładzie szczeniaka na kanapę i goni za Louisem.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta szatyn, gdy tylko Harry przypiera go do zlewu.

\- On ciągle cię dotyka - szepcze Harry i łagodnie przyciąga go do siebie, więc może położyć obie ręce na jego tyłku.

Louis ma czelność przewrócić oczami. - Tak, ale przecież… To  _Zayn_. Jesteśmy kumplami od czasów szkoły, to nic nie znaczy. Nie są tu potrzebne żadne lasery w oczach.

Harry tylko wygina wargi. Louis znów przewraca oczami i odciąga na bok swój kołnierzyk koszuli, odsłaniając miejsce, gdzie łączy się jego szyja i bark. Harry patrzy na jego opaloną skórę i po prostu jej  _pragnie_.

\- No dalej - mówi Louis, a jego jabłko Adama podskakuje.

\- Co? - pyta rozproszony Harry.

\- Zrób to, co chciałeś - wyjaśnia Louis.

Więc Harry przypina go do zlewu i ssie jego szyję tak długo, dopóki nie pojawia się fioletowa malinka i dopóki nie czuje w ustach mrowienia. Kiedy później patrzy na nią i spogląda na zaczerwienioną twarz Louisa, rozumie już, dlaczego szatyn tak bardzo to lubi. Interesujące.

Jest zadowolony z siebie jak cholera, kiedy po chwili wychodzą z kuchni, a Perrie i Zayn bez słowa robią dla nich miejsce na kanapie. Harry przyciąga Louisa prosto na swoje kolana i ściska jego talię. Wie, że to okropne i niegrzeczne, ale Zayn tylko przewraca oczami, a Perrie wciąż mówi do niego tak, jakby nic się nie stało, więc prawdopodobnie jest dobrze.

Godzinę później, po tym jak para wychodzi, żegnając się uściskami i całusami, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi Harry, to przybija entuzjastyczną piątkę z Louisem za udaną randkę. Potem oboje zdejmują swoje koszule i ubierają spodnie od dresu (bez bielizny, oczywiście), zanim w końcu kładą się jak zwykle na kanapie. Są ze sobą przez cały dzień - cóż, Louis nawet szybko go pieprzył jeszcze przed przyjściem Zayna i Perrie - ale teraz Harry czuje ulgę, że po prostu ma na sobie całego Louisa i całego tylko dla siebie.

Wie, że Louis czuje to samo, może poczuć to przez sposób, w jaki całuje go przez długi czas.

\- Przeczuwam, że poszło dobrze - komentuje Harry, leżąc na boku z przyciśniętym do siebie Louisem.

\- Dokładnie. Jestem bardzo dumny.

Och. Brzmi tak, jakby chciał się zabawić. Harry na pewno w to wchodzi. Rozciąga się, by dać szatynowi możliwość pocałowania jego szyi.

\- Nie upokorzyłem się?

\- Nie. Rola grzecznej, niewinnej księżniczki pasuje do ciebie.

Harry nie jest pewien, jak ma się czuć, kiedy dostaje miano księżniczki. Próbuje przybrać to w pozytywny kontekst. - Czy to znaczy, że myślisz, że jestem taki ładny jak ona?

\- Nie. - Ale zanim Harry może zaprotestować, Louis dodaje -  Jesteś o wiele ładniejszy. Ze swoimi dużymi oczami i dołeczkami.

\- I podoba ci się to? - Wie, że naciska, ale oboje nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co lubi Louis. Jakoś zawsze było to o tym, czego pragnie Harry i co Louis chciałby mu dać.

\- Tak. - Szatyn w końcu akceptuje cichą ofertę i całuje jego szyję, delikatnie, nie zostawiając tym razem śladów. - Podoba mi się, że jestem jedynym, który wie, jaki jesteś nieprzyzwoity. Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że wciąż jesteś taką delikatną dziewicą ze swoimi eleganckimi ciuchami i słonecznym uśmiechem? - Louis wciąż tylko ledwo porusza wargami nad skórą Harry’ego i to taki bolesny kontrast między jego słowami, a tym, co teraz robi. Jego ręka, jednak, zjeżdża z boku młodszego do jego tyłka, wciąż obolałego i wykończonego, pomimo balsamu, którego użył Louis. - Nie mogliby się dowiedzieć, jak błagałeś mnie, bym trochę cię zbił, zaraz po tym, gdy cię pieprzyłem.

Harry po prostu wydaje z siebie pełen potrzeby dźwięk i zaczyna pocierać swoim twardym penisem o brzuch Louisa. Zawsze jest twardy w jego pobliżu, to chyba niezdrowe. Louis teraz go nie powstrzymuje.

\- Chociaż, może Zayn wie. Zawsze, gdy widzi cię w mieszkaniu, wyglądasz na tak wypieprzonego. -  _Chryste_. Harry przyciska się mocniej, a ręka Louisa zagłębia się pod gumką jego dresów, by przejechać paznokciami po zarumienionej skórze na jego pupie. - Podoba ci się? Zayn wiedzący, że twoje usta są czerwone i spuchnięte, ponieważ zawsze starasz się wziąć nimi mojego kutasa? Że twoje piękne oczka zachodzą łzami i są niewyraźne zaraz po naszej zabawie? Jak oszałamiająco nieporządnie wyglądają twoje włosy po tym, jak jeden z nas pociąga za nie, kiedy się pieprzymy?

Harry może tylko wzdychać, kiedy Louis wsuwa palec pomiędzy jego pośladki, tylko przesuwając po jego wejściu, by zaraz zabrać kompletnie swoją rękę i sprawić, by ciało młodszego zaczęło się wyginać.

\- Proszę, tatusiu.

\- Odpowiedz mi.

\- Tak, podoba mi się to, chcę, żeby wiedział, jak dobrze się przez ciebie czuję.

Dzięki Bogu, Louis wraca do pieszczenia go. Wciąż także gada, co jest szczerze mówiąc, dewastujące. - To dlatego nie lubisz nosić ubrań po mieszkaniu, kochanie? Chcesz, żeby zobaczył on, jak bardzo lubię zostawiać malinki na całym twoim ciele?

Harry kiwa głową, jest już spocony. - I też… Zawsze chcę, abyś zostawił na mnie więcej. Chcę dać ci taką możliwość.

\- Zachłanny chłopiec. Założę się, że pozwoliłbyś mi założyć ci obrożę.

O Boże.  _O cholerny Boże_. Suchy koniuszek palca Louisa zagłębia się do środka i Harry nie może oddychać. - Zrobiłbyś to, tatusiu?

\- Może. Musiałaby być taka ładna jak ty. Ale wciąż trzymałaby mnie od całowania twojej szyi.

\- Ale mógłbyś… - Jego całe ciało oddaje się Louisowi, kiedy ten przekręca swój palec. Bawi się nim. Ręka Harry’ego zjeżdża w dół kręgosłupa szatyna i pociągną za jego dresy, by zsunąć je do jego ud, żeby po prostu go zobaczyć. - Mógłbyś szarpać za nią, mógłbyś szarpać ją z powrotem, kiedy pieprzyłbyś mnie od tyłu albo szarpałbyś ją w dół, kiedy chciałbyś mnie na kolanach albo…  _Ach_  -

Louis, kurwa, wsuwa i wysuwa swojego palca, wciąż suchego, gorącego i cholernie drażniącego. - Jezus, nosiłbyś ją wszędzie, prawda?

Młodszy myśli, że oni oboje patrzą na to z innej strony - Harry od fizycznego aspektu, posiadania czegoś nieustannie przykutego do jego gardła i sprawiającego, że trudno byłoby mu oddychać, kiedy Louis bardziej skupia się na symbolu obroży, który oznaczałby, że Harry należy do niego i może oboje są szaleni, ale przynajmniej mają siebie.

To już zbyt wiele, Louis dotyka go i mówi do niego właśnie tak, podniecając go tak bardzo, że zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Zbierając całą swoją siłę woli, Harry przesuwa rękę Louisa, po czym zsuwa swoje spodnie dresowe do swoich ud i odwraca się uważnie, więc jego plecy przyciskają się do klatki Louisa. To musi być dla niego nieco ryzykowne, ponieważ jego ręka znów błyskawicznie obejmuje Harry’ego, by nie spadł na podłogę.

To pozostawia go przyklejonego do ciała szatyna, pozostawia go bez tchu, kiedy czuje jego twardego penisa przy swoim tyłku. Harry tak tego potrzebuje, że drży, jakby jego ciało skręcało się w węzłach, próbując wziąć Louisa, jeszcze zanim ten w niego wejdzie. Oboje są siebie tak blisko, Louis mógłby po prostu… Och,  _och_ , Harry chce tego. Liże całą swoją dłoń, aż robi się przyjemnie mokra, po czym wychyla rękę i szuka po omacku penisa Lou.

Louis wydaje z siebie niski jęk i wbija się w dłoń Harry’ego. Robi to z taką siłą, że uderza o jego tyłek i Harry czuje się tak, jakby miał płonąć, jest rozpalony od tego, jak bardzo chce go w sobie  _bez niczego innego_ , chce, żeby oboje byli blisko i połączeni ze sobą bez niczego pomiędzy. Harry przestaje poruszać swoją dłonią na jego penisie i zamiast odezwać się do Louisa, celuje na wyczucie.

Nagle, silna ręka zatrzymuje go i Louis brutalnie gryzie jego ramię, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Co robisz? - pyta ostro szatyn.

Ta zjadliwość w jego głosie sprawia, że Harry skomle i chowa twarz w jego bicepsie.

\- Potrzebuję cię - to wszystko, co może powiedzieć. - Pieprzyłeś mnie, zanim oni… Jestem gotowy, wiem, że jestem gotowy -

\- Harry, oddychaj ze mną - przerywa mu Louis, rozciągając rękę na jego piersi.

Harry próbuje się skupić na jego dłoniach, jego słowach, jego zimnych oddechach trafiających na jego kark. To trochę pomaga i uspokaja, ale Harry i tak wciąż ma na to wielką ochotę.

\- Zielone, zielone, obiecuję, pieprz mnie, tatusiu.

\- Nie pieprzę cię na sucho i nie robię tego ostro. Już ci to mówiłem. Chodźmy do sypialni.

I Harry myśli,  _nie_. Nie chce tego tak, jak poprzednio. Chce poczuć Louisa  _teraz_ , obojętnie w jaki sposób. Więc osuwa się z kanapy na podłogę, ale zanim Louis podnosi się, Harry zatrzymuje go i sunie pomiędzy jego nogi. Louis zamiera, ale Harry wykorzystuje moment, by jeszcze raz wziąć głęboki oddech. Ale tym razem to naprawdę nie pomaga. Klęczy dla Louisa, jego penis jest ciężki i tak oczywisty, gdy leży na jego brzuchu. Czuje się taki rozpalony, że nawet nie wie, co z tym zrobić.

Jednak, to właśnie to, w czym dobry jest Louis. Unosi palec pod podbródkiem młodszego i podnosi tym jego twarz. 

\- Ręce za plecy i pochyl się do przodu - zleca spokojnym głosem, bez wyrazu twarzy i to wszystko, czego pragnie Harry.

Zaciska on razem swoje nadgarstki i pochyla się nad kanapą. Louis nawet nie próbuje się do niego zbliżyć, po prostu patrzy. Chociaż, coś w tym jest, Harry musi wyciągnąć się, by go wciąć. Gdy dostaje już Louisa w swoje usta, ssie go głęboko, nie traci ani chwili, by wykorzystać wszystkie triki, jakich nauczył go Louis i także tych, których nauczył się sam. Odczuwa taką ulgę, mając go w sobie, że to absurd.

Louis jęczy dla niego i zaczepia palce w jego włosach, ciągnąc je lekko i wchodząc jeszcze dalej, dalej i dalej. Harry wwierca się w kanapę i musi drapać swoje nadgarstki, by się skupić. Jednak to nie zajmuje Louisowi długo, nie z tak zdeterminowanym Harrym.

\- Blisko, kochanie, jesteś dla mnie taki dobry - mówi, ale jego dłoń zaciska się na włosach Harry’ego, jakby nie zamierzał pozwolić mu się podnieść.

Ale tym razem, Harry chce, by tak robił. Jest tak mocno zdyszany i tak twardy, że to aż boli i pragnie, by szatyn doszedł, ale zupełnie inaczej, chce, by to na nim zostało. Więc wysuwa jego penisa, ale wciąż pochyla się nad nim, nie wystarczająco blisko, by mógł na niego oddychać, ale  _wystarczająco blisko_. Louis łapie pomysł i zaczyna pracować na swoim penisie, by to dokończyć, ale  _nie_ , kładzie też swoją drugą rękę, by zasłonić główkę swojego kutasa i łapie -

Harry skomle, a jego ręce wciąż muszą zostać za jego plecami, więc może tylko poruszyć swoją głową i przegryźć kostki Louisa, używając swojego nosa, by odtrącić jego rękę. Louis wydaje z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk i łapie ostro twarz młodszego, znów ją przechylając. Jego oczy patrzą w każdym kierunku, ale Harry po prostu nie może się zebrać i tego powiedzieć, nie wie, jak powiedzieć  _dojdź na moją twarz, tatusiu._ Więc tylko otwiera szeroko usta.

Powiedziałby, że ten moment olśnił Louisa, ponieważ jego ciemne oczy rozszerzają się i szatyn przeklina głośno. Harry zaciska powieki i odchyla z powrotem głowę, po prostu kiedy Louis tryska na jego twarz.

Mózg Harry’ego zawiesza się na długi czas, chłopak czuje ciepłe strugi, pokrywające jego usta, policzki i cały nos, ale jakimś cudem nie ma tego w oczach. Cóż, nie żadnym _cudem_ , Louis zapewne celował. Szatyn nie zrobiłby nic, nie dotrzymując słowa. Harry połyka to, co wylądowało na jego ustach i otwiera ostrożnie swoje oczy. Spogląda na wyczerpanego penisa, który znajduje się tuż przy jego twarzy.

To tak, że oboje są w szoku, wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem, Louis zarumieniony i oszołomiony po orgazmie, a Harry z  _wysychającym Louisem na twarzy_. Kurwa, oboje wcześniej robili jakieś dziwne rzeczy; Harry zawsze w jakim stopniu lubił o to prosić, a później być za to chwalony.

Oboje robili dość dziwne rzeczy, ale Harry nigdy nie czuł się bardziej  _wyśmienicie_  niż w tym momencie, pokryty białym płynem i z Louisem, wpatrującego się w niego, jakby był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziały jego oczy. Wie, że w nich staje się piękny. Nawet nie potrzebuje, by Louis go pochwalił, ponieważ Harry już to wie.

-  _Pieprzony_  Boże - Louis mówi szorstko, ale z podziwem w głosie. - Na co to było?

Harry wolno mruga, ma zamazany obraz i jest całkowicie przetłoczony wrażeniami, jakby to właśnie on przed chwilą doszedł. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. To trudne, znaleźć słowa w tej chwili, myśli, przez to wszystko z jego mózgu chyba zrobiła się jajecznica.

\- Chciałem tego - myśli. Mówi. - Chciałem cię poczuć. - Nie, nie, to są odpowiednie słowa. Harry znów drapie swoje nadgarstki desperacko, a Louis wydaje się być taki wysoki, z Harrym klęczącym dla niego, wyciągającym szyję, by pokazać mu swoją brudną twarz. - Chciałem poczuć to, co twoje.

Louis przełyka ślinę, wciąż wpatrując się z niedowierzeniem. - I jakie to uczucie?

To trochę jak płakanie. Ale to naprawdę głęboko, egzystencjalnie satysfakcjonujące. - Niesamowite.

Louis unosi z wahaniem rękę, ale zostawia ją w powietrzu tuż przed twarzą Harry’ego, jakby nie miał ochoty zakłócić tego, co właśnie się stało. Ostatecznie wzdycha: - _Kochanie_.

To niczym spust, którego oboje potrzebowali. Harry ociera się o nogę Louisa,  _dotknij mnie, dotknij mnie, dotknij mnie_  i Louis robi to, kładzie go ostrożnie na dywanie i zaczyna go ssać. Połyka wszystko dookoła, kiedy Harry dochodzi dwie sekundy później, rzucony na krawędź przez usta tatusia i przez jego schnącą spermę, którą ma na twarzy, _kurwa, kurwa, kurwa_ , Harry dochodzi tak mocno, że myśli, że to nigdy się nie skończy.

W pewnym sensie, tak się dzieje. Wielka przyjemność mija, ale przez dłuższą chwilę Harry jeszcze żyje tą ekstazą, kiedy Louis zwija się wokół niego, trzymając go troskliwie i z uwielbieniem, szepcząc wszelkiego rodzaju miłosne rzeczy do jego ucha, jak  _mój_  i  _mój_ i  _mój_. Szatyn czyści go starannie, wciąż pod wrażeniem z jakiegoś powodu i Harry nie może nic poradzić, ale promienieje. Czuje się taki wypieszczony, zadbany i kochany.

I nawet po tym, gdy Louis zrobił już swoje, skóra Harry’ego wciąż zdaje się być lepka i w jakimś sensie naprężona. Chłopak oblizuje swoje usta i miejsce wokół nich, jakby potrzebował upewnić się, że to uczucie nie odeszło. Odlatuje, odlatuje w swoich myślach, odlatuje leżąc w sypialni, obejmowany przez Louisa, odlatuje tak, że w końcu zasypia.

Zastanawia się, jak to będzie, kiedy Louis dojdzie w nim, a nie na niego. Jakie będzie to uczucie, kiedy Louis później go wyczyści.

*

Wszystko zbierze się stąd.

To nie tak, że Harry ma obsesję, ale kiedy już czegoś chce, zwykle trudno go przekonać do zmiany zdania. A to właśnie jest coś, co chce od kilku tygodni i to nie tak, że _zaskakuje_  Louisa, kiedy siada na jego kolanach i mówi:

\- Chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie bez gumki.

Louis mruga na niego i odstawia na bok swoje piwo. Nawet nie pił go od dziesięciu minut, Harry po prostu myślał, że byłoby to gorące ssać Louisa na kanapie, kiedy ten wciąż oglądałby piłkę w tv i pił. I to  _było_  gorące. Harry był przekonany, że po pięciu sekundach po dochodzeniu w jego usta, Louis z pewnością zobaczy jego powód.

\- Co? - pyta Louis, wciąż trochę oszołomiony.

Harry przyciska się do niego i pochyla się, by go pocałować. - Chcę, żebyś  _pieprzył mnie_ mocno, szybko i ostro - mówi mu na ucho.

Louis chrząka, a potem wybucha niemal nerwowym śmiechem. - Jakie porno oglądasz?

Harry marszczy brwi w jego kierunku, ale zanim może odpowiedzieć, Louis znów go całuje i unosi swoje kolana, więc Harry wślizguje się naprzeciwko niego. To musi być taktyka. Harry kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach i pcha go do tyłu, trącając nosem jego wspaniałe kości policzkowe. Louis wzdycha.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo tego chcesz? Zrobi się bałagan.

Harry zaciska nogi wokół szatyna. - Dokładnie. Chcę, żebyś wypełnił mnie, a potem ze mnie ściekał. - Zamyka oczy, by powiedzieć resztę i chowa twarz w szyi Louisa. - Chcę, żebyś sprawił, że będę brudny.

Ma więcej argumentów, może zarecytować nawet wszystkie punkty będące za seksem bez gumki, ale Louis nagle kładzie go na brzuchu na całej kanapie i całuje w dół jego plecy, dopóki dociera do jego bioder i zaczyna lizać go między pośladkami z wielką chęcią. Harry nie ma pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, ze zasłużył na taką szczególną niespodziankę, ale jego wiercenie się i szlochanie musi jednak przekonywać Louisa. Albo przynajmniej podnieca go jeszcze raz.

Harry nie widzi ani niczego nie słyszy, jest zbyt zmieszany biciem swojego serca, a przy tym desperacko jęczy, ale kiedy Louis wyciąga z niego swój język i prostuje się, Harry spogląda przez swoje ramię ze szklistymi oczami i widzi, że Louis wściekle robi sobie dobrze. Nogi Harry’ego rozkładają się dla niego w zaproszeniu, a jego gardło odmawia posłuszeństwa, jakby już nigdy nie miał złapać oddechu, ale zamiast wślizgnąć się w jego śliskie od śliny wejście, Louis masturbuje się szybciej i jeszcze szybciej, a potem dochodzi na cały tyłek i uda Harry’ego.

Harry czuje to i dochodzi, nadal klęcząc i wypinając biodra, jakby Louis może wciąż zechciał go pieprzyć. Jednak nie robi tego, ale za to przejeżdża rękami po jego tyłku i robi to tak, jakby wcierał spermę w jego skórę. Harry czuje się taki wulgarny, że po prostu nie może tego znieść.

Więc tak, namawianie Louisa do tego podczas seksu okazuje się być przegraną bitwą. Choć kolejna próba Harry’ego jest jeszcze bardziej nieszczęsna. Nie, że język Louisa jest z natury nieszczęsny, no ale… W każdym razie, to dzieje się kilka dni później, w jego samochodzie, kiedy Louis odwozi go do domu po randce.

Zatrzymuje całującego go mężczyznę swoją ręką, którą kładzie mu na klatce i robi Poważną Minę.

\- Lou, możemy porozmawiać?

Louis obraża się i przewraca oczami. - Czy znów chodzi o seks bez gumki?

Wow, rzeczywiście teraz brzmi na zirytowanego, jakby Harry po prostu go tym  _dręczył_ , co kurwa.

\- Dobra, nieważne - Harry drwi i otwiera drzwi, by uciec.

\- Czekaj, H, przepraszam - mówi nagle Louis, chwytając dłoń Harry’ego dwoma rękami. - Przepraszam. Teraz słucham.

Harry pozbywa się jego rąk, ale i tak pozostaje w samochodzie. Przeszywa szatyna spojrzeniem. - Dlaczego nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego to taka wielka sprawa.

Louis wygląda na… pokonanego. Harry chce natychmiast się skulić.

\- Mówiłem ci, że porozmawiamy o tym, jak zrobię wyniki.

\- Ale to było tydzień temu - Harry przypomina mu, szukając na jego twarzy tego, co tak naprawdę się dzieje.

Jednak z Louisa nic nie da się odczytać. - Cóż, musiałem to przesunąć, wiesz, mam szkołę.

To po prostu brzmi jak wymówka. Harry wie, że podstawą ich związku jest to, że jest o wiele młodszy od Louisa, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak młodo, jak teraz. On po prostu tego nie  _rozumie_ i nienawidzi czuć się tak, jakby narzucał się szatynowi. To znaczy, wcale tak nie robi, oczywiście oprócz sytuacji, kiedy Louis nie jest z nim szczery.

\- Ale dlaczego nie chcesz zrobić tego ze mną? Czy jestem… - Ciemna, paskudna myśl przebiega przez jego umysł. - Czy ty… Czy ty pieprzysz się z kimś innym?

Louis w szoku faktycznie wstrzymuje oddech. Łapie twarz Harry’ego obiema rękami i spogląda głęboko w jego oczy. Patrzy gorączkowo, przepraszająco i niedowierzająco. - Oczywiście, że nie, Harry, nie robiłem tego, od kiedy spotkałem ciebie, nie mówiąc już od kiedy jesteśmy razem. Nie myśl o tym więcej.

Harry czuje się trochę lżej, ale wciąż coś tak jakby w nim siedzi. Pozwala Louisowi się pocałować, słodko i kochająco, ale i tak trzyma  _coś_  w sobie.

Kiedy wychodzi z samochodu, nie dostaje odpowiedzi, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, by się o to sprzeczać. Nie uważał, że to co się przed chwilą stało było jakąś wielką kłótnią, więc nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co z tego wyniknie. A wynikło to, że Louis ignoruje jego telefony. Przez jakieś cztery dni.

Więc oficjalnie są pokłóceni, nawet bez żadnych interakcji i to cholernie okropne. Louis zawsze tylko karał go w łóżku, więc to, co się teraz dzieje oznacza, że jest on wkurzonym-chłopakiem, a nie wkurzonym-tatusiem. (Harry nigdy nie pomyślałby, że będzie musiał zacząć rozróżniać takie rzeczy w swoim związku, ale przecież zawsze był uznawany za geniusza).

Właśnie dlatego Harry w końcu się załamuje. Nienawidzi tego, że mechanizmem obronnym Louisa jest chowanie głowy w piasek, nienawidzi czuć tej bezradności, bo nawet wciąż nie wie, co zrobił źle. Ale tym razem nie będzie płakał. To nie dla niego. Spędza ich zaplanowaną wieczorną randkę u Nialla w piwnicy, ze skrętem w ręku i pozwala blondynkowi napisać do Louisa ze swojej komórki ‘ _wiesz co, pieprz się’_.

I jeśli wiedziałby, że to właśnie to, co przełamie Louisa, zrobiłby to już po drugim razie, kiedy Louis specjalnie nie odbierał od niego komórki.

*

Harry nawet na początku nie rozpoznaje Louisa, od kiedy siedzi w samochodzie z automatyczną skrzynią biegów. I co jeszcze bardziej żenujące, to Niall, który mówi:

\- Yo, nie zauważyłeś, że ten kierowca śledzi nas aż od szkoły, nie?

Harry ogląda się na drogę i tak, to Louis, który pochyla się nad kierownicą tak, by mógł wpatrywać się w Harry’ego swoimi szczenięcymi oczami. Harry unosi brwi i myśli, czy go nie zignorować, ale wtedy Niall dodaje:

\- Zobacz, wiem, że to drań, ale wygląda to tak, jakby był teraz niezłym pedofilem, więc albo rzucamy się do ucieczki albo idziesz wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia.

Harry wygina wargi w kierunku Nialla, ale jest to raczej mina typu  _Wiem, że masz rację_.

\- W porządku. Ale jeśli mnie wkurzy i wyskoczę z samochodu, będziesz musiał mnie odwieźć.

\- Zabiorę cię z powrotem, bro - mówi Niall, stukając w swoją klatkę piersiową.

Harry kręci głową i żegna się.

Jest wciąż niezadowolony na to całe wsiadanie do samochodu, dlatego trzaska drzwiami mocniej niż to konieczne. Może to wydawać się irytujące, ale tym razem Harry nie chciałby znów kłopotać się z tym, że jest młodszy. Ba, to Louis zachowuje się jak małe dziecko i go unika. A to wszystko przez  _kondom_.

\- Hazza - zaczyna Louis, ale oboje wciąż są na tyle blisko szkoły, że mogą usłyszeć dzwonek i falę studentów przeciskającą się przez bramę. Louis wycofuje się szybko i jedzie w ciszy przez kilka minut.

Harry poddaje się. Oczywiście, że tak. - Co ty tu robisz?

Louis wypuszcza oddech i sygnalizuje, że będzie zjeżdżał na pobocze. Są na jakieś bocznej uliczce, która jest opuszczona o tej porze dnia, wiadomo, dzieci w szkole, rodzice w pracy. Wygląda to na zbyt przypadkowe miejsce na wielką kłótnię. Harry tęsknił za nim zbyt bardzo, by teraz się tak olbrzymie sprzeczać. W końcu, Louis mówi:

\- Otwórz schowek.

Harry nerwowo kręci swoimi włosami i otwiera schowek. Kilka kartek wyślizguje się i… To wyniki.  _Och_. Wyniki dla Louisa Tomlinsona.

Więc, w końcu zrobił te badania. Harry przejeżdża przez nie kciukiem, nawet nie reagując, kiedy widzi, że ma on na wszystko negatywny wynik. Składa dokładnie papiery i odkłada je z powrotem.

\- Cóż, gratulacje.

Louis parkuje samochód i odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Dzięki.

To dziwne, to po prostu dziwne, by się kłócić. Pomijając kryzys zaraz po tym, gdy Harry po raz pierwszy zrobił mu loda, oboje zaczęli od początku. Do tej pory, wydaje się, że od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi. Harry czuje się nieszczęśliwy. Louis wygląda mizernie, ma worki pod oczami i rozczochrane włosy.

Jeden z nich musi zacząć. Harry wzdycha. - Będziemy rozmawiać o tym, jakim byłeś debilem jeśli o to chodzi?

Harry wciąż oczekuje, że Louis to zignoruje, więc jest zaskoczony, kiedy szatyn kładzie rękę na jego kolanie i mówi: - Tak. Dlatego powinienem zacząć od przeprosin. Nie powinienem tak cię z tym zwodzić, a ostatnie dni były kompletnie gówniane i to wszystko moja wina. Czy przynajmniej w to wierzysz?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Widzi, że szatynowi jest przykro, ale wciąż nie zdecydował, czy czuje się na siłach, by mu wybaczyć. Louis kontynuuje:

\- To - Pokazuje na wyniki. - Było dla mnie naprawdę ważne. To, co na nich jest. - Tak, w końcu. - Ponieważ robienie tego na ostro jest ważną sprawą w związku, naprawdę bardzo ważną sprawą. I nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ nigdy nie byłeś w takich gównianych związkach i oczywiście cię za to nie winię, ale ja także nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Może ktoś by potrafił, ale ja na ogół jestem w tym do dupy. Po prostu w jakimś sensie spanikowałem i przeniosło się to na ciebie, za co też chciałem przeprosić.

Harry nie ma pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć. Wcale nie myślał, że Louis powie coś kurwa takiego.

\- Ja… Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli to tak bardzo cię stresuje.

\- Nie, przecież już rozwiązałem ten problem - podkreśla Louis, błagalnie na niego spoglądając . - To poważny związek. A ja zrobiłem to. - Śmiesznie, wskazuje na dokumenty i patrzy na Harry’ego, jakby czekał na jego potwierdzenie. - Zważ na to, że Zayn musiał kopnąć mnie w tyłek.

Niekontrolowany uśmiech rozciąga się na całej twarzy Harry’ego. - Tak?

\- Tak, powiedział, że ciągle zapomina kto w tym związku jest nastolatkiem i że powinienem wyciągnąć głowę z mojego tyłka i powiedzieć ci o moich uczuciach. - Przez cały czas dziwnie gestykuluje, ale na ostatnie słowo uspokaja się i kładzie ręce z powrotem na kolano Hazzy. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, są szczere i piękne. - Więc. Oto ja. Z moimi uczuciami.

Harry natychmiast splata razem ich palce, nie może wytrzymać tego, że Louis wygląda tak niepewnie. Powinien prawdopodobnie skomentować tą Rzecz o uczuciach. - To znaczy, że Zayn nie wiedział, że jesteś tutaj przerośniętym dzieckiem?

Louis marszczy brwi i stuka łokciem chłopaka. To boli, ale to najlepsze, wszystko wraca do normy. Albo to tylko pozory, ale przynajmniej coś, z czym Harry może się uporać, kiedy słowo  _uczucia_  dzwoni mu w uszach, a jego serce podskakuje mu do gardła. Louis drwi. - Skończyłeś już?

Z całą pewnością nie. - Znaczy, on mieszka z tobą. Wie, ile czasu spędzasz na PlayStation. Sam potrzebujesz mnie, bym dla ciebie gotował i sprzątał. W ostatnim tygodniu namówiłeś mnie, bym narysował uśmiechnięte buźki na każdej parze twoich Vansów. I musiałem cię przekonywać, żebyś jednak nie zamawiał dla siebie stroju Iron Man’a.

Malutki uśmiech zaczyna pojawiać się na twarzy Louisa. Nie jest to ten promienny uśmiech, jakiego oczekiwał Harry, kiedy się koncentruje, ale to dopiero początek. - Czy po prostu starasz się udowodnić, że jesteś nudny i niegodny moich dziwactw?

Proszę was. - Masz vana, którego ironicznie nazywasz Mystery Machine. Wciąż jeszcze używasz  _Facebooka_  -

Louis znów stuka go w łokieć. - Co jest z Facebookiem?

Harry wzdycha. Mógłby zacząć wyjaśniać zalety Twittera i Instagrama, ale teraz niepokoi się myślą, że Louis może usunąć swoje konto na fejsie i razem z tym wszystkie gry. Podobnie byłoby z jego albumami, gdzie ma zdjęcia, na których jest mniej więcej w wieku Harry’ego, jest na nich tak  _kurewsko_  delikatny i pokryty w cieście przy wielu okazjach. Nie, że Harry ostro robił sobie dobrze do tych fotek, kiedy stalkował konto Louisa kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Nic, kochanie.

Louis wygląda na figlarnie zadowolonego. Swobodnie pstryka w sutek Harry’ego i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiecha. - To dobrze. To ja mam być tutaj tym dojrzałym dorosłym, mój drogi.

\- Oczywiście. - Louis zwęża oczy w jego kierunku, jakby wiedział, że to sarkazm. To dziwna rzecz, by się nią zamartwiać, ale Harry naprawdę lubi fakt, że Louis może przejrzeć go na wylot. Promienny uśmiecha Harry’ego może ukryć niemal wszystko, ale Louis… i tak wszystko dostrzega. - Czy ten dojrzały dorosły rozwinie temat o swoich uczuciach?

Jak zawsze, ręka szatyna podjeżdża do włosów Harry’ego, a jego uśmiech jest ciepły, łagodny i taki znajomy. - Piosenki mówią, że to okey nazywać to miłością, stary. Powinieneś to wiedzieć jako towarzysz dojrzałego dorosłego.

To jedna z ważniejszych rzeczy. To krok w związku, podobnie jak jedzenie obiadu z Zaynem albo pieprzenie się bez gumki, co, cholera, niedługo się wydarzy,  _cholera jasna_. Louis prawdopodobnie nie oczekiwał, że Harry skończy ich rozmowę takim pocałunkiem, łącząc ich języki, zęby i dzieląc między nimi ciepło. Louis wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk w usta młodszego, a później łapie bardziej stanowczo jego włosy, a drugą rękę podnosi do jego twarzy. Harry jednak nie ustępuje, nie całował Louisa przez tak jakby,  _kilka dni_ , a poza tym, Louis właśnie powiedział mu, że go  _kocha_. Używa każdego triku, jaki zna, by subtelnie przyciągnąć szatyna bliżej, prawie na swoje kolana.

Harry tylko przestaje podgryzać wargę starszego, kiedy jego ręka sunie się w górę wzdłuż kroku jego jeansów. Łączy ich czoła i stara się oddychać. - Tęskniłem za tobą - mamrocze. Jego erekcja prawdopodobnie i tak mówi dużo, ale jednak.

\- Ja też - mówi od razu Louis. - Kocham cię dość mocno. - Zanim Harry może powiedzieć coś ckliwego w stylu  _Byłem zakochany w tobie od kiedy tylko usiedliśmy razem w samochodzie_ , Louis łapie jego krocze i mówi - Za tobą też, wielki gościu.

Jezus. Louis właśnie rozmawiał z jego penisem. To właśnie facet, jakiego Harry’emu udało się wplątać w relację opartą na miłości. To obrzydliwe. -  Powinniśmy uprawiać seks.

Louis tylko śmieje się, kiedy przejeżdża dłonią po jego jeansach. - Nie będę cię pieprzył ostro na tyłach mojego samochodu.

\- Nie potrzebuję łóżka usłanego różami, Louis. - Zamierza się dąsać. Louis nie będzie w stanie tego znieść.

\- Nie, bo jesteś taki delikatny - wyjaśnia szatyn, przedrzeźniając się, ale w gorący sposób. Tak samo, jak przejeżdża ręką po penisie Harry’ego i szepcze do jego ucha. Wszystko jest gorące. - Ponieważ mam zamiar zrobić z ciebie totalny bałagan i nie chcę, żebyś potem musiał czyścić siedzenia.

Harry  _zrobiłby to_ , wyczyściłby je swoim pieprzonym językiem, jeśli Louis by mu tak powiedział. Myślał o tym przez cały miesiąc, nie musi się tego wstydzić. Jego biodra wypychają się do przodu w rękę Louisa. - Więc zabierz mnie do domu.

Louis rzuca mu zaskakujące spojrzenie, a potem go całuje. - To piętnaście minut drogi. Myślisz, że możesz powstrzymać się do tego czasu?

\- Dlaczego… - Louis przyciska swój nadgarstek i oddech Harry’ego zawiesza się. Będzie go masturbował w czasie jazdy. Dokładnie tak. W porządku. - Co za  _multitasker_.

\- Dodatkowe korzyści pieprzenia instruktora jazdy - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Wiedziałem, że to będzie przydatne.  _(come in handy - okazać się przydatnym - od tł.)_ \- Harry przerywa. Kiedy Louis nie wybucha od razu śmiechem, wskazuje na swoje kolana. - Rozumiesz? Dojść?  _W rękę_?

\- Do kurwy nędzy. - Louis nawet zabiera swoją rękę, by zakryć swoją twarz w przerażeniu i rozpaczy. - Jesteś niewiarygodny.

-  _Hey_ \- Harry skomle i przyciąga rękę szatyna z powrotem. - Nieważne, jesteś we mnie szaleńczo zakochany. Możemy wrócić do gry?

\- Przypomnij mi?

Jakby nie czuł tego, jak bardzo Harry twardy jest pod jego dłonią. Młodszy musi po prostu podnieść jego rękę do swoich ust i pocałować jego palce, drażniąc go małymi liźnięciami, zanim wsuwa je w swoje usta, jeden za drugim. Spogląda znad swoich rzęs, kiedy ssie jego środkowego palca, liżąc go, dopóki z niego nie kapie.

Louis nie robi nic, poza byciem poważnym, wpatrując się intensywnie w Harry’ego i gwałtownie wdychając powietrze, kiedy młodszy przejeżdża swoimi zębami po jego kłykciach. Po tym, jak kończy z najmniejszym palcem, liże kółka wewnątrz jego dłoni w taki sposób, że załaskotałoby to Louisa, gdyby nie był podniecony.

Wie, że Louis jest bardziej niż wystarczająco mokry na  _handjob_ , ale jego palce po prostu są tutaj i rzuca on mu takie srogie spojrzenie, że Harry musi owinąć swoje mrowiejące już wargi wokół dwóch jego palców i ssać je w swoich ustach. Wsadza język pomiędzy nie i Louis rozszerza je, rozciągając tym samym jego usta - jakby chciał, by się otworzyły. Ślina spływa po podbródku Harry’ego i czuje się on brudny, przez co jęczy. Ciągłe myślenie o Louisie  _robi z niego totalny bałagan_.

\- Stop - instruuje Louis szorstkim głosem i Harry nagle wysuwa się z mlaśnięciem. - Wyciągnij swojego penisa.

Och. Myślał, że Louis poprosi go, by rozłożył swoją marynarkę na kolanach albo coś, więc miałby jakąś rzecz, która by go zakrywała, ale takie słowa wcale nie nadchodzą. Szatyn po prostu uruchamia samochód swoją suchą ręką i spogląda na Harry’ego z uniesioną jedną brwią. Czeka.

Harry wygląda na zewnątrz na opustoszałą drogę, a potem znów przenosi wzrok na Louisa. Wciąż nic. Oczywiście, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie czuje się z tym w porządku, Louis odwołałby to wszystko, ale sam fakt, że oczekuje od niego, by wyciągnął swojego kutasa o drugiej po południu na środku ulicy, fakt, że wie, że przez to skóra Harry’ego będzie niemal płonąć… To wszystko go przytłacza.

Jego penis teraz napina się o jego zamek w spodniach i to tak, że może poczuć mokre palce Louisa, które owijają się o jego długość, pieprząc go, gdzie wszyscy, którzy poparzyliby przez okno mogliby to zobaczyć. Możliwe, że bycie złapanym nie dotyczy Harry’ego tak bardzo, jak dojście zbyt szybko. Możliwe, że bycie przyłapanym jest powodem, przez którego Harry nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać.

Wydaje z siebie desperackie dźwięki i rozpina swój pasek, trochę zbyt głośno jak na napiętą ciszę w samochodzie. Dumny uśmiech Louisa sprawia, że drży, to cała zachęta, jaką potrzebuje, by rozpiąć spodnie i wyciągnąć swoją erekcję przez rozcięcie w jego bokserkach.

\- Dobry, dobry chłopiec - Louis chwali go, wyciągając kolejny jęk od Harry’ego. Wyjeżdża z miejsca parkingowego, gdzie nieco się ukrywali. To uderza Harry’ego; jeśli Louis nie dotknie go w najbliższym czasie, będzie kompletnie wystawiony. Jego skóra _płonie_. Wygląda przez okno bez mrugnięcia okiem, tylko czekając, aż złapie czyjś wzrok. Musi schować ręce pod swoimi udami, by nie zacząć się dotykać.

Ostatnie kilka miesięcy można podsumować jako „wir Louisa i podniecenie”, ale Harry jest całkiem pewien, że to najbardziej podniecająca rzecz, jaką robił bez dotykania swojego penisa. To może być kolejna bezcelowa jazda do mieszkania szatyna, tyle, że siedzi on tutaj z wyciągniętym kutasem na zewnątrz.

Jest tak tym podekscytowany, że kiedy Louis w końcu przejeżdża swoimi palcami wzdłuż jego długości, Harry wręcz jęczy, na co Louis gwałtownie przyspiesza i to go niszczy.

\- Shh, kochanie - uspokaja Louis. - Jeśli chcesz, żebym wciąż to robił, musisz być cicho. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Harry przegryza mocno swoją dolną wargę i przytakuje, patrząc w oczy Louisa przez wsteczne lusterko. Szatyn mruczy, po czym znów zaczyna go dotykać, niemal boleśnie powoli. Nawet nie owija dobrze swojej ręki wokół chłopaka, po prostu podryguje swoimi palcami na nim, przyciskając na grubą żyłę, od podstawy po sam czubek.

Jego pierwszym błędem jest popatrzenie w dół, na swoje kolana i zobaczenie siebie, całkowicie ubranego oprócz jego luźnego penisa, z którym bawi się Louis swoimi delikatnymi palcami. To wygląda tak obscenicznie, że Harry zadziera głowę do góry i tym samym popełnia drugi błąd - patrzy na Louisa. Jego profil jest tak wspaniały jak zawsze, wystające kości policzkowe i jego zmrużone w słońcu niebieskie oczy. Jego gładkie włosy są na tyle długie, że zawijają się za uchem i Harry chce zakopać w nich nos, tak samo, jak chce zgiąć się i ssać szatyna, kiedy ten by prowadził.

Louis może wydawać się niezruszony jak zawsze, gdyby nie to, jak mocno trzyma kierownicę i jak jego mięśnie uwydatniają się, kiedy kieruje tylko jedną ręką. Harry nie wie, z czym zmaga się bardziej, z tym, by siedzieć cicho, czy z tym, by wciąż to przyjmować. Jakoś udaje mu się i Louis nagradza go, pocierając szybciej dwoma palcami.

To musi być najbardziej nieznośne obciąganie wszechczasów. Harry powinien prawdopodobnie podziękować mu, od kiedy pomaga mu to odepchnąć jego orgazm, ale nie,  _za cholerę nie powinien tego robić_ , gdyż Louis w końcu decyduje się owinąć swoją mokrą dłoń wokół niego i zacząć poruszać nią z góry w dół, kiedy trafiają na czerwone światło, a obok nich stoi samochód z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i unosi biodra, ale jego oczy wciąż i tak są szeroko otwarte i onieśmielone, jakby oczekiwał, że inna dziewczyna za kółkiem spojrzy na niego, _sprowokuje_  ją tak, że odwróci tylko lekko głowę i zobaczy, jak Louis rozbija go na kawałki swoją dłonią.

Jednak dziewczyna nie odwraca się, nie do czasu, aż pojawia się zielone światło, ale to prawie nie ma znaczenia. To była tylko opcja, przez którą Harry teraz się trzęsie. Kąt, pod jakim Louis właśnie go dotyka jest dziwny - zwykle Louis raczej jest na górze albo czepia się jego pleców, ale nigdy nie jest obok niego - ale oczywiście, szatyn musi przynajmniej częściowo skupić się na drodze i no,  _jechać_. Ale Harry jest już tak blisko, że potrzebuje tylko, by jego ruchy były mocniejsze i szybsze, tak, jak Louis chciałby to zrobić.

-  _Lou_  - wzdycha tak cicho i załamanie, że Louis może wcale tego nie usłyszał. Harry ma nadzieję, że nie, zarówno dlatego, że ma być cicho i ponieważ tak naprawdę nie chce, by Louis dał mu to, czego potrzebuje. Podoba mu się to zdecydowanie zbyt bardzo.

Jednak usłyszał. - Jeszcze pięć minut, Harry. Bądź grzeczny dla tatusia.

Harry skomle, jego ciało skręca się, ale przytrzymuje je pas w samochodzie. Louis ściska główkę jego penisa i zaczyna pociągać za niego szybciej, całkowicie tak, jak nie miał tego robić. Harry zaciska oczy i ściska dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę w niejasnej nadziei, że malutki ból mógłby go rozproszyć. To nawet działa, dopóki szatyn nie mówi dumnie:

\- No i jesteśmy. Chcę, żebyś doszedł tylko od mojego kutasa - co sprawia, że palce u stóp Harry’ego zwijają się w jego Conversach.

Prawdopodobnie mógłby to zrobić, Chryste. Mógłby dość nietknięty, po prostu tylko od całującego go teraz Louisa, nie mówiąc już o pieprzeniu bez prezerwatywy po raz pierwszy. Harry podnosi się, by uwolnić swoje ręce, więc może przegryźć swoje nadgarstki, nie ufa sobie, że pozostanie cicho. Jego wargi są tak spierzchnięte, że przegryzanie swojego palca wydaje się być cholernie niesamowite, to takie wrażliwe uczucie. Nacisk w dolnej części jego brzucha jest tak wielki, że nie ma sposobu, żeby mógł - żeby musiał -

Kiedy Louis zabiera nagle swoją rękę, Harry tak jakby chce płakać. Jest zdesperowany i napalony i cholernie wystawiony, musi wpakować trzy palce do ust i je przegryźć, by siedzieć cicho. Louis zaplątuje swoje palce we włosach młodszego i  _szarpanie_  wcale w niczym nie pomaga. Zajmuje mu to kilka sekund, by zarejestrować, że Louis mówi: - Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Jego oczy nagle otwierają się i sięga swoją mokrą, trzęsącą się ręką do klamki, prawie otwierając drzwi, zanim Louis pociąga znów ostrzegawczo za jego włosy. - Kochanie, na początek go schowaj.

Nigdy, nawet w trakcie egzaminów z biologii albo w czasie zdawania prawka, nie był bardziej ostrożny niż teraz, kiedy dotyka swojego penisa tylko na tak długo, by schować go z powrotem do bokserek. I nie wystrzelić. Zapina spodnie, ale nie może zmusić się do zapięcia paska, więc zamiast tego odwraca się z proszącym spojrzeniem do Louisa.

\- Tatusiu?

Louis patrzy na niego po raz pierwszy od czasu uruchomienia samochodu (prawdopodobnie raczej nie, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty zatracaniem się w te cholerne obciąganie, by to zauważyć) i Harry’emu znów robi się gorąco od tego, jak ciemne są oczy Louisa, jak jego policzki są zaróżowione, a usta czerwone od zagryzania. Jest taki piękny, kurwa. I wtedy, uśmiecha się z uznaniem do Harry’ego i pochyla się, wystarczająco blisko, by go pocałować i wyszeptać: - Jest dobrze. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Chodźmy.

Harry wzdycha z niewiarygodną ulgą i jakoś udaje mu się odpiąć pas i wysiąść z samochodu. Zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, kiedy staje na nogi. Jednak Louis jest obok, by go podtrzymać malutką dłonią, którą kładzie na jego biodra.

Ich pierwszy przystanek to prysznic, gdzie Harry czuje się całkowicie bezużyteczny, gdy tylko opiera się o ścianę i pozwala Louisowi na to, by go całował, całował i całował. Uwielbia to, kiedy szatyn myje go i zajmuje się nim właśnie w ten sposób, ponieważ to tak, jakby zmywał z niego część szkoły i domu i każdego miejsca, w jakim był Harry, a Louis nie.

Harry rozpływa się pod dotykiem Louisa, kiedy ten zaczyna jedną ręką myć jego włosy, a drugą chwyta jego pupę. - Nie będzie czysta zbyt długo - szepcze szatyn, a słowa odbijają się pod prysznicem. Harry kiwa słabo głową i rozszerza nogi, niemal uderza głową o ścianę, kiedy Louis przejeżdża jednym palcem pomiędzy jego pośladkami i przyciska go do jego dziurki.

Szatyn ustępuje, zanim naprawdę go wbija, na co Harry wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, ale nie ma nic przeciwko. Jakiś czas temu musiał przekroczyć tę granicę, gdzie jakakolwiek precyzja uchodzi mu bokiem, gdzie to bez znaczenia, kiedy dochodzi, tak długo, jak Louis mówi mu, że to okey, kiedy to robi. Najwidoczniej teraz naprawdę chodzi tylko o umycie się. I o gwałcenie szyi Harry’ego, ponieważ oboje nie widzieli się przez parę dni i miało to niefortunny wpływ na permanentne jego malinki.

Harry po prostu nie czuje kości, kiedy Louis atakuje jego gardło i obojczyki, ssie jasne ślady na skórze i całą ją przegryza. Nawet wtedy, gdy skończył robić jedną i zabiera się za następną, Harry niemal wciąż może poczuć, jak pulsuje, ponieważ gorąca woda ciągle spływa po jego ciele. Tak samo, jak ręce Louisa, które dotykają jego boków, ramion, brzucha i ud.

Harry może nie oddychał przez chwilę. Louis gryzie jego ramię szczególnie zawzięcie, po czym daje mu słodkiego buziaka w usta i wyciąga go spod prysznica. Otula się starym szlafrokiem i wręcza Harry’emu ręcznik. Ale zanim może znów zawiesić się na Louisie, szatyn podnosi rękę, wyciszając go nawet bez dotknięcia.

\- Widzisz to? - pyta, wskazując na rozwalający się radiowy zegarek Spidermana. Harry kiwa głową, zdezorientowany. - Chcę, żebyś się wysuszył, a potem pobawił się sobą przez pięć minut. Będę w sypialni.

\- Lou - mówi Harry, zanim może się powstrzymać. Nie potrafi pomyśleć o niczym, co nie byłoby nieodpowiednie do powiedzenia, więc ustawia swoje ciało naprzeciwko szatyna, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy, jak bardzo - przez cały czas - jest twardy i zrobi mu się go żal. Jego palce bębnią o jego nogi, aż go swędzą, by znów go dotknąć. Po dostaniu tak niewiele, a potem tak dużo, czuje się trochę zagubiony bez Louisa w swoich ramionach.

Louisowi nie robi się go żal. Wygina w łuk brwi i kurwa, jak udaje mu się wyglądać tak arystokratycznie, zdecydowanie i wspaniale, kiedy jego długie włosy są mokre i wcale się nie układają?

\- Tak?

Harry zagryza wargę i spogląda w dół, patrząc na siebie. - Pięć minut.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis, po czym opuszcza łazienkę nawet go nie całując. Harry przegryza mocniej swoją wargę, wystarczająco, by zabolało, a później odwraca się do zegarka, by wiedzieć, kiedy zacząć odliczać. Jego oczy łapią jego odbicie w lustrze, na co się zatrzymuje. Malinki, jakie zostawił na nim Louis tworzą cały rządek, niemal artystyczny, wszystkie znajdują się wzdłuż jego obojczyków. Harry przejeżdża swoimi palcami od dość czerwonej do mocno fioletowej, dziwnie oszołomiony. To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał obsesji na punkcie swoich… pamiątek, ale teraz jest inaczej. Teraz, po tygodniu przerwy. Teraz, po tym, jak Louis powiedział mu, że go kocha. Harry myśli, że oboje znaczą coś więcej. Myśli, że już wkrótce będzie miał spermę Louisa, robiącą o wiele więcej niż zwykle.

Harry szczypie się mocno, wciskając paznokcie w ślad, pozostawiony w zagłębieniu jego szyi i tym samym, lekko naciskając na swoją tchawicę. To wydobywa z niego dziwny dźwięk, który odbija się od ścian i wzywa go do działania. Może robić to przez pięć minut. Louis nie określił, co ta zabawa miałaby dokładnie oznaczać, ale Harry ma jeden cel na uwadze. Podpiera jedną nogę o krawędź wanny i wkłada dwa palce do ust, by nanieść na nie wystarczająco dużo śliny.

Jedynie tyle może zrobić bez lubrykantu, ale i tak udaje mu się wsadzić jednego palca bez upadku i roztrzaskanej czaszki, więc to sukces. Mocno chwyta  wolną ręką metalowy uchwyt na ręcznik i zaczyna poruszać się do tyłu, trochę ujeżdżając swojego palca. To piecze, oczywiście, że tak, Harry nie miał w sobie niczego przez jakiś czas, ale i tak wciąż kocha to tak samo. Pamięta, kiedy próbował zrobić to po raz pierwszy i postępował tak  _technicznie_ , myślał nad każdym maluteńkim ruchem. Teraz wiąże to - wszystko - z Louisem, pracuje swoim palcem i myśli o tym, jak skończy się to, co zaczął Louis, kiedy go mył; myśli o Louisie, czekającym teraz w sypialni.

Dokłada czubek drugiego palca do pierwszego i syczy, odrzucając głowę na zimne płytki ścienne. Stęka, może nawet wypowiada imię Louisa, naprawdę niczego nie zauważa prócz ruchów swoich własnych palców i tego, jak się wokół nich zaciska. Wyjmuje je i wkłada z powrotem, dopóki jego nadgarstek nie zaczyna go trochę boleć, ale i tak nie będzie miało to znaczenia, kiedy -

Och, Boże, chyba właśnie to. Harry jęczy głośno i zaciska oczy, obniżając się na swoich palcach, by dotknąć lekko swojej prostaty jeszcze i jeszcze raz, ponieważ w tym również jest coraz lepszy, Louis dał mu praktyki. Harry robi to na sucho, ale to wciąż kurewsko dobre, nawet kiedy powraca do tego po  _tygodniu_. Skręca swoje palce, odsuwa je od siebie pod różnymi kątami, stara się jak najlepiej dla Louisa.  _Louis, Louis_. To tak, że nagle czuje złudny dotyk ręki szatyna na swoim penisie, słyszy echo jego słów, kiedy jechali tu razem samochodem.

To za dużo, Harry musi złapać swojego kutasa, musi to  _poczuć,_  ale Louis nie powiedział mu, by dochodził. Otwiera lekko swoje oko i dzięki Bogu, to już pięć minut. Wyjmuje ostrożnie swoje palce, a potem obwiązuje się ręcznikiem, modląc się, że jest wystarczająco suchy. Jest taki zamglony, że po prostu zostawia ręcznik za sobą i włóczy się z łazienki z wystawionym penisem i nowymi malinkami na widoku. Nawet jeśli Zayn byłby tutaj, Harry nie zauważyłby go.

W sypialni, Louis stał naprzeciwko okna. Nie opuścił do końca rolet, więc jakieś światło wpada do pokoju i Harry widzi, że zostawił on jedną poduszkę przy zagłówku i jedną na środku łóżka. Nie wie, co to oznacza, ale jest pewny, że Louis powie mu dość szybko.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi i Louis odwraca się. Oczywiście, jego włosy już wyschły i ułożyły się umiejętnie wokół jego twarzy. Harry po prostu stoi i gapi się na jego nagie ciało i nikt na Ziemi nie może go za to winić.

Twarz Louisa na nic nie wskazuje, ale to właśnie tak zwykle się zaczyna. Harry musi postarać się na jego uśmiech, dotyk, pocałunki, słowa. Czeka tak długo, jego serce wali w oczekiwaniu, a ręce znów przejeżdżają po jego nogach.

\- Wejdź na łóżko, głowa w dół - mówi w końcu szatyn.

Harry wie, że to trochę niezręczne z jego unoszącym się penisem i rozciągniętym tyłkiem, ale to nie ma znaczenia, gdy tylko kładzie się, jego twarz chowa się w poduszce, a jego biodra podpierają się o tą drugą. Ciepło skręca się w jego żołądku, kiedy przypomina sobie ostatni czas, kiedy Louis miał go właśnie w takiej pozycji, kiedy lizał go przez tak długi czas, że łzy zaczęły spływać na poduszkę.

Niemal odczuwa ulgę, że tym razem Louis  _nie_  używa swojego języka, zamiast tego wślizga w niego dwa palce, pchając je gładko i szybko. Harry odwraca głowę, by nabrać wielki haust powietrza, kiedy zaciska się wokół Louisa. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest wypraktykowany, nigdy nie porównałby swojej ręki do pewnych ruchów Louisa. Nie musi o tym myśleć albo szukać czegokolwiek, po prostu leży i bierze to, co daje mu szatyn. W zupełności mu ufa. Za co zostaje nagradzany.

Czuje, kiedy Louis czai się nad nim, ciepło jego ciała niemal namacalnie uderza plecy młodszego.

\- Pięć minut? - pyta opanowanym głosem. W porównaniu, Harry jest kompletnym wrakiem, drży, jest gorący i zaczerwieniony. Ale to właśnie to, co robi mu Louis, rozkłada go na kawałki i zawsze, zawsze składa je razem.

\- Tak - udaje mu się wyrzucić.

Na co Louis mocniej wpycha swoje palce, sprawiając, że Harry podskakuje. - Ile palców?

Trudno… sobie przypomnieć. Z myślą, że Louis daje mu to właśnie w ten sposób, pieprząc go szybko. - Dwa.

Louis odpowiada, dodając trzeciego palca i kurwa, Harry uwielbia to, jak pełnie się czuje, jak gładkie palce szatyna wysyłają iskry po jego kręgosłupie. - Dobrze. Spróbujemy z czterema.

Harry ledwo ma sekundę, by złapać się kołdry, zanim Louis wkłada w niego swój mały palec i brnie wszystkimi jeszcze dalej. Młodszy nawet nie zauważa dźwięku, jaki z niego ucieka - oboje nigdy nie zaszli tak daleko i to tak dużo, palce Louisa rozciągają go niemal jak penis, ale to całkowicie inne, ponieważ jeden palec krąży w nim głęboko, a z kolei inny zgina się, więc kostka celuje prosto w jego prostatę. To zbyt ciasny uścisk, by się poruszyć albo nawet wypiąć, nie ma żadnej ulgi, to po prostu stałe  _tarcie_ , które sprawia, że Harry wije się na poduszce.

Louis zostaje w nim, uderzając o jego czułe miejsce nieznośnie powoli, ale nie robi nic innego, mimo, że Harry czuje, że szatyn unosi się nad nim. To oczekiwanie jest zbyt przytłaczające, Harry musi ukryć swoją twarz w poduszce i skomleć, ale… Zachowuje się grzecznie. Nie próbuje nic mówić, nawet nie porusza biodrami, kiedy rozkłada jeszcze szerzej swoje nogi, by zrobić Louisowi miejsce, by wziął, cokolwiek zechce.

To właśnie go przełamuje. Harry odczuwa taką ulgę, że wzdycha, kiedy czuje, że Louis całuje jego kark, słyszy, że zaczyna szeptać: - Kurwa, kochanie, tak mocno zaciskasz się wokół mnie, jestem nawet zadowolony, że trzymałem cię pustego przez parę dni. - Satysfakcja rośnie w nim na komplement szatyna, sprawia, że Harry’emu robi się jeszcze bardziej goręcej. - Myślisz, że mógłbym trzymać je, kiedy będę cię pieprzyć? Że mógłbym wypełnić cię moim kutasem i palcami? Założę się, że wtedy byłoby łatwiej, po tym jak dojdę w tobie i całego cię zmoczę.

Harry dostaje zawrotów głowy, gdy tylko o tym pomyśli, znów skomle i wypycha swoje biodra, w ciszy prosząc o więcej. Louis nie daje mu niczego prócz szeptów i ręce Harry’ego unoszą się w górę łóżka, by złapać za swoje własne włosy i mocno za nie pociągnąć, w przeciwieństwie do wolnych ruchów palców Louisa. Szatyn szybko strzepuje jego ręce, a potem uderza jego pupę na dokładkę i  _kurwa_ , Harry kołysząc swoimi biodrami sprawia, że palce poruszają się w nim, dotykając jego prostaty. Traci przez to pieprzony rozum, ma ochotę na więcej, ale Louis nie bije go kolejny raz.

Po tym, starszy wyciąga całkowicie swoje palce. Całe ciało Harry’ego podskakuje, stara się unieść, jego tyłek wypchnięty jest mocno w górę, ale Louis nawet nie zbliża się do niego, właściwie, to wygina teraz jego ciało. Chwyta garść jego włosów i szarpie za nie, oddychając mu do ucha: -  _Mój_. Ja daję, ty przyjmujesz. Połóż swoje ręce za plecami i _bądź grzeczny_.

\- Tak, tatusiu - mówi od razu Harry, zawstydzony, że pozwala sobie na takie coś. Jego ręce lądują na plecach i trzyma swoje nadgarstki wystarczająco mocno, by później pojawiły się na nich siniaki. W ten sposób nie ma żadnej szansy się podnieść, nie ma żadnego wyboru niż przyjmowanie to, co jest mu dawane. To takie… Zaczyna znów się wiercić. Nie obchodzi go nic innego niż następny ruch Louisa. Kąt, pod jakim ma ustawioną szyję, sprawia, że trudno mu oddychać.

Jego mięśnie wyginają się, kiedy Louis całuje go w łopatkę, a potem w drugą. - Uwielbiam, kiedy twoje plecy tak robią - przyznaje Louis, a jego głos jest bardziej delikatny niż wcześniej, więc Harry uważa, że jest on zadowolony. Sam też jest tak szczęśliwy, że zwija palce. - Twoje wszystkie mięśnie napinają się. Jesteś taki silny, prawda?

Aktualnie, Harry czuje się jak marionetka, która nie ma sznurków, więc nie wie, co powiedzieć. - Jestem słaby dla ciebie.

\- Nie - poprawia Louis, ale wciąż go całuje, zjeżdża pocałunkami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, więc Harry uświadamia sobie, że jest w porządku. - Jesteś silny dla mnie. Wystarczająco, by pokazać mi, czego chcesz, wystarczająco, by pozwolić na to właśnie tak. Kocham cię tak bardzo, Harry.

Boże. Harry wije się z rozkoszy, czuje się lżejszy od powietrza. - Kocham cię.

Louis  _z miłością_  gryzie jego kość biodrową, a później Harry czuje główkę jego penisa przy swoim wejściu. Wydaje z siebie długi, gardłowy dźwięk, chce nie móc unosić bioder, więc wbija paznokcie w swoje nadgarstki i udaje mu się zostać w bezruchu. Może to przez tą reakcję albo to po prostu naturalna kolej rzeczy, ale Louis nie drażni go już.

Szatyn wbija się w niego, powoli i płynnie, nie zatrzymuje się, aż Harry zaczyna czuć, że dotyka jego brzucha. Czuje jego biodra, które stykają się z jego skórą.  _Czuje jego penisa_ , bez prezerwatywy, czuje go nagiego i fantastycznego, który jest tak blisko, jak tylko to fizycznie możliwe, czuje klatkę Louisa, która unosi się i opada na jego rękach i plecach, czuje tak wiele, że mógłby krzyczeć. Louis klnie mu do ucha, wciąż mocno trzyma jego włosy, kiedy zaczyna poruszać biodrami, są to małe ruchy, które doprowadzają Harry’ego do cholernego szaleństwa.

Kiedy nabiera tempa, wysuwa się prawie cały, a później uderza w dół jego bioder, spychając Harry’ego na poduszki. Nagły dotyk na jego penisie, po tym jak był ignorowany przez tak dług czas, uderza go jak błyskawica i to za dużo, Harry jest zbyt sfrustrowany - przytłoczony wrażeniami - nie może… - Tatusiu, ja…

Nie może tego powiedzieć, nie chce zawieść Louisa, więc zamiast tego potrząsa głową jak tylko może, kiedy przyciśnięty jest do poduszki. Louis tylko pomrukuje, jakby nie chciał niczego powiedzieć i zaciska ucisk na jego włosach. Ból tylko wywołuje uczucie mrowienia, jakby był połączony prosto z każdym jego nerwem i jego penisem. Harry znów kręci głową i Louis szarpie na tyle mocno, że Harry musi wyciągnąć szyję do tyłu. Może jedynie brać zdławione oddechy i przez to idealnie kręci mu się w głowie, pragnie więcej. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to podświadoma wiadomość, czy Louis naprawdę to zaplanował, ale zaraz po tym uderza w tyłek Harry’ego, a on przechyla głowę w dół i rzuca ją na poduszkę.

To trwa tylko siedem sekund, ale może to być najlepsze pieprzone siedem sekund w jego życiu, czując nic, ale absolutnie wszystko, nie może oddychać, a naprawdę potrzebuje powietrza. Louis pieprzy go, uderzając o jego prostatę i ciągnie za jego włosy, a wtedy Harry dochodzi mocno jak nigdy. Jedyną rzeczą, trzymającą go od krzyku jest poduszka w jego ustach i owa wciśnięta w jego usta poduszka, może być właśnie tą rzeczą, która sprawia, że Harry czuje się tak, jakby krzyczał.

Po siedmiu sekundach, Louis puszcza jego włosy i siłą podnosi jego głowę. Przestaje całkowicie go pieprzyć, po prostu upewnia się, że głowa Harry’ego jest znów przechylona i że może on swobodnie dyszeć i nabrać trochę powietrza. Harry widzi migające światła i to tak, jakby jego mózg wciąż nie działał prawidłowo, jakby jego ciało nie dochodziło do siebie. Może będzie na haju z zawrotami głowy już na zawsze. Jednak jest coś, co nie pozwoli… Och, to Louis. Dzwonienie w jego uszach w końcu opada na tyle, że słyszy, jak szatyn mówi: - Kochanie, kolor. Kolor, teraz.

\- Neonowy zielony - mówi bez zastanowienia, zdziwiony tym, że brzmi jak znarkotyzowany. Jak po dragach. - Pieprzona zła czarownica z Zachodu. _(?)_

Śmiech Louisa zaskakuje ich obu, Louisa, ponieważ prawdopodobnie starał się zachowywać taktowanie i Harry’ego, bo, kurwa, Louis wciąż się w nim znajduje i porusza się w prawo. Nie, że to  _prawo_  cokolwiek teraz znaczy. Harry jest tak przytłoczony, że nie może nawet myśleć, co go tak śmieszy, nie może w ogóle myśleć, a na dodatek, Louis pieprzy go i to niemal doprowadza go do płaczu. To zbyt wiele,  _zbyt dużo_ , ostro właśnie tak, Louis uderza w jego prostatę, właśnie po tym, gdy Harry już kompletnie postradał zmysły. Ale to właśnie z tego powodu jest perfekcyjne.

Biodra Louisa poruszają się szybko, pieprzą Harry’ego mocno i znów go nakręcają. Harry nie może zrobić wiele w tej pozycji, biorąc pod uwagę, że czuje się zbyt przewrażliwiony i zmęczony, ale Louis naprawdę nie potrzebuje aż tyle perswazji. Kilka pchnięć później, dochodzi i Harry’ego niemal powala to uczucie, ta wiedza, że Louis doszedł w nim, wypełniając go. Louis wciąż uderza w niego słabo, choć jego penis jest już miękki i musi go boleć od tego, jak ciasny jest Harry, ale coś sprawia, że wciąż się nie poddaje, coś wyciąga z Harry’ego małe dźwięki.

To zajmuje mu trochę czasu, zanim rzeczywiście zaczyna to czuć. -  _Pieprzony Boże_  - szepcze, brzmiąc na rozmarzonego. Louis wyciąga swojego penisa, a wraz z nim jego biały płyn i Harry może poczuć, jak spływa on po jego jądrach i udach i to zupełnie niewiarygodne, czuje się - jakby nie był w swoim ciele, jakby był odciągnięty od wszystkiego, oczywiście prócz Louisa, który nadal jest z nim złączony.

Harry zostaje w tej pozycji, ponieważ nawet po tym, jak Louis wyciąga się z niego, zaczyna on mówić, mówić, jak bardzo Harry był fantastyczny. Brzmi na zaskoczonego, zafascynowanego i zadowolonego, na tak z niego zadowolonego, że Harry myśli, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki.

\- Taki brudny, cały w spermie, cały ja w moim chłopcu - szepcze, niemal z czcią i Harry nie może uwierzyć, że był w stanie dać to Louisowi. - Mój piękny chłopiec, mój  _dobry_ chłopiec, cały wypełniony mną.

Nagle, czuje jak kciuk Louisa przejeżdża przez spermę, która z niego spływa, kręci nim wokół jego wrażliwego wejścia i to takie dobre, że Harry nie może wytrzymać. Zatapia się w materac, bezradny na słowa Louisa, jego dotyk, na to, że go myje. Później… Kurwa, to jego  _język_ , który umieszcza obok swojego kciuka, jest taki mokry, uporczywy i świetny…

\- Twój, twój, tatusiu - mruczy Harry, nie, że za tym są jakieś ukryte intencje, po prostu jęczy w poduszkę i przyjmuje to, co daje mu Louis, bo chce być dobry.

Louis wciska w niego kciuk, po prostu obraca go dookoła i wciąż trzyma swoje usta blisko, ssąc malinki na jego brudnych udach. Harry jest wciąż nieprzygotowany, by Louis zastąpił swój kciuk na język, bo i tak skomle do spoconej poduszki. Czuje się na takim poziomie, na jakim nigdy jeszcze nie był, jest wykończony, nie kontroluje nad sobą i zdecydowanie przyjął za dużo. Zgina jedno kolano, więc jego nogi rozkładają się nieco szerzej, bo to i tak już nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo przewrażliwiony się czuje, nie chce, by Louis kiedykolwiek przestał.

Louis pomaga mu, chwytając jego kolano i kładąc jego nogę nawet jeszcze wyżej na materacu, liżąc go jeszcze głębiej. To tak intensywne, że Harry znów nie może oddychać, czuje tak ogromny nacisk, że musi to oznaczać, że, och, jest znów twardy, powinien powiedzieć, powinien… Nie może nad niczym się skupić, wszystko kieruje się do języka Louisa, wychodzącego i wchodzącego w niego, do Louisa, który zlizuje własne płyny i znów zupełnie go czyści.

Musi on wymawiać jakieś bezradne dźwięki, ponieważ Louis nagle łapie jego ręce, _wciąż_  posłusznie splecione za plecami i rozdziela je. Kładzie jedną z nich na łóżku, a drugą trzyma. Harry jest za to tak wdzięczny, że mógłby zacząć płakać - albo możliwe, że już to robi. Ściska dłoń Louisa mocniej, ale nie na tyle mocno, nie, kiedy Louis trzyma swoją twarz pomiędzy jego pośladkami. Harry podnosi jego rękę do swoich ust i gryzie ze śliną jego knykcie, tylko by coś poczuć, by zatopić w czymś zęby.

Palce Louisa tańczą na jego wargach, po czym wsuwa dwa z nich do ust młodszego i w tym samym czasie dodaje również dwa do swojego pieprzonego języka i zgina je głęboko. Harry znów dochodzi, nietknięty, wypieprzony, brudny, skomlący i bez tchu, taki kompletnie Louisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie możecie też przeczytać na moim tumblr [shelleme](http://shelleme.tumblr.com/). Albo przyjdźcie się przywitać ;3


	3. The Filth II

Harry wie, że jest naprawdę zbyt wcześnie, kiedy się budzi. W pewnym sensie pamięta, jak Louis ustawiał budzik wczoraj wieczorem, zaraz po tym, jak go wyczyścił i się nim zajął, ale teraz, to z pewnością nie Marimba, która wybudza go ze snu. Harry czeka kolejną sekundę, zanim decyduje, że jest już kompletnie obudzony i wtedy w końcu uświadamia sobie, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Oboje jakoś skoczyli na tym, że Louis zamienił się w łyżeczkę i przyciskał się do jego pleców ze swoim łaskoczącym zarostem, który dotyka teraz szyi Harry’ego oraz ze swoim penisem przyciśniętym do jego tyłka.

Także, Harry jest kompletnie twardy. Jest wciąż trochę zaspany, spowolniony i ociężały, ale wspomnienia z wczoraj zaczynają pojawiać się jedne po drugich i gorąco rozprzestrzenia się w jego żołądku w rekordowym tempie. Wciąż może poczuć w sobie spermę Louisa, wypełniającą go i wypływającą z niego na zewnątrz, od kiedy tylko szatyn się wysunął. Zaznaczając go. Posiadając go.

Chryste, Harry bezmyślnie zaczyna się do niego przyciskać, zbyt oszołomiony, by owinąć rękę wokół siebie, ale również zbyt podniecony, by po prostu tak leżeć. Kołdra przejeżdża po jego penisie, na co zagryza wargę, by być cicho, mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi Louisa. Plan był taki, by pozwolić mu trochę pospać, kiedy sam wymknąłby się i odwiózł się do szkoły, gdyż to naprawdę nie ma żadnego sensu, by oboje budzili się o nieludzkiej siódmej rano. Szczególnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że to dzień, kiedy Harry ma lekcje tylko do południa.

Również… Nie chce, by Louis dowiedział się, że pragnie tego 24/7, jak to Niall uprzejmie ujął, kiedy razem palili trawkę i wysyłali Louisowi złośliwe wiadomości. To może być kolejna Nastolatkowa Rzecz. Harry naprawdę dużo pracował nad tym, by udowodnić szatynowi, że nie jest Tylko Nastolatkiem. Przecież nie dochodzi w swoje majtki już od dłuższego czasu. Ta nieustępliwa poranna erekcja musi odejść.

Albo może nie. Czuje, jak z tyłu Louis robi się twardy, pociąga nosem we śnie i  _tak_ , jakieś uczucie desperacji dopada wiercącego się i gorącego Harry’ego. Nawet jeśli jest zbyt wcześnie rano i został wypieprzony i wylizany ostatniej nocy, to małe, pełne potrzeby dźwięki uciekają z niego, kiedy gwałtowanie przypomina sobie liżący go w środku język Louisa, moczący go i dokuczający i…

 _Och, dzięki Bogu_. Ręka Louisa przejeżdża po jego brzuchu i mamrocze on swoim zabójczo chrapliwym głosem. - Hazza?

Wiedza, że Louis już się obudził sprawia, że Harry’emu znacznie łatwiej jest się teraz poruszać. Albo przynajmniej, łatwiej jest mu otworzyć usta i wziąć haust powietrza, kiedy dociska swoje biodra do tyłu, przybliżając się do Louisa coraz bardziej.

\- Sorry - szepcze przepraszająco, ale wcale nie ma zamiaru przestać. Głaszczący go Louis wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko.

Szatyn chichocze i całuje zgięcie jego szyi. Jego kark ociera się o jego skórę, w sposób który sprawia, że Harry wykopuje swoje nogi. - Jak to możliwe, że jesteś taki napalony o 6:30 rano?

Chce się czuć winny, naprawdę, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. - Kto rano wstaje, temu pan Bóg daje? -próbuje.

Louis znów się śmieje, jego głos jest głęboki i leniwy. Harry częściej powinien budzić go tak wcześnie. - Rozumiem, rozumiem - ostrzega, a jego ręka sięga penisa Harry’ego.

Harry napina się i od razu zaczyna wypychać biodra w jego dłoń, jęcząc z przyjemności. Oboje nadal leżą ściśnięci bardzo blisko siebie, a uczucie tego, że Louis jest twardy i  _jest tutaj_ , śpiący i tak blisko po ostatniej nocy - coś po prostu sprawia, że Harry wymrukuje _nie_  i przesuwa rękę Louisa ze swojego penisa na swój tyłek.

Louis od razu go ściska, a jego oddech zatrzymuje się. - Znowu?

Harry przytakuje w poduszkę. Czuje, że jego niewątpliwie rozczochrane loki spadają mu na czoło. Porusza się szybciej naprzeciw Louisa, jak gdyby sam mógł to wszystko zrobić. Zrobiłby to, gdyby mógł. Miałby Louisa w sobie przez cały czas. Jezusie, on mówi sprośnie sam do siebie. Co do cholery Louis Tomlinson z nim zrobił?

\- Znowu.

Louis wciąż się nie rusza, pomijając jego delikatne usta przy uchu Harry’ego. Nawet jego dłoń leży bezczynnie na jego pupie, zamiast go pieprzyć. - Jesteś pewny skarbie? Niedługo masz szkołę.

Harry przekręca się z powrotem na kolana Louisa i wydaje z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia. - _Tatusiu_. - Jest praktycznie kodem na  _chcę w sobie twojego kutasa_. (Niezupełnie. To kod na  _przejmij mnie_. Zwykle mu się udaje, nawet jeśli nie, to i tak zawsze coś zyskuje)

To zdecydowanie sprawia, że Louis czuje w sobie to coś. Jego biodra od razu pchają się do przodu. Chrząka, przygryzając ucho Harry’ego. - Poproś ładniej skarbie, może wtedy.

Harry wzdycha, czując krótkie i mimowolne pchnięcia Louisa. Jeśli poruszyłby się chociaż odrobinę to penis Louisa znalazłby się między jego pośladkami, tak jakby go pieprząc. Jego ręka wciąż  _tam_  jest, więc może gdyby rozchylił jego pośladki chociaż trochę… - Może? - pyta, próbując nie skomleć.

Na te słowo Louis zabiera rękę, cofając ją i wymierza Harry’emu głośnego klapsa.

Przez chwilę Harry jest w szoku, w ogóle nie reaguje. Jego ciało zamarło, wiruje mu w głowie. Zdarzało się to wcześniej i to zawsze sprawiało, że coś się z nim działo. Bolało, było głośne i niespodziewane i  _bolało_ , ale to było  _gorące_. Nie było nawet tak mocne, ale Harry nadal pozostaje oszołomiony, tak jak wtedy kiedy doszedł tylko dzięki językowi Louisa, który nadal kontynuował. Fakt, że Harry kojarzy to z tym kiedy Louis go wylizywał mówi wszystko. Fakt, że przecieka preejakulatem  i chce by Louis znowu dał mu klapsa.

Wtyka twarz w poduszkę i błaga, rozchylając swoje nogi w opóźnionej reakcji. Louis gryzie jego szyję.

-  _Powiedziałem_. Poproś. Ładnie.

\- Proszę - sapie, wyginając plecy w łuk, kiedy Louis pociera pewnie jego tyłek. -  _Proszę_ , pieprz mnie znowu. Chcę, żebyś znów we mnie doszedł, proszę.

Louis mruczy i przekręca się naprzeciw niego, jest jeszcze bardziej twardy niż był przed chwilą. - Nigdy nie masz dość, huh? Myślisz, że na to zasługujesz?

Jego myśli zaczynają się plątać, więc stara się skupić na oddychaniu. Stara się zignorować szum w jego uszach. - Jeśli ja … Jeśli ja nie, mógłbyś… Znów… Swoją ręką…

-Ciii skarbie - Louis przerywa mu, ssąc w roztargnieniu skórę za jego uchem. - Tylko wezmę lubrykant, w porządku?

Harry jęczy, jego palce zaciskają się na pościeli na samą myśl. Zajmuje się skopywaniem z siebie pościeli ze swojego rozgrzanego ciała, więc kiedy Louis wraca, leży już nagi na łóżku i czeka. Louis całuje słodko jego ramię i przejeżdża jednym palcem po kręgach jego kręgosłupa. Harry’ego przechodzą dreszcze kiedy czuje, że palec jest mokry. Całe szczęście, Louis sięga jego pupy zanim sam musi domagać się o uwagę.

Zaczyna dwoma palcami, zabierając Harry’emu oddech. Nie marnując czasu, pcha je od razu po kostki. Piecze, ale po tym co przeżył ostatniej nocy jest to przyjemne, niemalże rozgrzewające. Pewnie wypycha biodra naprzeciw nim. Louis prawie całkowicie wyciąga palce by pchnąć je mocno z powrotem. Skręca je i zgina, nie pozwalając Harry’emu na nabranie oddechu.

\- Jesteś taki dobry, tak świetnie mnie przyjmujesz - szepcze nagle Louis, szarpiąc włosy Harry’ego do tyłu by mógł mówić dokładnie do jego ucha i och, Louis ma wolną rękę. W jakiej on w ogóle jest pozycji? Czy Harry naprawdę zaszedł tak daleko nie otwierając nawet oczu po przebudzeniu?

Nie żeby mógł je teraz otworzyć, obejrzeć się dookoła i to odkryć. Jego mózg dosłownie ściska się, kiedy Louis dotyka jego prostaty. Musiał chyba wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk lub szarpnąć biodrami, bo czuje uśmiech Louisa, który od razu zgina palce, ocierając je nieustępliwie o jeden punkt.

Harry sapie, drżąc bezradnie, niewiele może zrobić, jedynie wszystko przyjąć. Łapie zagłówek, a Louis nadal nie taci na sile, tylko ciągnie Harry’ego za włosy, więc on nawet nie myśli o tym by się wyrywać. Harry może jedynie zarejestrować Louisa oddychającego mu do ucha i swój głos, kiedy jęczy. - _Tak, tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu._

Jego ciało wtapia się w materac, kiedy szatyn wyciąga swoje palce i wpycha je znów, ledwo dotykając jego prostaty, nie tak jak poprzednio kiedy doprowadzał go swoim dotykiem do szału. Harry ociera się o niego i potrząsa swoją głową, bo wie, że wtedy Louis zacieśni swój uścisk w jego lokach i będzie ciągnąć mocniej. Tego jest za dużo naraz pod każdym względem, więc Harry… Harry błaga.

Louis pieprzy go mocno swoim kutasem. Tak szybko, jak tylko w niego wchodzi, daje Harry’emu dosłownie moment by mógł się przyzwyczaić i już prawie cały się wysuwa by znów pchnąć mocno w przód. Jest taki  _pełny_  i jest mu gorąco. Louis jest wszędzie, nago i blisko. Kompletnie przytłoczony, Harry schyla głowę by ugryźć się w biceps, zaraz obok tatuażu. Porusza się tak, by Louis znów mocniej złapał go za włosy.

Szatyn pcha mocno i głęboko, wiążąc Harry’ego w niemalże supły, to prawie za dużo, potrzebuje więcej. - Szybciej, tatusiu, ja… Cholera, dam radę.

Louis na moment z niego wychodzi, zostawiając Harry’ego zaciskającego się na niczym. Potem przekręca go za ramię, by leżał na brzuchu i  _tak_. Harry od razu rozkłada szeroko nogi. Louis przyciska go mocno w dół i gryzie ostro jego szyję. Harry znów trzyma zagłówek i czeka.

W końcu Louis chwyta jego biodra tak mocno, że z pewnością zostaną tam siniaki i wchodzi w niego głęboko. Tym razem Harry jedynie musi leżeć i przyjmować wszystko to, co oferuje mu Louis. Wyzwala to w szatynie coś specjalnego, posiadanie kontroli nad kątem i tempem. Oba cholernie cudowne. Za każdym razem kiedy pcha w przód, dotyka punktu Harry’ego i porusza się tak szybko, że Harry słyszy, jak ich ciała obijają się o siebie. Może śledzić tylko wzór  _do środka, na zewnątrz, do środka, na zewnątrz._

Wije się pod nim, rozciągając nogi i ręce jakby chciał, by to niewiarygodne uczucie rozeszło się po całym jego ciele. Louis jedynie pieprzy go coraz mocniej, nie przestając go całować i gryźć jego ramion. Cały czas szepcząc mu do ucha jak jest mu dobrze.

Młodszy jest tak oszołomiony, że nie zauważa nawet ust Louisa, dopóki nie czuje języka na swoich mokrych wargach. Rozchyla je szeroko, pozwalając Louisowi polizać jego usta w niechlujnym pocałunku. Oczywiście była to tylko wymówka dla Louisa, by mógł ugryźć jego pełne wargi ostrymi, małymi zębami - to jedna z rzeczy, którą uwielbia robić. Harry nie może tego wytrzymać. Nie może mieć Louisa jednocześnie pieprzącego go ostro i cisnącego mu język do ust. Ledwo trzyma się na krawędzi udając, że oddaje pocałunki starszego, kiedy tak naprawdę skomle.

To wszystko to chyba koszmar.

Ponieważ nagle, tak jakby wpada do czarnej dziury, a Louisa już w nim nie ma.

-  _Nie_. - Całe ciało Harry’ego gwałtownie drży. Sam wciąż leży z trudem, wciąż zaciska się, a jego oczy wciąż są mocno zaciśnięte, jakby mógłby tym sprawić, że Louis wróci. Wytęża słuch, oczekując na jakieś instrukcje albo wyjaśnienie lub cokolwiek, ale słychać tylko jego i Louisa nierówne oddechy i… Jego budzik.

Oczy Harry’ego nagle otwierają się, chyba po raz pierwszy tego rana i wydaje on z siebie tak głęboko sfrustrowany dźwięk, że jest szansa, że nie jest to nawet człowieczy odgłos. On po prostu chce dojść. Chce Louisa  _z powrotem_.

Harry wykręca szyję i w końcu widzi szatyna i… Jezus, przez błysk podniecenia, na pościel tryska z niego jeszcze więcej preejakulatu. Louis leży na plecach, jego zmierzwione włosy wyglądają jak po spaniu/seksie, a jego oczy są wwiercone w Harry’ego. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, cały jest po prostu spocony, piękny i… -  _Proszę_ , dlaczego… Byłem dobry, nie?

Louis używa niezwykle stabilnego głosu, kiedy mówi: - Dobrzy chłopcy chodzą do szkoły na czas.

Harry po prostu nie może oddychać, nie mówiąc, że jest cały zaczerwieniony i otwarty i _o czym kurwa mówi Louis_. - Co?

\- Czy to nie twój budzik? - pyta szatyn, unosząc brwi.

Harry czuje się tak, jakby miał się skulić ze strachu. - Tak, to mój budzik.

\- Więc lepiej się szykuj.

To naprawdę się dzieje. - Jestem tak blisko - szepcze.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie, ale to naprawdę byłoby nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony, jeśli trzymałbym cię od pójścia na lekcje. - Podnosi rękę, może, by zrobić mu dobrze palcami albo pociągnąć za jego penisa albo by pobawić się jego włosami, kurwa, Harry po prostu porusza całym materacem, nie może… Potrzebuje…

\- Spóźnisz się - dodaje Louis, a jego ton jest pozytywnie surowy, co sprawia, że Harry pauzuje i opada tak, jakby ktoś podciął mu sznurki.

\- Proszę, tatusiu. - Prawie szlocha w poduszkę. Nigdy przedtem się tak nie czuł. Louis nigdy nie był taki okrutny. - Ja…  _Proszę_ , potrzebuję cię. - Wie, że mówi niespójnie, ale to wina Louisa, że pieprzy go do niespójności, nie?

\- Nie możesz mnie mieć - mówi zwyczajnie szatyn. Cóż, to nie takie proste. Harry może zobaczyć, że Louis praktycznie wibruje, tak bardzo chce go pieprzyć, ale próbuje także sprawdzić, czy Harry będzie dobrym chłopcem i jak długo utrzyma się bez robienia nieposłusznych rzeczy. Harry chce być dobrym chłopcem i pragnie tego bardziej niż seksu.

Znów czuje się zamglony, pijany po seksie i chwiejny. Wciąż może poczuć wciskającego się w niego Louisa, sprawiającego, że na jego biodrach pojawią się siniaki. Harry niekontrolowanie skomle i to musi być punkt zwrotny Louisa. Chowa on swój nos we włosy młodszego i szepcze:

\- Ale wyglądasz tak pięknie, kiedy błagasz. Nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić cię pustego, prawda?

Harry gwałtownie potrząsa głową, wypychając już biodra w kierunku szatyna. Louis kręci głową. - Jeśli wypełnimy cię zatyczką, będziesz dobrym chłopcem i będziesz trzymał ją w sobie przez cały dzień? Będziesz czekał, dopóki tatuś znów zajmie się tobą po szkole?

Jego pierwsza myśl to zatyczka do wina i wie, że to głupie, dlatego wciąż pyta: - Zatyczka?

Louis wytacza się z łóżka, nie na tak długo, by Harry zwariował, ale na tak długo, by zaczął się znów wić. Kiedy wraca, trzyma - Och. Jest to różowe, grube i falliczne, więc nawet w tym stanie, Harry wie co to jest. Jego mózg przewija rozmowę i wtedy tak jakby utyka, wpatrując się w tą rzecz, ponieważ będzie mógł  _trzymać ją w sobie_.

Widzi, jak Louis otwiera już swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć, prawdopodobnie, jak bardzo gorące mogłoby to być, ale naprawdę, Harry’ego nie trzeba przekonywać. Kiwa szybko głową i szarpie biodrami do góry. - Tak, zróbmy to.

Louis daje mu szeroki uśmiech i przebiega ręką po pupie Harry’ego, gładkiej i pięknej. - Jesteś pewny? Nie masz żadnego wielkiego sprawdzianu albo czegoś?

\- Majówka za tydzień, jeśli kiedykolwiek był czas, by pokazać się z zatyczką w sobie… Och, Boże. - Oczywiście Louis właśnie ją wepchnął. Jest mniejsza niż penis, ale grubsza i tak skonstruowana, że będzie się  _trzymać_. Harry czuje, jak całe powietrze utyka mu w gardle i łapie siebie na tym, że wypycha swoją pupę jeszcze bardziej, jakby była to automatyczna reakcja na to, że jest pełny. Im bardziej się wygina, tym głębiej się to sięga, dopóki nie zatrzymuje się bezpośrednio przy jego prostacie.

\- I jak? - pyta Louis, przebiegając gładząco ręką po plecach młodszego.

Harry stara się oczyścić umysł na tyle, by odpowiedzieć, ale to wciąż tam jest, trwały nacisk, który jeszcze przez pewien czas tam zostanie. Harry zakłada, że będzie lepiej, kiedy jego penis opadnie, ale co jeśli nie? Jezus Chryste. - Mogę… Tatusiu, mogę po prostu dojść?

\- Nie - mówi zwyczajnie Louis, tak obojętnie. - Nie dojdziesz beze mnie.

\- Co jeśli… - Jego twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem tak jasnym jak jego klatka, może poczuć to, ale nie może być świadomy tego, kiedy jego tyłek ciągle zaciska się wokół silikonu. - Co jeśli nie będę mógł nic na to poradzić?

\- Wiem, że nie dojdziesz, Harry, ponieważ jeśli to zrobisz, będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć i wtedy będę musiał zmusić cię, byś wyciągnął zatyczkę. - Łapie jej podstawę i oddech Harry’ego zawiesza się, ale na szczęście szatyn nie wyjmuje jej, tylko okręca dookoła. - Nie chcesz tego, prawda? Chcesz dojść, kiedy na to zasłużysz, po tak długim siedzeniu w klasie i zwijaniu się. Pomyśl, jak dobre będzie to uczucie, kiedy właśnie wtedy dojdziesz.

Harry chowa twarz w swoim ramieniu i niespokojnie porusza biodrami, robiąc kręgi, ale ta zatyczka to nie Louis, nie będzie się w niego wbijać ani nie zmieni kąta, po prostu jest tutaj, rozciągając go. Louis składa pocałunek na jego plecach, a później pomaga mu zejść z łóżka. Zatyczka przesuwa się w nim, kiedy się rusza, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego już po kilku krokach, używając ramienia Louisa dla wsparcia.

Najgorsze jest to, kiedy Louis ubiera go do szkoły w mundurek naprzeciwko wielkiego lustra. Wciąż mimochodem gładzi jego pupę, ale to tylko mówi, jak  _wygląda_  Harry. Zawsze dość dobrze wiedział, co robi z nim seks, takie to właśnie konsekwencje z posiadania partnera, który jest skłonny do rozmów w łóżku, ale widząc to na własne oczy, to naprawdę coś innego. Nie wie, co Louis miał na myśli przez  _wypieprzony ze wszystkich zmysłów_ , ale tak właśnie jest. Jego oczy są szkliste, a policzki całe czerwone, a włosy spocone i brudne, loki spadają mu na czoło. Wygląda jakby właśnie wyszedł z porno, a najgorsze jest to, że będzie tak wyglądał, dopóki ma coś w swojej pupie.

Ale może najgorsze jest to, kiedy Louis wiezie go do szkoły, ponieważ Harry nie może prowadzić w tym stanie i przy tym szatyn upewnia się, że przejeżdża przez każdy próg zwalniający. Kiedy Hazz myśli, że już przyzwyczaił się do wirtualnego siedzenia na kutasie, zatyczka naciska dokładnie w jego prostatę i chłopak jęczy żałośnie w swoje ręce i przyciska czoło do okna. Louis zachwyca się nim za każdym cholernym razem, przebiega swoimi palcami po jego lokach i szepcze kojące słowa, tylko, że nie są one wcale takie kojące. - Zamierzam pieprzyć cię tak dobrze, kiedy cię odbiorę. Zaparkuję tylko gdzieś i na początek wypieprzę twoją twarz, wypełnię twoje dwie dziurki, dopóki będziesz tak zdyszany, że nie dasz rady i potem, będę miał ciebie, pieprzącego się na moim kutasie i biorącego to, czego pragniesz.

Najgorsze może być to, kiedy właśnie wchodzi do klasy, trochę zestresowany tym, że nie ma już nadzoru Louisa. Nie nawiązuje z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego. To znaczy, dopóki Niall nie rzuca się na niego, ale Harry jest nawet jeszcze bardziej nieporadny i kończą tak, że wpadają na jakieś szafki. Harry ma nadzieję, że entuzjazm Nialla nie oślepi go jego zdziwioną miną.

\- Rozumiem, że pogodziliście się? - pyta w końcu blondynek.

Harry przerzuca nerwowo włosy. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Hazza, nie mógłbyś być bardziej oczywisty?

Trzy ataki serca później, Harry jąka, cały czerwony. - Tak, um.

Niall uderza dłonią w jego kark. - Widać tu ślad pod twoimi lokami.

Harry czuje taką ulgę, że wybucha śmiechem i szybko robi unik od dotyku Nialla, by wyciągnąć swój telefon.

Jak, naprawdę, przeżył rozmowę o bezpiecznym seksie ze swoją mamy, tylko posypując się trochę, kiedy zaczęła o dominujących i biernych „jesteś jedynym dzieckiem, jakie zostało w tym domu i nie chcę, żebyś ukrywał coś przede mną”. Wprawdzie dotrzymał słowa, przeżył milion lekcji jazdy z Louisem bez uprawiania seksu. Ponad to, Harry jest dość przekonany, że umrze ze wstydu, jeśli wyciągnie Nialla z lekcji biologii i poprosi go, by zrobił zdjęcie jego malinki, więc mógłby dostać zdjęcie penisa, do którego nawet nie zrobi sobie dobrze. Ale i tak właśnie to zrobi. To wszystko z pieprzoną zabawką w swoim tyłku.

Do czasu, gdy penis Louisa zastępuje zatyczkę, Harry jest kompletnie spłukany. Louis nie posiada go wcale, po porostu kładzie się i pozwala Harry’emu ujeżdżać go szybko, który uderza ciągle o swoją prostatę. Louis mówi do niego. Oczywiście, że to robi. - Założę się, że naprawdę mocno starałeś się niczego nie zepsuć - mówi wysokim i chwiejnym głosem od tego, z jaką siłą pracuje na nim Harry. - Powiedz mi, jakie to było uczucie.

Oczy Harry’ego zaciskają się, a jego rytm staje się nieregularny, im więcej buduje, tym więcej pozwala sobie na słuchanie Louisa. - Czułem się tak dobrze - szepcze, a jego głos jest szorstki jak papier ścierny.

\- Dlaczego? - Dzięki Bogu, nie oczekuje, że Harry zacznie wyjaśniać. Robi to za niego. - Ponieważ każdy posiadający oczy mógł zobaczyć jak dobrze jesteś wypieprzony, po tym jak jesteś ze mną? Albo ponieważ za każdym razem robiło się lepiej, kiedy tylko poruszyłeś się odrobinę? Albo ponieważ… - wypycha swoje biodra tak, że Harry niemal wychyla się, wypuszczając jęk. -… to przypominało ci o twoim tatusiu?

Harry dochodzi błyskawicznie, zalewając się szczęściem po tym, jak długo musiał na to czekać. Nie przestaje poruszać swoimi biodrami, dopóki Louis także w nim nie dochodzi.

Zaprawdę,  _najgorsze_  jest to, że Louis nie chce, żeby jego własna sperma zachlapała siedzenia, więc od razu wsadza zatyczkę z powrotem w Harry’ego, który jest cały wypełniony białym płynem.

To także najlepsza rzecz.

Louis jest najlepszą rzeczą.

*

Pod koniec maja, Louis w końcu kończy swoje praktyki pedagogiczne, właśnie wtedy, gdy Harry zaczyna majówkę. Jak pięknie, myśli, jak cudownie, zauważa. Tylko, że Louis musi jeszcze dokończyć swój kurs, przez co codziennie siedzi na uniwerku, wypełniając swój staż i słuchając wykładów, jak przynajmniej pisze Harry’emu.

Jego końcowe egzaminy chyba ich zabiją. Harry w ogóle nie czuje się zestresowany w czasie swojego nieograniczonego czasu, ale jest za to cholernie znudzony, ponieważ jego chłopak cały czas jest na uniwerku. To nie tak, że to problem. Albo przynajmniej, nie powiedziałby tak do Louisa. Jest szczęśliwy, że szatyn w końcu dostanie świadectwo ukończenia, dlatego nie chce, żeby poczuł się źle przez to, że Harry sam jest trochę zaniedbany.

To po prostu… przygnębiające. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy razem z Niallem kończą całą serię  _Grey’s Anatomy_  i palą trawkę, oglądając  _Made In Chelsea_. Harry wie, że musi zobaczyć Louisa, nie ważne jak bardzo prosił on o czas do nauki bez żadnego przeszkadzania. Harry’emu nasuwa się na myśl, że jeśli będzie brzmiał na wystarczająco nieszczęśliwego, Louis może się podda. Nie to, że Harry  _chce_  go rozpraszać.

Więc jedynym rozwiązaniem jest wtargnięcie w tą całą jego naukę.

\- Mogę zostać na noc? - Harry pyta przez telefon, wyszukując już w głowie prostych przepisów.

Louis wzdycha, a serce Harry’ego zaciska się; brzmi on na takiego wyczerpanego. - Prawdopodobnie będę zbyt zmęczony, by grać na role, muszę powtarzać.

\- Nie musimy grać, chcę tylko spędzić z tobą noc.

\- Och. Ty nie, em… Sugerujesz czegoś, nie?

Harry przewraca oczami. - Nie, głupku, to tylko ja, tęskniący za moim chłopakiem, a nie żaden fetysz.

\- Dobra, przepraszam, tylko się upewniam. Jestem w tym nowy, wiesz.

Harry wie. To było najlepsze, kiedy Louis powiedział mu, że był jego pierwszym - uległym, tak to właśnie się nazywa. Louis trochę poczekał, zanim zdecydował się mu powiedzieć, bojąc się, że Harry nie zaufałby mu, by zrobić to, co robią, ale wcale tak nie było. Harry uwielbia być pierwszym Louisa, bo tak samo Louis też jest jego pierwszym. To sprawia, że czuje się wyjątkowo i nawet jeszcze bardziej mu ufa, ponieważ cokolwiek robi Louis, kiedy grają na role, Harry wie, że nie jest to inspirowane przez jego byłego, bezimiennego partnera. Szatyn słucha tylko wskazówek Harry’ego. I pragnie go właśnie takiego.

Z wyjątkiem dzisiejszego wieczora.

Harry przychodzi do niego, niosąc ogromną torbę z jedzeniem. Louis wygląda na totalnie zdruzgotanego, kiedy otwiera drzwi, jest zmęczony, nieogolony i tonie w koszulce, która była nawet za duża na Harry’ego, kiedy jeszcze była w jego szafie, a nie Louisa. Powinien załatwić mu jakieś leczenie na tą jego kleptomanię.

Harry może odpowiadać tylko za fakt, że Louis nie miał ostatnio ssanego penisa, bo alarmująca ilość jedzenia na wynos w salonie wskazuje tylko, że to Louis jest idiotą. To denerwująco trudne przezywać szatyna, kiedy uśmiecha się on promiennie, a potem zarzuca swoje ramiona wokół młodszego i daje mu wielkiego całusa, pocierając śmiesznie swoją brodą przez całą jego twarz. - Mój święty - mówi, przytulając go mocno i przejeżdżając nosem po jego szyi.

Harry pogrąża się w nim całkowicie i szeroko się uśmiecha. - Jeśli tak bardzo za mną tęskniłeś, dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi przyjść wcześniej?

\- Muszę skupić się na tym gównie - mówi smutno w klatkę Harry’ego. - Myślę, że moje oceny są dość dobre, ale tu jest książka z tymi wszystkimi…. rzeczami. W sumie, mój kurs w większości polega na tym, że sam muszę się uczyć, więc nawet jeśli mam teraz wszystko pod kontrolą i tak się tego nie dowiem.

\- Hey, mogę cię popytać, jeśli chcesz się sprawdzić. Będę udawał grupę twoich odbiorców, tak jak wtedy, pamiętasz? Tyle, że ja jestem bardziej ekskluzywny.

Louis trąca nosem jego szyję. - Nie chcę zanudzać cię z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami. Masz wolne.

\- Proszę, to nic wielkiego. Możemy potem pobawić w się w studenta i nauczyciela. - Louis odchyla się do tyłu, rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie. Harry natychmiast się wycofuje. - Albo nie. Na początek zróbmy kolację. - Porusza swoją torbą z zakupami, która uderza w tył nogi Louisa.

Szatyn wzdycha. - Nie mam czasu, mam tyle…

\- Jedna godzina. Daj mi godzinę i wtedy będziemy mogli się pouczyć, okey? Zrobimy tylko makaron i sekretny sos. Byłeś tu zaszyty przez jakiś czas, potrzebujesz czegoś odmóżdżającego, jak na przykład gotowania. I mnie.

\- W porządku - mruczy pokonany Louis.

\- W takim razie, idź weź prysznic, a ja wszystko przygotuję. -  To naprawdę pokazuje, że jego postępowanie jest coraz lepsze, myśli Harry, gdyż nawet nie zaoferował, że do niego dołączy. Louis wygląda na rozdartego, ale w końcu odpuszcza i idzie do łazienki.  Zostawia otwarte drzwi. Harry wzdycha z głębi serca, ale kieruje się do kuchni. Jest silny.

Jest silny, nawet kiedy Louis dołącza do niego kilka minut później, wilgotny, czysty i pachnący, w swoich spodniach od dresu i w niczym więcej. Dosłownie, nie ma nic pod spodem. Jest niegrzeczny. Jego penis jest niegrzeczny. Szatyn dopasowuje się do pleców Harry’ego i kładzie swój zimny nos na jego karku. - Wszystko zrobione.

Harry patrzy przez ramię i całuje czubek jego głowy. Jego włosy są aż nadto puszyste. - Znów użyłeś mojego szamponu?

Louis uśmiecha się do niego bezwstydnie. - Lubię twój zapach. Prawdopodobnie dodałeś do niego jakieś feromony albo coś.

\- Och, to dlatego tak nieznośnie cię do mnie przyciąga? Feromony włosów?

\- To jedyne wytłumaczenie. Pieprzyłem cię w czasie moich praktyk, wiesz co to nawet oznacza?

\- Że myślałeś o scenariuszach lekcji podczas akcji?

\- Nie zauważyłeś? - Louis chwyta jego biodro i zaczyna pocierać swoim penisem o jego tyłek, jęcząc przesadnie. - _Och_ , Szekspirze, jesteś tak  _cholernie_  ciasny.

Harry odpycha go, śmiejąc się i wcale nie robiąc się przy tym zarumienionym. Przynajmniej nastrój Louisa znacznie się poprawił. - Jesteś odpowiedzialny za makaron, ja zajmę się sosem.

\- Tak, proszę pana. Trzymam… Harold, przyniosłeś ze sobą garnki? - Grymasi dramatycznie. - Ja wciąż tu mieszkam, wiesz o tym.

Harry spogląda na jego krocze i chwyta swój garnek. - Mój jest większy.

Kciuk szatyna zaczepia się o jego własny pasek od spodni, ale nie łapie przynęty. - Twoi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko, że zabierasz te wszystkie rzeczy?

\- Nie, lecą na Jamajkę w przyszłym tygodniu, więc muszą wiedzieć, że potrafię ugotować dla siebie obiad.

\- Tak? - pyta Louis, całując z roztargnieniem jego ramię, podczas gdy obwąchuje konserwowane grzyby.

I tu pojawia się myśl. - Byłeś kiedyś u mnie, Louis?

\- Masz na myśli oprócz podwórka, Harry? Nie, nie byłem.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to interesujące?

\- Bardzo. Chociaż, możesz zaproponować mi to po kolacji? Tak, żeby to wciąż było z klasą?

Harry prycha. Jakby Louis nie był czymś pewnym. - Sprawdź, czy zagotowała się woda w czajniku. Chcesz spaghetti czy spiralki?

Louis przegryza wargę i mruczy. - A czy te wszystkie są kręcone?

Ugh. - Kręcony, długi czy kokardki?

\- Teraz mówisz moim językiem. Ten kręcony.

Harry podaje mu paczkę, a Louis w zamian całuje go w policzek.

To wszystko jest obrzydliwie domowe - robienie razem kolacji i rozmawianie o wyjeździe rodziców albo jak to uczniowie Louisa wciąż do niego piszą. Kiedy już odkładają naczynia, rozkładają się na kanapie i Louis zmusza Harry’ego do oglądania telewizji, a ten w tym czasie kończy czytać swoje notatki. Które kładzie na plecach młodszego. Po czym usadawia się wygodnie na jego pupie. Jest ciężki, ale Harry nie czuł go przez kilka dni, więc nic nie mówi.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że odpływa, dopóki nie zostaje obudzony przez Louisa, który delikatnie głaszcze jego włosy. - Kochanie, chcesz zadać mi kilka pytań?

Harry przeciera swoje oczy i uśmiecha się. - Oczywiście, skarbie.

Louis podnosi się, więc Harry może obrócić się na plecy, ale potem szatyn znów na niego siada, tym razem okrakiem na jego udach.

Harry jest silny. Bierze notatki, które wręcza mu Louis i skupia się tylko na nich. Pyta go o różne szkolne zasady i patrzy, jak mówi, ale z pewnością nie dlatego, że jego wargi są boleśnie piękne. Sam jest po prostu zafascynowany nauczaniem.

Po tym, jak kończą, oboje wloką się do łóżka. Louis jest zbyt zmęczony, by czegoś spróbować, ale udaje mu się dać Harry’emu bardzo wdzięcznego całusa oraz słodki, adorujący i pełen uznania uśmiech, który sprawia, że serce młodszego zaczyna trzepotać. Wie, że kiedy jutro obudzi się, Louis może być już w szkole, ale także zdaje sobie sprawię, że Zayn spędzi z nim trochę czasu i że sam zje resztki makaronu i podbije rekordy Louisa w jakiejkolwiek grze, którą ma na PlayStation. Wie, że teraz Louis wtula się w jego pierś i po prostu jest słodki.

Wie, że niedorzecznie go kocha. - Niedorzecznie cię kocham.

Może poczuć uśmiech Louisa, promieniujący na jego własnej skórze. - Też cię kocham. Dzięki, że przyszedłeś.

Zasypia, zanim Harry może nawet powiedzieć mu, żeby nie był idiotą. Czasami to naprawdę jest do bani, kiedy jest się tym mówiącym powoli, ale Louis zawsze słucha.

To głupie, że nawet jeśli oboje nic nie zrobili, Harry czuje się z siebie zadowolony. Może to właśnie to. Oddanie i takie tam.

*

Tylko, że on naprawdę tęskni za byciem dokładnie wypieprzonym.

To miłe bycie wspierającym chłopakiem, Harry kocha pomagać Louisowi, nawet kiedy Louis ledwie ma energie do jedzenia meksykańskiego naleśnika z warzywami, serem i mięsem, jakiego mu przyrządził, ale Chryste, nie był on poprawnie rżnięty przez tak jakby tydzień. Powoli traci rozum. Ale najważniejszą rzecz, jaką zyskuje przez swój pełen horroru tydzień jest jeszcze większy szacunek dla dziewczyn za ich dzielność w czasie okresu. Cara jest cholernym  _hero_ , musi zmagać się z dwoma - swoim własnym i jej dziewczyny. (Szkoda, że nie ma ona wskazówek na frustrację seksualną. Po prostu go wyśmiała. Przyjaciele Harry’ego są cholernie okropni.)

Postanawia, że tyle wystarczy. Jest tylko człowiekiem i jedynym człowiekiem, który ma najatrakcyjniejszego chłopaka na świecie jako źródło swoich orgazmów. Jego łagodne metody uwodzenia właściwie go tu sprowadziły, prawda? W każdym razie, właśnie tak to zapamiętał.

Więc zaraz po tym, gdy podrzuca swoich rodziców na lotnisko, dzwoni do Louisa i mówi z całą powagą: - Musisz przyjść.

\- Co? - pyta szatyn, wycieńczony. To może być dziesiąta rano.

\- Moi rodzice właśnie wyjechali. Myślę, że musisz pouczyć się tutaj. Nie sądzisz, że zmiana otoczenia może pomóc ci w powtórkach? Więc w rzeczywistości nie umrzesz z nudów?

\- Nie jestem pewien, że o to chodzi, Haz.

Harry przewidział to. - Boję się być tu sam. Co jeśli ktoś się włamie? Wiesz, z jak wysokiej półki jest to miejsce? Tu jest basen, Louis.

\- Pamiętam. - Brzmi na niezdecydowanego. Harry czeka. - W porządku, ale żadnych przekrętów.

\- Obiecuję. Sto procent bez przekrętów.

Louis wzdycha, ale i tak przychodzi godzinę później i ściska go, jakby był mocno spragniony. Harry jest tak szczęśliwy, że bierze Louisa na barana i chodzi z nim tak po całym domu. Jak z głośnym, odrzutowym plecakiem.

\- A  _to_  mój pokój. Gdzie dzieje się magia - wprowadza.

Louis śmieje się i szczypie go żartobliwie w ucho. - Jaka dokładnie magia?

\- Samotne, smutne masturbacje - dodaje Harry. - Przyzwyczaiłeś mnie do najlepszego. A teraz mam swój samotny, smutny czas.

Szatyn prawdopodobnie przeczuwa, że następnym krokiem Harry’ego będzie położenia go na łóżku i rozłożenie jego nóg, więc Louis zwija się mocniej wokół młodszego. - Nie bądź smutny. Susza niedługo się skończy.

Harry wzdycha. Więc Plan Sypialnia to istna klapa. Niesie Louisa na dół po schodach do salonu, gdzie szatyn zaczyna z podnieceniem bić go pięściami i wyrywa się. Zanim Harry może nawet wyprostować plecy, jego odrzutowy plecak jest przyciśnięty twarzą do podłogi. - Puszysty dywan - mruczy Louis, rozkładając swoje ciało jak oszalała rozgwiazda, którą kręcą puszyste dywany. - Jest taki miękki, że nie mogę w to uwierzyć, zawsze chciałem taki mieć.

\- Um.

Louis odwraca się na plecy, a potem rzuca Harry’emu dociekliwe spojrzenie. Całe te skakanie i poruszanie się podciągnęło jego koszulkę do jego pępka. Harry chce całego go wylizać. Louis chyba łapie. To może mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co mówi Harry: - Chcę cię na nim ujeżdżać.

Louis rzeczywiście oblizuje swoje wargi, biorąc to pod uwagę, ale w końcu cmoka i wyciąga ręce. - Do góry. Chcę zobaczyć basen. Tym razem z zaproszeniem.

Harry wzdycha z anielską cierpliwością, ale podnosi posłusznie Louisa.

Nikogo to nie dziwi, że Louis deklaruje, że miejsce przy basenie będzie jego miejscem do nauki. Słońce świeci na nich przyjemnie, kiedy szatyn wyciąga swoje papiery, a Harry przynosi im piwo. Mógłby po prostu siedzieć na leżaku i patrzeć na Louisa oraz podziwiać, jaki jest przystojny, promyki zdają się pogłębiać jego atrakcyjność. Nie, że tylko Louisa atrakcyjność, Harry’ego też. Harry nie zamierza mieć na sobie koszulki przez kolejną sekundę. - Potrzebujesz mnie do pomocy, czy mogę iść popływać? - pyta, już stojąc.

Louis macha mu na pożegnanie. - Rozumiem na razie wszystko, dzięki, kochanie.

W porządku. Harry rzuca mu ostatnie spojrzenie, utykając na tym, jak zasysa on ustami butelkę piwa, po czym decyduje, że na pewno musi się ochłodzić, jeśli nie chce, żeby wydarzyły się jakieś przekręty. Rozbiera się tak szybko, jak tylko potrafi, a później wskakuje na bombę do basenu, krzycząc, kiedy zimna woda powoduje, że zamarza . _Cóż_. Z pewnością czuje się chłodniej.

Strzepuje swoje mokre włosy i zaczyna pływać dookoła, by utrzymać temperaturę ciała. Nastawia się do piątego okrążenia, po czym kontynuuje, lubi sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie przecinają się z wodą. Sam nie ćwiczył przez jakiś czas, jeśli noszenie Louisa z miejsca na miejsce się nie liczy. Pływanie jest najlepsze, Harry lubi także czuć, jak całe jego ciało rozciąga się, kiedy porusza się do przodu. Przypomina sobie, że spędzał tu każde lato z Gemmą, urządzając konkursy, by zobaczyć kto potrafi wstrzymać najdłużej oddech. Harry zawsze wygrywał. I kto kurwa by pomyślał, jak bardzo było to przydatne.

Po chwili, robi się zmęczony i kończy tak, że po prostu kładzie się na plecach i zdaje się na fale, pozwalając wodzie pchać swoje ciało. Ma zamknięte oczy i rozłożone ramiona, jest całkowicie zrelaksowany w promieniach wiosennego słońca. Jest więc trochę zaskoczony, kiedy nagle słyszy mówiącego Louisa: -  _Harold_.

To nie tak, że zapomniał, że szatyn tutaj jest, jakby mógł, po prostu  _dobrze_  się zachowywał i pozwolił mu pracować. Nie ma powodu, by Louis brzmiał na zirytowanego.

Harry unosi głowę i spogląda na szatyna. Och. To wcale nie zdenerwowanie. To _napięcie_. Louis siedzi prosto bez koszulki na swoim leżaku, jedną ręką trzyma piwo, kiedy drugą ma umieszczoną na swoim kroczu. To ciekawy obrót sprawy. - Tak?

\- Musisz to robić? - pyta Louis, biorąc agresywny łyk piwa i zakładając tak samo agresywnie swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy. Co miałem zrobić, jeśli nie pływać? - pyta niewinnie.

\- Ale musisz robić to  _nago_? - porusza swoją ręką w frustracji, ujawniając, że jest on, naprawdę twardy pod swoimi dresami. Przez Harry’ego.

Cóż, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Harry podpływa do krawędzi basenu, po czym wychodzi, używając swoich rąk, napinając uwodzicielsko bicepsy. Jest już w połowie twardy tylko przez to, że patrzy na Louisa, który w tym samym czasie też go ogląda. - Oczywiście, że muszę robić to nago. Jest gorąco, dom jest pusty, a sąsiedzi i tak nic nie widzą.

Louis nie słucha. Harry może poczuć, jak intensywnie szatyn wpatruje się w niego nawet zza okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Nie czuje się skrępowany przez sekundę, rozkoszuje się chwilą. Strzepuje swoje włosy i robi to na tyle mocno, że jego penis kołysze się. Louis wydaje z siebie nieszczęśliwy dźwięk i  szepcze do niebios: - Jesteś taką  _pałą_.

Harry w sumie tego nie planował, ale równie może to zrobić. Rzuca się na miejsce Louisa, siada na końcu jego leżaka i przebiega swoimi mokrymi rękami po jego nogach, utrzymując wzrok na swojej zdobyczy. Louis tym razem ma na sobie bieliznę, ale jego erekcja jest oczywista dla młodszego. Jego usta robią się mokre, dokładnie jak opisał to Pawłow w swojej reakcji i po prostu, jego ustne umiejętności są zredukowane do zera. - To tylko przedsmak - mamrocze, już się pochylając.

Louis podnosi w obronie swój podręcznik, ale całkowicie rozszerza swoje nogi, by dać Harry’emu miejsce. - Muszę zapamiętać te wszystkie rzeczy, kochanie.

Ciepło zwija się w Harrym na samą nazwę. Opuszcza swoją głowę na kolana szatyna i przyciska swój nos prosto w jego krocze, kręcąc nim wzdłuż całej jego długości. - Będę szybki, proszę, minęło już tak wiele czasu. Po prostu wciąż czytaj, nie będę cię rozpraszał. Potrzebuję tego. - Porusza mocniej swoją dłonią. Kiedy Louis nie robi nic, by jego ubrania zniknęły, Harry decyduje, że nadszedł czas na wielki atak. - Tatusiu, proszę.

Trafił w dziesiątkę. Louis przeklina głośno i unosi biodra, by szarpnąć swoje spodnie w dół i przez ten zapał prawie uderza Harry’ego w twarz. Młodszy wzdycha szczęśliwie, kiedy w końcu widzi jego penisa, po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu. Jest on gruby i zaczerwieniony z podniecenia. Harry zaczyna się dotykać, zanim umieszcza usta na szatynie, wciąż będąc mu wdzięcznym. Louis nie komentuje, gdyż zajęty jest przełykaniem swojego piwa i otwieraniem książki nad głową Harry’ego, udając brak zainteresowania.

Oboje rozmawiali o tym jakiś czas temu, kiedy Harry namawiał go, by oglądał telewizję i w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał, kiedy ten pieprzyłby jego usta. Louis po wszystkim czuł się źle, ale Harry tylko wyjaśnił, że uważał, że to gorące, że lubi pracować na jego uwagę i po prostu daje bez niczego w zamian. W większości czasu żyje dla uczucia i pochwał Louisa, ale raz na jakiś czas jest w takim nastroju, gdzie pragnie penisa w swoich ustach i nie obchodzi go szczególnie, czy wtedy Louis nawet na niego spogląda.

Chłopak w końcu wkłada główkę jego penisa do swoich ust i jęczy głośno, zaskakując nawet siebie. To tylko przypomina mu, że robią to  _na zewnątrz_ , że sam jest kompletnie nagi, siedząc na kolanach swojego starszego chłopaka w słońcu, w samym środku dnia. Jęczy głośniej i schodzi w dół, biorąc jeszcze więcej.

Teraz jest łatwo. Nawet po tygodniu, Harry nie musi przyzwyczajać się do tego uczucia, robi to naturalnie, rozciąga szeroko swoją szczękę i bierze penisa Lou tak mokro, jak tylko potrafi. Jego wargi przesuwają się tak płynnie na gorącej skórze, że Harry nie może zmusić się, by przestać, schodzi w dół, biorąc więcej niż połowę penisa, zanim wysuwa się i oddycha ciężko przez nos.

Owija rękę wokół podstawy jego kutasa i zaczyna poruszać dłonią w tym samym tempie, w jakim sam pracuje, stara się bardziej przesuwać swoimi ustami niż kręcić głową, nie chcąc wpaść na książkę Louisa i przeszkodzić mu. Myśl, że Louis mówi mu, by przestał go podpuszczać sprawia, że zaczyna ssać mocniej i bardziej naciska swoim językiem tak, że Louis czuje go całego dookoła.

Harry szarpie szybciej i szybciej, pamięta swoją obietnicę, by zrobić to szybko. Można powiedzieć, że nie będzie musiał pracować naprawdę długo. Louis robi świetną robotę przez to, że nic nie mówi, ale jego biodra wciąż wypychają się do przodu, a jego nierówne oddechy nie ustają. Harry chce zrobić bałagan, ma taką okazję, więc bierze wszystko, czego potrzebuje i pozwala sobie na obślinienie całego Louisa i przejechaniu przez to ręką.

Słyszy, jak szatyn przewraca stronę i bierze łyk piwa i Chryste, nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to nawet go podnieca, ale tak właśnie jest. Uwielbia, jak to wszystko sprawia, że ma wielką ochotę na jego reakcję, ale  _w tym samym czasie wie_ , że jeśli Louis wciąż będzie się tak zachowywał, Harry nie dostanie żadnej aż do końca. Wie, że to dokładnie to, o co prosił.

Naprawdę, z tym, jak bardzo uwielbia to, kiedy Louis go frustruje, nie powinien nawet narzekać na jego czas, jaki poświęca nauce.

A Louis robi to  _tak dobrze_ , nawet nie chrząka, kiedy dochodzi głęboko w gardle Harry’ego, wypychając się tak, że młodszy dławi się nim trochę. Harry mógłby po prostu od tego dojść, kurwa, ale wciąż jeszcze czegoś  _potrzebuje_. Wie, że to uczucie będzie trwać, dopóki szatyn nie zwróci na niego pełnej uwagi, ale Harry w jakimś sensie to kocha i chce, by Louis zawsze miał nad nim jakąś władzę.

Louis tylko unosi swoją książkę na tak długo, by pozwolić Harry’emu się podnieść, kiedy ten ostatni raz ssie główkę, by wszystko przełknąć. Harry wkłada go z powrotem do majtek i ośmiela się pocałować brzuch szatyna, ale nie ma w tym nic, co może dla siebie zrobić, jest nagi i boleśnie twardy. Louis w końcu unosi swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, ale tylko rzuca Harry’emu zdawkowe spojrzenie. - Doszedłeś?

Harry potrząsa głową, składając ręce na kolanach.

Louis mruczy. - Szkoda. Wróć do basenu i ochłódź się. Tatuś chce teraz ciszy i spokoju.

Ręce Harry’ego zaciskają się w pięści, a sam nie chce nawet spoglądać na swojego penisa, zanim wstaje i śmiesznie idzie w kierunku basenu.

Więc plan uwodzenia zadziałał. Następnym razem Harry po prostu nie będzie takim pieprzonym idiotą i wybierze scenę, w której dochodzi.

*

Harry przypadkowo stawia na swoim, jak zwykle. To nie tak, że specjalnie używa najlepszego przyjaciela jako pionka w swoim życiu seksualnym, to tylko Niall, mający tę niesamowitą zdolność do wprawiania rzeczy w ruch. Na swoje leniwe, zwyczajne, wesołe sposoby, właśnie jest takim podejrzanym pomysłodawcą.

\- Stary, masz problemy z Louisem albo coś? - pyta, podnosząc snapback z półki i sprawdzając metkę.

\- Co sprawia, że tak mówisz? - zastanawia się Harry. Może też powinien wybrać sobie nowy kapelusz? Wszystko, co ma to beanies. Chciałby coś odjechanego, jak na przykład słomiany kapelusz albo - nie fedorę, jak to Niall chwyta szybkim ruchem prosto z jego rąk i odkłada na półkę. Blondynek traktuje zakupy  _back-to-school_  bardzo poważnie, nawet jeśli minęła tylko majówka.

\- No, twoja skóra jest znów w kolorze skóry. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd widziałem ją fioletową.

Głęboki smutek wzbiera się w Harrym.

\- Nie pieprzyliśmy się przez tak jakby ponad tydzień. Jest zbyt zajęty szkołą. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty zauważyłeś brak moich malinek, a nie on.

Niall prycha. - Czy to naprawdę liczy się jako malinki? Bo zwykle wyglądają jak śmiertelne znaki.

 _Co?_  Louis kocha go bardzo mocno, dziękuję.

\- Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Niall sapie z oburzeniem. - Słucham?

\- Możesz w ogóle zostawiać malinki ze swoim aparatem? - Powinien to przewidzieć. Niall chwyta go za ramiona i przyciąga blisko siebie, więc może zatopić zęby w jego szyi. Harry automatycznie chichocze. - Nie masz żadnej techniki, chyba, że próbujesz zamienić mnie w wampira.

Niall wydaje z siebie rozdrażniony dźwięk, po czym zasłania swoje zęby ustami tak, że może zacząć mocno ssać skórę Harry’ego, mocząc ją językiem. Kiedy ktoś chrząka, odsuwa się i uśmiecha się radośnie. Harry mierzwi swoje włosy i wyciera ślinę zewnętrzną częścią ręki, ponieważ i tak Niall nie ma zamiaru tego pocałować. Ciągnie go do najbliższego lustra i pochyla się bliżej, sprawdzając ślad i ignorując zgorszonego sprzedawcę w kąciku swojego oka.

\- Myślę, że mogę zobaczyć wgłębienia od twojego aparatu, to takie dziwne - komentuje, przejeżdżając kciukiem po siniaku. - Och, powinieneś tak jakby mieć na nim całe swoje imię, to byłby taki fantastyczny aparat, mógłbyś zostawać to na jej skórze. Jak bardzo szalone by to było?

Kiedy Harry wciąż wpatruje się w swoje odbicie, jest dość zdziwiony, gdy Niall uderza go w głowę.

\- Nie, zostawiam jej malinki, ponieważ ona dobrze się z tym czuje, nie dlatego, że jestem zazdrosnym, zwierzęcym  _dziwakiem_.

Harry tylko przewraca oczami.

Ale „zazdrosny, zwierzęcy dziwak” jest chyba jedynym sposobem, by opisać reakcję Louisa, kiedy widzi oczywisty znak na jego szyi.

Jak zwykle, Louis bardzo skupia się na powtórkach, ale gdy tylko Harry otwiera drzwi do domu i kieruje się do salonu, może przypadkowo przerzucając włosy na prawo, by zwrócić uwagę na swoją szyję, Louis zastyga w środku zdania i chwyta nadgarstek młodszego.

\- Co to kurwa jest?

Harry stara się zachować spokój, ale Louis spogląda na niego tak, jakby miał go rozerwać na strzępy i Harry nie czuł się tak  _od dawna_. Jąka się, kiedy mówi.

\- Uch, to ślad.

\- Kto ci to kurwa zrobił?

Och, cholera. Louis wygląda na naprawdę zdenerwowanego, Harry nie pomyślał, jak może to dla niego wyglądać.

\- Kochanie, to był Niall, po prostu się bawiliśmy. Zapytał mnie, dlaczego ostatnio nie uprawiam seksu, a ja narzekałem, że nie mam już więcej malinek.

Może aktualnie zobaczyć zmianę w postawie Louisa, ze skrzywdzonego i zmieszanego przechodzi w gniewnego i wyrachowanego.

\- Pamiętasz słowo bezpieczeństwa?

Harry kiwa z zapałem głową. Louis rozszerza  swoje ramiona i prostuje plecy; wciąż jest niski i szczupły, ale w ten sposób wygląda na srogiego. Łapie podbródek młodszego i odwraca na bok jego głowę, przyglądając się szyi.

\- Nie jest dobrze zrobiona - komentuje.

Harry śmieje się nerwowo.

\- Powiedziałem mu to samo.

\- Nie odpowiadaj - warczy surowo Louis i to trochę jak policzek. Przesuwa wolno ręką od podbródka do karku i chwyta mocno za włosy, ciągnąć jego głowę do tyłu. Harry połyka ślinę, kiedy jego gardło jest wystawione, pewny, że Louis może zobaczyć jego pulsujące tętno.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, jaki byłeś niegrzeczny.

Harry zamyka oczy, wstyd bierze nad nim górę, ekscytując go w najlepszy sposób.

\- Przepraszam.

Ręka Louisa zaciska się boleśnie w jego lokach.

-  _Powiedziałem_ , nie odpowiadaj. Jestem bardzo zawiedziony, Harry. Nie chcę cię słuchać. Nie chcę nawet na ciebie patrzeć.

Nagle puszcza młodszego, który załamuje się i bezradnie chwieje się w kierunku szatyna. Wciąż trzyma usta na kłódkę, ale i tak nic na tym nie zyskuje.

\- Rozbieraj się - mówi beznamiętnie Louis.

Harry nie wie, czy Louis pragnie show, czy nie, więc waha się trochę, rozpinając swoją koszulę, ale Louis nawet na niego nie patrzy. Doszedł już prawie na środek pokoju, pocierając gołymi stopami tam i z powrotem po puszystym dywanie.

\- Tutaj - mówi, zanim Harry nawet kończy się rozbierać.

Harry podchodzi do niego, wciąż mając na sobie majtki i podkoszulkę, na co Louis mlaska językiem.

\- Niczego nie potrafisz beze mnie zrobić, prawda? - pyta i bezceremonialnie pociąga za jego koszulkę i ściąga jego bieliznę. - Jesteś do niczego.

Harry przygryza wargę, gdy wychodzi ze swoich majtek. Nigdy nie czuł się tak niezręcznie, stojąc nago, ale teraz po prostu chce zniknąć. Louis wciąż rzuca mu intensywne spojrzenie, przez które Harry robi się  _twardy_ , ale na pewno jeszcze na to nie zasłużył. Wbija paznokcie w swoje uda i próbuje się uspokoić, patrząc zdecydowanie w dywan. Nie ma pojęcia, co Louis zamierza z nim zrobić.

\- Na czworaka - decyduje szatyn. Harry niezdarnie wykonuje polecenie, poświęcając tylko sekundę, by pomyśleć o tym, jak milutko pluszowy dywan ociera się o jego ręce, jakie będzie to uczucie, kiedy będzie dotykał jego pleców i jak Louis pomyślał o tym zawczasu. Harry ustawia się w wygodnej pozycji, rozkłada trochę kolana i spuszcza głowę. Czuje się… Ta, czuje, że zaraz zostanie ukarany. Czuje się jak niegrzeczny chłopiec. Wciąż nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego się tym podnieca.

Zanim jednak ma szansę trochę się nad tym zastanowić, Louis łapie znów za jego głowę i podnosi ją tak, że jego szyja ponownie się rozciąga i Harry dyszy. Szatyn przyciska na miejsce, które zrobił Niall, jakby był na nie zły i chciałby wytrzeć je z jego skóry.

-  _Niall_  powinien wiedzieć, by nie dotykać rzeczy, które nie są jego.

Harry zamyka oczy, oddychając ciężko. Głos Louisa robi z nim różne rzeczy, kiedy jest właśnie taki jak teraz, wciąż wysoki, ale jednocześnie poważny, nietolerujący żadnych argumentów. Jeśli to ton, jakiego ma zamiar używać jako nauczyciel, Harry już współczuje jego przyszłym uczniom. Nie to, że kiedykolwiek będą w tej konkretnej pozycji. Jeśli Harry jest Louisa, Louis jest pewny jak cholera, że jest Harry’ego.

Szatyn puszcza jego włosy i odchodzi, więc Harry nie wie, jak blisko jest starszy. W sumie, nic nie mówi i zostawia młodszego, zastanawiającego się, co się stanie za niecałą minutę. Jego żołądek cały się ściska, gdy nagle znikąd słyszy za sobą Louisa.

\- Prosiłeś go o to?

Harry zagryza dolną wargę i kiwa głową, zauważając, że kłamanie nie ma tu żadnego sensu. Słyszy, jak Louis syczy głośniej niż jego szalejące serce.

\- Ślady? - pyta surowo Louis. - A więc pragniesz śladów? Coś, w czym jutro pokażesz się w szkole?

Tym razem Harry nie jest pewny, czy lepiej kłamać, czy nie, ponieważ pragnie tego, oczywiście, że tak, ale jeśli Louis nie chce mu niczego dać, również się z tym pogodzi. Na szczęście, wciąż nie może się odzywać. Nieco podskakuje, kiedy czuje rękę starszego na swojej pupie, pieszczącą ją pozornie delikatnie.

\- Co jeśli zrobię ci malinki, o których tylko ty będziesz wiedział? Sfrustruje cię to? Że nikt nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć, jak zadowalasz swojego tatusia? Ponieważ ty naprawdę ostatnio mnie nie zadowalasz, Harry. Nie z takim stanem twojej szyi.

Harry znów kołysze się trochę na kolanach, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. To  _będzie_ , będzie to straszne, ale będzie to  _coś_  i zasługuje na to. Chce tak bardzo go zadowolić. Chce, by Louis przestał nazywać go po imieniu.

\- Biłem cię kiedykolwiek wcześniej? -  _Och, kurwa_. Więc, to do tego dąży. Palce Harry’ego zaciskają się na dywanie, a jego oddech zatrzymuje się. Louis wciąż chodzi dookoła, kiedy mówi, więc Harry tak naprawdę nie może go ulokować, przez co robi się zdezorientowany i zmieszany, zaczyna czuć, że Louis w rzeczywistości może być wszędzie. - To znaczy, nie chodzi mi o uderzenie tu i tam.  _Tak naprawdę_ cię sprać, by twój tyłek był cały czerwony i czuły, sprawić, by bolał tak bardzo, że będziesz czuł to przez wiele godzin i bardzo ci się spodoba. Robiłem tak kiedyś? Możesz teraz użyć swojego głosu.

\- Nie - chrypie Harry, mając nadzieję, że gdy znów odchyli się do tyłu będzie to równoznaczne z ‘ _ale chcę tego tak bardzo, że nie mogę oddychać’_.

Słyszy, jak Louis klęka bezpośrednio za nim i automatycznie rozkłada szerzej  nogi. Kładzie obie dłonie na jego pupie, ugniatając i pociągając skórę, sprawiając, że krew zaczyna płynąć szybciej. Zabiera jedną rękę, a Harry próbuje sobie przypomnieć inne sytuacje, w których Louis go uderzył, jak nasiliło się to wszystko, co się wtedy działo, jak podwoiło przyjemność. Harry przygotowuje się i skupia na oddychaniu,  _wdech i wydech, zachowaj spokój_.

Dzięki Bogu, Louis pozwolił mu użyć głosu.

-  _O_  kurwa mać - jęczy, gdy zamiast uderzenia, czuje na swojej skórze język, pocierający ją w górę, w dół i dookoła, jest mokry, wygięty i totalnie dewastujący. Harry może wciąż przeklina, nie ma pojęcia, wszystko koncentruje się na sprytnym języku Louisa, który teraz znajduje się pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi pośladkami.

Przegapia więc moment, kiedy Louis odsuwa swoją głowę i prawą rękę, po czym uderza go otwartą dłonią. Nie robi tego tak mocno, jak mogłoby być, ale z Harrym jest już tak źle, że przełamałby go podmuch wiatru, nie mówiąc już o miękkiej dłoni szatyna. Drugi klaps przychodzi szybko, potem trzeci, za każdym razem bez ostrzeżenia, także Harry nie ma szansy nabrać oddechu. Szatyn bije go w jednym rytmie i głośno, tak głośno w tym pustym salonie, że Harry trzęsie się w środku.

Biodra młodszego wciąż niekontrolowanie się kołyszą, a sam wydaje z siebie dźwięki, których nawet nie rozpoznaje, może to właśnie te, które są skutkiem bólu. Harry wydaje z siebie jeszcze więcej nieszczęśliwych, cichych dźwięków, kiedy Louis ściska jego tyłek i chowa w nim swoją twarz, tym razem naciskając na jego dziurkę zaciętym językiem i śliniąc go całego. Oboje robili już dużo, ale nic nigdy nie wywołało u niego takiego uczucia, gdy zostaje tak na mokro rozciągnięty, to bardziej intymne niż jego palce.

Przyjemność przytłacza go, kiedy Louis zaczyna znów go uderzać, to tak, jakby ból wciąż rósł i w tym samym czasie mieszał mu w głowie, Harry naprawdę bierze wszystko, co daje mu Louis. To boli i wciąż się utrzymuje, ciepło z otwartej dłoni Louisa rozprzestrzenia się od pupy Harry’ego przez całe jego ciało. Szatyn daje mu jeszcze kilka klapsów w każdy pośladek, robi to szybko i w stałym tempie i to po prostu… Nie… Harry’ego zaczyna to przerastać.

Jego łokcie nie wytrzymują, dlatego opada i podtrzymuje się na przedramionach, jego plecy są wygięte, a pupę trzyma wysoko w górze, błagając o więcej ust Louisa albo o jego rękę albo o coś, o cokolwiek, o ból i przyjemność w tym samym czasie. Louis tylko sprawia, że to wszystko robi się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, im mocniej uderza młodszego, tym więcej dostaje jego języka. W końcu, Louis bije go na tyle mocno, że przesuwa jego ciało do przodu i sprawia, że młodszy łamiąco skomle, po czym liże go, wsuwając w niego język i powodując, że zaczyna szlochać w swoje ręce.

Harry naprawdę przegapia to, kiedy szatyn zaczyna gryźć i ssać malinki na jego pośladku, gdy  _w tym samym czasie_  bije drugi i robi to na przemian. W sumie kończy tak, że zaczyna uderzać w swoje własne malinki, jakby upewniał się, że się trzymają. Skóra Harry’ego pali niczym ogień, jest podrażniona od gorącej dłoni Louisa oraz jego niedbałego zarostu, więc kiedy tylko szatyn zatapia w nim zęby, Harry po prostu się wije, szlocha i jęczy.

\- Boli? - pyta Louis, chociaż brzmi tak odlegle, ale tak szybko, gdy Harry rozpoznaje to jako pytanie, może… Wycofać się i skupić się na głosie Louisa, ponieważ to właśnie Louis, który rozbija go na kawałki, ale jeśli Harry wciąż go nie stracił, przywróci go z powrotem, jak nowego.

W rzeczywistości, odpowiedź zabiera mu trochę więcej czasu, jednak widząc, że Louis wpycha w niego swój język, chce po prostu upaść na twarz na podłogę i stać się jej częścią. Zamiast tego, znów przyciska się do Louisa, nic nie może na to poradzić, dlatego wcale nie jest rozczarowany, kiedy szatyn cofa się i uderza, wymuszając z niego odpowiedź.

-  _Tak_.

\- Jest dobrze?

Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem nad jego dziurką.

-  _Kurwa_ , tak.

Louis schyla się, by ugryźć jego niewątpliwie jasnoczerwoną pupę, sprawiając, że plecy Harry’ego wyginają się jeszcze bardziej obscenicznie, a ból przechodzi przez całe ciało.

\- Nikt nie powoduje, że właśnie tak się czujesz, prawda? - pyta Louis, a jego usta wciąż rozciągnięte są na skórze młodszego, dlatego kiedy mówi, zimne powietrze uderza w wilgoć, jaką zostawił jego język.

\- Nie - sapie Harry, po czym na swoje nieszczęście znów dostaje kolejnego klapsa. Oboje już spowalniają, być może Louis osiągnął swój cel.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nikt nawet nie skorzystał z tej szansy, zanim wziąłem cię całego dla siebie. Czy przez to jestem egoistyczny? Popatrz teraz na siebie, tyłek w powietrzu, kurwa, błagasz o to.

Harry jest pozytywnie rozpalony, porusza swoją pupą w odpowiedzi.

\- Nikt - mamrocze. Myśli ledwo wychodzą z jego głowy, kiedy Louis znów zaczyna go lizać.

\- Więc jak? - pyta Louis, ściskając i ugniatając jego pupę.

Kurwa, Harry powinien… Nie może  _myśleć_ , jest zbyt obolały i pobudzony i po prostu znajduje się na krawędzi.

\- Nikt.

\- Dlaczego?

Przynajmniej łatwo na to odpowiedzieć. Szczególnie w tym stanie.

\- Jestem twój, tatusiu.

Louis nagle przyciska się do niego, przejeżdża po jego tyłku swoim penisem, którego wciąż trzyma w spodniach.

\- Wystarczy, kochanie?

Harry czuje taką ulgę z użycia tego zdrobnienia, że zapomina jakie było pytanie, wyginając plecy. Skręca się, kiedy Louis odsuwa się, by ponownie go uderzyć, nie za mocno, ale po tym co już dostał to nie ma większego znaczenia, Harry wydaje dźwięk jakby umierał i wypycha biodra w powietrze. Louis wbija paznokcie w jego rozgrzaną skórę.

\- Czy masz już dość?

Och, Boże, Harry… Nie wie, jak może teraz podjąć taką decyzję? Stracił już rachubę, ile razy miał już dość, ale czy tatuś zapytał…

-  _Proszę_.

Louis w końcu zostawia jego pupę, ale po tak dużej ilości uwagi, Harry nie przywykł do tego, że teraz tak po prostu szatyn zostawi go na czworakach. Czuje się wystawiony, jest mu zimno i… Usta Louisa podążają w dół, by go pocałować. To takie słodkie, że to zbyt wiele, Harry musi mrugnąć kilka razy, by uwolnić łzy.

\- Myślę, że już wystarczy - pociesza starszy. - Rozprawmy się z tobą.

Szatyn znów go puszcza, ale tylko po to, by zsunąć majtki przez  uda i wlać trochę lubrykantu na dziurkę Harry’ego. Nie męczy się z palcami, po prostu rozprowadza lubrykant na główce swojego penisa, a Harry czuje się taki sprośny, że potrzebuje, by _coś_  się wydarzyło.

Louis za pierwszym razem zatapia się w nim powoli, ale później cofa i wbija się z powrotem i robi to na tyle mocno, że popycha chłopaka do przodu. Zazwyczaj Harry musi błagać  _mocniej_ , by dostać to właśnie w ten sposób, ale teraz Louis pragnie tego tak ostro jak Harry. Nie jest aż tak nieostrożny, wszystko robi z cudowną precyzją.

Harry przejeżdża spoconą twarzą o swoje ramiona i wyrzuca z siebie jęki, które niemal zagłuszają monotonne „kurwa, kurwa, kurwa” Louisa oraz „mój, mój, mój”. Harry czuje każde słowo, jakby było wyryte na jego plecach, czuje penisa Lou, pracującego głęboko w jego wnętrzu. Za każdym razem, kiedy szatyn osiąga najniższy poziom, jego biodra uderzają o posiniaczoną pupę Harry’ego i to  _zbyt wiele._

Louis łapie jego kości biodrowe i pieprzy go szybciej i szybciej, jego pchnięcia wcale nie są stałe. Minęło tak wiele czasu odkąd to robili, więc teraz doprowadza to ich do istnego szaleństwa - Boże, Harry nawet nie miał w sobie palca dłużej niż tydzień, a teraz Louis celuje w jego prostatę zaraz po tym, gdy ostro go sprał. Harry pociera policzkiem o dywan i ledwo liczy, jak jego serce uderza jeszcze dziesięć razy, zanim mocno dochodzi, krzycząc.

Palce Louisa zaciskają się na jego biodrach wystarczająco, by zostawić na nich jeszcze więcej siniaków, po czym tryska w Harrym i jęczy pięknie. Wysuwa się, zanim kończy, więc młodszy czuje, jak sperma wylewa się z jego tyłka i spływa po udach. Harry nie może nawet zebrać się w garść, by się podnieść, więc opada przed siebie z całym brudnym tyłem. Jest kompletnym wrakiem.

Louis jednak pomaga mu się z tym uporać. Nie wyciera go, ale kładzie na boku i zwija się obok niego. Przez jedną, absurdalną chwilę, Harry zastanawia się, czy mogli by tak już na zawsze trzymać się razem. A przez jeszcze bardziej absurdalny moment, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Tatusiu - mamrocze, zadowolony jak zawsze, dymny z siebie i Louisa.

Szatyn pociera nosem między jego łopatkami.

\- Mój chłopiec - odpowiada. - Czy to… Nie posunąłem się za daleko?

Harry zbiera w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by potrząsnąć głową i mocniej docisnąć się do szatyna.

\- To po prostu to, czego potrzebowałem, przysięgam.

\- Zawsze dostajesz to, co chcesz, prawda?  Jesteś takim ciulem, Harold, myślałem, że…

Coś nieprzyjemnego wkrada się w przyjemny stan Harry’ego, przez co wzdryga się w ramionach Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Pragnę tylko ciebie. - Po czym całuje jego dłoń.

Louis cicho śmieje się za spoconymi plecami Harry’ego. - Myślę, że już to ustaliliśmy. Chodź, nałożymy jakiś balsam na twoją pupę. Nie uwierzysz, jaka jest czerwona. Cholernie wspaniała. Jestem taki dumny.

Harry drży na komplement i ociera się o pierś Louisa. - Nie, nie każ mi wstawać. Chcę się tylko trochę zdrzemnąć.

\- H, wiem, że Beyoncé jest poza wszelką krytyką, ale to naprawdę nie brzmi zabawnie budzić się w kuchni, mówiąc, jak to się stało.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza. A potem, jak na zawołanie, oboje zaczynają śpiewać: - Oh baby, drunk in lo-o-ve.

To całkiem trafny opis.

*

*

Przez to, jak oboje mocno na to naciskali, Harry myśli, że naprawdę są wielkimi szczęściarzami, że nie przekroczyli jeszcze granicy.

Louis zdał swój końcowy egzamin tydzień po tym, jak zbił Harry’ego i przypadkowo, dzień po Dniu Ojca. Świętują to tak, że Harry po raz pierwszy zostaje związany, więc leży teraz na brzuchu ze złączonymi dłońmi, które trzyma na plecach i jest to najgorętsza rzecz w historii, ale Harry i tak patrzy na to jeszcze z innej strony.

Jego pasek.

Jeśli chodzi o czerpanie przyjemności z tego typu rzeczy… to jest to nieco wciągające. Właśnie w ten sam sposób, Harry dostał obsesji na punkcie posiadania ograniczonej możliwości oddychania, po prostu wciąż myśli o wspaniałym uczuciu od dostawania klapsów. Chce więcej, chce, żeby Louis go skrzywdził, aby zrobił to jeszcze lepiej. Chce spędzić kolejny tydzień w oszołomieniu, ciągle sprawdzając, czy jego tyłek jest wciąż wrażliwy.

I dziś wieczorem, Louis rozbiera Harry’ego tak bardzo ostrożnie, wyjmuje pasek z jego spodni, nim całkowicie zdejmuje je z jego bioder i właśnie to wydobywa ten  _trzeszczący_ dźwięk, kiedy przeciąga go między szlufkami. To tylko pasek, to  _jego_  pasek, Harry nosi go każdego dnia, ale w tej chwili wypala on dziurę w jego głowie.

Pasek wciąż tu jest, Harry może go zobaczyć, gdy wyciągnie swoją szyję. Pomyślał nawet, że Louis użyje go, by go związać, ale nie zrobił tego, w zamian używając kajdanek na rzepy, więc pasek po prostu leży na boku, ponieważ Louis jest łajzą. Harry wpatruje się w tą cudowną rzecz jak sroka, a jego myśli biegną w innym kierunku, wyobrażając sobie, co by było gdyby Louis go nim uderzył. Myśli, że pasek wyglądałby tak dobrze, owinięty wokół delikatnej, małej dłoni Louisa, że byłoby to tak dobre uczucie, kiedy gładka skóra uderzyłaby w jego pupę.

Jest już w odpowiedniej pozycji, leży na brzuchu z uniesionymi biodrami, które podtrzymuje poduszka. Ale Louis wcale do tego nie zmierza, wciąż mówi o innych rzeczach, które chce zrobić. Wspaniałe rzeczy, sprośnych rzeczy, ale Harry po prostu musi zostać zbity. Więc o to prosi. Nie zawsze musi być złym chłopcem, prawda?

Wbija paznokcie w rzepy i cholera, to świetne uczucie być skutym w ten sposób. Harry wie, jak trzymać swoje ręce za plecami i niczego nie dotykać, ale posiadanie czegoś, co zmusza go do tego, sprawia, że wciąż jest dobry. To po prostu takie wspaniałe.

\- Tatusiu - dyszy i nawet krzyżuje swoje nadgarstki, by pokazać Louisowi, jak dobry i nieruchomy potrafi być. - Uderz mnie, proszę.

Louis waha się, ale tym razem, to coś nowego. Rozstawia swoje palce i nie mówi nic przez dłuższą chwilę, ignorując wijącego się Harry’ego. Kiedy się odzywa, nie brzmi jak _tatuś_ , to po prostu Louis, aczkolwiek trochę zdziwiony. - Co powiedziałeś?

To zupełnie mąci młodszemu w głowie, gdy słyszy szatyna mówiącego w ten sposób, ponieważ naprawdę, Louis nie jest tu po to, by słuchać. Harry’emu zaczyna się to nie podobać i robi mu się zimno. Stara się myśleć o jego słowach, ale nie ma pojęcia, co zrobił źle, że tatuś zachowuje się w ten sposób, więc zaczyna bredzić.

\- Uderz mnie moim paskiem, proszę, chcę go usłyszeć, dalej, tatusiu.

Louis nie uderza go paskiem. Daje mu klapsa dłonią i wsuwa w niego palce, dopóki Harry nie zaczyna lekko płakać, ponieważ szatyn wcale nie pozwala mu dojść. To wszystko jest świetne i takie dobre, ale Louis nie uderza go paskiem, ponieważ w pewien sposób się boi. Nie pokazuje tego, nie gdy Harry jest… trochę nieprzytomny, ale później staje się bardziej czuły i przylepny, zadaje Harry’emu wszelkiego rodzaju pytania. To nie tak, że młodszy narzeka, kocha przytulać się z Louisem, ale nawet teraz, ma świadomość, że coś się dzieje.

Okazuje się, że miał rację, gdyż robi się naprawdę dziwnie.

Po prostu, to tylko drobiazgi. Kiedy uprawiają seks w ciuchach na sofie, Król Lew gra w tle, a Harry jest na górze w konkretnym celu, uwidaczniając swoją pupę, Louis nie daje mu klapsa ani razu. Kiedy ssie Louisa i jest miło i w ogóle, Louis solidnie trzyma jego włosy, ale nie popycha go, by wziął więcej jego kutasa, ani nie unosi swoich bioder do góry.

Harry nie może  _narzekać_. To wciąż seks z Louisem i wciąż zwykle dochodzi więcej niż jeden raz, ale czegoś tu brakuje. Pewnej ostrości. Jego referencje kulinarne tylko sprawiają, że zaczyna myśleć o czymś jeszcze, o wanilii, i przez to robi się smutny. Waniliowy seks jest niesamowity, ale nie sprawia, że czuje się  _spełniony_ , nie daje mu uniesienia, o jakie błaga, szczególnie po tym, gdy tak grzecznie zachowuje się dla tatusia.

To brzmi jak najbardziej niezręczna rozmowa na świecie ( _Kochanie, dlaczego nie sprawisz, że znów będę krztusił się na twoim kutasie tak jak dawniej?_ ), więc Harry stara się opóźnić ją tak bardzo, jak tylko potrafi. Stwierdza, że nadal istnieją jakieś ciekawe rzeczy, które można odkryć w tym łagodnym rodzaju seksu, prawda?

Odpowiedź przychodzi z ciała Louisa, jak większość dobrych rzeczy w życiu. Ładna pogoda wykurzyła ich z mieszkania wieczorem, więc pojechali na drugą stronę miasta i grali w piłkę, a potem Harry zatrzymał samochód na kompletnym odludziu, ponieważ zauważył kwiaciarnię.

Chciał kupić Louisowi coś ładnego z powodu ukończenia egzaminów. Skończył kupując kaktusa, ponieważ był to najbardziej nieskomplikowany do utrzymania żywy organizm, który Louis mógł trzymać w mieszkaniu oprócz Nialla (który rzeczywiście był już w ich Miłosnym Gniazdku i zaczął pożądać Zayna dwudziestokrotnie mocniej). Louis dał kaktusowi jedno spojrzenie i zapytał. - Czy to jest miłosny kaktus?

Harry rozpromienił się, potwierdził i pocałował jego policzek.

W każdym razie, wrócili do domu, wzięli dokładny prysznic i teraz są w pozycji sześć dziewięć z kaktusem oglądającym ich z półki. Naprawdę, nie ma w tym nic zaskakującego, jak bardzo podoba się to Harry’emu; robi Louisowi dobrze, a szatyn odwdzięcza mu się tym samym w jednej chwili. I oczywiście, Louis podnosi stawkę przez powolne wbijanie w niego dwóch palców.

To wszystko powinno iść na równi, prawda? Powinien starać się tak dobrze, jak dostaje w zamian. A kiedy Harry’emu naprawdę jest tak dobrze… Jego ręka obejmuje już tyłek Louisa, ściska go, by utrzymać go nieruchomo. Przemieszcza swoją dłoń tylko odrobinę i następnie wsuwa kilka palców pomiędzy pośladki Louisa i zaczyna pocierać nimi w tę i z powrotem.

Szatyn sapie wokół jego penisa i automatycznie szarpie biodrami, przez co obie te rzeczy dają efekt uboczny, pozbawiając Harry’ego rozumu. Louis wykorzystuje jego rozproszenie, ssąc mocniej, biorąc go głębiej w dół swojego gardła i Harry lekko głupieje z kutasem w swoich ustach. To bardzo przychylne dla Louisa, by wsuwać się trochę bardziej, gdy jego palce wciąż poruszają się wewnątrz Harry’ego.

Harry jednak bierze się w garść. Wyciąga penisa Lou i zostawia niestaranne pocałunki na całej jego długości, mając nadzieję, że Louis nie zauważy, kiedy wsadzi do ust swoje palce. Gdy powraca do wcześniejszej czynności, jego ręka natychmiast wędruje do pełnego tyłka szatyna i teraz już tak się nie wstydzi. Opuszkami dotyka delikatnie jego dziurki i obaj wydają z siebie zszokowane dźwięki, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie odważył się pójść tak daleko. Oczywiście, nagły wdech Louisa jest stłumiony przez jego kutasa, co daje kurewsko fantastyczne uczucie, więc Harry postanawia  _to_  przerwać.

Z większą siłą, której nawet nie był świadomy, odsuwa się i wyjmuje swojego twardego penisa z ust Louisa. To po prostu skandal, ale Harry zawsze poświęcał się w ten sposób. Brzmi na przerażonego nawet dla własnych uszu, gdy pyta:

\- Lou, czy mogę…

\- Pieprzyć mnie palcami? - Louis mówi zwyczajnie i  _zarzuca nogę na ramię Harry’ego_ , więc rozkracza się przed jego pieprzoną twarzą.

Harry wydaje bezsilny dźwięk w zgięciu uda szatyna i automatycznie ociera się o nie twarzą, jest zbyt podniecony, by myśleć. Louis jest już gotowy, zaciska usta dookoła penisa Harry’ego i krąży językiem wokół główki, bez wątpienia smakując preejakulat. Harry gryzie skórę Louisa, by zwalczyć pośpiech, ale oczywiście to nie to, czego pragnie szatyn. Zaczyna poruszać własnymi biodrami, niemo prosząc Harry’ego, by  _coś_  zrobił.

To jest po prostu skandaliczne, że Louis oferuje się w ten sposób, a później uniemożliwia Harry’emu wykonanie dobrej, skoncentrowanej pracy. Młodszy zanurza koniuszek swojego palca w ciasnej dziurce Louisa i dławi się na to uczucie lub może na to, jak Louis mruczy wokół niego zachęcająco. Kurewsko skandaliczne. Harry zanurza swój palec do kostki i decyduje.

\- Nie. Wyliżę cię.

Louis znów mruczy, jakby rzeczywiście musiał to rozważyć i Harry nagle zastanawia się, czy niczego nie spieprzył. Co jeśli normalni ludzie zazwyczaj nie chcą mieć języków nigdzie w pobliżu swoich tyłków? Co jeśli Louis podnieca się tylko tyłkiem Harry’ego?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie, chcę ujeżdżać… - ucina i Harry naprawdę myśli, że to prawdziwy skandal tej nocy. W końcu mówi: - Będę z przodu? I, um. Nazywaj mnie tatusiem? Jeśli chcesz?

Wtedy Harry przekonuje się, że będzie musiał porozmawiać z Louisem o tej absurdalnej tendencji owijania wszystkiego w bawełnę. Oczywiście, że chce nazywać go tatusiem, oczywiście, że chce, by Louis ujeżdżał jego twarz, dopóki nie mógłby oddychać i jedyną rzeczą, jaka miałaby znaczenie, byłby smak Louisa, jego zapach, ciężar oraz przyjemność.

Muszą to przedyskutować. Po tym jak Harry wyliże Louisa po raz pierwszy.

Jest trochę zdenerwowany, kiedy w końcu kładzie się między jego nogami i patrzy w dół na jego tyłek. Jest on po prostu taki  _piękny,_ pełny, miękki i zaokrąglony i Harry nie wie co  _zrobić_ z tym wszystkim. Rozsuwa więc jego pośladki i znów przebiega palcem po jego dziurce, wydaje się, że to początek, na co szatyn wydaje z siebie cichy, zadowolony dźwięk zachęty.

Louis nazywa go kochaniem i zaczyna mówić mu co i jak, ale Harry czuje się w jakiś sposób przez to zraniony. Może jest to pierwszy raz, gdy robi coś takiego, ale przecież to nie pierwszy raz, gdy robi coś dla Louisa. Tego z pewnością nie można porównać do tego, gdy pierwszy raz robił mu loda.

Więc naprawdę, pierwsze liźnięcie jest bardziej po to, by coś Louisowi pokazać niż by zapoznać go ze sposobem działania. Harry słyszy, jak słowa szatyna zamierają i zmieniają się w głuchą ciszę, to bardziej przytłaczające niż jego smak, ponieważ co tak naprawdę można z tym zrobić? Tyłek smakuje jak tyłek, to nie to, o co chodzi w tym  _doświadczeniu_. Harry jest taki zadowolony z siebie, liże dłuższy pas, delikatnie przy dziurce i oddycha przez usta, więc staje się ona śliska już po chwili.

Louis reaguje dosłownie  _pięknie_ , jęcząc ślicznie i wiercąc się pod nim, praktycznie zmuszając go, by kontynuował, pomimo faktu, że potrzebuje wziąć oddech. Więc wyciąga on mocno swój język i jest to gest, który sprawia, że to  _Harry_  wbija się w materac, gdyż to znajomy ból w jego szczęce. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze nieznany dźwięk, który wydobywa się z Louisa, jest wysoki i lekko zachrypnięty. Harry wciąż tylko drażni się z nim, sprawia, że robi się mokry, ale jeszcze go nie pieprzy.

To zmienia się, gdy Louis nagle sięga za siebie, by złapać włosy Harry’ego i docisnąć jego twarz. To zmienia się, ponieważ Louis przejmuje kontrolę i Harry zawsze będzie potrzebujący w takim momencie. To zmienia się, ponieważ ma twarz zanurzoną w tyłku i czuje, jak jego policzki i nos stają się mokre od jego własnej śliny, Harry nie może robić nic innego, jak tylko lizać.

Głównie to zmienia się, ponieważ Louis się zatraca. Nie przestaje drżeć pod rękami Harry’ego, jakby nie wiedział, czy ocierać się o niego, czy uciekać od tego uczucia. Szatyn jęczy tak swobodnie, głośniej niż kiedykolwiek, nawet pomimo tego, że Zayn jest w pokoju tuż obok; dyszy, jakby nigdy nie miał wystarczającej ilości powietrza. Harry naprawdę może to potwierdzić. Nigdy nie słyszał go w taki sposób.

To zawsze było ważne, by zadowolić Louisa, po czym zwykle Harry dostawał od niego pochwały i czuły dotyk i było to wszystko, czym musiał się zadowolić, ponieważ Louis ma tak dużo kontroli. W tej chwili jest tak rozluźniony, że Harry może  _zobaczyć_  - poczuć - posmakować, jak bardzo go zadowala, kurwa, on faktycznie sprawił, że Louis jest oniemiały i szlocha w poduszkę. To zapiera mu dech w piersiach, to wszystko, czego Harry potrzebował, by w końcu ulec, by dać Louisowi wszystko, co może.

Przechodzi go dreszcz, gdy tylko Louis zaczyna być coraz głośniej, kiedy mocniej napiera swoim językiem, a później pieprzy go głęboko. Musi mocno trzymać jego pupę, ponieważ Louis się wierci, ale to takie zwyczaje, gdy Harry leży na nim i liże go spokojnie, to niczym religijne doświadczenie.

Wystarczająco absurdalnie, dochodzi przed Louisem. Dzieje się to wtedy, gdy wbija w szatyna swój język i trzyma go tam mocno, na co Louis wydaje z siebie szczególnie ostry dźwięk i ciągnie za loki Harry’ego do bólu, chociaż to wcale tak nie boli. Naprawdę, tylko tyle wystarczyłoby, by młodszy doszedł, ale fakt, że Louis wypycha swoje biodra i popycha jego głowę przez idealny, oszałamiający moment, pokazując tym, że naprawdę potrafi ujeżdżać jego twarz.

Harry dochodzi, jęcząc w ciasny tyłek Louisa i wytryskując na pościel, ale nie daje sobie nawet sekundy, by cieszyć się uniesieniem, zanim powraca do zaspokajania Louisa, oddany jak zawsze. Nogi szatyna ciągle rozkładają się szerzej i szerzej i Harry kończy, opierając się na swoich łokciach i rozszerzając pośladki Louisa tak szeroko jak może, więc jego duże dłonie pokrywają całą ich szerokość. „ _Kurwa_ ” jest główną reakcją starszego.

I właśnie wtedy, Harry naprawdę dostrzega, że będzie to takie łatwe. Wyjmuje swój język i kilka razy liże Louisa, przybliżając go jeszcze bardziej, więc szatyn może poczuć ślady jego zębów na swojej delikatnej skórze. Kiedy Harry wciska się z powrotem, robi to razem z kciukiem, odczuwa jeszcze wstrząsy po orgazmie, gdy czuje, jak gorący i ciasny jest Louis, mokry od tego, jak sam pieprzy go językiem.

Louis lamentuje, a jego ciało robi się napięte i pozostaje w bezruchu, ale nie dochodzi, tylko drży pod dotykiem Harry’ego. Chłopak decyduje się unieść głowę, by sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale nie przestaje pieprzyć go kciukiem. Wtedy rzeczywiście widzi twarz Louisa i ta świadomość naprawdę go uderza.

Harry jest ekspertem w nakręcaniu Louisa, ale nigdy nie doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Jest on wycieńczony, nieporównywalnie pięknym, pieprzonym dziełem sztuki. Harry jest tak tym odurzony i zdesperowany, by zachować w pamięci ten obraz, od wygiętych pleców szatyna aż do spoconej grzywki. I wtedy dostrzega łzy, które przepięknie sklejają rzęsy Louisa. To… coś nowego.

\- Tatusiu? - pyta szorstkim głosem, ale brzmi na małego i niepewnego, właśnie tak, jak się czuje.

Louis znów wypycha swoje biodra na palec Harry’ego i zaczyna dławić się słowami: - Nie przestawaj, nie… Sprawiasz, że tatuś czuje się tak dobrze, masz wspaniałe usta, stawiam, że są teraz całe mokre, cholernie… Sprawiłeś, że jestem tak blisko, mój dobry chłopiec, moje kochanie.

Harry jest pewien, że Louis może poczuć jego rumieńce na skórze, czuje, że jego twarz chyba płonie, ale jest tak  _szczęśliwy_ , że nie może tego pojąć, jego palce u stóp się podkurczają. Tatuś nie mówił do niego w ten sposób już od jakiegoś czasu, prawie zapomniał, jak  _dobre_  to może być. To sprawia, że trochę się wyłącza, kiedy umieszcza swoje usta z powrotem na Louisie. Szatyn wierzga odrobinę nogami i jęczy wysoko w gardle, zatracony tym wszystkim, jednak Harry wciąż jest tym, który czuje się bezsilny i chłonie każdą jego reakcję.

Nie wie, jak długo to trwa, nie zwraca na to uwagi, więc jest po prostu zaskoczony, kiedy Louis w końcu dochodzi nietknięty. Brzmi na tak  _wyniszczonego,_ kiedy osiąga szczyt, dyszy imię Harry’ego, jakby się dławił. Jego ciało się wyciąga i trzęsie mocno i nagle Harry nie może go dotknąć, nie może nawet na niego patrzeć, bojąc się, że jego serce eksploduje.

Potyka się, stając na stopach i chwiejnie wychodzi kierując się do łazienki, by się schłodzić. Do czasu jak wraca, po umyciu twarzy i ust i dając przerażonemu Zaynowi przyjazne machnięcie, Louis jest ciągle zwinięty i dyszy w poduszkę. To jest tak nieprzyzwoite i piękne, że Harry natychmiast chce zacząć od nowa.

Kiedy wczołguje się z powrotem do łóżka, powstrzymuje się i jedynie całuje cały  kręgosłup Louisa aż do dolnej część jego pleców i lekko szczypie jego pupę. Louis wydaje wyczerpany dźwięk i odwraca się niepotrzebnie, zgarniając Harry’ego w swoje ramiona i mówiąc mu, jak dobrym jest chłopcem. To jest  _najlepsze._  Jak każdy dobry chłopak, Harry atakuje, gdy Louis jest słaby:

\- Lou, dlaczego nie chcesz już grać?

\- Hm? - Louis nuci w jego włosy, już drzemiąc.

\- Grać ze mną - Harry precyzuje. - Nie robiliśmy tego, od kiedy rozerwałeś kajdanki.

\- Planuję coś, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

To ciekawe, ale mało precyzyjne. - Och, daj spokój.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, kochanie. To sekret. Mam mnóstwo planów.

-Więc nie jesteś, no wiesz. Niezainteresowany. - Unosi ciężką rękę Louisa, by położyć ją na swojej szyi.

Louis prycha i pociera swoim kciukiem jego skórę nad jabłkiem Adama. - Zaufaj mi, jestem. Ale są ważniejsze sprawy. - Przenosi swoją rękę w dół, na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, kładąc ją na jego sercu.

Harry ukrywa twarz w szyi Louisa i uśmiecha się bezsilnie. W porządku. Jeśli Louis chce grać słodkiego, Harry to przeboleje. W każdym razie, jak bardzo może być to złe, by doprowadzić do takiego stanu osobę, którą kochasz?

*

Louis wciąż utrzymuje sekret przez kilka dni, ale Harry wie, że coś dzieje się w piątek, gdy Louis otwarcie kłamie i twierdzi, że nie może się z nim zobaczyć, ponieważ jego mama poprosiła, by zajął się rodzeństwem. Harry wie, że to nieprawda, ponieważ mama Louisa i jego ojczym niedawno co przyjechali na uroczystość wręczenia dyplomów w zeszłym tygodniu. Harry nie spotkał się z nimi osobiście, ale kiedy Louis napisał mu „haha, wyszli i zostawili mnie z małymi bliźniakami, ponieważ mama myśli, że będę dobrym TATUSIEM”, Harry był  _zszokowany_. Jest wspaniały w zajmowaniu się dziećmi, więc jak Louis śmie chować przed nim maluchy? (Harry dołączył do sesji opieki nad brzdącami i spędził kilka godzin, bawiąc się z  _dziećmi_  i  _Louisem_ , jego dwiema ulubionymi rzeczami na  _świecie_ ).

W każdym razie, nie było żadnego powodu, by rodzice Louisa ponownie gdzieś sobie wyjechali, więc to oznaczało, że szatyn coś kombinował. Harry starał się nie być rozgoryczonym, ale po dziwnie ostrożnym sposobie, w jaki traktował go Louis od czasu sprawy z paskiem, ciężko było mu pozostać spokojnym.

Kiedy Louis w końcu zaprasza go do siebie, dziesięć różnych scenariuszy rozgrywa się w jego głowie, a raczej są to złożone, skomplikowane sceny albo  _rozmowa_. Ale z pewnością, nie spodziewał się Louisa, który jest całkowicie ubrany - cóż, ma na sobie spodnie dresowe - i przeszukuje ogromne ilości papierów na podłodze w salonie. (Zazwyczaj Louis narzekałby, że to niewygodne, ale teraz Harry dał mu swój własny, puchaty dywan, przez który nie może utrzymać go z dala od podłogi).

\- Czy bierzemy rozwód? - pyta, upuszczając klucze do miseczki na klucze.

\- Nigdy, skarbie - Louis droczy się, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku od swoich papierów. Wygląda, jakby starał się je uporządkować, ale robi tylko jeszcze gorszy bałagan. Dobrze, że zamierza uczyć aktorstwa. Harry nie może się już doczekać nowego roku, ponieważ ma zaplanowany już cały wygląd Louisa. Rozczochrany, seksowny nauczyciel, minus dresy, plus okulary. Harry chce, by wszyscy uczniowie byli spoceni na widok Pana Tomlinsona, ponieważ nigdy nie będą go mieć. - To nie jest też nic związanego ze szkołą. Chodź, usiądź.  

Harry upuszcza swoje rzeczy i potyka się, podchodząc z ciekawością. Wtedy widzi tytuły na wydrukach - Och.

_Bezpiecznie, Rozsądnie i za Obopólną Zgodą: Jedyny Sposób by Grać!_

_Na krawędzi doskonałości: Świadomość Ryzyka We Wspólnych Upodobaniach(BÓL)_

_Potwierdzone fakty o BDSM: Zrozumienie Jest Kluczem Dobrej Sceny_

Jezus. Harry wchłania to wszystko, dziesiątki stron, artykuły z Wikipedii i coś, co wygląda na broszury „BDSM Dla Zielonych”. Jest tu tak wiele rzeczy, które nawet nie przeszłyby mu przez myśl, są tu nazwy rzeczy, nad którymi nigdy nawet się nie zastanawiał. Więc wielkim sekretem Louisa było zbieranie informacji? Harry nie jest pewien czy odczuwa ulgę, czy rozczarowanie.

\- Um.

\- W porządku, więc tak, jest tego dużo - zaczyna Louis i brzmi na nieco zdenerwowanego, więc Harry opiera o niego swoje kolano. - Wiem, że nigdy tak naprawdę… nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt dużo. O tym, co robimy. Ale w zeszłym tygodniu zdałem sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie gówniane postępowanie.

Cóż, ‘gówniane’ jest gównianym słowem do użycia, prawda? Harry jest oszołomiony.

\- Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać? Tylko dlatego, że ja jestem, cóż, niedoświadczony, to znaczy, wiesz, że kocham, kiedy jesteś dla mnie ostry, to super. Nie musimy…

Louis ucisza go pocałunkiem, który jest przeciwieństwem czegoś gównianego. Harry już przyzwyczaił się do tego. Oddaje pocałunek z uśmiechem i na sekundę zapomina o przerażających informacjach, otaczających go dookoła. Louis nie zapomina tak szybko.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś młody, cioto - zaczyna, całując Harry’ego w nos. - Chodzi o nas,  _oboje_ jesteśmy niedoświadczeni. Nadal chcę robić z tobą wszystkie te rzeczy, ale po prostu… Mocno zdałem sobie sprawę, jak wiele pokładasz we mnie zaufania, kiedy się zabawiamy. Kocham to - zapewnia szybko, zanim Harry może naprawdę zacząć rozwodzić się nad tym monologiem, który teraz dąży w jego stronę. - Ale ostatniej rzeczy, jakiej pragnę, to spieprzyć coś i cię zranić, gdyż nie będę wiedział, co do cholery robię. Cholernie cię kocham, wiesz?

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiada automatycznie młodszy. - Nie powiedziałbym, że nie masz cholernego pojęcia, co robisz. Znasz  _mnie_.

\- To nie jest wystarczające, żeby cię sprać, Hazza. Po prostu… - Wymachuje kartkami dookoła. - Pomyśl o tym jako o rzeczy dotyczącej związku, tak? Słyszałem, że ludzie rozmawiają ze sobą w dojrzałych związkach, nawet jeśli dotyczy to niewygodnych rzeczy.

Harry natychmiast się rozpogadza. Kocha związkowe sprawy. Louis naprawdę go  _zna_.

\- W porządku, co najpierw, profesorze?

Louis przewraca oczami, ale nagradza go pocałunkiem. - Chciałbym, żebyś przejrzał to wszystko i nauczył się terminologii. Wtedy po prostu to omówimy. Jeśli nie będziemy w stanie nawet tego przedyskutować, naprawdę nie powinniśmy tego robić, racja?

Harry domyśla się, że ma to sens.

„Przeglądanie” zamienia się w godzinę ciężkiego czytania, zanim jego umysł nie pływa wśród nieznajomych pojęć: edgeplay( _czynności, które są na granicy przekroczenia strefy komfortu u jednego z partnerów - tł.)_  i subspace ( _stan, którego może doświadczyć osoba uległa, np. euforia - tł.)_  i aftercare ( _opieka dominującego nad uległym po czynnościach BDSM - tł._ ), rzeczy, które według niego powinny być w piosenkach Rihanny. Następnie, przechodzi do nowych fetyszy, o których nawet nie miał pojęcia, ale teraz jest w jakiś sposób nimi… zaciekawiony. Więc je omawiają. Granice (nie ma ich dużo), słowa bezpieczeństwa (będą trzymać się systemu czerwony-żółty-zielony, na który się już natknęli), nawet alergie.

Chociaż było to trudne, Harry w pewien sposób się w to wciągnął. Podoba mu się, że radzą sobie z tym jak dorośli, jak  _partnerzy_ , że trzymają równość w związku, pomimo tego, że Harry wziął „rolę uległego” i Louis lubi być nazywany tatusiem.

Odrzuca  _Subspace: Umysł ponad ciałem_  na bok i odwraca się do Louisa zaintrygowany.

\- Więc czego nauczyłeś się o psychologii tego wszystkiego?

Louis mruczy: - Przypuszczam, że poznałem różne podejścia. Ale nie wszystko, co jest w Internecie mi się podoba? Na przykład, kiedy przeglądałem strony o obrożach, byli tam ludzie, którzy naprawdę chcieli być traktowani jak… Jak zwierzęta, którzy podniecali się przez upokorzenie, robiąc rzeczy dla swoich panów. I to, wiesz, fajnie dla nich, ale mi naprawdę się to nie podoba? Nawet jeśli chciałbyś tego w ten sposób, to nie jest coś, co mogę ci dać.

Tak wiele myśli wiruje w głowie Harry’ego, w większości na temat tego, jaki Louis jest dokładny i rzetelny, ale jedyne, co wydobywa się z jego ust to: - Przeglądałeś informacje o obrożach?

\- Pewnie - Louis odpowiada, zaskoczony. - Słucham cię od czasu do czasu, wiesz.

Ręka Harry’ego wędruje automatycznie do jego szyi, gdy przełyka. - Kocham cię, wiesz?

Louis uśmiecha się i daje mu niewinnego buziaka. - Też cię kocham.

\- Wystraczająco, by troszkę mnie zranić?

\- Nawet bardzo - zgadza się. -  _Bezpiecznie, Rozsądnie i za Obopólną Zgodą_ , pamiętasz? - macha dookoła broszurą zatytułowaną „Kocham Ból”.

Harry prycha i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. - Co jeszcze tak szczegółowo sprawdzałeś?

\- Um, jak… Rzeczy dotyczące oddechu. Zabawy z oddechem. - Harry zachęcająco trąca nosem jego szyję. - Ale jest dużo różnych rzeczy do przeczytania, w zależności od tego co my, um, robimy.

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład, czy wolisz być raczej zakneblowany, czy podduszany.

Jezus. Harry myśli o innych rzeczach, które być może go uspokoją, jak na przykład zmywanie naczyń z mamą albo zabawa na łące z Hatchi. Na pewno nie o małych, delikatnych dłoniach Louisa, owiniętych dookoła jego gardła i ściskających je odrobinę. - Myślę, myślę, że duszony.

Louis gorączkowo przebiega dłonią przez swoje włosy. - Widzisz, to trochę mnie przeraża. Ponieważ to jest rzeczywiście niebezpieczne. - Wskazuje na stosik o kontroli oddechu będącej jedną z najbardziej ryzykownych zabaw. Uroczo.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie możemy tego spróbować -mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - To nie jest sprawa w pełni dotycząca zaufania, to również fizyczna rzecz. Kiedy mózg nie dostaje wystarczającej ilości tlenu i dwutlenek węgla zaczyna się gromadzić, doświadczasz właśnie tego… Uniesienia i zawrotów głowy, zanim zemdlejesz. Więc kiedy zamiast zemdleć,  _dochodzisz_ , to jest jak. Euforia. - Młodszy wie, jak korzystać z wyszukiwarki Google, dziękuję bardzo. - Och, były tam… W tych rzeczach, mówiących o tej zabawie, były wymienione sygnały? Rzeczy, które będę robił, żebyś wiedział, że mnie nie dusisz. To znaczy, robisz to, ale nie  _dusisz_  mnie. Więc nie zemdleję.

Louis patrzy na niego, coś pomiędzy oszołomieniem i zdumieniem. - Kocham cię.

Harry rumieni się gwałtownie. - Już to mówiłeś.

\- Cóż, to nadal prawda. Daj nam buziaka, wtedy uzupełnimy listę.

Harry jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, żeby na to odpowiedzieć.

Ta Lista to dosyć obszerny spis wszystkich „tak”, „może” i „zdecydowanie nie”. Chodzi o to, by zaznaczyć swoje upodobania, a później zobaczyć, które nie pokrywają się z tymi partnera, ale dosyć szybko Harry robi się zdezorientowany. Wykreślanie czegokolwiek obejmującego słowo tortury jest łatwe, ale wtedy pojawiają się rzeczy, których nie rozumie.

Na przykład  _zabawa woskiem_. - Co to jest? To tak, że będziemy sobie nawzajem depilować nogi? - Louis ewidentnie stara się nie śmiać.

\- Nie, kochanie, to wosk ze świeczek. - Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się.

\- Masz na myśli  _palących się świeczek_? Czy to nie będzie gorące?

\- Mhm - zgadza się Louis, składając zwyczajnego buziaka na ramieniu Harry’ego. - Będzie parzyć, kiedy dotknie twojej skóry, ale w pewnym momencie, będzie to po prostu wspaniałe uczucie, tak samo, kiedy daję ci klapsy przez długi czas. Mógłbyś wybrać zapach, wiem, że masz obsesję na punkcie twoich cynamonowych świeczek, ale ja wybiorę kolor. Byłbyś wspaniałym płótnem, Harry.

Harry przesuwa się subtelnie na kolanach, a następnie poddaje się i wsuwa się pod ramię Louisa, który trzyma go mocno.

\- Tak?

\- Oczywiście. Będziesz leżał na brzuchu, z nogami pod sobą, więc twoje szerokie, wspaniałe plecy będą pięknie dla mnie wygięte. A ja będę upuszczać wosk na ciebie, naprawdę cię oznaczając. Nawet po tym, jak oderwę wszystkie piękne kolory, raniąc cię odrobinę bardziej, nadal zostaną tam czerwone kreski na całych twoich plecach. Będziesz taki piękny, że będę musiał zrobić zdjęcie i ci pokazać.

\- Tatusiu - Harry szepcze z braku czegokolwiek innego do powiedzenia, przesuwając się znowu tak, że jego kolana trącają bok Louisa i ma nadzieję, że zasłania tym fakt, iż staje się podniecony tylko od samego rozmawiania. Będąc uczciwym, był odpowiedzialnym dorosłym już wystarczająco długo. Powstrzymywał się nawet wtedy, gdy Louis mówił o _obrożach_ , do jasnej cholery.

\- Wiem, kochanie - Louis ściska jego kolano. - Ale ważną rzeczą jest to, byśmy wszystko _zaplanowali_ , a ja dowiem się wszystkiego i będę sprawdzał temperaturę na mojej własnej skórze co najmniej dwadzieścia razy, zanim wypróbuję to na tobie, ponieważ jeśli kiedykolwiek zraniłbym cię w czasie takiej akcji, nie mógłbym żyć sam z sobą.

Starszy wpatruje się mocno w kartkę, którą trzyma w dłoniach, ale Harry wie, że tak naprawdę jej nie czyta. Pochyla się i słodko całuje szorstki policzek Louisa.

-  _Tatusiu_  - mówi ponownie. - Zawsze mówisz mi, jakim jestem dobrym chłopcem, ale ja nigdy nie mówię ci… - Potrząsa głową i znów całuje Louisa. - Jakim jesteś dobrym tatusiem. Zawsze się o mnie troszczysz przed, w trakcie i po wszystkim. Zawsze czekasz, aż cię dogonię i pytasz mnie o kolory. Szczerze, myślę, że jesteś najlepszym, co mogło mnie spotkać. Rozmawiamy o ograniczeniu  _powietrza, którym oddycham_. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić robienia tego z kimkolwiek innym,  _zaufać_  komuś w taki sposób.

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś to zrobił - mówi Louis, bardziej do siebie.

\- To dobrze. Ponieważ jestem twoim skarbem i ty jesteś moim tatusiem i jesteśmy też chłopakami i chcę też, żebyś wylał na całego mnie gorący wosk i zostawił go, żebym mógł poczuć, jak będzie on stygł na moich plecach, podczas gdy będziesz mnie pieprzyć.

\- Jezu.

Oboje biorą dosyć długą przerwę po tym oświadczeniu. Jeśli Harry myślał, że wszystkie naukowe rozmowy o tym, co robią odciągają ich od faktycznego ich robienia, odkrywa, że nie jest to prawda. Byli całkiem bezpieczni i zdrowi instynktownie, prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, że się kochają. Słów bezpieczeństwa używali od samego początku, tak samo, jak doskonałych zdolności Louisa do opieki po seksie. Harry myśli, że… Cały ten wieczór poświęcony był  _uświadomieniu_ , że ich związek był częściowo oparty na relacji BDSM i wcale ich to nie wystraszyło. Więc Harry może cieszyć się z regularnie zaplanowanych scen  i Louis może troszeczkę się zrelaksować.

Pokonanie granic w związku jest  _wspaniałe_.

*

Kończenie klasy maturalnej jest w pewnym rodzaju rozczarowujące. To nie tak, że Harry nie lubi szkoły, ale jego rok zdecydowanie wrócił do nauki w lutym, więc… było trochę zamieszania. Jego wszyscy nauczyciele wciąż go kochają, nawet pomimo sporadycznego pierwszego okresu, kiedy przychodził on świeżo wypieprzony i roztrzepany. Harry dobrze radzi sobie na egzaminach, może nawet udawać, że interesuje się już uczelniami, chociaż niebezpiecznie gotów jest odłożyć wszelkie plany do połowy lipca przyszłego roku.

Dla niego, koniec klasy maturalnej oznacza tylko, że Louis znów wróci do Tych Rzeczy. Ale dzisiejszy dzień to tylko cisza przed burzą.

\- Kochanie, muszę, um, ci coś oświadczyć.

Harry podnosi się tak nagle, że Louis prawie spada z jego kolan na podłogę.

\- Poważnie? Podczas Made In Chelsea? Nie możesz zabrać mnie do Paryża i oświadczyć mi się na wieży Eiffla o zachodzie słońca?

Louis wybucha śmiechem i popycha Harry’ego z powrotem na kanapę.

-  _Ktoś_  tu za dużo myśli.

Harry zabiera grzywkę z oczu Louisa. -  _Ktoś_  jest bardziej romantyczny niż  _ktoś_  i musi dbać o siebie.

Pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek szerzy się na nieogolonej twarzy szatyna. - Za dwie sekundy poczujesz się jak ciul.

\- Czemu?

\- Ponieważ - zaczyna Louis, snując palcami po nagiej klatce młodszego i sprawiając tym, że zaczyna on chichotać. - Skoro skończyłeś szkołę, a ja zdałem moje egzaminy, moją propozycją było to, by wybrać się na romantyczną wycieczkę.

Harry robi  _aww_  przez tak długo, że zażenowany Louis zaczyna uderzać go w klatkę, ale młodszy powstrzymuje się tylko dlatego, by mógł zasypać twarz szatyna małymi pocałunkami.

-  _Kochanie_ , naprawdę bardzo bym chciał.

Louis klepie go w twarz, jakby próbował pozbyć się muchy, ale serce Harry’ego jest trzy razy większe, więc nie bierze tego do siebie. Otula swoimi ramionami extra-mocno plecy szatyna i ciasno je ściska. Louis fuka.

\- Widzisz? Założę się, że czujesz się okropnie.

\- Najgorzej - Harry kłamie. - Gdzie powinniśmy pojechać? Do Londynu?

Louis wygląda na zdezorientowanego. - Nie, sam powiedziałeś, że do Paryża.

Oczy młodszego rozszerzają się i chłopak znów się prostuje, tym razem mniej dramatycznie.

\- Czekaj, mówisz poważnie?

\- Tak, to znaczy, zaoszczędziłem trochę. Ten bogaty chłopiec był moim kursantem przez jakiś czas i wiesz, Zayn płaci czynsz, a ja płacę miłością. W sumie, to tylko dwie godziny w Euro…

Harry wycałowuje jego cholerną twarz, głęboko, mocno i  _kochająco_. Jego serce bije aż nadto za szybko, a w jego głowie robi się totalna pustka ze szczęścia. - Kocham cię tak bardzo. Kocham Paryż.

Louis wygląda na trochę dotkniętego. Na tyle, ile da się z zaróżowiałymi policzkami i czerwonymi, wycałowanymi ustami. - Och, już tam byłeś? Możemy pojechać gdzieś indziej, na przykład… Możemy pojechać do Londynu.

\- Nie bądź idiotą - mówi ostro Harry, całując słodki nosek Louisa. - Byłem tam z moją siostrą, a teraz kolej na to, bym pojechał tam z moim chłopcem.

\- Mężczyzną - poprawia Louis, trącając swój ładny nosek. - Mężczyzno-chłopak, pamiętasz?

Harry nie wplątuje się w jego temat, gdyż myśli już w przyszłość. - Pomyśl o wszystkich miejscach, w których będę mógł cię pocałować! Na wieży Eiffla i przy Notre Dame i Wersalu! Będę mógł całować cię  _po francusku_ i karmić cię naleśnikami. Znasz francuski? Kurwa, założę się, że będziesz brzmiał uroczo.  _Seksownie_  - dodaje, kiedy Louis wpatruje się w niego. - Zabójczo seksownie.  _Lou-ee_. Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz?

Malutki uśmiech wkrada się na usta szatyna, a jego oczy świecą się, gdy wpatrują się w Harry’ego, jakby może sam był w połowie tak podekscytowany jak on. - Kocham widzieć cię tak szczęśliwego.

To trochę żenujące. Harry pochyla się, by ukryć twarz w szyi Louisa. Uświadamia sobie, że weekend w Paryżu oznacza, że będą na prawdziwych wakacjach dla zakochanych, cały czas razem, po prostu zabawiając siebie nawzajem. To powinno go stresować, ale Harry naprawdę jest niesamowicie podekscytowany. Jest na to  _gotowy_. Będzie miał całego Louisa dla siebie w mieście miłości. Czego można chcieć więcej?

\- Cóż, sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy. Będę taki szczęśliwy w Paryżu.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego, promiennie, nagle i szczęśliwie i  _Paryż_.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie zamierzam się oświadczyć, prawda?

 _Jeszcze._ Harry jest przekonany. Nie może wyobrazić sobie bycia z kimś innym. Jest to jednak poważne wyznanie, szczególnie, że dopiero co zaplanowali wakacje w Paryżu. (Oboje może grali też w zbyt wiele gier wideo, od kiedy Harry skończył szkołę.)

\- W porządku, myślę, że uda mi się żyć w grzechu. To jeszcze bardziej sprawia, że jest to niedozwolone, nie?

\- Proszę cię, ten związek jest tak niedozwolony, jak powinien być.

Harry jęczy głośno. - Związek. Wiesz, że mnie to kręci.

Louis chichocze i unosi się, by wyszeptać mu do ucha: -  _Oddanie. Związek partnerski. Wspólne konto bankowe. Paryż._

\- Ja pierdolę. - Harry faktycznie robi się twardy, Louis natychmiast musi przestać się na nim poruszać.

Oczywiście tego nie robi. Lekko gryzie go w ucho. - Jesteś naprawdę najdziwniejszym nastolatkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

\- Ale wciąż chcesz pokazać mi świat, nie?

Louis trąca nosem płatek jego ucha, oddychając ciężko. -  _Embrasse-moi_.

Cholera, francuski dobrze  _oddziałuje_ na głos Louisa. Albo raczej, na penisa Harry’ego. Podnosi on żwawo szatyna i niesie go do sypialni, wzmagany przez  _pocałuj mnie_  i _Paryż_.

-  _Baise-moi_.

*

Operacja Paryż pochłania tydzień przygotowań. Niall wyjeżdża do Irlandii w następnym tygodniu, więc Harry mówi swoim rodzicom, że oboje jadą na kilka nocy na ostatni bro-wypad. Louis rezerwuje im pociąg, twierdząc, że pokrył wszystkie koszty, skoro nie muszą płacić za hotel. (- Nie, Harold, nie dlatego, że planuję cię sprzedać. Zayn i Pezz mają małe mieszkanie, które nam zaoferowali.

Oczywiście, że tak zrobili.

Harry wciąż czuje się trochę źle, ponieważ to kosztuje niemal tyle, co bilet samolotowy.

\- Kochanie, zapomniałeś, że to ja jestem tym bogatym?

Louis bezzwłocznie celuje w jego jądra. - Zamknij się i pozwól mi chociaż raz poczuć się jak  _sugar daddy_. Wciąż nie wybaczyłem ci, że kupiłeś mi dywan.

\- Kochasz go - protestuje Harry. - Pieprzyliśmy się na tym dywanie trzy razy.

\- Wiem, ale skoro to takie  _rozsądne_ … Powinieneś kupić mi diamenty.

\- Kupię ci największy kamień, kiedy oświadczysz mi się na wieży Eiffla.)

To wciąż nie wydaje się być prawdziwe, nawet wtedy, gdy są w pociągu Eurostar. Louis robi się też trochę irytujący, bo odmawia przytulenia Harry’ego. Chłopak głęboko zanurza swoje zimne palce pod kołnierzykiem Louisa, sprawiając, że zaczyna on zrzędzić.

\- Przestań, przysięgam, że ten koleś z patrolu granicznego myślał, że jestem twoim tatą.

\- Proszę cię, wszyscy inni w wagonie przecież to widzą. Każdy posiadający oczy może to zobaczyć. - Oboje jadą razem do Paryża, Harry musi to powiedzieć. -  _Je t'aime_.

Louis aż mięknie. Przytula się w ramię młodszego i dyskretnie całuje jego szyję.

\- Jesteś nieznośny.

\- Wcale nie, jestem tylko nieznośnie uroczy - poprawia Harry, owijając rękę wokół ramion szatyna. Zauważa kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń od innych pasażerów, ale naprawdę się tym nie przejmuje. Louisowi też zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać, chociaż… No cóż, jest coś jeszcze, co sprawia, że jest napięty, ale dzielnie stara się to zwalczyć. - Hey, Lou.  _We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower. I was so happy we had met, it was the age of no regret, oh yes._

Pozwala sobie przeciągnąć ostatni wers i czeka. Louis spogląda na niego, przerażony. Harry nie daje za wygraną. Po krótkiej ciszy, Louis wzdycha, oczywiście, że tak i śpiewa dalej: -  _And now you’re working in a bank / The family man, the football fan / And your name is Harry._ _How dull it seems, yet you’re the hero of my dreams._

Oboje wybuchają śmiechem, zanim docierają do refrenu i to prawdopodobnie cały szacunek, jaki powinni pokazać ABBIE.

Wciąż jest dość wcześnie, więc kiedy Louis stopniowo cichnie, Harry po prostu przypuszcza, że przysnął. Sam powinien chyba też drzemać, ale jest zbyt podekscytowanie-szczęśliwie-zdenerwowany, by nawet zamknąć oczy, więc wyjmuje swój telefon i dziennik, by zanotować kilka rzeczy, które mogłyby spodobać się Louisowi w Paryżu. Albo po prostu, by zanotować najbardziej absurdalne romantyczne rzeczy, jakie razem mogą zrobić. Chce iść na całość. Wersal, Pont de l’Archevêché, Sacré Coeur, dużo jedzenia i wina… Louisa… Ostatecznie, Harry tylko gryzmoli wieżę Eiffla tak, że brakuje mu miejsca, więc przerzuca kartki dziennika.

Jest dość zaskoczony, kiedy Louis kładzie rękę na jego dłoni i zatrzymuje go na Konkretnej Stronie.

\- Co to jest?

Harry oblewa się jasnoczerwonym rumieńcem. Rozpaczliwie chce odwrócić stronę, ale palce szatyna wplątują się w niego, a jego mózg w pewnym sensie przestaje funkcjonować.

\- Um, no dobrze. To rysunki?

Louis brzmi dość podejrzliwie, kiedy pyta:

\- Czego?

\- Cóż, ten jeden to statek - wyjaśnia Harry, wskazując na staromodny statek, który narysował Zayn za jego prośbą.

Louis daje mu kuksańca i prycha. - Miałem na myśli, po co one tu są?

Nie ma wyjścia. - To tak jakby, um. Pomysły na tatuaże.

Mija dziesięć sekund, by Louis wszystko do siebie poskładał. Jego chłopak jest bystry. Louis przenosi swoje ręce ze statku na kotwicę, na ptaki, a później na  _Hi_. Harry wie, że szatyn załapał, ponieważ prostuje się on naprzeciwko niego i chrząka.

\- Jakieś przewodnie inspiracje?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, strącając przypadkowo głowę Louisa ze swojego ramienia. Kiedy dopasowuje swoją rękę wokół jego talii, jego palce wędrują do ramienia szatyna.

\- Przecież. Wiesz.

Kiedy Louis w końcu spogląda na niego, w jego oczach widoczny jest szok. Gryzie on nieśmiało swoją wargę. - Poważnie?

Co Harry może powiedzieć? Nie ma szans, że  _nie_  zrobi tego… - Ostatnio myślałem nad tatuażami dla par, nic ci o tym nie mówiąc - żałośnie. Albo strasznie. Lub dziwnie. - Troszeczkę.

Louis prawdopodobnie powinien teraz zażartować i użyć swojego specyficznego humoru, ale zamiast tego, wciąż utrzymuje tą oszołomioną minę.

\- Czy ty… - Znów zaczyna przegryzać swoją wargę i Harry nie może na niego patrzeć, nie kiedy spogląda on z pewnym rodzajem podziwu. - Kochanie, naprawdę myślałeś o pasujących do siebie tatuażach?

To takie uczucie, jakby zaraz miał dostać ataku serca, ale Harry przynajmniej wie, czego chce. - Kurwa, tak. Mam już takich kilka, możemy mówić, że to zbieg okoliczności. Po prostu bros przypadkowo robiący sobie bro tatuaże. - Podwija swoje rękawy, by zademonstrować, chwaląc się swoim wypełnionym sercem, słowami piosenki Temper Trap, koniczynką dla Nialla i co najważniejsze, Pingu’em, jaki zrobił _z_  Edem. To wcale nie takie  _niespotykane_ , by zrobić sobie pasujące do siebie tatuaże.

\- Ale to jest… - Louis wygląda tak, jakby wciąż nie rozumiał. - To na zawsze.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Nie jest idiotą.  _I just want it to be you and I forever._

Louis wpatruje się w niego przez kolejną sekundę, szukając jakiś wskazówek na jego twarzy. Harry zaczyna martwić się, że Louis zaraz go wyśmieje, ponownie mówiąc mu, że jest zbyt młody albo śmieszny, albo co gorsza, zbyt  _angażujący się_. Harry nie boi się tego, jak bardzo przywiązany jest do Louisa, ale jest cholernie obawia się, że Louis nie czuje tego samego.

Ostatecznie, szatyn kiwa głową, jakby podjął już decyzję. - Nie chcę, żeby był to zbieg okoliczności. Chociaż, nie chcę też, byś zrobił sobie taki, który… pasuje do mojego. Powinniśmy zrobić sobie jakiś  _razem_.

Ogromny, nie do powstrzymania uśmiech rozciąga się na twarzy młodszego. Louis tym razem nie krzywi się ani nie kuli się ze strachu, po prostu uśmiecha się prosto do niego. Jest niesamowity. Oboje są niesamowici.

\- Znasz jakieś studio tatuażu w Paryżu?

Louis się waha. - Zapytamy Zayna.

\- W porządku. Co powinniśmy sobie zrobić? - Ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi zbyt gorliwie. Z pewnością zachowa spokój. Nawet nie bierze pod uwagę, by zasugerować, że wytatuuje sobie imię Louisa z tyłu swojej szyi. To absurd.

\- Nie bądź zbyt gorliwy, Curly - mówi Louis, klepiąc go w kolano. - Zaczerpniemy skądś inspirację.

Kurwa. - Dobrze - fuka. - Chociaż, już teraz mam wenę. Napiszę miłosną piosenkę.

Harry chwyta swój dziennik spod ręki Louisa i kładzie go w zgięciu łokcia, z daleka od wścibskich oczu szatyna.

\- Naprawdę? Chcę patrzeć, nigdy nie pokazujesz mi swoich piosenek - skomle starszy.

Harry poprawia swoją grzywkę, rozważając to przez chwilę, ale nie. Jeśli nie mógł zaśpiewać swoich własnych piosenek na scenie z karaoke, na pewni nie zrobi tego w pociągu o 10 rano. Nie jest wystarczająco pewny siebie, by na to iść. - Nie, kochanie, przepraszam. To będzie ckliwe jak cholera i zaczniesz się ze mnie śmiać.

Louis wzdycha, jakby był zraniony i spogląda na Harry’ego w szoku. -  _Nigdy_ bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, że nie będzie to jak seksowna piosenka Lany Del Rey o tobie, będącym moim seks tatusiem. To będzie o tym, jak bardzo czynisz mnie szczęśliwym i o trzymaniu cię, kiedy śpisz i o tym, jak twoja dłoń pasuje do mojej. - Ściska rękę szatyna dla podkreślenia. - Zwymiotujesz od tego, jakie będzie to słodkie. Po prostu zdrzemnij się, czy coś.

O dziwo, Louis rumieni się trochę i kładzie na bok swoją głowę. Wciąż brzmi bezczelnie, kiedy mówi:

\- Dobrze,  _tatusiu_.

Tylko się drażni, ale Harry i tak się śmieje i gładzi jego włosy i w tym samym czasie zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę. Oboje będą kochać się niezliczoną ilość razy przez trzy dni, jedynie w swoim towarzystwie w uroczo małym paryskim mieszkaniu. Harry włącza długopis.

_We’re on fire, we are on fire, we’re on fire now_

*

Pobyt w innym kraju jest dość przerażający dla Harry’ego. Może była to tylko dwugodzinna przejażdżka, ale Harry czuje się, jakby przejechali pół świata. Nowy język, zabytki, zapach i zupełnie obcy ludzie, wiele ludzi, którzy nie znają jego rodziny, jego _wieku_  ani jego samego. Zielonooki czuje się pogodniej, tyle bredni zostaje zastąpionych przez radość.

To brzmi głupio i banalnie, ale przynajmniej zna jedną osobę, z którą może dzielić zdanie. Louis nie przestaje się uśmiechać, prowadzi Harry’ego wzdłuż pięknych uliczek, jakby rzeczywiście wiedział, dokąd zmierza. Wygląda również jak prawdziwy francuski chłopak, ma na sobie koszulę w paski i seksowne, zapierające dech w piersiach okulary nauczyciela. Harry jest tak oczarowany, że nie robi nic, prócz wpatrywania się w niego.

Cóż, przede wszystkim jest oszołomiony Louisem, trzymającym jego dłoń na środku ulicy. I także dostawaniem (publicznie!) czekoladowych buziaków w policzek, kiedy kupuje im croissanty. Również zachwyca się dostawaniem przypadkowych pocałunków w usta, gdy wreszcie przechodzą kolejkę, by dostać się na trzecie piętro wieży Eiffla i Harry nie może oddychać od tego, jakie to wszystko jest wspaniałe.

Robi się  _ekstremalnie_ , kiedy trwonią kilka godzin w Tuileries Garden, a wtedy Harry zauważa Louisa, robiącego mu zdjęcia, zamiast kwiatkom i trawnikom.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Harry, serce podskakuje mu do gardła.

Zadowolony z siebie Louis, uśmiecha się do niego, wie dokładnie, dlaczego Harry jest w szoku.

\- Chcę mieć zdjęcia. Jesteś przesłodki. Piękniejszy od tych wszystkich fontann.

Po pierwsze, mają wielkie szczęście, że żaden Francuz ani Francuzka zapewne nie mówią po angielsku. Po drugie: - To  _dozwolone?_  - wykrzykuje Harry, po czym sam przechodzi do robienia pięciuset zdjęć Louisowi, śmiejącemu się i uciekającemu od niego. Nadrabiają tym trzymiesięczne zaległości, od kiedy Harry’emu nie wolno było wrzucać na Instagram wspaniałego Louisa, robiącego głupie rzeczy.

Zielonooki wciąż nie publikuje żadnego z nich, ale w swoim aparacie i komórce powiększa śmieszne, zabawne i słodkie zdjęcia, przedstawiające jego i Louisa. Jak legalna para, która wybrała się na romantyczną wycieczkę do Paryża, urządzają sobie piknik w pięknym ogrodzie. (To nie tak, że Harry potrzebuje stałej pewności, że nie jest to po prostu przelotny związek lub „szkolne zauroczenie”, ale to miłe, kiedy wszystko dzieje się tak, jak ma się dziać.)

Tak więc, kilka Wyjazdowych Zasad:

_1\. Całuj się tak często i publicznie, jak tylko to możliwe_

_2\. Koniecznie rób wszystkie kiczowate zdjęcia (jak to uważa Harry ~~Harold~~  E. Styles)_

_3\. Odwiedzaj każdą piekarnię_

_3\. b) Nie kupuj niczego w każdym miejscu! To kosztuje prawdziwe pieniądze!!!_

Zasada trzecia jest bardzo ważna. Zarówno dlatego, że Harry jest miłośnikiem ciast i ponieważ to jego jedyna szansa, by usłyszeć Louisa mówiącego po francusku. Pomimo imienia, Louis w rzeczywistości nie zna wielu zwrotów, więc w większości po prostu czyta na głos menu z przyzwoitym (piekielnie seksownym) akcentem.

Harry stara się pomóc, naprawdę, ale kiedy uczy Louisa  _„mon copain a une grosse bite_ ”, szatyn łapie i zwęża ku niemu oczy (prawdopodobnie pomaga mu w tym jakaś pani przechodząca obok, która piszczy z oburzeniem. Zdrajczyni. Ludzie powinni wiedzieć, że chłopak Louisa ma ogromnego penisa). Louis zamiast tego po prostu używa zwrotu „ _Mon copain est un idiot_ ”.

W pewnym rodzaju, robi się stresująco, kiedy dzień dobiega końca, a Harry coraz bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę, jak mało czasu zostało im na  _to_. Louis chyba zauważa, że młodszy trochę przycichł, ponieważ zaczyna robić się bardziej obsesyjny i przylepny.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, ‘Arry?

Oboje przez chwilę spacerują w pobliżu Sekwany, więc włosy Louisa są całe potargane i ładne, a jego twarz robi taką minę, jakby nie mógł pojąć tego, jak bardzo podoba mu się Harry. Młodszy nie potrafi nawet wyrazić tego po francusku. Boli go trochę serce. Obejmuje więc ręką ramię szatyna i przyciska go na swoją stronę.

\- Nic. Dzień się kończy.

Louis owija rękę wokół jego talii tak, jakby tam należała. - Harold, nie myśl z wyprzedzeniem.

Zanim jednak Harry może zapytać, co miało to oznaczać, Louis krzyczy coś o innej piekarni i wpada do środka, biorąc im tłusty woreczek pączków. Zielonooki jest tak rozproszony przez miękkie ciasto, że nawet nie zauważa Louisa, który prowadzi go w kierunku mostu, aż do czasu, kiedy się zatrzymują.

I wtedy  _rozumie_.

Louis zabrał ich na środek mostu Pont des Arts w czasie zachodu słońca. Piękne promyki odbijają się w Sekwanie, płynącej tuż pod nimi, a słońce oświetla setki par kłódek zawieszonych na poręczy jako romantyczny gest.

Jest dokładnie tak, jak mówił Harry. Paryż jest tak uroczy jak był cztery lata temu, ale to nic w porównaniu do teraz, z ślicznym chłopcem u jego boku. Kiedy podnosi zadziwiający wzrok na Louisa, ten łapie go, wciąż chrupiąc ciasto francuskie, ale w drugiej ręce ściskając kłódkę.

_Kłódkę miłości._

Harry wzruszająco mruczy i wskazuje na nią oskarżycielsko. Co do cholery? Spędził cały dzień, starając się z całych sił, by był to najbardziej przeromantyczny wypad w historii, a teraz nagle Louis wychodzi z tą swoją cholerną kłódką miłości i ma w dupie wszystkie jego starania. Co za absolutny palant. Harry kocha go tak mocno, że czasami go to przytłacza.

Louis nie ma żadnej wymówki. Albo może ma, ale i tak wciąż nieśmiało wylizuje swoje palce i unika wzorku Harry’ego. Więc zielonooki chwyta go za rękę i sam zaczyna lizać jego palce, ssąc z nich słodkie nadzienie. Zrobił to, by Louis zaczął coś mówić, ale szatyn ostatecznie tylko wpatruje się w niego w niemym zachwycie. Właściwie, Harry wcale nie zdał sobie z sprawy, jak agresywnie seksualny był ten ruch, chociaż teraz czuje się trochę źle, jakby zniszczył czuły moment.

Ale z drugiej strony, ich związek był agresywnie seksualny od początku. Harry nigdy nie czuł się źle, jeśli chodzi o ssanie każdej części ciała Louisa, a teraz na pewno nie ma zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Jest jednak w publicznym miejscu z dość wieloma ludźmi, więc wyciąga rękę z ust szatyna i zamiast tego, przyciąga go do niewinnego pocałunku. Oboje całowali się przez cały dzień, by pokazać emocje, wdzięczność lub szczęście lub po prostu, by się pocałować, ale Harry zaczyna czuć, że to coś więcej. Pożądanie. Jest przepełniony słodkością, Louisem, wolnością i… Och, Boże, jest pijany z miłości. Znów odnosi się do Beyoncé, coś musi się dziać.

\- Mam, um. Dla nas kłódkę do zawieszenia - mówi w końcu Louis, przerywając napięcie.

\- Daj mi - prosi Harry, wyrywając mu ją z ręki. Kurwa, Louis napisał już na niej czarnym markerem ich imiona, a pomiędzy wstawił małe serduszko. To niesamowite, to takie słodkie, kochane i…

\- Chcę ją - uświadamia sobie Harry.

\- Trzymasz ją - wskazuje zmieszany Louis.

\- Nie, mam na myśli… Jako tatuaż. Serce. - Spogląda na szatyna, nieznośnie podekscytowany, że ma taki pomysł. Wciąż trzyma jego dłoń, więc podnosi ją do swojej lewej ręki, ponad łokieć. - Na moim rękawie?

Louis uśmiecha się do niego radośnie. - Trochę autentyczne, tak?

\- Dokładnie. Chcę też klatkę dla ptaków na moich żebrach, ale później. Dla nas, ja… Mam na myśli anatomiczne serce. - To będzie doskonałe.

Louis unosi brwi, jego palce przesuwają się wzdłuż bicepsa Harry’ego. - Ale żeby wyglądało dobrze, będzie musiało być dość duże.

\- No, tak.

\- Nie chcesz… Zaczekać? Dopóki nie będziesz może po dwudziestce?

Harry przewraca oczami i kładzie rękę na jego talii, przyciągając zarumienionego szatyna do siebie.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek na coś czekałem?

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i składa pocałunek na jego ustach. Tym razem jest głębszy, prowokujący, z ręką Harry’ego wciąż na nim, z Louisem, przyciśniętym do jego ciała.

\- Więc ja zrobię sobie strzałę - mruczy Louis i zaczyna przylegać do jego krocza. - Dużą.

\- Aw, jak słodko - komentuje Harry, dotknięty mimo, że zaczyna się rozpraszać.

\- Wiem. Jesteśmy tacy obrzydliwi.

Ugh,  _racja_ , oboje są troszkę obrzydliwi, ale Harry ma to gdzieś. Louis uderzył go jak huragan i nie wydaje się, że w najbliższym czasie ma się to zakończyć, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ich różnicę wieku, która nie ma znaczenia. Harry nie potrafi wyobrazić, że jest szczęśliwszy niż jest teraz z Louisem. Po prostu. Naprawdę kocha Louisa, śmiesznego, głośnego, niechlujnego i zgodnego. Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić. Myśli, że pasowaliby do siebie, nawet jeśli znaleźli by się, kiedy Harry miałby dwadzieścia lat, a Louis dwadzieścia osiem.

\- Chcesz zawiesić kłódkę? - szepcze szatyn do jego ucha. Oczywiście, sprawia, że niewinne zdanie brzmi obscenicznie. Musi przestać całować ucho Harry’ego, jeśli chce, by się ruszył.

Skoro nie wygląda to tak, jakby Louis miał zamiar gdzieś się wybrać, Harry idzie na kompromis i po prostu pociąga za sobą Louisa, kiedy podchodzi do poręczy. Oboje zamykają tam kłódkę, a dźwięk roznosi się w powietrzu, ale Harry wyobraża sobie, że może go usłyszeć. Poczuć, jak oboje są już razem. Louis zarzuca ręce wokół szyi młodszego i znów go całuje, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Co chciałbyś teraz robić? - pyta w końcu.

Ręce Harry’ego przejeżdżają po talii szatyna, by zahaczyć o jego szlufki.

\- Muszę wrzucić kluczyk do rzeki. A ty?

Louis całuje jego szczękę i wraca do jego ucha. -  _J’ai envie de toi. Pragnę cię._

Racja, to właśnie się dzieje. Harry robi się twardy na moście w centrum Paryża.

Rzuca kluczyk znad barierki.

**(Autorka ostrzega, że tu zaczynają się sceny z duszeniem)**

Louis rzuca go na materac godzinę później, jego usta są już poczerwieniałe, ponieważ nie mogli przestać się całować w drodze do ich le nid d'amour  _(gniazdka miłości)._ Pozbywa się jego koszulki i przypina go swoimi nadgarstkami, mocując usta w miejscu, w którym Harry chce zrobić sobie tatuaż i ssie mocno. Młodszy jęczy głośno, to takie uczucie, jakby nie dotykali się odpowiednio przez lata.

Louis bezpieczniej siada okrakiem na jego biodrach i zajmuje się jego bicepsem, gryząc mocno i zostawiając ładne malinki.

\- Chcesz grać, czy jesteś zbyt zmęczony? - pyta zwyczajnie szatyn, jakby nie sprawiał, że oddech Harry’ego zawiesza się z każdym słowem, jakie wychodzi z jego ust, z każdym naciskiem jego warg.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to  _ty_  nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony, stary człowieku?

Louis warczy i gryzie zawzięcie jego szyję, jego ulubione miejsce. - Bezczelny chłopak. W takim razie, mam dla ciebie prezent.

Nawet w takim podnieceniu, pierwszą myślą Harry’ego jest ‘ _nie powinieneś mieć’_.

\- Co to za… - Kurwa, Louis ssie właśnie jego jabłko Adama. Harry zauważył, że Louis nie zostawiał swojej typowej ilości malinek w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, ale nie myślał, że mogło to oznaczać, że oszczędzał to wszystko na czas w Paryżu. Jeśli ma on zamiar zająć się każdym centymetrem jego szyi, Harry nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak jego własne obojczyki to zniosą. A co dopiero uda.

Jego biodra zaczynają mimowolnie ruszać się pod Louisem.  _Skup się_. - Co to za prezent?

Louis zostawia jego szyję z mokrym dźwiękiem. - Coś, o co mnie prosiłeś.

To wcale nic nie mówi. Harry zawsze o coś prosi, by był pocałowany, sprany, wypieprzony i ostatnio - związany. Ale Louis zaaprobował już jego kajdanki i Harry zgodził się nie naciskać na ostrą zabawę z innymi przedmiotami, więc… Louis znów zaczyna trącać nosem jego szyję i przyciska język w zagłębienie jego gardła i  _och, cholera_.

W jednej chwili, cała krew napływa do jego penisa i Harry jest zupełnie oszołomiony.

\- Czy… Czy to obroża?

Louis w nagrodę ssie jeszcze mocniej jego skórę. - Będzie, jeśli będziesz dobry - mówi, oddychając na jego mokre ciało.

Kurwa, To…  _Kurwa._

\- Chcę.

Louis zaskakuje go, liżąc jego sutek i tym samym wydobywając z niego wysoki dźwięk.

\- Dobrze. Zacznijmy od pieprzenia twojej twarzy, tak? Może wtedy pozwolę ci ją zobaczyć.

Sami widzicie, nie ‘ _założyć ją’_. Więc właśnie tak rozpoczynają. To będzie długa noc, a Harry jest już spocony.

Kiwa niecierpliwie głową i zaczyna uderzać w uda Louisa, ponaglając go, by przemieścił się już na jego klatkę. Szatyn gryzie jego sutek mocniej niż zwykle i chwyta jego nadgarstki, by spiąć je razem nad jego głową, jak Harry potajemnie planował. To właśnie ta jego część, która lubi, kiedy Louis jest przewidywalny, ponieważ daje mu to jakieś poczucie kontroli.

Jednak znika to wystarczająco szybko. Obroża całkowicie inaczej wpływa na tą sytuację. _Obroża._  Gładka i przylegająca do jego szyi, nie na tyle, by dusiła go bez Louisa, ale wystarczająco, by przypominała mu o takiej opcji. Harry nie czuł takiej ekstazy przez jakiś czas, nie od czasu, kiedy ostatnio Louis pieprzył go i poprosił, by wstrzymał oddech zanim dojdzie. Samo przypominanie sprawia, że klatka Harry’ego faluje.

Jest cały rozciągnięty pod szatynem, nie mógłby być bardziej kuszący, ale Louis zamierza raczej zająć się jego sutkami, by były napuchnięte i wrażliwe. Puszcza jego ręce i daje mu ledwie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Harry nie potrzebuje więcej, by trzymać je na swoim miejscu. Przemyka mu przez myśl  _‘rób, jak mówi tatuś i trzymaj je tam’._

Louis pociera brodą o całą jego pierś, pozostawiając jego skórę czerwoną i piekącą, a potem całkowicie schodzi z jego ciała. Harry ogląda go w ciszy, kiedy ten ściąga swoją koszulkę i obcisłe jeansy. Nie wie, co podnieca go bardziej, opalona skóra, która powoli mu się ukazuje, czy sposób w jaki Louis oddaje spojrzenie w zamyśleniu. Jego palce zaczynają zgniatać prześcieradło, musi tak długo czekać.

\- Trzy rzeczy - w końcu decyduje Louis, jego głos ostro przerywa ciszę. - Rozbierz się. Podeprzyj się o wszystkie poduszki. Zmocz swoje palce.

Harry robi dokładnie tak, jak poprosił szatyn, jednakże wolno. Jego palce nie radzą sobie z jego własnym paskiem, jest zbyt zdenerwowany i podekscytowany i nie pomaga tu też fakt, że nie może odciągnąć wzroku od Louisa. Szczególnie, że wygląd on tak promiennie i szczęśliwie po ich długim dniu, daje Harry’emu mały, aprobujący uśmiech, gdy odchodzi.

Do tego czasu, gdy wraca z powrotem do łóżka, Harry kładzie głowę na wysoko ustawionych poduszkach i trzyma w ustach trzy palce. Louis patrzy zachłannie na jego wargi, motywując by ssał mocniej i wsadził je wszystkie aż do oporu, wypełniając ładnie usta. Jednak nie komentuje jego wysiłku.

\- Nie przestawaj - zamiast tego instruuje, wchodząc na jego ciało i gryząc niespodziewanie jego sutek. To sprawia, że oddech Harry’ego przyspiesza, a język trzepocze pod jego palcami, więc łka przez nie.

Louis łapie wolny nadgarstek chłopaka i przyciąga go, owijając jego prawą rękę wokół zagłówka. Harry mruga na wytatuowaną klatkę szatyna i po prostu musi go dotknąć, naprawdę pragnie tego kontaktu. Jednak nie pozwolono mu jeszcze przestać lizać swoich palców, więc zamiast tego wystawia mały palec i wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, kiedy łączy się on z sutkiem Louisa.

Szatyna natychmiast się podnosi i zwęża oczy ku niemu. - Wiedziałeś, że ślina spływa po twojej brodzie? - pyta zwyczajnie, na co Harry rumieni się, bardzo świadomy tego, jaki staje się sprośny ze swoimi własnymi palcami. Kiwa głową, a Louis kontynuuje. - Wiedziałeś, jak twoje wielkie usta wyglądają z tak wieloma rzeczami w środku? Szkoda, że nie mam lustra, kochanie. Zamiast tego, będziesz musiał patrzeć, jak bardzo robię się przez ciebie twardy.

Od ich ostatniego wieczora, w którym wspólnie się uczyli, Harry stara się zwracać większą uwagę na rzeczy, które dzieją się, kiedy grają, wszystko z ciekawości. To wciąż niemożliwe, by dokładnie określić te Momenty, Harry nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie pomyśleć „och, to ten stan uległego” albo „to ten moment bólu, kiedy uwalniają się endorfiny”. Ale być może potrafi… Poczuć, kiedy to się zaczyna. I to wszystko zależy od Louisa, naprawdę. To ten moment, w którym Louis zdaje się być większy niż życie, moment, kiedy spogląda on na niego i wie, że jest na jego łasce, może mieć wszystko i nic. Dla Harry’ego, nie zaczyna się to bólem albo delikatnym dotykiem, to zaczyna się wraz z głosem Louisa.

To dość kochane, naprawdę.

To kochane, kiedy Louis znów nad nim kuca i całuje tatuaże na jego bicepsie, gryząc unoszące się mięśnie. To kochane, kiedy Louis zostawia sprośnego buziaka na jego napuchniętych wargach, dotykając językiem miejsce pomiędzy jego śliskimi palcami. To kochane, kiedy Louis stale szepcze:

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy trzy sprawiały, że się dławiłeś? Zobacz, jak teraz dobrze ci idzie. Zrobiłeś się taki dobry, bym mógł cię wykorzystać. Chcesz, żebym cię wykorzystał?

Harry przytakuje do siebie, przegryzając knykcie. Louis czule całuje jego policzek, po czym prostuje się i przesuwa swój tyłek z torsu Harry’ego tak, że siedzi teraz na jego klatce. Jest ciężki, ale to w porządku, wystarczająco, by naprzeć i sprawić, by trudniej się oddychało. Harry’ego  _oof_ plącze się między jego palcami, dźwięk nawet nie przechodzi mu przez usta. Ma już zamykać oczy, kiedy Louis w końcu podnosi się na kolana i zabiera cały nacisk z jego klatki.

Wyciąga rękę Harry’ego z jego ust i ciągnie ją pomiędzy swoje nogi, dopóki nie kładzie jego mokrych palców na swojej pupie. Harry tylko trzyma dłoń na miękkiej skórze, nie ulega potrzebie, by ją ścisnąć. Ma inne rzeczy, na które może zwrócić uwagę, jak na przykład Louis trzymający podstawę swojego twardego penisa i celujący nim w dół w kierunku jego mrowiejących warg. Nie poproszono go, by je otworzył, więc wstrzymuje oddech i trzyma je zamknięte, kiedy Louis zaczyna pocierać główką swojego penisa miejsce, w którym się łączą, zostawiając je mokre swoim preejankulatem. To miesza się z jego śliną i to właśnie to, co naprawdę go porusza, to bałagan na jego twarzy. Harry kocha to.

W końcu, Louis dotyka jego podbródka, na co Harry natychmiast reaguje, opuszcza usta, dopóki szeroko się nie otwierają i szatyn po prostu wślizguje się do środka. Oczy Harry’ego zaciskają się, a sam bierze płytki oddech przez nos, stara się trzymać luźno szczękę, ponieważ szatyn nie daje mu chwili na przyzwyczajenie się. W mgnieniu oka, ma prawie całego penisa w swoim gardle i  _nie może_  oddychać, to zbyt oszałamiające. Jego tętno bije mu w uszach i to wszystko robi się coraz bardziej bolesne, ale Harry jest już tak dopasowany do szatyna, że wyraźnie słyszy, jak odlicza on od pięciu.

Być może oczekuje, że to właśnie oznacza, że Louis pójdzie na całość i wślizgnie się cały, ale zamiast tego szatyn wyciąga się całkowicie i pozwala mu dyszeć oraz wypuszczać oddechy na jego mokrego penisa. Odliczanie kończy się, więc Harry nie jest tak naprawdę przygotowany, kiedy Louis znów wypcha swoje biodra i ponownie w niego wchodzi. Mimo to, tym razem jest gotowy do działania. Zaciska swoje wargi i dociska język, robi to w ciągłym ruchu, gdy szatyn zaczyna naprawdę poruszać swoimi biodrami.

Zastyga, kiedy czuje, jak ręka Louisa podjeżdża do jego włosów i łapie garść, szarpiąc dopóki czaszka młodszego nie zaczyna piec i przez to jeszcze trudniej mu oddychać.

\- Jesteś dobry - Louis uspokaja go szybko. - Taki spokojny i dobry dla mnie. Chcę ciągle cię dotykać.

Szatyn pociera kciukiem po jego skroni i Harry czuje się odrobinę lżej. W zamian, też zaczyna pocierać pupę Louisa, a potem znów skupia się na grubym penisie wbijającym się do środka i na zewnątrz w jego ustach. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis się cofa, Harry przejeżdża po nim swoim językiem, nie jest gotowy, by pozwolić mu odejść, a następnie mruczy z rozkoszy, gdy szatyn wchodzi z powrotem pomiędzy jego wargi. Za każdym razem robi to szybciej, wpycha się głębiej, aż gardło Harry’ego zaciska się wokół główki jego penisa, aż naprawdę pieprzy jego usta tak, jak obiecał.

Ręka Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej zaciska się na zagłówku, im mocniej Louis daje mu to, klęcząc na nim, przeklinając i pieprząc go do utraty tchu. Harry ćwiczył już branie penisa głęboko w swoje gardło, ale nie w taki sposób, nie leżąc i nie z Louisem pieprzącego jego twarz i pozwalającego działać grawitacji. Jego ucisk na włosach młodszego przybiera na sile, kiedy porusza on jego głową wokół swojego penisa. Harry jest teraz absolutnie bezsilny, jego usta są zbyt pełne, by mógł poruszyć językiem. Wszystko, co może zrobić, to trzymać swoje zęby nad wargami i pozwalać Louisowi całkowicie się kontrolować. Albo raczej, pozwalać ogarniać się kontrolą Louisa, która uwalnia go z _czegokolwiek._

Zostawia za sobą dyskomfort w szyi, odruch dławienia, a także duszności. Jest oszołomiony, zdeterminowany i dobry. Gdy następnym razem Louis wysuwa się, by dać mu odetchnąć, Harry dyszy jeszcze ciężej, co tylko podnosi adrenalinę. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka go trzyma jest silna ręka Louisa, wciąż zaplątana w jego włosach oraz sam głos szatyna, ciągle szumiący w jego uszach.

\- Kochanie, otwórz oczy.

Zajmuje mu to dłuższą chwilę, by je otworzył, a nawet jeszcze dłużej, by jego obraz stał się wyraźny. Jego usta są wciąż rozchylone. Unosi pytająco brew i Louis uśmiecha się do niego czule. Jest znów zarumieniony i wspaniały i taki twardy, wiszący prosto nad jego ustami. Harry chce znów go ssać, aż będzie dochodził bez wytrysku.

\- Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

Harry mruga leniwie oczami. Kiedy Louis nie robi żadnego ruchu, zielonooki kiwa głową najlepiej jak potrafi i chrypi:

\- Tak.

Louis szarpie za jego włosy i to trochę nim wstrząsa. Pobudza go. Następnie, łapie jego dłoń, tą leżącą na jego tyłu i trzyma ją kurczowo. Harry sądzi, że rozumie, myśli, że Louis chce dać mu trochę więcej kontroli, pozwalając mu ruszać jego biodra we własnym tempie.

Jednak Harry jest w totalnym błędzie.

Louis wcale nie wbija się w jego usta, a zamiast tego przybliża jego dłoń pomiędzy swoje pośladki i pomaga mu wsunąć jego środkowy palec do swojej dziurki. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się na to całe działanie, ale tak naprawdę nie dociera to do niego, dopóki Louis nie mówi:

\- Będę ujeżdżał twoje palce i pieprzył twoją twarz.

Podniecenie przebiega przez całe ciało Harry’ego, a sam szybko zamyka swoje usta i moczy wargi, gdy w tym czasie jego palec krąży wokół otoczki Louisa. Szatyn wciąż na nim kuca, nieruchomo, tylko patrzy, a Harry nie wie, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, czy zapewnić go w jakiś sposób, jak bardzo tego kurwa pragnie. Zamiast tego, pcha swój środkowy palec przez ciasny pierścień mięśni i robi to tak wolno, jak tylko jego przytłoczone ciało na to pozwala. Reakcja Louisa jest wspaniała: odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu i wciska się na jego palec; wierci biodrami, by się dopasować i przez to stuka penisem o twarz Harry’ego.

Harry znów otwiera usta i to najwidoczniej całe zaproszenie, jakiego potrzebuje szatyn. Harry wciąż jest cicho i ma zamknięte oczy, trzyma swoją rękę sztywno i stabilnie, kiedy Louis umieszcza swojego ciężkiego penisa pomiędzy jego wargi. To piękne, gdy to wszystko się zaczyna. Louis porusza się do przodu i wbija się gładko w usta Harry’ego, ale tym razem nie dusi go, ponieważ gdy tylko uderza o ściankę jego gardła, wysuwa się i popycha swój tyłek na jego palec.

Oczywiście, Harry wciąż widzi, że się dusi, kiedy czuje, jak kurewsko ciasny i gorący jest Louis, jak zaciska się on wokół jego palca, podobnie jak Harry połyka jego kutasa. Szatyn zwykle jest naprawdę ostrożny, jeśli chodzi o to, jakie wydaje z siebie dźwięki, dając Harry’emu wystarczająco, by wiedział, że zachowuje się dobrze, ale nie tyle, by go zaskoczyć. Jednak, kiedy zielonooki bawi się jego pupą, wszystko się zmienia. Teraz, same jego słuchanie sprawia, że preejankulat spływa po boleśnie twardym penisie Harry’ego. Dzieje się to przy każdym chrząknięciu szatyna, gdy wypycha się do przodu, przy każdym jęku, gdy odciąga się do tyłu.

\- Więcej - wykrztusza z siebie Louis, zabierając spoconą grzywkę Harry’ego z jego czoła i wycierając łzy, które spływają mu po skroniach.

Harry zarówno dodaje drugi palec i rozluźnia bardziej gardło, bierze Louisa jeszcze głębiej. Szatyn głośno przeklina i swobodniej porusza swoimi biodrami, więc jego tempo robi się nierówne i Harry znów zaczyna tonąć, przytłoczony i nie mający czego się trzymać, Louis całkowicie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Jego palce u stóp podkurczają się z przyjemności, kiedy szatyn mówi:

\- Taki dobry dla tatusia, dajesz mi tak wiele. Chciałbym mieć cię na moim penisie przez cały czas, używać cię, kiedy tylko bym zechciał.

To boli, kiedy Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi, jego gardło cholernie piecze, ale wciąż nie przerywa, ponieważ ta myśl jest odurzająca, Louis zawsze go wypełnia. Im mocniej Louis wpycha swojego penisa, tym głębiej Harry go pieprzy, zginając swojego długiego palca, aż biodra szatyna zaczynają się trząść.

Harry wie, że Louis jest blisko przez sposób, w jaki skręca on palce w jego włosach, przez to, że jest jeszcze bardziej ostrożny, kiedy karmi go swoim penisem. Dodatkowo, Harry czuje, że zaczyna się on wycofywać, więc zgina swoje palce i wbija je w Louisa, wymuszając z niego ostry krzyk.

Louis opada do przodu, gdy dochodzi, więc przez kilka sekund także naciska na nos Harry’ego, kiedy wypełnia jego usta i Harry uświadamia sobie, że nie może oddychać, zanim jeszcze zaczyna to na niego wpływać. Elektryczny dreszcz przeszywa jego ciało, zanim pojawiają się u niego zawroty głowy, a sam przeżywa coraz większą ekstazę i ma już  _dochodzić_ , ale wtedy Louis gwałtownie wychodzi z niego i pozwala mu oddychać.

Harry wtapia się w materac i zaczyna dławić się i kaszleć, nie przejmuje się, że wygląda to nieatrakcyjnie, ponieważ wciąż czuje się, jakby latał. Odzyskuje zmysły, do czasu, gdy Louis przytula się do niego i wyciera jego twarz ze śliny, spermy i łez, dając mu delikatnego buziaka i szepcząc o tym, jak cholernie jest wspaniały. Jeśli Harry mógłby poczuć swoje usta, jest pewny, że miałby największy uśmiech, jaki tylko mógłby mieć, ale teraz tylko  _wciąż jest twardy_.

Płacze wzruszająco, gdy Louis całuje jego posiniaczone usta. - Mój dobry chłopiec, tak wspaniały i otwarty dla mnie. Gotowy na swój prezent?

Cholera, Harry prawie zapomniał. Otwiera wolno swoje oczy i kiwa głową, mając nadzieję, że jakaś jego wypieprzona część wyraża, jak bardzo wciąż fascynuje się obrożą. Naprawdę, nie zauważa, że nadal mocno trzyma biodra Louisa, dopóki nie całuje on jego bicepsów i masuje jego przedramion.

\- Jest tutaj, kochanie, podniosę się tylko i pokażę ci.

Harry rozluźnia ucisk kawałek po kawałku. Louis mówił prawdę, wykręca się on z jego ramion tylko na tak długo, by sięgnąć niedostrzegalną papierową torbę spod łóżka. Harry ożywia się, gdy Louis uśmiecha się ciepło do niego i sięga do środka.

To jest… Śliczne. Ta rzecz jest śliczna. Jest wąska, wydaje się być delikatna i ma wycięte serce na środku. Wygląda na to, że zamykana jest na zatrzask, a nie na groźną klamrę.

Jest taka perfekcyjna, że Harry być może znów chce płakać.

\- Tatusiu - oddycha ze szklistym wzorkiem, oszołomiony, przytłoczony i pełen rozkoszy. - Dziękuję ci bardzo.

Louis wygląda, jakby odczuwał wielką ulgę, jakby myślał przez sekundę, że Harry’emu może się ona nie spodobać. To śmieszne. Harry unosi głowę z poduszki, by Louis mógł ją na nim zapiąć, jednak szatyn potrząsa głową i zamiast tego, odkłada obrażę na komodę.

\- Na początek chcę spróbować palcami.

Harry automatycznie rozkłada swoje nogi, chętny jak zawsze na to, by w końcu zostać wypieprzonym i dojść, ale Louis znów potrząsa głową.

\- Nic z tego. Muszę się teraz skupić.

Louis tym razem rozstawia swoje uda i przebiega ręką po torsie Harry’ego, dając mu mały, komfortowy dotyk. Naciska delikatnie na jego sutki, na co Harry wygina się i przegryza swoją napuchniętą wargę. Kiedy szatyn w końcu unosi się nad nim, Harry wpatruje się w jego wyrzeźbioną twarz i nie myśli o niczym, zadowolony, że pozwala na to swojemu umysłowi.

Louis macha mu ręką przed twarzą, upewniając się, że Harry ją widzi, po czym kładzie ją pod jego podbródkiem. Jego kciuk i palec wskazujący załatwiają sprawę. Harry czuje, jak rozciągają się po obu stronach jego szyi, tuż pod jego szczęką, dopóki skóra pomiędzy jego palcami nie znajduje się nad jego jabłkiem Adama, kładąc lekki nacisk na jego tchawicę. Harry zaciska oczy z rozkoszy, jakby nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co aktualnie się dzieje, ale Louis szybko mówi mu, by trzymał je otwarte.

Harry spogląda na niego szklanymi oczami, zupełnie koncentrując się na tych jego. Louis trzyma go na tyle mocno, że może to poczuć, ale nie na tyle, by zabrać mu oddech, co jest nieco dezorientujące, ale jeśli Harry miałby być czegoś  pewny, to tego, że w zupełności mu ufa. Szatyn daje mu uspakajające spojrzenie i ostrożnie, naprawdę ostrożnie przyciska swoje palce na jego skórę, na co Harry daje mu swój oddech. Albo przynajmniej, chce tak zrobić.

Jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany, kiedy nagle czuje, jak druga ręka Louisa zaczyna dotykać jego penisa. Po tak długim braku kontaktu, wygina się gwałtownie, ale przyjemność jest odległa, naprawdę niewielka do sposobu, w jakim każda jego cząsteczka skupia się na Louisie, dotykającym jego szyi. Czekającym.

I wtedy mówi to. - Unieś się, jeśli tego chcesz.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, czuje on jak dotyk Louisa utwierdza się na jego gardle, nieco zaciska się, ale nie wystarczająco. Więc Harry unosi się.

Gdyby mógł, krzyczałby, przeklinał i jęczał, ponieważ tak, to kurwa właśnie to. Nacisk na jego drogi oddechowe zaczyna wzrastać i nie wywołuje to mrowienia jak kiedyś, nie jest to nic fizycznego. To tylko przyjemność i jego mózg buzuje i odłącza się od wszystkiego. Jego obraz w oczach zamazuje się, ale wciąż trzyma je otwarte, ponieważ nieposłuszeństwo wobec Louisa jest czymś nie do pomyślenia. Nawet jeśli, nie słyszy niczego, prócz swojego dudniącego serca, widzi twarz Louisa i wie, że liczy on sekundy na głos.

Nie wie, do ilu dociera, zanim szatyn odsuwa się, pozwalając mu skomleć i wziąć kilka nierównych oddechów. Jednak wciąż trzyma rękę na jego skórze i skoro nie powiedział nic, by został w takiej pozycji, Harry tylko czeka kilka sekund, zanim znów unosi się, goniąc za ekstazą.

Jednak krótka przerwa zmniejszyła trochę wirowania w jego głowie. Zanim jego obraz znów zaczyna robić się ciemny, Harry naprawdę stara się przyswoić wszystko, co się dzieje. Louis odliczający od piętnastu, Louis oglądający go jeszcze bliżej niż zwykle, Louis poruszający wolno jego penisem, Louis dopasowujący swój ucisk do jego reakcji, Louis, który jest ostrożny, uważny i taki kochający i wszystko, jest wszystkim. Harry patrzy na niego i wie, że to w porządku, aby dać upust i odlecieć, ponieważ Louis całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie nad wszystkim panuje. Nawet bardziej, ponieważ pozwala Harry’emu decydować, kiedy tego chce.

Harry unosi się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, więc jego powietrze odcina się szybciej i kilka plam tańczy w jego wizji jak malutkie fajerwerki. To wciąż wzrasta i wzrasta, ale Harry tylko czuje się lżejszy i lżejszy, czuje się niesamowicie odurzony, czuje, kiedy Louis odsuwa się, by dać mu trochę powietrza, ale potem zaciska się, by znów je zabrać. Zabiera wszystko. Harry nie czuje niczego, nawet własnego ciała, ale wciąż ma Louisa nad sobą, trzymającego go i duszącego go. To euforia.

Robią jeszcze tak kilka razy, po piętnaście sekund, a Harry nie ma pojęcia ile dokładnie, czas to naprawdę nikłe pojęcie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tego tak głęboko, ale nie przeraża go to. Nie ma na to miejsca. Tatuś zmienił go w 180 stopniach.

Kiedy w końcu dochodzi, to kurewsko fenomenalne. Przypływ przyjemności jest bardziej intensywny niż kiedykolwiek, nawet jeśli Harry dochodzi tylko od pięści tatusia, która pracuje na jego penisie. Harry unosi się do jego palców, więc nie może oddychać nawet, gdy przeżywa orgazm, więc odlatuje zupełnie gdzie indziej. Tak, że nawet kiedy to wszystko się zatrzymuje, Harry czuje jeszcze większą ekstazę.

Właściwie, to wcale nie ląduje. Nie, kiedy Louis puszcza jego penisa, nie kiedy całuje jego suche usta i karmi go jego własną spermą, nie kiedy w końcu uwalnia jego szyję. Harry naprawdę nie potrzebuje fizycznego kontaktu, by czuć się niezwykle intensywnie złączonym z Louisem, nie po tym co sobie ofiarowali. Nie po oddaniu się z zaufaniem w palce Louisa i współpracowaniu z nim, by znaleźć granice jego przyjemności. Harry szczęśliwie unosi się w euforii i Louis jest jedyną rzeczą, która może sprowadzić go z powrotem.

To powolna rzecz. Louis zasypuje jego piekące gardło pocałunkami, delikatnie dotyka całe jego ciało, od klatki do kostek. Zachwala również jego skórę słowami, które sprawiają, że Harry zwija się z przyjemności.

\- Co za dobry chłopiec dla mnie, taki piękny, ufny i silny. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie, nie masz  _pojęcia_ jak.

Harry wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego orgazm nie był nawet głównym punktem kulminacyjnym. Tak spektakularnie jak tylko może to być, Louis zabiera obrożę z powrotem do łóżka i wciska ją na zdrętwiałe palce Harry’ego, który kompletnie się rozpada. Pociera kciukiem po skórze i spogląda prosząco na Louisa, w końcu próbując coś powiedzieć. Brzmi ochryple, złamanie i zupełnie do siebie niepodobnie, ale Harry potrzebuje tylko jednego słowa. Nie ‘proszę’, nie ‘więcej’.

- _Tatusiu_.

Louis całuje jego policzek i zabiera obrożę z powrotem, delikatnie podnosząc głowę Harry’ego, by owinąć pasek wokół jego szyi. Wsuwa pod nią swój mały palec, zanim ją zapina, upewniając się, że nie jest zbyt ciasna na jego przepracowanej skórze. To jedna z tych drobnych rzeczy, którą robi z wielkim skupieniem. Nawet bez niczego ograniczającego dostęp powietrza, czasem po prostu sam troskliwy Louis zostawia Harry’ego bez tchu.

I teraz, ma na sobie obrożę. Potwierdzającą, że należy do Louisa, ale także mówiącą, że Louis należy do niego. To porażająco piękne.

Louis wciąż uspokaja go, zostawia wiele pocałunków na jego obojczykach i mówi do niego łagodnym głosem.

\- Wygląda tak wspaniale na tobie - mówi, pocierając palcami miejsce pod jego podbródkiem. - Wiedziałem, że będzie. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Jestem taki dumny, że mogę nazywać cię moim. Chcesz o niej posłuchać?

Harry bezradnie przytakuje. Może poczuć, że znów zbierają się w nim łzy, ale Louis tylko całuje z miłością jego czoło i uspokaja go przyciszonymi słowami, które Harry ledwo słucha.

\- Jest wykonana z PVC. Nie dlatego, że jest tani, ale ponieważ pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się. Nie jest to prawdziwa skóra i jest wodoodporna. - Pociera kciukiem wzdłuż obroży i Harry zdycha, kiedy czuje bezpośredni kontakt na swoim jabłku Adama, w miejscu, gdzie zostało wycięte serce.

\- Właśnie tak? - pyta Louis, pocierając kciukiem. - Wiedziałem, że chcę jedną z pierścieniami, więc wciąż czułbyś moje palce na swojej skórze, nawet jeśli miałbyś na sobie obrożę, ale nie podobała mi się myśl o raniącym cię metalu. Tylko ja mogę cię skrzywdzić, prawda? - Dla podkreślenia, ssie malinkę na klatce Harry’ego i Harry zgadzając się, po prostu wydaje z siebie słaby dźwięk, zbyt wiele wrażeń przepełnia już jego ciało.

\- Więc zacząłem myśleć o obrożach z dziurkami w skórze i o tym, jak byś się w tym czuł. Kiedy znalazłem tą, po prostu  _wiedziałem_. - Przyciska swoje usta do miejsca, gdzie skóra Harry’ego jest odsłonięta i Harry wierci się pod nim. - To serce jest na tyle duże, by pomieścić twoją tchawicę, więc mogę trzymać cię jak wcześniej i zamiast skóry pomiędzy nami, będziesz czuł w tym miejscu mojego palca. Plus, serce to miły akcent, nie? Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się coś ślicznego jak to.

Harry otwiera swoje usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wszystko co z nich wychodzi, to szloch, który sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej się rumieni. Harry zaczyna swobodnie płakać, absurdalnie przytłoczony, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Louis  _tak wiele_  o niej myślał, o Harrym, a teraz jest już jego, dla niego, by założył ją kiedy tylko zechce, nawet kiedy nie będzie z Louisem. By znów mógł poczuć się z nim związany. Louis zabiera go w ramiona i pozwala mu płakać w swoją klatkę. Wciąż całuje jego włosy i gładzi jego kark, nad obrożą.

\- Kochanie, powiedz mi, że ci się podoba. Nigdy tak nie płakałeś.

Oboje rozmawiali już o tym, że to okey, jeśli Louis pyta o pomoc z tym, co się dzieje, ponieważ to wszystko jest dla nich nowe. Harry powiedział mu, że nie osłabia to dominacji, jakiej potrzebuje w takim momencie, a teraz właśnie tego doświadcza. Po prostu czuje się jeszcze bliżej niego, czuje, że Louis troszczy się jeszcze bardziej. Czuje się taki kochany, że chce jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakać, ale dla Louisa udaje się mu wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów i poskładać kilka zdań.

\- Kocham ją. Jest piękna. To takie miłe uczucie mieć ją na sobie. Kocham cię. Robisz wszystko tak dobrze.

Louis trzyma go mocniej i znów go całuje. - Kocham cię tak mocno. Nie ma nic innego na  _świecie,_  czego pragnąłbym bardziej od ciebie. Sprawiasz, że jestem taki szczęśliwy, jakby moje serce było czasami zbyt duże w mojej piersi. Sprawiasz, że jestem taki silny. Shh, kochanie - ucisza go, kiedy ponownie przeszywa go szloch i kiedy Harry rozpada się na kawałki na jego piersi, przylegając do niego z każdym słodkim słowem. - Chcesz, żebym cię wyczyścił? Doszedłeś tak mocno.

Harry rozważa to, ale ostatecznie kręci głową. - Chcę tak zostać.

\- W porządku - mówi szybko Louis, gładząc jego plecy. - Poprzytulajmy się przez chwilę, a potem zrobię ci herbatę z miodem na twoje gardło. Brzmi dobrze, kochanie?

Harry przytakuje i wtula się w tatusia.

\- Fantastycznie.

*

Następnego ranka, Harry budzi się usatysfakcjonowany, szczęśliwy i przeważnie sam. Rozciąga plecy i przeciera oczy, przebiegając dłonią przez swoją twarz, po czym dyszy, kiedy czuje sztuczną skórę wokół swojego gardła.  _Racja. To się stało_.

Louis obok niego śpi jak zabity z wciśniętą buzią w poduszkę. Harry wie, że nie spał on jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, po tym gdy odpłynął. Louis czuwał nad nim i układał sobie tą całą scenę w głowie. Zwykle martwi się bardziej niż Harry, niemal obsesyjnie musi zapewniać się, że dobrze zrobił. Zielonooki kiedyś myślał, że tak się działo, ponieważ Louis nie ufał mu na tyle, by powiedzieć, że zrobił coś  _źle_ , ale Harry zrezygnował z tej teorii. Okazuje się, że Louis już tak ma. I Harry to rozumie.

W każdym razie, postanawia, że nie będzie go budził. Całuje jego nagie ramię, a potem zwleka się z łóżka na chwiejnych nogach, w których ma skurcz od wczorajszego spacerowania. Pamięta jak przez mgłę Louisa mówiącego coś o obroży i prysznicu, ale nie jest pewien, czy to było tak, że jest wodoodporna, czy jednak się zniszczy.

Dobra, ryzykuje. Nie ma takiej opcji, że ją zdejmie. Spędza piętnaście minut tylko na staniu przed lustrem i sprawdzaniu, jak dobrze pasuje ona do niego, jak sprawia, że jego szyja wygląda na dłuższą i ładniejszą, jak Louisowi udało się znaleźć taką obrożę, która wygląda  _delikatnie_ , ma urocze serce zamiast groźnych kolców albo czegokolwiek innego, co znajduje się na obrożach. Jest perfekcyjna, ale co ważniejsze, jest perfekcyjnie Harry’ego.

Hazz niemal podskakuje w rozkoszy pod prysznic, nucąc do siebie, kiedy szoruje się do czysta, myjąc wszystko prócz obroży. Rozważa, czy nie kupić im jakiegoś śniadania, ale wciąż jego większa część nie może znieść myśli o oddaleniu się tak daleko od Louisa, więc to wykluczone. Mieszkanie jest małe, przytulne i  _urocze_ , jest spełnieniem marzeń Harry’ego, ale to nie oznacza, że może zrobić wszystko bez budzenia szatyna.

Ostatecznie, wychodzi na mały, uroczy balkonik i siada ze swoim dziennikiem, oddychając świeżym, porannym powietrzem. Nagle mocno uderza go fakt, że jest w _Paryżu_. Może zobaczyć wieżę Eiffla w oddali; zapach kruchego ciasta rozchodzi się w każdym kierunku i sam ma perfekcyjnego chłopaka o imieniu Louis, który odsypia noc po najbardziej niesamowitym seksie, jaki kiedykolwiek mieli. Harry jest tak szczęśliwy, że czuje się tak, jakby mógł fruwać.

Louis przywleka się na zewnątrz może godzinę później ze swoimi puszystymi włosami i kołdrą owiniętą wokół siebie. Mruży oczy na Harry’ego spod swoim okularów, a później rozgląda się i wzdycha. Jest uroczy. Trzyma także dwie filiżanki herbaty, którymi Harry jest bardzo zainteresowany.

-  _Bonjour_  - szatyn wita się z akcentem, wręczając Harry’emu herbatę nawet nie patrząc. Robi kilka kroków i opiera łokcie na poręczy, jego małe dłonie plotą się wokół gorącego kubka.

Harry dmucha na swoją herbatę i bierze spory łyk, mając nadzieję, że przez to jego głos będzie brzmiał mniej chrapliwie niż był przez cały ranek.

-  _Très bien (bardzo dobrze)_  - w końcu odpowiada. Jego głos wciąż brzmi tragicznie. Louis tylko śmieje się. Nie ważne. - Zaraz zrobimy z ciebie  _un Français (Francuza)._

\- Co, dziękuję ci bardzo - mówi Louis, przerzucając dramatycznie swoje potargane włosy. - Oglądałem Piękną i Bestię tylko 200 razy  _(jest to oryginalnie francuski film - tł.)._

\- Naturalnie - chichocze Harry. Spogląda na swój dziennik rozłożony pomiędzy jego kolanami i przegryza końcówkę długopisu. - Lou, wolisz  _jest 4 rano i wiem, że jesteś z nim_ , czy  _3 rano_? Trzecia jest… bardziej ekskluzywna.

\- Bardziej pasuje czwarta, brzmi lepiej - decyduje szybko Louis. - Ale kto to kurwa jest _on_?

Harry uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej, łapie Louisa, że mruży brwi na ten widok.

\- To tylko piosenka.

\- Cóż, brzmi nieco smutno, nie?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Myślę, że piosenki muszą być nieco smutne.

Louis mruczy coś w stylu, jakby niekoniecznie się z tym zgadzał. - Dopóki autorzy nie są smutni. Nadal uważam, że powinieneś pisać piosenki o twoim niesamowicie odurzającym życiu seksualnym. - Wraca, by potargać jego włosy, wciąż patrząc przez balkon. -  _You can be the boss, Daddy, you can be the boss._

-  _Proszę cię_  - prycha Harry. - Nigdy nie widziałem cię pijącego coś posłodzonego.

Louis na to pstryka go w ucho i wypija wyzywająco pół swojej herbaty.

\- Na twoje osiemnaste urodziny zabiorę cię do klubów i uraczę cię alkoholem. Będziemy mogli uprawiać seks w miejscach publicznych jak normalni ludzie.

\- Ty… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uprawianie seksu w miejscach publicznych nadal będzie nielegalne, nawet kiedy będę miał osiemnaście lat, prawda?

 _W końcu_ , Louis odwraca się do niego, oburzony. Jednak jego wyraz twarzy łagodnieje, kiedy daje mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Harry już prawie spodziewa się, że szatyn zaraz skomentuje to, że siedzi z wyciągniętym penisem, ale jego wzrok utyka na jego szyi. (To nabiera sensu; Louis pogodził się już z jego bezwstydnością. Oboje w pewnym sensie zaczęli pieprzyć się przy otwartych drzwiach, wiedząc, że Zayn jest w domu. Harry wciąż czeka, by zobaczyć do czego to dojdzie.)

\- Wciąż tutaj jest - mruczy Louis, dotykając swojej nagiej szyi.

\- Nie jesteś bystry. - Harry łapie drugą rękę Louisa i pociąga ją, dopóki nie zatacza się on na jego kolana. Dzięki Bogu, przez ciągłe praktyki nie uderza on łokciem w jądra młodszego ani nie wylewa na nie gorącej herbaty. Harry obejmuje ramieniem talię szatyna i przyciąga go bliżej, a Louis odstawia ich kubki i przykrywa ich kołdrą. Jest miło i wygodnie. - Czy to w porządku? - pyta Harry. - Czy raczej to dziwne, jeśli nie gramy?

Louis trzyma ręce wokół szyi młodszego, pocierając kciukiem tył obroży.

\- Jak tylko chcesz. W sumie, to naprawdę gorące. Czemu chcesz ją zatrzymać?

\- Nie wiem. Poprawia mi samopoczucie, tak myślę. Jest twoja, ale też moja. Nikt inny jej nie ma. Albo ty. Albo ja. Mogę ją zdjąć, jeśli…

\- Nie, mów nadal te słodkie rzeczy. Jak się czujesz?

To poważne pytanie. Ostatniej nocy Harry odleciał, zanim Louis mógł go wypytać. Jak się czuje?  _Jakbym wciąż czuł tam twoje palce. Jakbym robił to dla ciebie co noc._  Jednak zadowala się odpowiedzią:

\- Rewelacyjnie.

Louis wydaje z siebie mały, niezadowolony dźwięk i zatapia się w szyi Harry’ego, gryząc lekko obrożę. Obrożę. Jego obrożę. Harry stara się być bardziej szczegółowy. - Nadal mam lekką fazę, ale tak jakby, to przyjemne, nie drażniące.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Nie, po prostu chcę tak zostać.

Louis mruczy w jego szyję. - Zawsze chętny na pieszczoty. Jakie plany na dziś?

Harry przewraca kilka stron w swoim dzienniku, docierając do swojej nabazgranej listy.

\- Chciałem iść na _Montmartre,_ mają tam wszystkie dziwaczne małe sklepiki.  _Place du Tertre_  jest też fajne.

Louis wciąż mruczy i całuje całą jego obrożę, zatapiając się w nim. Harry tylko przechyla swoją szyję, by dać mu więcej miejsca. - I  _marché de Montreuil_ jest też ogromnym bazarem… - Louis przejeżdża językiem pod jego szczęką w miejscu, gdzie jego palce były przyciśnięte ostatniej nocy. Harry rumieni się. - I może pójdziemy do łóżka.

\- Och, to mi się podoba. I co będzie się tam działo? - pyta Louis, jakby dążył do tego od czasu, gdy znalazł się na kolanach Harry’ego. Bezczelny dupek.

\- Zaniosę cię do środka. Położę cię do łóżka. Pocałuję cię.

Louis oplata ręce wokół jego szyi i układa swoje krótkie nogi ponad zgięcie w jego łokciach, uważając na dziennik. - Więc chodź.

Harry prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przyswoi sobie faktu, że może przenosić Louisa do różnych miejsc. Lub przyprzeć go albo owinąć się wokół niego albo po prostu zrobić cokolwiek zechce Louis. Teraz, podnosi go jak pannę młodą i nie kłopota się zasłonięciem rolet, po tym gdy wchodzą. Rzuca Louisa na łóżko i skacze tuż za nim, przejeżdżając ręką po całym jego ciele, zanim Louis wdrapuje się na niego. Przyjaźnie szczypie jego ucho i szepcze:

\- Co jeśli powiedziałbym, że mam kolejną niespodziankę?

Harry rozkłada swoje ramiona tak, że leży teraz z rozłożonymi nogami i rękoma. - Rób, co tylko chcesz z moim ciałem.

\- Jezus - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się. - Jesteś najbardziej niedorzecznym chłopakiem na świecie, nagim z wyjątkiem obroży i cytującym Lady Gagę.

\- Wiesz, że co możesz zrobić, by mnie uciszyć. - Zielonooki wyciąga kusząco szyję, co sprawia, że obroża lekko zaciska się.

Louis wciąga powietrze. - Nie chcę dusić cię zbyt często, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. Będzie robić się… intensywnie.

Harry kiwa głową, cały uśmiechnięty. - Zatrzymamy to na specjalne okazje. Urodziny i rocznice.

\- Rocznic _e_? - pyta Louis, rzucając mu droczący się uśmiech. - Na ile liczysz?

Harry jest tak szczęśliwy i uniesiony z poprzedniej nocy, że nie czuje się jakby kłamał. - Dopóki moja szyja będzie cała pomarszczona i obrzydliwa, że nawet nie będziesz chciał zrobić mi ani jednej malinki.

I jeśli spodziewał się, że Louis panicznie się wystraszy, Harry dostaje niewielkiego ataku serca od ogromnego uśmiechu, jaki daje mu szatyn. Louis przeczepią się do jego szyi i całuje rządek nad obrożą i pod nią.

\- To mało prawdopodobne. Uduszę cię na twoje setne urodziny. I od kiedy będziesz używać zbiornika tlenu, nawet tego nie poczujesz.

Harry nie jest pewien, jak to działa, ale jego serce jest zbyt zajęte wybuchaniem, by to rozgryźć. - Zrób to  _teraz_  - skomle.

\- Nie - mówi Louis, dotykając jego nosa. - Chociaż, możemy spróbować cię krztusić. Wepchnąć coś w twoje śliczne usteczka tak, że będziesz musiał zatrzymać w sobie wszystkie twoje piękne dźwięki.

Harry rozkłada nogi, pozwalając ciepłu tych słów rozprzestrzenić się po całym swoim ciele. - Kupiłeś kulkę kneblującą usta razem z obrożą? Ta wycieczka była bardzo dobrze zaplanowana.

Louis przez sekundę przyjmuje to jako komplement. - Nie kneblująca kulka, tylko, um. Zayn ma wszystkie te tkaniny w całym domu, od kiedy gości u siebie projektantów. Są miękkie i śliczne. Wystarczająco. Dla ciebie. Sprawdziliśmy już, czy nie puszczają z nich nitki, żebyś nie zaczął kaszleć, twoje gardło pewnie jest zdarte.

Harry ma dziesięć pytać odnośnie  _tego_  wszystkiego, no ale cóż. - Ale nie zostawią śladów. Wiesz, że lubię pamiątki.

Louis myśli tylko przez sekundę. - Ale możesz zatrzymać sam knebel na pamiątkę.

\- I co? Nosić go?

\- Możesz opleść to wokół głowy jak chustę, nie wiem.

Harry chichocze. - Jakiego są koloru?

-  _Cóż_ , tak naprawdę wziąłem je ze sobą.

 _Bardzo_  dobrze zaplanowana. - Och? - pyta Harry, nadal trzymając sugestywnie otwarte usta.

\- Nie po to. - Louis nagle wsadza mu do ust dwa palce, sprawiając, że oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, a jego ciało podskakuje. Zielonooki zaciska wargi wokół szatyna i mruczy, przyciskają język w miejscu, gdzie Louis wciska swoje palce. - One są dla tatusia, prawda?

Harry przytakuje, ekscytując się od samego sposobu, w jaki Louis spogląda na niego zbyt intensywnie. Przypadkowo gryzie jego knykcie, na co Louis reaguje popychając je jeszcze głębiej. Wolną ręką łapie on nadgarstek Harry’ego i przyciska do drugiego, przypinając je do materaca nad jego głową.  _Och._

\- Właśnie po to - wyjaśnia. - Chcę słyszeć twój głos na to, co zaraz się stanie.

Szatyn wyciąga swoje palce i Harry nabiera powietrza, mrugając na niego. - Co się stanie?

\- Moja niespodzianka. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego, ale zostawia go na łóżku bez wyjaśnienia. Harry nie śmie rozplątać rąk.

Kiedy szatyn wraca, nie ma już na sobie okularów, ale za to ma długi pasek materiału owinięty wokół swojej pięści. Jest lśniący w kolorze leśnej zieleni i być może to jedwab. Louis znów rozkłada nogi wokół talii Harry’ego, ale aktualnie na nim nie siada, tylko klęka i przejeżdża materiałem w dół jego klatki. To trochę łaskocze, ale to miłe, sprawia, że jego sutki robią się twarde. Podoba mu się ten kolor, który ładnie wygląda na jego bladej skórze.

\- Ładny? - pyta Louis, pocierając o mięśnie jego brzucha.

Harry kiwa głową i zerka, jak jego mięśnie napinają się, a penis powoli robi się twardy. - Tak. Czy to jedwab?

Louis przytakuje z dumą. - Wszystko, co najlepsze dla mojego chłopca.

Harry wypina swoją klatkę i uśmiecha się promiennie. - A to nawet nie są moje urodziny.

Louis wydaje z siebie zszokowany dźwięk i rozchyla usta. - Cholera, masz rację. Muszę zatrzymać coś do lutego.

Robi mały pokaz, kiedy odwija materiał i przenosi go tak, by go wyrzucić, a Harry nie może nawet powstrzymać go z rękoma nad głową, więc kończy tak, że skomle i szarpie biodrami, by uderzyć o uda Louisa.

\- Nie, chcę to teraz. Znajdziemy coś innego w lutym.

Louis wzrusza ramionami i rozwija materiał, rozciągając go zadartą w górę dłonią. - Jakoś w to nie wątpię. - Jest cicho przez chwilę, spogląda z tkaniny na Harry’ego i Harry bębni palcami, być może sugerując Louisowi, by już go związał.

Jest dość zaskoczony, kiedy Louis kończy, owijając materiał wokół jego penisa. A to znaczy, że Harry wzdycha i wbija się w jego rękę tak szybko, że niemal zrzuca z siebie szatyna. To fantastyczne uczucie, o wiele lepsze niż skarpetka albo cokolwiek innego, co zwykł używać. To takie miękkie i gładkie, a na dodatek Louis mocno go trzyma, szybko mu obciągając. Nawet kiedy oczy Harry’ego zaczynają same się zamykać, zmusza je, by były otwarte, musi widzieć głęboką zieleń pomiędzy palcami szatyna. W sekundach robi się twardy jak skała, połączenie nowego uczucia i Louisa pracującego ręką na jego penisie zupełnie go zabija.

Przeklina, kiedy Louis spowalnia, a następnie podjeżdża swoim pokrytym-jedwabiem kciukiem do główki jego penisa, ocierając o preejakulat i naciskając na szczelinę. To niesamowite uczucie, ale co więcej, Harry widzi, jak tkanina robi cię coraz ciemniejsza. Louis wciąż obciąga mu swoją drugą ręką i sprawia tym, że robi się on wilgotny i moczy przez to materiał.

Rzecz w tym, że Louis nie przestaje, a młodszemu robi się coraz goręcej i goręcej, mocno stara się, by oddychać, liczyć, by patrzeć gdziekolwiek, byle nie na swojego grubego kutasa owiniętego w miękki jedwab. Czuje, że to właśnie się zbliża i myśli, że sapie trochę desperacko, ponieważ Louis ściska go jeszcze mocniej i sprawia, że się wygina.

-  _Lou._

Louis pochyla się, by pocałować przez tkaninę główkę, a Harry jest pewien jak cholera, że nie będzie w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać. Przejeżdża paznokciami o swoje ręce i skomle. Louis brzmi w jakimś sensie na rozbawionego, kiedy mówi:

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jest to niespodzianka, prawda? Po prostu łagodzę sytuację. Możesz dojść, kochanie.

Harry szczytuje, zanim nawet Louis kończy zdanie, moczy jedwab i czuje, jak jego penis robi się mokry, kiedy jego biały płyn spływa w dół. Rozciąga swoje ciało w przyjemności, wyginając szyję.

To wcale nie powinno być zaskakujące, kiedy Louis przesuwa się i przyciska brudny materiał do warg Harry’ego, ale właśnie takie jest. Jednak nie wystarczające, by zaszokować Harry’ego. Jego usta rozchylają się i wyciąga on język, by polizać jedwab z ciekawością, zachwycając się fakturą materiału i próbując własnej spermy. I kiedy tylko zaczyna ssać, Louis wyciąga to z łagodnym:

\- Ja pierdolę, Harry.

W końcu, rozciąga się tuż nad głową Harry’ego i chwyta jego ręce. Okręca mokry jedwab o każdy jego nadgarstek, po czym owija go jeszcze raz wokół nich, więc kiedy jego dłonie się łączą, ocierają się o materiał, a nie o kości nadgarstków. Harry pochyla się i całuje brzuch Louisa za jego wyrozumiałość. Louis tylko śmieje się i oddaje pocałunek z tyłu jego rąk.

W domu zwykle też skuwali Harry’ego do zagłówka, ale teraz Louis nie wydaje się skłonny, by wstać z łóżka i znaleźć inny kawałek tkaniny. Po prostu przyciska w dół ręce Harry’ego, jako ciche  _bądź dobry_. Harry zawsze jest.

Louis osuwa się z powrotem z jego ciała i daje mu długie, zachwycające spojrzenie. - Kurwa, masz pojęcie jak dobrze teraz wyglądasz? - Szatyn całuje go, nagle i mocno, liżąc w środku jego usta i gryząc zawsze-wrażliwe wargi. - Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że jesteś mój. Masz na sobie obrożę i wszystko. Mój wspaniały chłopak.

Harry’emu nagle robi się gorąco, jest cały zarumieniony. Ledwo zauważa Louisa przynoszącego lubrykant do łóżka, tą tubkę, którą wzięli ze sobą z domu, ponieważ nie ufają francuskim markom. Rozkłada spokojnie swoje nogi, wciąż oszołomiony po orgazmie, ale Louis nie przesuwa się między nie po tym, jak moczy swojego palca. Siedzi pochylony nad jego talią i wpatruje się w jego obrożę. Harry nie jest tym, który odmówiłby uwagi Louisa. Oddaje jego spojrzenie, podziwiając piękne oczy szatyna i wystające kości policzkowe oraz niesforne, długie włosy.

Wtedy Louis wydaje z siebie bardzo cichutki głos i oczy Harry’ego biegną w dół szybciej niż błyskawica. Och, Boże. Louis wcale nie planował zabawiać Harry’ego swoimi palcami. Młodszy w rzeczywistości tego nie widzi, ale Louis z pewnością ma w sobie palce. Gardło Harry’ego robi się kompletnie suche, kiedy na niego patrzy, jego mózg zmaga się z tym całym obrazem, ponieważ to po prostu zbyt wiele. W sekundach jest już cholernie twardy.

Louis pięknie przegryza swoją wargę i wtedy wysoko na jego policzkach pojawia się ładny rumieniec. Harry domyśla się, że zaczął on wbijać już swoje palce, ponieważ jego klatka szybko faluje, a jego penis jest twardy, zaczerwieniony i wygięty ku górze. Jego wytatuowany biceps napina się, kiedy wyciąga swoją rękę za siebie. Harry nigdy nie zmagał się z tym aż tak, by się nie ruszać. Tak bardzo chce przebiec swoją ręką po biodrach Louisa, poczuć jego kształty i mieć go przyciśniętego do siebie. Chce pocałować jego różowe usta, wodzić po nich i czuć, co robi.

I jakby czytał w jego myślach, Louis zbiera się na odwagę:

\- Chcesz zobaczyć?

Harry mruga, wciąż zafascynowany przez szybki i praktyczny sposób, w jaki Louis kołysze swoimi biodrami.

\- Co?

Zamiast zmagać się z odpowiedzią, Louis nagle odwraca się tyłem do Harry’ego, uważa, by nie kopnąć go w twarz i by wciąż trzymać w sobie palce. Po prostu. Szczęka młodszego opada.  _Ma w sobie trzy palce._  Jego kciuk i najmniejszy palec rozciągają jego piękną pupę, Louis po prostu pieprzy się swoimi  _trzema_ grubymi palcami. To absurdalne, ale Harry jest pod takim wrażeniem, że czuje się jakby sam poruszał się na tych  _trzech palcach_.

\- Lou.  _Trzy_.

Louis śmieje się zdyszanie, może z pełnego czci tonu Harry’ego. - Widziałeś swojego penisa?

Harry automatycznie spogląda w dół. Dobra, naprawdę wydaje się przerażająco twardy, ale to żaden powód, by przyprawiać go o zawał serca. Plecy szatyna są pięknie wygięte, więc jego perfekcyjny tyłek też jest wypięty, jego palce poruszają się szybko, a jego wytatuowany i wyglądający-delikatnie nadgarstek przekręca się co chwilę. Harry pociąga za jedwab tak mocno, że supeł chyba niedługo się porwie.

Mija kilka sekund, zanim mocno uświadamia sobie sens słów szatyna. Przeklina głośno, a jego penis drga tuż pod Louisem, ponieważ  _cholera jasna_ , będzie  _pieprzył Louisa_. Szatyn znów się śmieje i kładzie wolną rękę na jego udzie, wbijając w nie swoje krótkie paznokcie.

\- W porządku, kochanie?

Harry w milczeniu przełyka ślinę, nie może przestać wpatrywać się w jego pełne wdzięku ciało.

\- Ja… - Nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Jak ktoś może komunikować się z  _tym_  wszystkim na swoich kolanach? -  _Tatusiu_.

Louis spogląda przez ramię i jeden z jego najlepszych uśmieszków zaczyna formować się na jego twarzy. Jego włosy roztrzepane są od ciągłego skakania, jego źrenice są powiększone i sam jest trochę czerwony i bardzo piękny i… Po prostu wygląda na tak zadowolonego z siebie, jakby dokładnie wiedział jak bardzo przez niego Harry robi się napalony. Jego palce zaczynają poruszać się szybciej, wbijają się w niego bardziej niecierpliwie. Harry poci się i nie poruszył ani jednym mięśniem w ciągu dziesięciu minut.

W końcu, Louis znów się odwraca i przestaje pieprzyć się na tak długo, by wycisnąć więcej lubrykantu na swoją rękę. Wygląda tak, jakby wahał się przez chwilę, po czym zamiast włożyć palce z powrotem w siebie, owija rękę wokół penisa Harry’ego. Pociąga za niego szybko, od podstawy aż do czubka, a Harry jest już o pięć kroków dalej, zżerany przez myśl, gdzie wchodzi w tyłek Louisa i mocno go pieprzy. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mogłaby go rozproszyć jest głos szatyna. Oczywiście, zaczyna on mówić.

\- Chcesz być dobrym chłopcem? Robić to, co mówi tatuś?

Harry kiwa bezradnie głową, wijąc się pod dotykiem Louisa, ponieważ coraz trudniej mu się skupić.

\- Tak.

Louis chwyta go o wiele mocniej. - Nie dochodź zanim skończę. Myślisz, że tak potrafisz?

Harry unosi wzrok, trochę panikuje, ale Louis spogląda na niego zachęcająco. Może… może potrafi. Po całkowitej utracie każdego grama swojego dziewictwa, to nie powinno być aż takie szokujące. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobili wczoraj, nie może teraz zawieść Louisa. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobili w tym związku, nie może  _nie_  dać Louisowi dobrej jazdy.

\- Potrafię.

Louis daje mu szeroki uśmiech i jest to najlepsza nagroda na świecie.

Okey, nie, najlepsza nagroda na świecie jest wtedy, kiedy Louis kuca nad talią Harry’ego i ustawia jego penisa. Oboje wstrzymują oddech, jak myśli Harry, zaciskając prześcieradło swoimi związanymi rękoma. I wtedy, to wszystko się dzieje.

To najpowolniejszy ruch, jaki kiedykolwiek Harry widział u Louisa. Może poczuć jak uda szatyna napinają się i drżą, gdy się zniża, biorąc główkę jego penisa, a potem jeszcze kilka centymetrów, zanim zatrzymuje się i rzuca ręce na jego klatkę, zwieszając nisko głowę.

To szokujące. To… Harry nie mógłby sobie tego lepiej wyobrazić. Louis jest tak  _ciasny_ wokół niego, otacza go ciepłem, przyjemnością i  _kurwa_ , jak Louis może robić to  _przez cały czas_ , Harry czuje się jakby płonął.

Louis łapie oddech przez kilka sekund, a potem w końcu bierze w siebie całego Harry’ego i ląduje na jego kolanach. Jest oniemiały, wydaje się, że po prostu siedzi, oddycha chrapliwie i cholernie ekscytuje Harry’ego. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, jego spojrzenie jest gniewne, zacięte i spragnione. Jego wargi są mokre i spuchnięte od tego, jak mocno je gryzł i Harry tak intensywnie się w nie wpatruje, że prawie przegapia aktualnie mówiącego Louisa.

\- Bądź grzeczny.

Wtedy naprawdę zaczyna się poruszać. Zaczyna powoli i drażniąco, kiedy kręci biodrami w przód i w tył. Nie jest to wystarczające, by zrobiło to na Harrym różnicę, lecz dla Louisa to dość duża zmiana, jeśli chodzi o małe, wysokie jęki, jakie z siebie wydaje i sposób, w jaki jego spojrzenie staje się bardziej nieostre. Harry nie może uwierzyć, że może to oglądać, poczuć to.

Kiedy Louis unosi się i zniża po raz pierwszy, Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i ich jęki pięknie się ze sobą mieszają, dyszą nawzajem swoje imiona. Cholerny Chryste, Louis zaciska się wokół niego, dając mu niewiarygodne tarcie, które po prostu nie przemija, nawet kiedy Louis przestaje się ruszać. Harry jest tak przytłoczony, że nie może oddychać, ale musi się skupić, musi to przetrwać.

Jedynym sposobem, by odwrócić uwagę od tego, jak dobry jest Louis jest zatopienie się w tym, jak dobrze on  _wygląda_. Jak jego mięśnie brzucha napinają się, kiedy odbija się do góry, jak robi się coraz bardziej spocony i zdyszany z każdą minutą, jak bardzo musi _kontrolować_  swoje ciało, biorąc po prostu to, czego potrzebuje od Harry’ego. Młodszy chciałby być chociaż w połowie tak powabny, kiedy są w odwróconych pozycjach.

Wysiłki Harry’ego idą na marne, kiedy Louis zaczyna mówić. Tym razem to zupełne inne słownictwo. Zamiast przemyślanego tonu, głos Louisa jest wysoko-pięknie-wysoki i zamiast mówienia zielonookiemu jak bardzo jest ciasny, rozpoczyna z:

\- Kurwa, co za duży chłopak, to takie dobre, gdy mam cię w sobie, nie mogę uwierzyć, jak długo na to czekałem.

Jego głos staje się słabszy, im mocniej zaczyna ujeżdżać Harry’ego, ale i tak nie przestaje szeptać, nawet kiedy wbija się na jego penisa tak szybko, że jego wytatuowana klata rozmazuje się oczach młodszego. Jego słowa nie mają już dłużej sensu, to po proste głośne ‘ _tak’_ i ‘ _kurwa’_ i ‘ _daj to tatusiowi’_. To prawie cud, że dochodzi, zanim głowa Harry’ego eksploduje.

Louis jest piękny jak zawsze, kiedy dochodzi, to jedyny perfekcyjny moment, którego _nie może_  kontrolować. Jego usta rozchylają się i szatyn jest zadziwiająco głośny, zaciąga się trzy razy powietrzem, wydaje z siebie długi jęk i zaczyna tryskać na swój brzuch i wytatuowaną dłoń, zaciskając się wokół penisa młodszego. Harry dławi się na to, ale jest taki oczarowany, że musi patrzeć na Louisa, który pieprzy się na jego kutasie. To obraz, który zawsze powinien być w jego oczach.

Włosy Louisa zwisają mu na twarz, a sam wciąż wypuszcza te małe, przytłoczone dźwięki. Otwiera wolno swoje oczy i musi wiedzieć, jak bardzo zdesperowany jest Harry, ponieważ pochyla się i pociera swoją pokrytą spermą dłonią jego wargi, sprawiając, że jego usta i podbródek robią się mokre. Harry po prostu liże to swoim językiem. Nie chodzi tu o smak, a bardziej o Louisa dającego mu coś, coś znanego w środku tego zupełnie nowego doświadczenia.

Jego oczy trzepocząco zamykają się z wdzięcznością, a sam unosi głowę i otwiera usta tylko trochę szerzej, próbując droczyć się z palcami Louisa, które ma w swoich ustach tylko dla samego momentu, by possać coś, co odebrałoby mu zmysły. Był na skraju odkąd tylko Louis opadł na niego, to zawrotne, kochane i Harry po prostu potrzebuje _czegoś_ , co popchnie go na samą krawędź.

Więc Louis zabiera swoją dłoń, zostawiając go brudnego i dyszącego. Harry trochę skomle w proteście i otwiera swoje oczy, tylko by znaleźć wpatrującego się w niego Louisa, niewzruszonego i porażająco kontrolującego.

\- Powiedziałem, że skończyłem?

Zanim Harry może nawet uświadomić sobie, co to mogło oznaczać, Louis całkowicie unosi się z jego penisa, a następnie wbija się tak szybko i mocno, zaciskając się wokół młodszego, że przez to zaczyna on krzyczeć. Louis po prostu… Kurwa, Louis po prostu będzie go wciąż ujeżdżał. Ręce Harry’ego skręcają się w pościeli, a jego pięty wbijają się w materac i to wszystko, co może zrobić, naprawdę. Reszta to po prostu czerpanie niewiarygodnego ciepła od ciała Louisa i tarcia na jego penisie, kiedy szatyn wciska się i robi to przez cały czas.

Harry chce dojść tak bardzo, że to boli, ale Louis wciąż nie skończył go torturować. Być może już zbliża się do kolejnego orgazmu, ale och, wtedy myśli  _o tym_ , że potrafi się… skupić.

\- Tatusiu - chrypi. Chciał tylko przyciągnąć jego uwagę; nie chodziło mu o to, by zaczął jęczeć albo mocniej poruszać na nim swoimi biodrami. - Kurwa, tatusiu, chcę być dobry.

\- Ach tak? - Louis daje mu długie spojrzenie, próbując rozszyfrować o co miał na myśli, nie zatrzymując ruchu bioder. Oczywiście, łapie. Zawsze tak robi. Szatyn umieszcza kolana na łóżku i kładzie ręce na jego biodrach, podpierając się. - Chcesz dobrze mnie pieprzyć?

Harry tylko kiwa głową, nie ufa sobie, by coś powiedzieć. Louis powoli podciąga się do góry, ale tak by główka penisa Harry’ego wciąż w nim była, po czym spogląda na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Podciągnij kolana i podnieś się, kiedy się obniżę. Spotkamy się w połowie, kochanie.

Harry unosi swoje kolana wystarczająco, by mógł ułożyć stopy na materacu, po czym czeka na kiwnięcie Louisa, zanim wypycha biodra. To wydobywa piękny dźwięk z Louisa, jego brwi marszczą się, jakby próbował się skupić.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Mocniej teraz, nie wstydź się.

Harry przegryza swoją dolną wargę i rumieni się, ale kiedy szatyn zniża się następnym razem, Harry wbija się w niego tak mocno, że niemal się przewraca. To piękny dźwięk. Louis jęczy niespokojnie i wciąż kiwa głową, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry’ego, mamrocząc o więcej i poruszając biodrami w przód, w tył i dookoła, pozwalając młodszemu wykonywać całą pracę, nawet jeśli sam jest na górze.

Harry pieprzy go i wie, że jego tempo jest nierówne, że nie potrafi kontrolować swoich własnych ruchów, kiedy jest tak przez wszystko przytłoczony. Mimo to i tak musi to działać na Louisa, ponieważ osuwa się coraz bardziej na pierś młodszego, zaczyna naprawdę się zatracać. Dyszy, a jego grzywka przykleja się mu do czoła, ale przesuwa się za każdym razem, kiedy zielonooki uderza w jego biodra.

Jest lekko zaniepokojony, kiedy Louis nagle śmiertelnie milczy, praktycznie wibrując nad nim, zmuszając go, by się nie ruszał. A potem rozpada się.

-  _Tutaj_ , cholernie…  _Kurwa_ , nie przestawaj, tak… Tutaj, dokładnie…  _Harry_.

Jezu Chryste, jak Harry nie mógłby powtórzyć tego, co właśnie się stało? Teraz wcale się nie wstydzi. Louis wygina plecy na jego kolana, wciąż przeklinając i jęcząc za każdym razem, kiedy Harry się w niego wbija. Młodszy porusza się szybciej i szybciej, nie czeka na szatyna aż się zniży albo zanim znów się uniesie i Louis po prostu gorączkowo pracuje na jego penisie.

Nie mówi teraz nic, po prostu dyszy i drży nad nim. Harry dałby wszystko, by go dotknąć, ale może to i lepiej, gdy ma skute ręce nad sobą.  _Lubi_  czuć się bezradny, podoba mu się to uczucie, jakby nie zasługiwał na to, by położyć dłonie na Louisie. Uwielbia czuć się właśnie w ten sposób.

Louis dochodzi nietknięty i Harry uważa, że oboje są tym zaskoczeni. Szatyn jest jeszcze bardziej wspaniały za drugim razem, pochłonięty ekstazą i Harry czuje się, jakby minęło kilka dni. Louis odchyla się z powrotem na jego kolana, więc jego tułów jest cały rozciągnięty, mięśnie napięte, a tatuaże są na widoku, a sam dochodzi i dochodzi, dodając bałagan, który i tak ma już na brzuchu. Szatyn opada ciężko, ale Harry wciąż nie przestaje, wypycha biodra i sprawia, że Louis wykrztusza z siebie więcej dźwięków.

Harry nie sądzi, że mógłby przestać. Przez same oglądanie Louisa jest bliski łez i  _cierpi_ , by również dojść. Może nawet błaga, nie wie, wszystko co słyszy to Louis Louis Louis. Był blisko przez tak długi czas, że boi się, że  _nie będzie mógł_  dojść, że będzie musiał czekać na…

Louis kładzie się na jego klatce, więc nagle penis Harry’ego prawie wyślizguje się z niego, ale  _nie do końca_ , po czym całuje on wargi młodszego, kradnąc oddechy prosto z jego ust. Nie ma już pomiędzy nimi żadnego tarcia, ale to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia w tym momencie, Harry nie potrzebuje tego, by dojść. Jest o krok bliżej, kiedy znajome słowa zaczynają rozlewać się słodko w jego uchu.

\- Jesteś taki dobry, nawet nie próbując być, prawda? Tatuś jest tak bardzo dumny. Zasłużyłeś na to.

Znajduje odpowiedni przycisk, który sprawia, że Harry w końcu wariuje. Młodszy niemal zapomniał o obroży, był zbyt pochłonięty wszystkimi innymi rzeczami, ale teraz czuje jak Louis wsuwa palec pod pasek znajdujący się z boku jego szyi. Materiał zaczyna wolno zaciskać się wokół jego tchawicy i Harry nie może nawet wydać z siebie wdzięcznego dźwięku, w ogóle nie może nic zrobić, kiedy jego obraz znów zaczyna się rozmywać. Nie może zrobić nic, prócz dojść w Louisie.

Po wszystkim, przez dłuższą chwilę jest dość roztargniony, ale na pewno nie tak długo jak wczoraj. Kiedy się uspokaja, Louis już uwolnił jego ręce i teraz zajęty jest pocieraniem kciukiem jego nadgarstków, by pomóc jego krążeniu. Kiedy Harry spogląda w dół, widzi, że ma wiele ciemnofioletowych siniaków, co nigdy nie zdarza się, kiedy używają rzepa. Cholernie to kocha. Zawsze ceni sobie swoje ślady, ale tym razem to słodkie przypomnienie szczególnie słodkiego momentu.

\- Jezu Chryste - mamrocze.

Po prostu pieprzył Louisa.

Louis podnosi wzrok, kiedy słyszy Harry’ego. Natychmiast znajduje się na nim, pochylając się nad jego klatką i całując kącik jego ust. - Jak się czujesz, kochanie?

\- Kurewsko fantastycznie. To był dobry pomysł z… - Pociera swoje zdrętwiałe ręce o obrożę. - Być może to mój przycisk.

\- Przycisk na natychmiastowy orgazm? Naprawdę jesteś androidem?

Harry tylko chichocze i wydaje dźwięki robota. - Zawsze byłeś taki zabawny po czy to ja byłem zawsze zbyt pod, by zauważyć?

Louis osuwa się na materac, zabierając obciążenie z piersi Harry’ego. - Więc nie jesteś teraz pod?

Harry rozważa to, starając się uporządkować swoje myśli. To nieco trudne z Louisem wyglądającym na tak wypieprzonego niż zazwyczaj widzi go Harry.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Może zawsze trochę jestem, ale nie za dużo w tej chwili.

Louis natychmiast zatapia się w łóżku, prawdopodobnie z ulgą, że nie musi teraz zajmować się Harrym. Jednak trochę zmienia się, pozwala swoim szorstkim oddechom brzmieć bardziej oczywiście, pozwala swoim mięśniom się zrelaksować, a oczom lekko opaść. Harry jest pod wrażeniem, wciąż wraca myślami do tego, co powiedział Louis, że tak długo właśnie na to czekał.

\- A  _ty_ , jak się czujesz? - pyta, bardziej tym zainteresowany.

Louis wydaje z siebie zdyszany dźwięk i drży, wyglądając na zadowolonego jak nic. - Jestem cholernie obolały, jeśli mam być szczery. Muszę zacząć więcej ćwiczyć, moje uda mnie zabijają. Jak ty możesz robić to przez cały czas?

Harry śmieje się zbyt głośno. - Ach, zapomniałeś, że młodość jest po mojej stronie.

\- I kto tu teraz jest zabawny? - Louis macha niezdarnie dłonią i stara się pstryknąć go w nos, ale Harry jest na tyle szybki, by zamiast tego żartobliwie ugryźć jego palce. Jest zafascynowany, jak zawsze po, kiedy próbują czegoś nowego. Odwraca się, by dotknąć ud szatyna, może zrobić mu mały masaż, a Louis zwija się w nim od razu i zaczyna do niego przylegać.

\- Kurwa, chcę zapalić.

\- Ohydny nawyk - twierdzi zielonooki, marszcząc brwi.

Louis szczypie sennie jego ramię. - Daj mi chwilkę, niedawno straciłem wszystkie zmysły.

Jak bardzo jest to wspaniałe? Harry uśmiecha się promiennie do siebie. - Twoje zmysły?

Louis drwi. Nie dba teraz o Harry’ego tak jak zwykle po i zielonooki zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że czuje, że Harry tego nie potrzebuje albo dlatego, że naprawdę nie kontaktuje.

\- Przegapiłeś część, w której doszedłem bez dotknięcia penisa? To było na najwyższym poziomie. - W końcu spogląda na niego i duży uśmiech formuje się na jego spoconej twarzy. - Jesteś cudownym kochankiem, Harry Stylesie.

Twarz młodszego płonie. Chce zakopać się w materacu, jest tak bardzo zadowolony.

\- Dzięki. Nauczyłem się od najlepszych, to wszystko.

Louis czochra jego włosy, drapiąc go przyjemnie. - Muszę powiedzieć, że nie lubię czuć się tak bezużytecznie. Idę wziąć prysznic. Spodziewam się buziaków, kiedy wrócę.

Harry nastawia wargi do pocałunku, by pokazać, jak bardzo jest chętny. Szatyn przesyła mu całusa, po czym zatacza się na własnych nogach, śmiesznie kołysząc biodrami. Harry zastanawia się, jak długo będzie mu tak niewygodnie. Zaczyna też patrzeć bezwstydnie na jego tyłek. Właśnie go wypieprzył. Może wciąż śni.

Podciąga się na łóżku, by położyć się wygodnie na poduszkach, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że jego policzki trochę zaczynają boleć. Właśnie wypieprzył Louisa i sprawił, że doszedł on dwa razy, a raz nawet bez dotykania  _penisa_. Najwyższy poziom. Harry czuje się znów jak bóg seksu.

Na szczęście, Louis wraca zanim Harry musi wstać i napisać Niallowi o jego tak-jakby-stracie-dziewictwa. Harry rozciąga swoje ramiona i Louis robi mały pokaz wspinając się na niego i podnosząc jego podbródek, bezczelnie prosząc o uwagę. Zielonooki całuje go, przez co wydaje się to trwać kilka godzin, dopóki oboje nie zaczynają dysząco chichotać. Zatrzymują się tylko, kiedy Louis ziewa głośno i uroczo. Harry całuje jego nos.

\- Głosuję na drzemkę. Wtedy jedzenie.

Louis kiwa głową z aprobatą. - Potem… może jeszcze raz?

Jakby Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć ‘nie’. Mimo to, dla zachowania pozorów, skomle.

-  _Lou_ , przegapimy cały Paryż.

-  _Hazza_ , to miasto miłości, nie? Musimy więc kochać się mnóstwo razy.

I jak Harry ma powiedzieć ‘nie’? - To niemal poetyckie.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem zakochany.

Harry zawsze miał do tego słabość. Do szczerej i otwartej adoracji od Louisa. Przez cały czas czuje się taki zawzięty dla szatyna, a nawet bardziej od kiedy tu przyjechali. To nieco zdumiewające, że chociaż połowa z tego jest odwzajemniona.

Ale Harry w to wierzy. Inaczej by to nie działało. Nie działali by tak dobrze, jeśli nie byliby tak zakochani w sobie po uszy, nie robiliby rzeczy, jakie robią, jeśli nie byliby… wiecznością. Jest nawet kłódka z ich imionami zawieszona gdzieś w Paryżu i niedługo również ukaże się serce na ramieniu Harry’ego, które będzie pasować do strzały Louisa i pewnego dnia pojawią się pierścionki na ich palcach i Harry będzie czuł się tak ustatkowany jak w tej chwili przez resztę swojego życia.

I to wcale nie wydaje się być naciągane.

Harry zwija się wokół Louisa i pozwala swoim oczom powoli opaść.

*

Harry na swoje osiemnaste urodziny dostaje Louisa Tomlinsona. Dostaje go, by zabrać go do domu, dostaje go, by trzymać go za rękę, dostaje go, by zmienić każdy wyświetlany obraz w jego komórce na ich najbardziej przyprawiające o mdłości zdjęcie z Paryża i dostaje go, by pochwalić się każdemu, kto przystanie na więcej niż dwie sekundy.

Dostaje go, by mieć wszystko.

Harry Styles zawsze przeznaczony był wszystkiemu, co najlepsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie możecie też przeczytać na moim tumblr [shelleme](http://shelleme.tumblr.com/). Albo przyjdźcie się przywitać ;3


	4. The Epilogue

Życie Louisa już wkrótce się skończy. Słyszy tykanie zegara. Czuje zapach końca. To zapach wypadających włosów nad czołem i braku erekcji.

Byłoby o wiele łatwiej to zignorować, jeśli wszyscy inni też by o tym nie wiedzieli. Jego siostry właśnie zadzwoniły, by wszystko ustalić, a jego mama zaczęła delikatnie wypytywać, czy on i Harry nie potrzebują czegoś do domu. Grono pedagogiczne zebrało wszystkich, by kupić mu ogromny tort z Sainsbury’s.I co przerażające, plotka nawet obiegła jego uczniów. Minutę przed dzwonkiem,wszyscy okrążyli go na scenie i zaczęli śpiewać, nawet ta Isabelle, która ma raczej pogardliwy stosunek do tego całego przedstawienia. Louis żałuje, że oni wszyscy nie spuszczają z niego oka. To czasami naprawdę uciążliwe być najbardziej ukochanym nauczycielem w szkole.

\- Okrągła trzydziestka, eh? Planujesz coś specjalnego z Harrym? - pyta Greg z przyjaznym uśmiechem podczas lunchu.

Louis stara się nie wyglądać na tak wkurzonego jak właśnie się czuje. Opowiada kawał o byciu zaniedbanym Bożonarodzeniowym dzieckiem i wypycha usta ciastem, by uniknąć rozmowy o jego dniu śmierci albo o Harrym. Nie, że nie docenia tego całego zainteresowania albo faktu, że wszyscy pamiętają imię Harry’ego. Zajęło im to trochę czasu, zanim do tego doszli. Cóż, czasu i afery.

Podczas pierwszego roku w tej szkole, Louis nadal się nie ujawnił i pewnego razu w czasie lunchu usłyszał jedną z nauczycielek biologii, młodą kobietę, plotkującą o tym, jak jeden z jej uczniów jest homoseksualistą i ma nadzieję, że sama stanowi dla niego lepszy przykład niż jego rodzice, którzy pozwalają mu „iść tą drogą”.

Louis przesadnie na to zareagował, więc spektakularnie ujawnił się przed gronem pedagogicznym i zaczął prowadzić spotkania LGBT dla uczniów, przypadkowo kierując dziesiątką niezdarnych i niesamowitych nastolatków do odkrycia ich tożsamości seksualnej. Nie dlatego, że myślał, że kwalifikował się do podjęcia takiej roli, ale za każdym razem, kiedy nie był czegoś pewien, mówił to, co z pewnością powiedziałby Harry. (Harry był z niego tak dumny, Louis czuł się jak pieprzony super bohater, gdyż przeważnie to on jest tym, który podziwia zielonookiego. Na przestrzeni tych lat zmienił się, stał się bystrzejszy, inteligentniejszy, mądrzejszy, odkrył rzeczy, na których mu zależy. Louis czuje, że czasami Harry po prostu stara się ze wszystkim nadążyć.)

W każdym razie, szatyn ma nadzieję, że Harry może zapomniał o urodzinach. Wie, że to mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ jego partner ma talent do zapamiętywania dat i specjalnych okazji, ale może zapomniał o fakcie, że Louis kończy  _trzydzieści lat_.

Louisa przeszywa dreszcz na myśl o zbliżającym się kryzysie wieku średniego. Odliczając od tyłu, to dzieje się już teraz. Kupi bezpieczny samochód, będzie uprawiał nudny seks ze zgaszonymi światłami i będzie rozmawiał o tym, jak Anglia schodzi na psy.

Chodzi o to, że Harry go rzuci.

W pewnym sensie się tego spodziewał. Był gotowy na tą zbliżającą się datę. Próbował odsuwać od siebie Harry’ego, nie wysyłał do niego smsów, chyba że było to coś całkowicie ważnego lub śmiesznego albo to i to. Ogranicza się do dziesięciu pocałunków dziennie.

Pomaga tu również fakt, że on i Harry aktualnie ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Dwa dni temu porządnie się pokłócili, głównie z powodu Louisa. Harry starał się napomnieć temat urodzin, sugerując wielką niespodziankę, którą szykuje, a Louisowi trochę puściły nerwy i zapytał go, czy jest pewien, czy nie będzie zbyt zajęty nagrywaniem.

To nasilało się właśnie od tego, dopóki Harry nie zaczął na niego krzyczeć:

\- Dlaczego masz mnie za takiego, który o nic nie dba? To ty jestem tym, który ‘nie będzie  _słuchać_ ’ o zakładaniu rodziny!

Louis jest dość gówniany w konfliktach. - Cóż, to raczej ty jesteś tym, który jeździ sobie na te cholerne krajowe trasy z cholera wie kim i na jak kurwa długo!

Twarz Harry’ego wykrzywiła się i zrobił on jeden długi krok do przodu, ale Louis zrobił jeden w tył.

\- Lou, wiesz że damy radę to ogarnąć, skąd cię to naszło?

\- Nic nie wiem, w porządku?

To nie było w porządku. To nie było w porządku, kiedy Harry spał na kanapie i nie było to w porządku, kiedy Louis wymknął się następnego ranka trzy godziny przed swoimi pierwszymi lekcjami.

I teraz, to ostatni dzień przed przerwą świąteczną i wszyscy oraz ich matki chcą wiedzieć, jak Louis radzi sobie z przekwitaniem i umieraniem. To cholerne bzdury.

Pędzi do swojego biura tak szybko, jak tylko potrafi, musi po prostu chwycić swoje rzeczy i pójść do domu, przygotować kąpiel, pogodzić się z Harrym i zjeść cokolwiek, byle nie ciasto. Niemal dostaje ataku serca, kiedy otwiera swoje drzwi, a w środku czeka już jakaś osoba.

Oczywiście, to Harry.

\- Cześć, moja miłości - mówi z uśmiechem Louis, zanim przypomina sobie, że są pokłóceni i pozbywa się zachwytu ze swojej twarzy i głosu. W ogóle nie jest podekscytowany, że go widzi. Jest wkurzony.

Harry spogląda na niego uważnie i odchyla się na biurku. Trzyma czerwone jabłko na znak pokoju albo to największy kit w tej znanej historii. Harry zawsze miał w sobie coś ze Śnieżki, nawet podczas lata, które spędzili w LA, opalając się bardziej niż jakikolwiek Anglik ma do tego prawo, skóra Harry’ego pozostała biała jak śnieg.

\- Cześć, um. Zapomniałeś o tym rano.

Wskazuje na biurko, gdzie leży starannie zapakowana kanapka. Nawet wczoraj, Harry zatroszczył się o jego lunch do szkoły. Cholerne kanapki wciskane na siłę, oczywiście, ale Louis i tak wciąż je ze sobą zabiera. Aż do dzisiejszego ranka, kiedy obudziła go wiadomość od Lottie, mówiąca o trzydziestu balonach, na co prawie zwymiotował.

Wciąż nie jest przekonany co do jabłka albo postawy zielonookiego przy biurku, to musi być przypadek. Jakby Harry przypuszczał, że to wypali. Jednak rozmowa nadal trwa, Louis jest całkiem pewien, że niedługo będzie pieprzył Harry’ego na swoim biurku. Dobrze, że zamknął drzwi na klucz, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Dzięki - mówi, robiąc miarowy krok w kierunku Harry’ego. - Nie zrobiłem tego celowo, musiałem się spieszyć. Przepraszam.

\- W porządku - kłamie Harry. - Byłeś zbyt zajęty byciem dziwnym, rozumiem.

Louis krzyżuje ręce na piersi, automatycznie unosząc głowę. - Wcale nie.

Harry unosi brew. - Chciałeś wysłać mnie i Nialla na kumpelską wycieczkę na Fidżi, Louis.

Wie, że zachowuje się jak obrzydliwa maruda, ale i tak wzrusza ramionami. - To ładne miejsce.

Harry już tego nie wytrzymuje. Kłócenie się z nim jest delikatną, a zarazem straszną sztuką, ponieważ nawet kiedy jest wyraźnie i głośno zdenerwowany, wciąż jest słodki, miły i nie-konfrontacyjny, ale teraz miarka się przebrała. Prostuje swoje plecy i przybliża się o krok do Louisa, więc praktycznie nad nim góruje.

\- Louis, nie możesz po prostu  _wyrzucić mnie na odległą wyspę_ , ponieważ przez coś przechodzisz. Bądź kurwa mężczyzną i porozmawiaj ze mną.

Gdy Harry ma już czegoś dojść, zwykle jest to sytuacja, która też przełamuje Louisa. Zawsze spodziewa się jakieś reakcji. I kiedy ją dostaje, jest bardziej niż gotowy, by rozpaść się, wyżalić się i błagać o przytulenie.

\- Kończę trzydzieści lat - szepcze, upokorzony.

Harry nic nie robi. Nie wzdycha ciężko ani nie ściska jego klatki ani nie wybiega. Po prostu marszczy brwi i mówi:

\- To zwykle to, co dzieje się, kiedy masz dwadzieścia dziewięć lat przez cały rok.

Harry tego nie słyszy. Trzydziestka jeszcze bardziej podkreśla   _i mam dwudziestotrzyletniego mega gorącego chłopaka_. Louis spuszcza wzrok, kiedy gromadzi swoje myśli, ale Harry robi dwa kroki i jest tutaj, unosi jego podbródek i spogląda mu w oczy. Szatyn nie może niczego ukryć, kiedy zielonooki patrzy na niego w ten sposób, po prostu wypala:

\- Wiem, że różnica wieku kręciła cię, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia pięć lat i byłem szczupły, ale teraz zostało mi jeszcze jakieś dziesięć lat, kiedy będę miał dobre włosy, jakieś dwadzieścia lat, przez które będę miał sprawnego penisa, a potem zaczną robić mi się zmarszczki, Boże pomóż, nie rozumiesz, że od teraz to już wszystko zbliża się ku dołowi? Powinieneś po prostu się ratować i jechać na Fidżi i pieprzyć  groupie  _(fanki jeżdżące za zespołem muzycznym w poszukiwaniu erotycznej lub emocjonalnej bliskości -tł.)._

Więc to musi być najżałośniejsza rzecz, na jaką kiedykolwiek pozwolił sobie będąc z Harrym. Louis nawet nie miał na myśli połowy z tego. Zabiłby rzeszę fanów Harry’ego, zanim młodszy przybliżyłby się do niezłych groupie i przecież wie, że będzie miał dobre włosy jeszcze przez co najmniej piętnaście lat. Nikomu nigdy nie mówił o tym bólu w swojej klatce piersiowej, więc jeśli już się otwiera, robi to właściwie.

\- Do kurwy, o czym ty  _mówisz_? - pyta Harry po długim milczeniu, jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku. Otwiera usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale kończy tak, że łapie przód koszuli Louisa i przyciąga go do pocałunku. To prawdopodobnie miało być karzące albo raniące, ale Harry całuje go lekko i wolno, trochę z ulgą. Louis rozumie; to były dwa długie dni. Zupełnie zapomina o całym tym gównie, które przed chwilą powiedział i owija ręce wokół szyi młodszego, pochylając się i pogłębiając pocałunek.

Kiedy odsuwają się od siebie, oboje ciężko dyszą, a Harry daje mu dobrego klapsa w tyłek.

\- Ty  _kutasie_. Myślałeś, że po pięciu cholernych latach cała magia wyparuje, bo po prostu kończysz trzydzieści lat?

\- No tak - upiera się Louis, spoglądając na szyję Harry’ego zamiast na jego oczy.

Harry lekko nim potrząsa. - Czy ty w ogóle mnie znasz? Jeśli w jakiejś innej, alternatywnej rzeczywistości nie bylibyśmy razem, to rozglądałbym się za rozwiedzionymi czterdziestolatkami z co najmniej dwójką dzieci.

Louis dziwi się, że śmieje się tak bardzo, że zaczyna go boleć brzuch. Rzeczywiście, potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości Harry jest z kimś innym, wyobraża sobie jak chłopak zaprzyjaźnia się z dziećmi po to, by oczarować ich rodziców swoją uroczą pupą.

-  _Harold_  - udaje mu się powiedzieć, ale potem po prostu znów zaczyna się śmiać. Cały stres z ostatnich tygodni od razu znika i Louis czuje się dziwnie lekki. I głupi jak cholera.

Oczywiście, Harry ma racje. I po prostu musi usłyszeć to z ust Louisa.

\- W porządku.

\- Nie, nie wkradałem się do szkoły po  _w porządku_. Powiedz to - nalega zielonooki, trącając grzywkę Louisa swoim nosem.

Szatyn przewraca oczami i chrząka. - Przepraszam za to, że byłem głupi, kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, postaram się, żeby mój penis był sprawniejszy dłużej niż dwadzieścia lat.

Harry odchyla się, więc Louis zostaje uderzony przez całą siłę jego uśmiechu. Daje mu głośnego buziaka i oczywiście jest już trochę zadowolony. Louis wie, że wciąż musi jeszcze trochę wykazać się pokorą, ale to dopiero początek.

\- Są na to tabletki, przecież wiesz. I w każdym razie, jestem pewien, że za dwadzieścia lat wszyscy będziemy mieć automatyczne kutasy.

O Boże. Louis popycha go za bycie tak absurdalnym i Harry potyka się z powrotem na biurko. Jednak wciąż trzyma rękę szatyna, więc kiedy robi on małą rundkę wokół biura, ciągnie ze sobą Louisa.

\- Wiedziałeś, że robiłem wiele rzeczy przez te trzy lata, ale nigdy nie byłem w twoim biurze?

\- Naprawdę?

Teraz to Harry go zaskakuje, pcha go na obrotowe krzesło i przypina je do ściany. Potem sam wskakuje na biurko i rozkłada nogi po każdej stronie Louisa. Dzielą ich centymetry, ale Louis myśli już z wyprzedzeniem jak przyciągnąć Harry’ego na swoje kolana.

\- Rozumiesz, że będziemy musieli się tutaj pieprzyć, prawda?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, jakby ciepło wcale właśnie nie zbierało się w jego podbrzuszu.

\- Domyśliłem się.

Harry wyciąga swoją długą nogę i kładzie buta na jednej rączce krzesła Louisa. Szatyn nie może nic na to poradzić, ale gapi się na jego krocze. Kiedy młodszy założył zespół w wieku dziewiętnastu lat, wymyślił sobie, że musi nosić wszędzie obcisłe jeansy i od tego czasu, w ciągu czterech lat, stały się jeszcze bardziej obcisłe. To nie Louis był osobą, która podpowiedziała mu ten pomysł, ale z pewnością czerpie teraz korzyści.

\- A wiesz co jeszcze? - pyta Harry, sprawiając, że Louis unosi wzrok z powrotem na jego twarz. - Zdarzyła mi się taka śmieszna rzecz, kiedy próbowałem znaleźć to biuro.

To właśnie Harry, więc ta zabawna rzecz może wahać się między „Widziałem chmurę w kształcie penisa” a „Jechałem na koniu i nagle pośliznął się on na skórce od banana”. Jednak wygląda na to, że czegoś chyba się dowiedział.

\- Och?

\- Kilka uczniów rozpoznało mnie i podeszli, by porozmawiać. - Nawet łudząc się, że będzie to coś zasadniczego, Harry uśmiecha się na samo wspomnienie, uroczo zdumiony faktem, że teraz naprawdę jest sławny. - Zapytali mnie, co tu robię, a kiedy powiedziałem, że przyszedłem cię odwiedzić, powiedzieli mega dziwną rzecz.  _O mój Boże, rzeczywiście jesteś jego mężem?_

O cholera. Louis może się rumieni. Jest już jedną nogą w grobie i się rumieni.

\- Ja… Może powiedziałem im, że poślubiłem Harry’ego Stylesa. - Młodszy rozszerza oczy i patrzy, jakby w rzeczywistości nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - Tylko tym z kółka. Musiałem ugruntować moją przewagę, by postrzegali mnie jako ich lidera w tym gejostwie. Plus, chciałem się pochwalić.

Harry wygląda na całkowicie zachwyconego. Jego twarz zawsze wiele wyrażała, nie skrywała żadnych tajemnic i jest to kochane podczas seksu i irytujące, kiedy się kłócą, ale teraz to po prostu zabierające dech w piersiach. Harry promiennie się do niego uśmiecha i schyla głowę, by być jeszcze słodszym.

\- Lou, myślę, że… powinniśmy jechać do Paryża na Nowy Rok.

Louis gapi się. - Masz na myśli…

Harry tylko kiwa głową i pociąga za swoją wargę. Louis wciąga powietrze.

\- H, masz dwadzieścia trzy lata.

\- Prawie cztery. Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Masz całe życie przed sobą.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do niego. - I chcę spędzić je z tobą. Być z tobą przez tyle lat, ile ci zostało. Nie będę wychowywał nieślubnych dzieci.

Harry Stylesie, to aż dwadzieścia kroków do przodu. - Kochanie, to szaleństwo.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego - mówi Harry, nagle zdeterminowany. Zsuwa się na kolana pomiędzy biurkiem i krzesłem Louisa, spoglądając na niego.

To takie znane, ale czasami Louis nadal nie może złapać tchu. Harry ma na sobie przepaskę, którą podarował mu na ich ostatnią rocznicę, więc jego puszyste włosy są zaczesane do tyłu, a jego cała twarz skupiona jest na Louisie.

\- Nie możesz rozwiązać wszystkiego ssąc kutasa.

Już oczekuje, że Harry powie  _mogę spróbować_ , ale wtedy młodszy uśmiecha się znacząco i sięga do kieszeni swoich spodni.

\- Poczujesz się taką ciotą za pięć sekund.

\- Czemu?

I wtedy wyciąga pierścionek.

\- O mój Boże.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech. Klęczy na jednym kolanie, trzymając pierścionek.

\- Lousie Tomlinson…

-  _O mój Boże_  - krzyczy Louis, bezceremonialnie łapiąc pierścionek od Harry’ego, by go obejrzeć. - Harold, co  _kurwa_.

Jezu Chryste, to zwykły platynowy pierścionek zaręczynowy z okrążającymi go symbolami nieskończoności, podobnie jak tatuaż na nadgarstku Louisa i tatuaż na kostce Harry’ego. W przeciwieństwie do nich, symbol w jednym miejscu urywa się i jest tam wygrawerowany napis  _H &L_. To sentymentalne, jedyne w swoim rodzaju i kurewsko wspaniałe. Louis wsuwa go automatycznie na swój palec, by sprawdzić, czy pasuje (oczywiście, że tak). Przesuwa go swoim kciukiem tak, by H&L było na samym przodzie.

Harry wyrywa go z oglądania, bezradnie wypuszczając powietrze. Kiedy na niego spogląda, jego wielkie oczy są rozszerzone i nieco załzawione, a sam wpatruje się w rękę szatyna, jakby widział Boga. A potem pcha mocno jego ramię.

-  _Louis_ , jesteś kompletnym  _kutasem_ , jak mogłeś po prostu to zrobić?

Louis gapi się na niego i pociera swoje ramię swoją zaobrączkowaną dłonią. - Co kurwa zrobiłem?

\- Po prostu go włożyłeś! Nie pozwoliłeś mi się nawet oświadczyć! - Harry wyciera swoje oczy ze złością i Louis traci orientację na moment, ponieważ jego żołądek skręca się, ponieważ  _Harry ma rację_  i ponieważ  _pierścionek zaręczynowy Harry’ego_   _jest teraz na jego palcu, kurwa, czy on właśnie się zaręczył_?

\- Harry, ja…  _Cholera,_  co mam zrobić? Mam go zdjąć? - brzmi na spanikowanego i jest tutaj pierścionek na jego palcu, który będzie wiązał go z Harrym w _nieskończoność_. Na czas, kiedy sam ma trzydzieści lat, a Harry dwadzieścia-prawie-cztery i kiedy Harry będzie miał trzydzieści, a Louis wciąż-dwadzieścia-dziewięć-ponieważ-urodziny-są-tylko-umownym-pojęciem i kiedy ich  _dzieci_  będą miały trzydzieści lat…

\- Nie, o mój Boże, miej go na sobie, jeśli chcesz za mnie wyjść - mówi szybko Harry i Louis prawdopodobnie nigdy nie słyszał, żeby mówił szybciej.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę za ciebie wyjść, nie bądź idiotą - mówi nagle Louis, a dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że  _kurwa tak_ , naprawdę chce poślubić Harry’ego. To nawet się rymuje ( _marry Harry - tł._ ). Jest prawdziwym autorem piosenek w tym domu. Jego żołądek opada jeszcze niżej. - Ale ja nawet nic dla ciebie nie mam.

\- To nie Walentynki, nie musisz mi nic dawać. Po prostu pozwól mi zrobić to prawidłowo, dupku.

\- Dobrze, w porządku - mamrocze, robiąc się z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej i bardziej przytłoczonym. To właśnie się dzieje. Odsuwa krzesło do ściany i staje przed Harrym, oszołomiony.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego z aprobatą i klęka na jedno kolano. Chrząka.

\- Louisie Tomlinson. Pięć lat byłem w tobie zakochany, dwa albumy napisałem dla ciebie, siedem pierścionków może sekretnie kupiłem i dziesięć milionów razy chciałem się oświadczyć. - Zatrzymuje się, jakby upewniał się, że poprawnie zapamiętał swoją kiepską przemowę albo może robi to, ponieważ Louis trochę się wzrusza. - Wiem, że boisz się całego procesu starzenia się, na tyle by wysłać mnie, bym pakował się na Fidżi jak pieprzony idiota, ale wiem też, że nie powinieneś się bać, ponieważ  _ja też się nie boję_. Zamierzam zestarzeć się razem z tobą, wychować z tobą dzieci i pieprzyć cię, kiedy oboje będziemy mieli zaburzenia erekcji. - Louis otwiera swoje usta, by zaprotestować, ale Harry klepie go ostrzegawczo w kolano. - Mam również świadomość, że nie wiemy, co stanie się z zespołem, ale nie martwię się o to, bo… To ty jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę i to tak bardzo boli, kiedy jesteśmy daleko od siebie. Nigdy już nie chcę być daleko. Więc nawet jeśli  _miało_  się to stać na szczycie wieży Eiffla w Sylwestra, myślę, że powinieneś i tak za mnie wyjść.

Louis by nie pisnąć słowa, mocno przegryzał wargę przez całe przemówienie, ale kiedy Harry daje mu niepewne kiwnięcie głową, otwiera usta i zaczyna krzyczeć:

-  _Tak_ , Jezu Chryste, chcę mieć z tobą to wszystko, chcę budzić się przy tobie każdego ranka i całować twoją głupią twarz każdej nocy i nazywać cię moim mężem.

Harry musi jeszcze raz przetrzeć swoje oczy; chichocze zdyszany. Trzyma dłoń Louisa i ze zdumieniem przejeżdża kciukiem po pierścionku.

\- Bardziej podoba mi się  _współmałżonek_.

Louis śmieje się ze swojego  _narzeczonego_  i mocno ciągnie go za rękę. - Wejdziesz już na to pieprzone biurko? Mam zamiar pieprzyć cię tak mocno… Boże, będę pieprzył cię przez resztę  _naszego_ życia.

Harry wydaje z siebie mały dźwięk, który brzmi podejrzanie podobnie do jęku i Louis od razu wie, kiedy zaczynają działać na niego te sprośne słowa. Jest w  _tym_  dobry. Może spieprzył kilka rzeczy i próbował odepchnąć Harry’ego, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się, że kiedy przyjdzie dziś do szkoły,  _zaręczy się_ , ale jeśli pieprzony Harry byłby jakąś dyscypliną sportową, Louis byłby złotym medalistą olimpijskim.

Harry czyści biurko szatyna, odsuwa na bok staranne stosy plików, które uporządkował przed przyjściem Louisa. Wskakuje na biurko i odchyla się zachęcająco. Louis nie marnuje sekundy, przepycha się między jego nogi i przyciąga jego twarz do długiego pocałunku. Wkłada ręce pod jego koszulkę i jak oczekiwał, Harry po prostu się w nim roztapia.

Szatyn zna ciało młodszego lepiej niż swoje własne, pieprzył go, gdy miał siedemnaście lat, kiedy był jeszcze pulchny wokół talii i pieprzył go, gdy miał dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy trochę urósł i odkrył siłownię i Louis spędził więcej czasu będąc podnoszonym i przyciśniętym do ścian niż stojąc na własnych nogach. Szatyn pieprzył go, gdy miał dwadzieścia lat, kiedy wytatuował sobie cały rękaw pięknych mieszanek wspomnień, które głównie z nim spędził. Szatyn pieprzył go, gdy miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, kiedy pierwszy raz nosił swoją obrożę publicznie i gdy miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, kiedy miał wypadek na motocyklu i miał bliznę na nodze.

Teraz, ma on dwadzieścia trzy lata i może jest piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek ze swoimi szerokimi ramionami, odznaczającymi się mięśniami brzucha i długimi włosami, zebranymi do tyłu przez materiał, który wciąż muszą prać. A teraz, Louis będzie go pieprzyć, mając na sobie pierścionek zaręczynowy. Szczerze mówiąc, powinien się oświadczyć pięć lat temu i mieć to za sobą.

\- Jesteś mój, czyż nie? - mówi głośno, podchodząc bliżej i owijając nogi Harry’ego wokół swojej talii. Zielonooki kiwa głową i wplątuje palce w jego włosy i drży, kiedy Louis ssie malinkę na jego szyi. - W sumie i tak zabiorę cię do Paryża. Oświadczę ci się tak pięknie, że będziesz płakać. Powiem wszystkim, jak bardzo ubóstwiam mojego chłopca. Uczynię cię Harrym Tomlinsonem. - Harry zaciska nogi i jęczy cicho. Tak naprawdę nie jest już dłużej chłopcem, a raczej wysokim, dużym, odnoszącym sukcesy dwudziestotrzylatkiem, ale kiedy oboje mają właśnie takie chwile, zawsze będzie dobrym chłopcem Louisa.

W każdym razie, tu nigdy nie chodziło o jego wiek. Tu ważny jest sposób, w jaki czuje się pięknie bezbronny dla Louisa, jak coraz łatwiej rozbić go na kawałki, im bardziej staje się muskularny. Teraz, Harry jeszcze bardziej lubi, gdy Louis o niego dba, teraz, gdy na jego barkach gromadzą się obowiązki.

Kiedyś Louis był chory ze strachu, nie spał w nocy, przetrzymywany przez myśl, że zabiera to siedemnastoletnie dziecko i je niszczy, ale teraz to niczym druga natura dla niego. Wciąż o tym myśli, zawsze wszystko planuje, oblicza i kontroluje, ale to po prostu oczywisty fakt, że oboje  _tego_  potrzebują. Zabawiają się od pięciu lat, Louis nie jest pewien, czy nawet wiedzą,  _jak_  przestać.

Słyszy, że Harry wstrzymuje oddech, co z pewnością oznacza, że Louis ma mówić dalej. Szatyn zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę, podczas gdy sam pogrąża się w myślach. Skoro odpiął tylko trzy guziki, nie minęło dużo czasu. Harry uwielbia chodzić z rozpiętą koszulą, by wszyscy zobaczyli jego tatuaże i malinki, które zrobił Louis. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jest w indyjsko-hipsterskim zespole jest to, że może nosić swoją obrożę podczas koncertów i jest to raczej modny dodatek niż oświadczenie  _Jestem w związku BDSM_. To właśnie wtedy, kiedy Louis się inspiruje.

Louis zsuwa koszulkę z ramion zielonookiego i całuje je, wodzi po jego szyi i dociera do jego ucha. - Też dam ci ładny pierścionek, taki śliczny jak dostałem od ciebie. Wsunę go na twojego palca i sprawię, że pozbędziesz się wszystkich innych pierścionków, więc wszyscy się dowiedzą. - Szatyn przyciąga płatek jego ucha pomiędzy zęby i Harry drapie jego kark. - Tak naprawdę to nie jak obroża, prawda? To coś, co możesz nosić przez cały czas; kiedy udzielasz wywiadów albo jesz kolację z mamą.  Pierścionek nadal sprawia, że jesteś mój. Będziesz nosił go i myślał o swoim tatusiu.

Harry jęczy głośno, ściskając Louisa tak mocno, że ich krocza dociskają się do siebie. Szatyn wie, że to czas, aby mu coś dać. Przebiega ręką po obcisłych jeansach Harry’ego, by dobrze go obmacać i wciąż podjeżdża w górę, aż dosięga do jego wybrzuszenia. Harry wzdycha i automatycznie wypycha biodra. Louis mógłby jeszcze go przetrzymać, dopóki zrobiłby coś dobrego, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie się zaręczył ( ** _zaręczył się_** ), będzie tak dobry, jak zawsze ma zamiar być.

Przyciska rękę i Harry wzdycha, jakby właśnie potrzebował tego, by żyć. Zaraz potem Louis zaczyna go całować, słodziej niż sposób, w jaki przylega, rozkładając szeroko swoją dłoń, by… Znaleźć inne wybrzuszenie w kieszeni młodszego. Zanurza rękę i nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy jego palce natrafiają na dwie paczuszki.

Więc Harry chodził tak, przez kto wie jak długo z lubrykantem, prezerwatywą i pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. Louis mógłby poślubić go już wczoraj.

\- Mądry chłopak - mówi, wyciągając schowane przedmioty, po czym nagradza Harry’ego, rozpinając ich spodnie.

Harry automatycznie kładzie się z powrotem, ale tak bardzo, jak Louis lubi rozłożonego Harry’ego na płaskich powierzchniach, tym razem chce mieć go blisko, chce trzymać go i pokazać mu, co znaczy miłość i oddanie. Mógłby sformułować to właśnie tak albo nawet powiedzieć mu, że nie chce, by uderzył głową o biurko, ale stawia na:

\- Nie powiedziałem, że masz się położyć.

Harry zaciska się wokół niego tak, jakby przywiązany był do łodzi ratunkowej.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze.

Louis ucisza go i pociera jego plecy, cicho rozrywając wypraktykowanym ruchem saszetkę lubrykantu. Oboje zawsze trzymają w pobliżu olbrzymią ilość takich małych paczuszek, są przydatne na takie okazje. Zaopatrzyli się też w kondomy, od kiedy tylko zdecydowali nie pieprzyć się bez nich poza domem. (Co jest dobrym przykładem na to, by podsumować katastrofę, jaka stała się za kulisami na pierwszym koncercie Harry’ego).

Louis rozważa opcję, by pieprzyć Harry’ego palcem, na którym ma pierścionek, ale potem myśli o lepszym planie i zamiast tego pieprzy go prawą ręką. Gdy tylko wsuwa w niego jednego palca, Harry jęczy i Louis szybko go całuje, by trochę go uspokoić, ponieważ to środek szkolnego dnia i jego uczniowie przyzwyczajeni są do jego otwartych drzwi. Obecnie są zamknięte na klucz, ale Louis nie sądzi, że Harry pamięta o tym w tej chwili. Szatyn wbija głęboko palca i szepcze mu do ust:

\- Musisz być cicho, kochanie, każdy może tu wejść. Chyba nie chciałbyś dać im darmowego show.

Ale z drugiej strony, nawet ludzie w internecie pojęliby ekshibicjonistyczny  _(satysfakcja seksualna osiągana przez demonstrowanie swoich narządów płciowych - tł.)_  fetysz Harry’ego.

\- Jednak, chciałbyś. - Myśli, która wizja bardziej spodobałaby się Harry’emu, ale potem po prostu decyduje się na dwie. - Trzymałbyś szeroko otwarte drzwi dla każdego nauczyciela, który przeszedłby obok i zobaczyłby, co pan Tomlinson robi takim dobrym chłopcom jak ty. A co, jeśli wszedłby uczeń, hę? - pyta, wbijając w niego kolejnego palca i kręci nimi dookoła. - Wysoki chłopak z klasy maturalnej, siedzący na krześle i oglądający to, czego ty uczyłeś się w jego wieku.

Harry’emu naprawdę jest ciężko powstrzymywać się od odpowiedzi, dlatego zatapia mokre jęki w zgięciu szyi szatyna. Teraz tylko on może go usłyszeć. Jest grzeczny.

Kiedy szatyn pociąga jego biodra do góry i wsuwa w niego swojego penisa, nie liczy, że powściągliwość Harry’ego utrzyma go w ciszy. Albo raczej, nie chce testować tego w tej chwili. Albo raczej, naprawdę chce wsadzić mu palec w usta.

Harry wygina się w nim i trzyma się desperacko, kiedy Louis pieprzy go krótkimi, ale głębokimi pchnięciami, dając mu to mocno od samego początku. Zielonooki jak zawsze jest ciasny i Louis brał go już na różnych łóżkach, dywanach, połogach, ścianach ,w windzie, na dwóch szczytach górskich i niektórych biurkach, nawet podobnych do tego, ale ta część jest zawsze taka sama i zawsze jest kurewsko genialna.

Louis uderza szybko w jego biodra, kocha gwałtowne wdechy młodszego i skrzypienie biurka pod jego ciężarem. Czuje moment, gdy Harry przyzwyczaja się do brutalnego tempa, ponieważ z ciekawością liże on dookoła jego palce, jakby nawet nie zauważył, że już tam były. Louis pcha je głębiej, gdy tylko się wbija i Harry gryzie bezradnie jego knykcie, dając mu odpowiedni sygnał, by dalej celował w ten kąt.

Zielonooki zaczyna brać jego palce coraz głębiej do swoich ust i Louis tylko na to czekał. Kiedy platyna brzęczy pod jego zębami, Harry zaciska się wokół niego tak mocno, że Louis niemal natychmiast dochodzi. Harry od tej chwili jest nieugięty, przejeżdża językiem po całym pierścionku, _jego_  pierścionku, ssąc palec Louisa, gryząc, liżąc i wydając z siebie stłumione, ładne dźwięki.

Po tym, gdy dochodzą, Louisowi jest trudniej wyciągnąć palec z ust Harry’ego niż penisa z jego tyłka. Harry po prostu mu nie pozwala. Szatyn pozwala mu trzymać swoją rękę przez chwilę, używa tego, by przechylić usta i zrobić mu złośliwą malinkę na samej górze jego gardła. W końcu, pyta z uśmiechem:

\- Próbujesz odzyskać pierścionek z powrotem?

Harry pomrukuje i zaciska wargi na jego palcu, na co Louis śmieje się i może trochę znów się podnieca. Harry jednak nie jest całkowicie bezużyteczny, zwija z niego kondom i wiąże go starannie. Wkłada nawet jego koszulkę w spodnie i zapina je, wszystko podczas ssania leniwie jego palca. Louis po prostu wpatruje się w niego, na błysk srebra między jego pełnymi wargami.

Schyla się, by pocałować kącik ust młodszego, co zdecydowanie działa, bo puszcza on jego rękę. Harry zawsze był potrzebujący, jeśli chodzi o usta Louisa. Jest szczęśliwy, że może oddać pocałunek, głęboki i sprośny i tak, tak kochający.

\- Bardzo cię kocham. Przepraszam za ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Okey - mamrocze Harry pomiędzy całusami. - Doprowadziłeś nas tutaj. Ten pierścionek wypalał mi dziurę w kieszeni.

\- Jak długo go nosiłeś? - pyta z zaciekawieniem Louis, jego uśmiech robi się coraz większy i większy, do tego stopnia, że przerywa to pocałunek, ale Louis i tak nie może się  _zatrzymać_. Jego serce czuje się takie  _pełne_ , jakby zaraz miało wybuchnąć im dłużej patrzy na Harry’ego. Louis poślubi każdy  _cholerny_ jego kawałek.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Kilka tygodni. Albo miesięcy.

\- Jezus, Harold. Tak bardzo też chcę ci się oświadczyć, nawet nie wiesz jak.

Harry chichocze, machając nogami po obu stronach Louisa i zaciskając je razem. Wciąż siedzi na biurku z odkrytą pupą; Louis powinien prawdopodobnie dokładnie je wyczyścić przed dzwonkiem na lekcje. Ale to dopiero, kiedy skończy uprawiać właśnie-się-zaręczyłem seks. Ponieważ tak, właśnie się zaręczył. Z Harrym Stylesem. Na swoje trzydzieste urodziny.

\- Nie musisz  _też_  mi się oświadczać, to nie w tym rzecz.

\- Zamknij się, sprawię, że to będzie rzecz - szatyn upiera się, przebiegając mokrą dłonią po roztrzepanych włosach zielonookiego. - Paryż na Nowy Rok?

\- Chyba mogę wtedy zarezerwować coś moim grafiku - mówi zwyczajnie Harry, ale promienieje z błyskiem w oku, jakie zazwyczaj są w kreskówkach. Nie skrywa niczego.

\- Zarezerwuj też resztę całego życia. - Szatyn otula ramionami szyję młodszego i zatacza go do zaborczego uścisku. - Zamierzam mieć cię tylko dla siebie.

Harry opada na niego, słodki i uległy. - Chciałem poślubić cię już od dawna.

Louis uśmiecha się w jego szyi i głęboko oddycha, zatapiając nos w kręconych włosach. Nie ma nic bardziej znajomego niż to. Louis nie pamięta czasu, gdzie nie przytulałby się właśnie tak do Harry’ego, po prostu nie wyobraża sobie chwili, gdzie nie będzie w stanie robić tego w przyszłości.

\- Dobrze, że zawsze dostajesz to, czego tylko sobie zapragniesz.

**_ENDENDENDEDNEDN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie możecie też przeczytać na moim tumblr [shelleme](http://shelleme.tumblr.com/). Albo przyjdźcie się przywitać ;3


End file.
